


Sound of the Sea

by zebraljb



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Disney, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 94,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boyband/Disney mix retelling The Little Mermaid.  JC is a merman who loves watching the humans, especially their prince, Lance.  When an accident brings their worlds together, what will JC sacrifice to make Lance notice him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brandywine28 (brandywine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandywine/gifts).



> This was a request from Brandywine28 for JC as Ariel. I've taken liberties with the original fable and the Disney idea...there are no talking crustaceans. While it's set in a time long ago, the dialogue is often quite modern. That is intentional.

SOUND OF THE SEA  
One

JC hung back behind a pillar, waiting for the group of students to hurry by. They laughed and chattered as they chased each other away from the day’s lessons. He took a deep breath and hurried on his way. He KNEW if he could just move fast, he’d get to see the ships go by on their way out to the celebration. He’d overheard some of the sailors and fisherman talking. They were hiring on to work on the royal ships for the Prince’s birthday party, a spectacular gala that was supposed to go into the wee hours of the morning. Not that JC really paid attention to morning versus night, but apparently it was going to be the party to end all parties.

JC looked to his left and right and made his move. He darted down pathways and around corners, finally heading for the sun. “And WHERE do you think you’re going?”

JC jerked his tail but AJ’s hold was strong. “Out,” he said casually. “Let me go, you idiot.”

“I repeat, where do you think you’re going?”

“I need some…”

AJ chuckled. “Fresh air? Yeah, like I buy THAT.”

“AJ, let GO of me.” JC whipped his lower half, but AJ refused to release him.

“You’re going up there again?” AJ lifted his head, dark eyes searching for whatever JC saw on the surface. “It’s just…”

“It’s just everything, AJ,” JC said patiently. “I like watching them. They work so hard, and build such wonderful things!”

“I think our life is pretty great down here, don’t you?” AJ motioned through the rippling aquamarine water. 

“It is beautiful. And I love my home and my family,” JC promised. “I just like to see…see something different.”

“What’s going on?” Another voice chimed in from behind AJ. JC rolled his eyes.

“Howie, AJ won’t let me go.”

“Howie, JC here is planning on another little visit upstairs.”

“JC…” Howie sighed. “Is this really necessary? Do you get how dangerous this is?”

“I KNOW how dangerous it is, Howie,” JC snapped. He flipped his tail and AJ finally let him go. “Do you think I’d really go up there and endanger myself…endanger ALL of you? I’m very careful. No one’s EVER seen me. They’re having a party. Their Prince’s birthday. And I just want to see them getting ready.” He ran a hand through dark hair that flowed in the water. “And I like the music. They sing while they work.”

“Let him go, AJ,” Howie said. “We can’t stop him.”

AJ cross his arms over his slender chest, his dark tail snapping angrily. “This…”

“Is none of your business.” JC squeezed his arm and smiled happily at Howie. “I’ll be back later. I promise I’ll be careful.” With a glimmer of bright green, JC spun around and headed for the surface.

“King John is going to filet us if he finds out we let him go,” AJ told Howie.

“So he doesn’t find out. I’m hungry. Let’s find something to eat.” Howie slowly swam away, with AJ right behind him.

 

JC slowly surfaced, careful not to cause more than a slight ripple in the water. He swam to his favorite rock, which had the perfect indentations to hold onto yet was big enough to hide behind if necessary. Sure enough, the three large ships were full of activity as everyone worked to get things ready for the party. After a while, one of the men started singing, a lustful sailor’s song that made JC’s tail swing in time with the music.

JC sighed, resting his head on his arms as the gentle tide bobbed him up and down. What he’d told AJ was true. He did love the large family he was a part of. He knew how lucky he was to live in a safe and warm environment, protected by the strength of their good and honest king. But sometimes he just wanted MORE. He didn’t know why. He knew he was supposed to find a mate, some mermaid or merman that he’d spend the rest of his life with, but that just didn’t seem like enough.

Suddenly the singing stopped and JC popped his head up over the top of the rock, going much higher than he probably should have. He heard the excited buzz of the men on the ship, and realized something important was happening.

 

“Why can’t I just trust you to take care of it?” 

“Because you’re the Prince, and it’s your party, and do you REALLY want me to take care of anything?” Strong hands tugged at the jacket, brushing at the lapels of his velvet and satin coat.

“For God’s sake, Justin, I’m just going down to the docks. I’m not receiving the King of England or something.” 

Justin ignored the green glare as he stepped back. “You’re a prince. You need to look it no matter WHERE you go.”

The prince in question sighed, rolling his eyes. “Do I meet your approval?”

Justin beamed at him. “Lance, the only way you could look more royal is if you were wearing a crown.”

“Thank GOD I have you to keep me looking presentable,” Prince Lance said, rolling his eyes. “Can we go now? I was hoping to nap before the party.”

“You are SO high-maintenance,” Justin muttered, pulling on his own jacket. “Where’s Nick?”

“Here.” A tall blond poked his head into Lance’s chambers. “I have the carriage out front.”

“Plus, Lance, you know that it will give the men a thrill if you stop by and check everything out,” Justin pointed out as they made their way through the palace. Anyone they passed stopped whatever they were doing to drop a curtsy or give a bow. Lance made sure to smile and nod to everyone they came in contact with. 

“Would it KILL you to address me as Your Royal Highness?” Lance snarled under his breath as they headed for the front door.

“Lance, I’ve known you since I was six and you were eight,” Justin said quietly. “Don’t plan on me starting something like that NOW.”

“And back then we called you Your Royal Geekiness,” Nick said, snickering under his breath.

“I could have you both drawn and quartered,” Lance warned them.

“And then who would put up with your sorry diva ass?” Justin asked, stepping aside so Lance could go out first.

Lance stopped and whirled around. “I am NOT a diva.”

“Of course not,” Nick said quickly. Lance nodded and kept walking. “Diva,” he whispered, causing Justin to break into giggles.

Lance smiled as he walked ahead of them. Technically they were members of his staff, employees, but in all honesty, they were his two best friends. Nick’s father was the head of the Royal Navy, and Justin’s parents had worked for the royal family in some capacity as long as Lance could remember. Nick was one year younger than Lance, with Justin another year younger, and they were as thick as thieves. Nick was in charge of Lance’s social schedule, and was surprisingly good at keeping Lance on time wherever he had to be. Justin was in charge of Lance’s wardrobe and general appearance, and took the job very seriously.

They settled into the carriage and clattered down the stone road. The ride down to the docks wasn’t a long one, but it was bumpy. “Ready for your party?” Justin asked, smirking. “I know for a fact that there is an entire case of that whisky you like.”

“I AM looking forward to it, but at the same time, I’m not. I keep getting the gentle pressure from Father to find a mate.” Lance looked from Nick to Justin. “I don’t guess either of YOU would be interested.”

Nick shuddered. “Sorry, Lance, but your dad scares the piss outta me. I could NOT handle being related to him.”

“And I think you’re completely ugly and revolting, and never want to THINK about having sex with you,” Justin added.

“Fuck off,” Lance said in a very unroyal manner. “I’m just glad my sister took care of creating the royal heir…so I can choose who I wish.”

“Maybe you’ll meet someone at the party,” Nick suggested. 

Lance snorted. “I know every royal person invited and NO one interests me.”

“Not even Prince Kevin?” Nick asked with a smirk.

“Are you kidding me?” Lance almost screeched. “That man…God. He has SUCH a stick up his ass.”

“He’s gorgeous,” Justin said absently. “And they say he’s very smart.”

Nick and Lance looked at each other. “Really, Justin?” Lance asked slyly.

Justin snapped to attention. “That’s what they say.”

“That’s what YOU say,” Nick said, and Justin punched him in the arm.

“Okay, boys, behave. We’ve arrived.” Lance got himself together and took a few deep breaths before exiting the carriage. “Hello, men! How are the preparations coming along?”

“It’s the Prince!”

“Your Royal Highness!”

“Straighten up men, get it together!”

 

JC slapped his tail on the surface of the water, irritated that he couldn’t see what was happening. He decided to make a brave, yet ridiculous move, and get closer. He danced between the waves, getting behind a larger piece of rock in dangerously shallow water. He finally could see everything going on aboard the largest of the ships. His eyes widened at the beautiful man walking on board. He could tell from the deferential bows and the way the men tugged their hats off that THIS must be the Prince whose birthday was being celebrated. 

“Your Royal Highness, we’ll make sure everything is one hundred percent ready for your party,” JC heard one man say.

“I’m sure it will be fine, my good sir. I appreciate everyone’s hard work, and I promise you will be well paid,” the low voice said, and JC felt a ripple go from his neck to the tip of his tail. The man’s voice was deep and sensual, with its own low melody. His hair was light and spiked, and the colors of his clothing brought out the pale white of his skin. JC figured clothing would be scratchy and uncomfortable, but whatever fabric the Prince was wearing caught the light and shimmered so temptingly that JC wanted to touch it. JC watched, open mouthed, as the Prince strode across the ship, shaking hands and smiling at the men. JC had always wondered about this shaking hands ritual…merpeople kissed when they met.

“Do you want to check the other ships, Lan-…Your Royal Highness?” One of the men with the Prince asked. He was tall, with wild curls that bobbed in the sea air. JC reached up and touched his own wavy locks. Merpeople didn’t have curls. The other man was tall as well, with sun-kissed blond hair and tan skin. JC looked down at his own arms and sighed enviously. If he spent any length of time in the sun, he’d crumble into a dry pile of scales. He had often envied the way humans spent hours in the sun. 

“No, Justin, I think this will be fine.” The Prince turned and headed back towards the dock.

“God bless you on your birthday, Prince Lance!” One of the men called out, and everyone cheered. JC saw the ghost of a blush on the pale cheeks, though the prince smiled and thanked them.

“Prince Lance,” JC whispered, reaching up to touch his own cheek. He watched until the Prince and his friends were safely on their way, then he sadly ducked under the water and swam home.


	2. Chapter 2

SOUND OF THE SEA  
Two

JC listlessly floated home, his mind far above in the brisk sea air. It just didn’t seem fair, to have all that beauty and wonder so close, yet so completely out of reach. He’d heard stories…he knew humans thought seapeople were freaks, were dangerous monsters, or just as bad, omens of awful things to come. But if they only knew how beautiful things were down HERE, they might be more willing to share their world up THERE.

“JC.” AJ grabbed his tail again, this time a bit more gently. “I’m glad you’re back. You…” AJ’s dark eyes looked at him curiously. “Are you all right?”

“No,” JC said sadly. He sighed. “Do you ever wish for something different, something more?” His blue eyes lifted towards the sun, now hidden by the drifting waves. “Something so out of reach it’s not even close enough to dream about?”

“JC…you need to stop going up there,” AJ said gently. “You go up there all excited, and come back all depressed. It’s not good for you.”

“I know.” JC’s tail flicked back and forth in sad swirls. “I saw their prince,” he said suddenly. “AJ, he was beautiful. The most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. His skin…it was white like a new pearl. And his voice. I felt it to the tips of my tail. He was music. Head to toe, music.”

AJ always knew that JC was a bit overdramatic, but this was a stretch, even for him. “Wow…sounds like something pretty special.” AJ looked at JC for a long moment. Everyone in the community was technically related, but he’d always felt a special closeness with JC. JC was his elder, but there were many times that AJ felt the need to take care of him. “Didn’t you say they’re having a party tonight?” JC nodded sadly. “Well…I LOVE a good party. I’ll go up with you, if you want.”

JC stood up straight, his body a long thin arrow from hair to tail. “REALLY? You would? Oh, AJ, I can’t wait to SHOW you everything!” JC whirled around, bubbles flying in every direction.

“Shh…JC,” AJ said, laughing. “Keep it down. I’ll meet you later, okay? It’s your night to sing, remember?”

“Oh, no! Am I late?”

“No…you made it back just in time. Get going. I’ll find you after the meeting.” AJ nudged at JC’s side. “GO.”

“Thank you, AJ!” JC gave him a deep kiss and scurried off.

JC felt like he was going to burst out of his scales. Every day, when the outside world moved from dusk to evening, the merpeople gathered together for a community meeting. Someone always sang to gather everyone together, and it was JC’s turn. He’d felt only sadness and melancholy, and the song he was planning would have reflected it, but now his melody was pure joy as he swam back and forth by the meeting area. “Feeling good, JC?” King John asked as he passed by.

“It was a good day, Your Highness,” JC said, bowing.

“You sound wonderful…as always.” JC beamed as the king moved on.

JC’s good mood dimmed somewhat as the meeting progressed, however. As always, the discussion turned to the humans and the dangers they faced. Apparently one of the children had ventured to close to shore, and had gotten snagged in one of the fishermen’s nets. Thankfully it hadn’t been pulled up to the ship, and one of the older mermen was able to set the child free.

“They’re venturing further and further out,” one of the older mermen grumbled. “Can’t even go for a swim without running into one of those nets.”

“Our children are in constant danger!” A merwoman yelled.

“Maybe if your children stayed where they were supposed to, it wouldn’t have happened,” JC grumbled to himself. Unfortunately, he grumbled at a fairly quiet moment, and louder than he’d meant to.

“JC, do you have something to say?” King John asked.

JC looked down in embarrassment. He started to say no, then he remembered the beauty of the prince’s face, the shimmering sight of the fabric he wore. The songs of the sailors. “Yes, I do,” he said bravely. He saw Howie’s mouth fall open. “Your Highness, I know that the nets and the hooks are dangerous for us. I realize that the humans invade our territory with their boats, cause large waves that can harm us, attempt to catch the fish that we consider friends. But they don’t know any better. They’re living their lives as best they can. We do so much to hide ourselves from them, how can they ever know they’re hurting us? They have such joy, such beautiful things, such MUSIC in their hearts…how can they be all bad?”

“Sounds like you know a lot about the humans,” someone remarked.

JC hung his head. “I like to watch them,” he confided. “From a distance,” he insisted. “No one’s EVER seen me.”

“JC, I appreciate your opinion,” King John said. “But right now, these humans are causing more harm than good to us, and I cannot allow you to continue putting yourself in danger.”

“But…”

“I cannot do anything about the humans. But I can protect my citizens. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

“Yes, Your Highness,” JC said unhappily.

JC’s entire body drooped as he left the meeting. He’d been nothing but honest, and the one thing that sparked his dreams was now taken away from him. “Hey!” AJ hissed from a dark alcove. JC’s eyes widened and he hurried over. “Ready?”

“Weren’t you at the meeting? I’m not allowed to go up there anymore. Not allowed to put myself in danger,” JC said sarcastically.

“Well, he didn’t say I couldn’t go up there,” AJ pointed out. “Not directly. And I want to go.”

JC slowly smiled. “Let’s go.”

 

“Well? Do I meet your approval?” Lance asked, stepping out from behind the changing screen.

“Oh…Your Highness,” Justin whispered, and Lance’s eyes widened. Justin’s expression was completely sincere. “You look…incredible.”

“You have wonderful taste,” Lance murmured, moving in front of the mirror. He wore emerald green satin and velvet, the deepness of the color bringing out the paleness of his skin and the beauty of his eyes. “I never would have found something this gorgeous on my own.”

“Happy birthday, Lance,” Justin said, walking up behind him. “You deserve a wonderful evening.”

“I’m thankful for you, Justin,” Lance said. Justin blinked in surprise. “I have many people around me who cater to me, doing what they think I want, saying what they think I want to hear. You’re one of two people I can trust with my life. You’re a good friend.”

Justin blushed a little, reaching over and giving Lance’s shoulder a squeeze. “It’s an honor to be your friend.”

“Well, don’t you two look pretty,” Nick said. “How much for the night?”

Justin snickered and moved away, still looking in the mirror. “I do look pretty good,” he admitted, smoothing down the baby blue satin jacket. “Not quite as good as Lance, though. I could get court marshaled for looking better than he does.”

“Did Justin choose for you as well?” Lance asked, eyeing Nick from head to toe. “I can’t imagine you coming up with something that nice on your own.”

“I did so pick it out,” Nick said, insulted. He turned around, his body tall and broad in the dark blue fabric. “I couldn’t let you two fools show ME up.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Does my chariot await?”

“Your chariot awaits, Your Oh So Royal Pain in the Ass,” Nick said, sweeping into a deep bow. Lance ruffled Nick’s blond locks as he passed by. “HEY! I worked for twenty minutes on that!”

“I know,” Lance said, continuing out the door. Justin snorted with laughter, also messing with Nick’s hair. Nick cursed as he followed them out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

SOUND OF THE SEA  
Three

 

“Name?”

“Christopher Kirkpatrick.”

“Occupation?”

Dark brown eyes sharply rolled. “Lonnie, you’ve known me my whole life. We just had a few ales at the pub. WHY are you asking me my occupation?”

“C’mon, Kirkpatrick.” The man leaned forward to whisper. “I’m on security detail. It’s a very big deal. I gotta ask this stuff, make sure all the workers are who they say they are.”

“Fine.” Chris tried to control the eye rolling. “Name’s Christopher Alan Kirkpatrick. Occupation fisherman, though tonight I live only to do the Prince’s bidding.”

“Cut the crap, Chris,” Lonnie hissed. “You may board.”

“The things I do for a few extra coins to rub together,” Chris grumbled as he boarded the main barge of the prince’s birthday fleet. He normally wouldn’t be caught dead working on a royal barge, but the money was good and they needed any good sailor they could get to keep things running smoothly.

“Chris! Evening!” A few of the men shouted, and Chris went over to greet them. As soon as the crew was complete, the First Mate drew them together to give their orders. As someone of respect in the small fishing village, and as someone who’d been on a boat practically since he could toddle, Chris was put in charge of the main deck, making sure the others kept in line and did their jobs. 

Chris sighed, leaning on the railing and looking at the setting sun. He couldn’t believe this was what he’d come to, babysitting a bunch of rough and tumbles for a royal night of debauchery. He snorted. Not that the night would REALLY get all that sinful; their prince had a reputation for being sweet and naïve. Chris doubted that…he’d never met anyone truly good and pure.

His dark eyes searched the horizon, though he wasn’t sure what he was looking for. He often wondered what life was like out on the depths. He wondered what kind of creatures lived below the water, down in the darkest caverns of the sea. He shrugged, taking a few breaths of crisp sea air before turning back to his duties. 

 

“I heard them say they would lift anchor when the sun was setting,” JC said as he and AJ surfaced. “The sun is about to go to bed, so it should be soon. We can follow in the wake, and then when they stop, we can see everything!”

“What’s an anchor?” AJ asked.

“I don’t know, really, but I got the feeling it meant the party would start,” JC said with an embarrassed shrug. “It doesn’t look like Prince Lance is on board, yet. They’re just walking around and yelling at each other.”

“Wait.” AJ put a hand on JC’s arm. “That…man. Does he see us?”

JC watched as a dark-haired man in clean yet worn clothing leaned against the railing. His garments were nothing like the Prince’s, the fabric faded and thin. But the look on the man’s face was wistful as he stared in their direction. “I don’t think he can see us,” JC said finally. “I think he’d be a bit more excited about it if he could.”

“True,” AJ said. “I guess I’m a little nervous.”

“I was, too, the first time,” JC said with a smile. “At least it will be dark soon, and…” A commotion on board all of the ships made him stop talking. “It’s him! It has to be. Come on, AJ. You have to see him.” JC was off with a flip of his tail, and AJ could barely keep up. JC skimmed through the waves until he could get a clear view of the ramp at the dock. There he was, getting out of his carriage, with his two friends close by. “That’s him…in the clothing the color of the king’s seagarden. Isn’t he amazing?”

AJ tilted his head. “For a human. He does have lovely skin, doesn’t he? The one behind him, in the dark sea color…he’s very attractive.”

“I don’t know his name,” JC said. “The other one is named Justin. I heard the prince say it.” There was a great deal of fanfare as the prince and his friends boarded the ship, and then the ramp was raised and things really got into motion. The prince was surrounded by a group of people, and soon they lost sight of him.

“Well, now I guess we wait for them to go, and we follow, right?” AJ asked.

“You’re already tired of this, aren’t you?” JC asked with a smile. “It’s fine with me if you wish to go home.”

“I’m not leaving you,” AJ said stubbornly.

“Then you’re right. We wait.”

 

“Chris Kirkpatrick!”

Chris turned around, a grin slowly crossing his face. “Timberlake. Isn’t it past your bedtime?”

Justin growled, but it was a playful sound. “It’s been far too long.” He embraced Chris before the other man could stop him.

“Watch out…I don’t want to wrinkle you.” Chris stepped back and looked at him. “You clean up mighty fine, Justin. I remember when you were all skinned knees and big mouth.”

“Really, Chris?” Justin blushed a bit. “I’m going to get you for that.” He turned and raised his voice. “Your Royal Highness?”

“Oh, Jesus,” Chris moaned, straightening his shirt and running a hand over his short hair. He pasted on a smile as Justin beckoned to the prince.

“Prince Lance, may I present a very old friend of mine, Christopher Kirkpatrick? He’s one of the best fisherman ever to set sail from our port.”

“Mr. Kirkpatrick.” Lance held out his hand, a kind smile on his face. 

“Your Highness,” Chris muttered, shaking the hand, then bowing. 

“I’ve known Chris almost as long as I’ve known you,” Justin said. “My father would work with Chris now and then, when times were tight, and I grew up in Chris’ footsteps.”

“As someone who knew Justin when he was even younger and more annoying than he is now, I sympathize,” Lance said, and Chris had to smile.

“I’m surprised he’s lived this long, the way he was always underfoot,” Chris said, but there was affection in his eyes when he looked at Justin. 

“He’s a good man, and a good friend,” Lance said.

“I’m standing right here,” Justin pointed out, and the two men laughed.

“Thank you for giving up your time this evening to help out,” Lance said, and Chris felt as if the prince actually did appreciate it.

“My pleasure,” he said before he thought. “Nice to see you again, Justin. A pleasure to meet you, Your Royal Highness.”

Lance nodded and moved on. Justin made a face at Chris and followed Lance. After a few steps, he turned back. “You’ll sing with me tonight, won’t you, Chris? For his birthday?”

Chris sighed. “Like I could ever say no to you, Justin.”

Justin beamed at him and walked on.

 

An hour later, the sun had set, and the party was in full swing. AJ and JC couldn’t really see much from their position so much lower than the deck, but now and then they caught snatches of conversation, and there was constant music flowing in the air.

JC sighed happily. “I know it’s nothing like what we do, but isn’t it beautiful? It has such life, such beauty. If everyone at home could hear this, I know they’d try to understand the humans better.”

“It is enjoyable,” AJ agreed. Two men leaned at the railing, and the mermen shrank back, even though they were well-hidden by the dark waves. They watched as the men talked, inhaling deeply on some sort of burning stick. “What are they doing?” AJ asked with interest.

“I’m not sure what they call it, but a lot of the sailors do it,” JC said. “They stand and inhale, then exhale the smoke, and then when they’re done, they flick the things into the water.” JC shuddered. “Disgusting.”

“Huh,” AJ said, his eyes following one of the burning sticks as it flew through the air into the water.

“If everyone could please quiet down,” a voice said, and JC swam to see who was speaking.

“That’s Justin,” he whispered to AJ.

“Why are you whispering?” AJ asked. JC poked him.

“In honor of my Prince’s birthday, I would like to offer a song. And singing with me is an old friend, Christopher Kirkpatrick.”

JC’s eyes widened as the two voices began a simple song about enjoying life and living it to the fullest. It had a very catchy tune, and JC soon was able to hum along, swinging his tail in time with the music. AJ also was enraptured by the two high voices, swaying a bit as he listened. 

 

Everyone cheered when the song was done, and Justin blushed a bit. He turned to deflect the applause to Chris, but he had disappeared into the crowd. “Thank you, Justin,” Lance said, clapping him on the shoulder. “And thank your friend for me as well.”

“Well done, Master Timberlake,” a quiet voice said, and Justin turned to look into the green eyes of Prince Kevin.

“Thank you, Your Highness.” Justin dipped into a neat bow.

“No need. Not here. Not tonight.” Kevin put a gentle hand on Justin’s shoulder and guided him back up again. “You have a true talent.”

“I…well…I like music,” Justin babbled. Nick, who was standing close enough to hear the conversation, choked a laugh into a cough. Justin glared at him. “So, uh, speaking of celebrations, I hear congratulations are in order?”

“Yes. My brother. They had a strapping young boy three days ago. Thank you for your congratulations.” Kevin smiled. “I’m just thankful he was able to produce an heir…then I’m free to do as I wish.”

“I see,” Justin said, blushing a bit more at the way the older man was looking him over.

“Tell me, Master Timberlake…have you always been interested in music?” The prince drew Justin to a dark corner where they could speak in private, and Nick grinned. Perfect timing.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Nick called out, walking to the center of the deck. “If you’ll look out to sea and up at the gorgeous night sky, you’ll soon see a special series of fireworks, created specifically to celebrate the Prince’s birth.”

“God, Nickolas, you make me sound like the second coming of Christ,” Lance hissed at him. Nick beamed but said nothing. “I will make you pay,” Lance growled.

 

“What’s a firework?” AJ asked, and JC shrugged.   
“I guess we’ll find out soon. Just look at the sky and…” JC froze as a ball of fire hissed into the sky and exploded. AJ shrieked and dove under the water, pulling JC down with him. JC wrestled himself away and slowly resurfaced. The balls of fire were shattering into the sky with a loud crack, sprinkles of sparks slowly falling down afterwards. “Oh…” JC said faintly. “How…they’re like…flowers…sea anemones…in the sky! Made of fire.”

“I think it’s time to go, JC,” AJ said, jumping halfway out of the water as another firework screamed into the sky. “Really.”

“If you want, go home. I’M staying,” JC said.

AJ glared at him. “JC, this is dangerous. We…”

His next words were lost as a rogue firework headed straight for the Prince’s barge instead of up into the sky. Wood shattered, people shouted, and the ship split in two.


	4. Chapter 4

SOUND OF THE SEA  
Four

 

JC and AJ stared in horror as men screamed, wood flew and flames started to lick through the ship. “We have to do something!” JC gasped.

“What can we do, JC?” AJ almost yelled. “We can’t jeopardize ourselves by going in there…and we can’t save everyone!”

“We have to do SOMETHING.” JC shimmied through the waves, flipping his tail as fast as he could. He gasped as another explosion went off and bodies flew into the water. “I can’t…I don’t…” A shimmer of green caught his eye in a flicker of flame. JC ignored his own safety and flew through the water until he reached the human prince. The man was floating on the water, and JC slowly turned him over. Blood covered the pale face, but JC could feel puffs of air from the soft lips. He knew he needed to get Prince Lance away from any other possible explosions. JC wrapped his arms around the man’s waist and started to swim with him. JC was strong, but the man was heavy. JC finally stopped and got the man’s heavy coat off. JC was then able to swim far enough away that they were no longer in danger. 

JC’s eyes darted around madly, but AJ was nowhere to be seen. JC pulled the prince to a large piece of wood floating on the ocean surface. He hefted Prince Lance up onto the wood, making sure it would hold at least half his weight, before sliding back to hold Prince Lance at the waist. It was only then that he allowed himself the luxury of running a hand down the prince’s pale back. His skin was as soft as JC had always imagined it to be. JC sighed, looking back at the disaster that was the burning ship. He could hear humans screaming in pain and fear, and he wished he could do more.

The prince moaned, and JC ran a soothing hand down his back. Not knowing what else to do, he began to sing. It was a song all the merpeople knew, a song of healing and quiet that they sang when someone was injured. He felt the prince relax under his touch, and he continued to sing.

 

Chris pulled himself onto the beach, coughing and gasping for breath. His arms felt like they were on fire, and a wound on his back stung like poison. He wildly looked up and down the shoreline, gasping as he saw a familiar curly head. “Justin!” Chris stumbled as he ran down the beach.

“Chris!” Justin threw his arms around him. His blue satin coat was torn to shreds, and he was limping. “Are you all right?”

“I am. You’re limping.”

“I’ll be fine.” Justin’s eyes were wild. “I can’t find Nick, Chris. Or Lance.”

“I’m sure they’re fine,” Chris promised. “You know every one of those men on board would sacrifice themselves for the Prince. And Nick…he looked to be very strong.”

“He is…” Justin heaved deep breaths. “I…”

“Quiet,” Chris said soothingly. “We can’t do anything now, Justin. Not until the sun comes up.”

Justin crumbled to the sand, with Chris by his side. “Fuck,” Justin murmured, rubbing at his eyes. 

 

JC never moved throughout the long night. He occasionally would dip under the water to get himself completely wet, but otherwise he stayed by the prince’s side, singing to him all night long. He knew nothing about the physiology of humans, had no clue how seriously the prince was injured. But he did know that as long as he felt those puffs of air from Prince Lance’s lips, he was still alive. 

JC couldn’t bring himself to look in the direction of where he’d last seen the ships as the sun rose. He didn’t want to see the death and destruction. Instead, he focused on the shore. His eyes widened as he saw the dark-haired man from the deck sitting with the prince’s friend, Justin. He thought for a moment, then began to slowly move the makeshift raft towards the shore. “I’m taking you to your friends, Prince Lance,” he whispered. “They will take care of you.” He paused, then placed a gentle kiss to the prince’s bare spine. “I wish you well.” He gave a mighty shove, and the raft caught flight on a wave. 

JC waited until he was far back from the shore, then let out a mighty screech. Underwater, it was nothing but a shout, but in the open air, it was loud, obnoxious, and would draw attention to the prince. JC quickly dove back under the water before anyone could see him.

 

Justin was dozing against Chris’ shoulder as the sun rose. Chris had napped for maybe an hour, but his nerves seemed to be dancing right at the surface of his skin, and he couldn’t sleep for more than a few minutes at a time. An unbelievable squawk cut the air, and Chris looked towards the source. His eyes widened as he saw a blond hair bobbing on the waves. “Prince Lance?” Chris gasped. He jumped up, leaving Justin to tumble onto the sand.

“Huh?” Justin mumbled.

“The prince!” Chris yelled. He ignored his own sore muscles and aching back and splashed through the shallow waves to where the prince was bobbing on a small raft. “Your Highness?” Chris whispered fearfully. He put a hand on the prince’s back and felt his lungs expand. “Thank God.” Chris gently shook his shoulder. “Prince Lance?”

The prince groaned, his eyes fluttering open. “Music…singing…”

“Yes, I sang for you last night, Your Royal Highness.” Chris began to tug the raft to shore. 

“So beautiful…all night…”

“Well, that definitely wasn’t me,” Chris muttered. “Let’s get you to the doctor.”

 

JC wearily made his way back home, his muscles aching in a way he hadn’t experienced before. Then again, he’d never stayed awake for hours trying to save a human. He smiled as he remembered the feel of the prince’s skin under his lips. 

“Young Merman, you’re arriving home awfully late, aren’t you?”

JC stopped short, staring at the creature in front of him. He was large, as big around as he was tall, with eight long tentacles that whipped through the water as if with minds of their own. “I’m sorry, do I know you?”

The smile was not warm, though it was large. “I’m sure you know of me. The Pearl Man?”

“The…you do magic,” JC said almost shyly. Rumors had flown far and wide about the creature that lived in the deep cavern beyond their realm, the creature that captured merpeople and stole their souls. “I should…”

“Yes, you’re probably in for a bit of trouble, aren’t you, my boy?” The creatures eyes ran over him greedily. “I know of your love for the humans, my friend. If you ever decided that you want a little help with that, I’m sure you know where to find me. I understand their allure, and you’re right…they are VERY interesting, aren’t they?” The creature pushed off towards the depths, and JC shuddered.

He made his way back, heading for the thought of his soft bed. “The king wants to see you.” One of the guards stopped him just moments from his home.

“I’m sorry, I really am…”

“Now, citizen.”

JC sighed, hanging his head and following the guard. It was very early, and no one else was normally out at this hour. JC gasped as he saw AJ sitting by the King in the meeting area. “AJ? Are you hurt?” JC hurried over.

“No, I’m fine.” AJ smiled wanly. “I…may have caused some trouble.”

“Someone saw AJ returning from the surface,” King John said calmly. “He says he was there on his own, but here you come after being gone all night. Care to explain?”

“I told him that I was up on my own, that I was curious because of everything you’ve said,” AJ told JC, his brown eyes dark.

“I cannot let AJ take any blame. He came with me,” JC told the king. “He deserves no punishment.”

“That is for me to decide,” the king reminded JC. “AJ, you may return to your quarters.”

“Yes, Your Highness.” AJ bowed, and left without looking at JC.

“Would you care to explain to me why you ignored my orders, JC?”

“I…” JC decided to be honest. “There was a party. I wanted to see it! It was dark, no one could see me. And then…” JC shuddered as he remembered the explosion. “There was an accident. I wanted to help them. Their prince was hurt…”

“Their parties, their accidents, their PRINCE…it’s not our concern!” The king bellowed. “When I give an order, JC, I expect it to be obeyed.”

“But if you’d just let me explain!”

“I’ve heard enough,” the king snapped. “You are to be confined to your quarters for seven meetings. You will come out to complete your duties, and that is it. You will not speak to anyone, and they will not speak to you.”

“I’m being SHUNNED?”

“For seven meetings,” the king repeated. “And then we will meet again to discuss what you’ve learned from all this. You may go.”

JC furiously whipped around, almost forgetting to bow to his sovereign before swimming away. He had never felt so angry, so humiliated. He’d done nothing wrong! He’d shown compassion to another living being, which was one of the most important rules of the merpeople’s existence. Apparently that only applied to living beings under the water.

“JC…” AJ came over as soon as he saw JC. “I…”

“Don’t,” JC said dully. “You’re not permitted to talk to me.”

 

Lance slowly opened his eyes, wincing at the bright sun flooding into his bedchamber. “God…” he moaned, bringing a hand up to rub at his face.

“Lance?” Justin rushed to the bed. “Oh, thank God.” He fell to his knees by the bed, grabbing Lance’s hand and kissing it.

Lance was shocked to feel Justin’s tears on his skin. “Justin…”

“You’ve been asleep for two days, Lance. Two days. The accident…so many dead and missing…Nick…” Justin almost sobbed.

Lance sat up slowly, tugging at Justin until he sat on the bed. He hugged Justin fiercely, ignoring the pain that shot through his entire body. “What about Nick?”

“No one’s seen him. Christopher Kirkpatrick has all the fisherman searching the shoreline…” Justin drew back and took a few deep breaths. “It’s so good to see you awake, Lance. You were so bloody when Chris found you, and…”

“Chris found me?” Lance blinked at him. He tried hard to remember. “I was on deck, then the explosion…and I fell. I remember someone singing to me…I’d try to wake up, and the pain was so bad…and I would hear singing. Did Chris rescue me?”

“He found you floating on a raft, but he didn’t put you there.”

Lance lay back down. “I’m going to rest for today, but then I need a list of…the dead. I need to meet with their families, see what they need.”

“I’ll get it,” Justin promised. “What can I do for you right now?”

“I’d love a drink of water,” Lance said. Justin went to the pitcher on the small table and poured a glass. He was handing it to Lance when someone knocked on the door. “Enter,” Lance called.

The door swung open, and they heard a limping step. “You couldn’t wait for me on the beach?” Nick said, smiling broadly.

Justin screamed, dropping the glass all over Lance. “JUSTIN!” Lance yelled, jumping as the cold water hit him. Justin ignored him, running to throw himself at Nick.

“Whoa, careful there,” Nick said, almost falling over as Justin tackled him. “I’m a little worse for wear.”

“You cocksucking son of a bitch,” Justin yelled, crying on Nick’s shoulder. “We thought you were dead. We couldn’t find you, and…”

“Yeah, apparently I floated pretty far down the shoreline, and then I couldn’t walk. I crawled most of the way, and then one of the fishermen found me and brought me up to the doctor…I wouldn’t let anyone tell you until I was all fixed up. I looked pretty bad.” Nick motioned to the bandages around his leg. He leaned heavily on a crutch. “I’m sorry you were worried.” He looked over at Lance.

“Get over here, you jackass.” Lance slowly stood. Nick limped over and gave him a long hug. “I’m so glad you’re safe.”

“I hear you had a pretty exciting few days, with being in a coma and all.”

“No more boats. No more parties. We stay in the palace and do our partying here,” Justin ordered through his tears.

“Sounds fine to me,” Lance said, sitting back down. 

 

JC made it through two cycles of meetings, though the shame and loneliness was unbearable. He left his chambers to do his work, but he did it without speaking to anyone. AJ and Howie passed him messages and sent him a few gifts, but otherwise he had no contact with anyone. The worst part for him was that the privilege of singing to call others to meeting was taken from him. For JC, life without song was almost life not worth living.

When he woke up for the third meeting cycle, he’d had enough. He couldn’t take it anymore. He loved his king, and his fellow citizens, but he didn’t feel he’d done anything bad enough for this sort of punishment. In his isolation, he’d kept rerunning the meeting with the Pearl Man in his mind. The Pearl Man had promised to help him, and he was going to find out exactly how.

 

AJ and Howie headed for the meeting, desperately missing their friend. Even the music calling them to meeting didn’t lift their hearts the way it normally did. Howie suddenly grabbed AJ. “Look!” He hissed. “There goes JC.”

“Where is he going?” AJ whispered, watching JC sneak out into the darker waters.

“We can’t let him go alone.” Howie immediately swam away, with AJ at his back.

 

JC was soon regretting his idea as he swam into water that got increasingly darker and colder. Soon the only light available was from the incandescent plants and creatures that lived at this depth, and it was an eerie sight. JC had just decided to give up and turn around when a voice said, “Ah, young merman. We meet again. What is your name, child?”

“Uh, JC,” he stammered.

The large octopus swam out to greet him. “Welcome to my home. I thought I might see you soon. I’ve heard of your troubles. Shunned for helping the humans.”

“Yes. For only seven meetings, but…I cannot take it anymore!”

“The king doesn’t realize what a good citizen he has in you, does he?” The Pearl Man cooed, swimming in slow circles around JC. One of his tentacles caressed JC’s waist, and JC shuddered. “Such a pretty thing, and I’ve heard your voice.” Two tentacles slowly wove around JC, embracing him around the waist and neck. “You sing beautifully.”

“You said you…you could help me?” JC whispered. “To see the humans?”

“Yes. I can.” The Pearl Man’s voice went from seductive to businesslike in an instant. “For a price.”

“But I don’t have anything.” JC looked down at himself.

“Yes you do. You have your voice.”

“My WHAT?” JC gasped.

“Your voice. I will get you up to the surface, and you can meet your precious prince, live among the humans…and you give me your voice.”

“But…how…”

“You want this prince to see you, to love you, correct?” The Pearl Man asked, and JC thought for a moment. All he wanted was the chance to SEE him again…but love?

“I suppose so,” JC whispered.

“I will get you up there, make you human. You have…let’s see…seven days to…”

“Days?” JC asked.

The Pearl Man rolled his watery eyes. “Cycles. Meetings. They call them days. And you consider yourself an expert on humans,” he almost snorted. “I will give you seven days. The humans call it a week. You have seven days to make the human prince fall in love with you and want to spend his life with you. If he doesn’t, you return here and…” There was no mistaking the Pearl Man’s intention as his tentacle slid from JC’s face to his tail. “You belong to me.”

“I…I…”

“Do you really want to miss this chance? Is the life you’re living REALLY worth it?” The Pearl Man hissed.

“All right. I’ll do it.”

 

“You don’t think he…” Howie said to AJ as the water got colder and darker.

“There’s only one creature I know who lives down here,” AJ said fearfully. “This can’t be good.”

They swam into the cavern, following the sound of voices. “All right, I’ll do it,” they heard JC say. AJ grabbed Howie’s arm, his eyes wide with shock. They swam down and hid behind some rocks.

The large octopus started to chant, his hands and tentacles swirling through the murky water. “Sing,” he ordered, and JC opened his mouth. His beautiful voice floated through the water, and they watched JC’s eyes widened. He closed his mouth, the song continued, and the Pearl Man reached out and caught something. “Wonderful,” he cooed. He waved his hand over a small shell, and the song faded. The Pearl Man placed the shell on a small shelf. “Now then. For the human part.” He looked at JC. “You’re going to want to take a few deep breaths, boy.” JC did as he asked, and the Pearl Man started chanting again.

“What’s going on?” Howie whispered frantically. They stared as the scales seemed to disintegrate, covering JC with pale skin. JC’s back arched as his tail split, forming long legs and feet. JC’s cheeks bulged as his gills filled in with smooth skin. He clawed at the water, his face turning blue.

The Pearl Man burst out laughing as he watched. “Come ON!” AJ yelled at Howie. They flew to JC, each taking an arm and pulling him to the surface.

“Seven days!” The Pearl Man called after them.

JC gasped for breath when AJ and Howie yanked him out of the waves. He choked and coughed. “Thank you,” he tried to say, but nothing came out. He winced and tried again, but nothing came out of his mouth except empty air.

“What have you done?” AJ asked miserably. JC just blushed and shrugged.

“What is THAT?” Howie pointed to a thick…thing between JC’s legs. JC shrugged again. Howie poked it and JC smacked his hand.

“Does this have anything to do with that human prince?” AJ asked, and JC nodded. He sighed. “Well, we’ll get you to shore, and then you’re on your own, JC.”

JC looked at them both, tears in his blue eyes. He hugged each of them and allowed them to move him closer to shore.


	5. Chapter 5

SOUND OF THE SEA  
Five

JC pulled himself up onto the beach as far as he could, refusing to look back at Howie and AJ. They couldn’t help him now. He was on his own. He slowly stood up, his new legs weak and wobbly. He took a few steps, then crashed to the ground. He rolled onto his back, staring up at the sky, panting for breath. The air felt odd in his lungs, but strangely refreshing. The sand ground against his skin, digging into places that weren’t exactly comfortable, but he didn’t mind. It was as if every sensation was heightened.

JC got up on his hands and knees and began to crawl, looking for somewhere he could sit and take in his surroundings. He had no clothes, knew no one, and had no way to tell anyone he needed help. Add to all that the fact that he had a find a way to meet the prince again, and he was feeling pretty uncertain about his future.

 

“Lance, really, is this necessary?”

“Justin, I’ve been practically chained to that bed for HOURS. I want to get my strength up before I go visit the families of the men who died,” Lance said, striding down the beach.

“Well, will you at least slow down? I don’t want you overdoing it.”

Lance pinched Justin’s cheek. “You’re the cutest nurse ever.”

“Fuck off,” Justin growled.

Lance smiled, but did slow down a bit. He was feeling a little winded. “So…last time I saw you on the ship…were you in a corner with Prince Kevin?”

“Ships don’t HAVE corners,” Justin pointed out, blushing. “We were just talking.”

“In a dark section of the deck. Alone.” Lance smiled as Justin turned even pinker.

“He was complimenting me on my singing.”

“I BET he was.”

“Stop it,” Justin snapped. “I don’t see how…” His eyes widened as he looked further down the beach. “Is that…”

“A man.” Lance broke into a slow jog as he saw the stretch of bare skin crumpled on the sand. “A…naked man…” Lance added as they approached.

The man looked up, and Lance gasped at the beauty of his thin face. His cheekbones were high and pale, his eyes an incredible blue. His brown hair was soft and curled around his head. His eyes widened as he saw Lance, obviously recognizing him. He tried to pull himself to his feet, which he did, on obviously shaking legs. He looked at Justin, looked back at Lance, and finally folded himself into a clumsy bow. The effort seemed to take everything he had, for his legs buckled and he went down on the sand again.

“Easy,” Justin said, squatting down next to him. “What’s your name?” The man opened his mouth, then frowned. He shook his head, patting at his throat. “You can’t speak?” The man shook his head, then nodded. Justin grinned. “I see.” He looked up at Lance. “Well?”

“We can’t leave him here. Give him your coat, Justin…let him wrap it around his waist.” The man looked down at his naked midsection and blushed a furious red, then strangely reached up to touch his warm cheeks. 

“Yes, Your Royal Highness,” Justin muttered sarcastically, and Lance rolled his eyes. Lance helped the man stand as Justin quickly tied his coat around the slim waist. The man smiled up at Lance, his face blissfully beautiful.

“Come along. We’ll get you something to eat, some clothes, have the doctor check you out,” Lance said soothingly. The man stumbled along, and if it wasn’t for the fact that he didn’t smell a drop of alcohol on him, Lance would have thought he was drunk.

“Oh, for God’s sake,” Justin said, rolling his eyes. “C’mere.” He easily swept the man up in his strong arms and carried him back to the palace.

 

JC could not believe his eyes as the prince and his friend approached him. The prince was more beautiful than ever…and his eyes. JC had never seen his eyes up close, as they’d been closed when JC was pushing him around on the raft. They were the most beautiful shade of green, like nothing JC had ever seen before. He wasn’t sure what to do or how to act, but he did remember one thing. When the prince arrived, the humans always bent down to him. JC attempted a bow, but he knew it wasn’t correct. He fell to the ground, his heart pounding with frustration. Justin’s eyes were kind as he bent down to speak to him, and JC thought he might have found a friend. When Lance suggested Justin give JC his coat, however, JC was mortified. He knew the humans kept their midsections covered, at least the men did. He felt his cheeks get warm, and he touched them, wondering what was causing it. He allowed Lance to help him up, enjoying the warmth of Lance’s body next to his. He didn’t even mind when Justin picked him up and carried him. They were heading for the palace, which was exactly where JC had hoped to end up.

Things got a little scary after that. Justin carried him up the steps to a bedchamber, while Lance yelled out orders. There was a man who poked and prodded at him, a woman who waved towels and carried a basin of water, and a few other people who darted in and out. JC soon began to tremble, the new sensations and sounds and feelings a little too much to handle. He looked at Lance, trying to focus on the beautiful eyes. He watched the eyes widen as JC flailed a bit, then everything went dark.

 

“Wait. Stop.” Lance’s voice was curt, and everyone froze. “Everyone out, please. Sarah, thank you, we’ll have him bathed in a moment. Doctor…”

“He seems fine,” the doctor said as the maid curtsied and left the room. “There’s nothing physically wrong with him, except for the obvious weakness in his legs, and the lack of speaking ability. He seems intelligent and healthy enough.”

“Thank you,” Lance said. The doctor bowed and left the room, leaving Lance and Justin alone with the man on the bed.

“He really seemed overwhelmed,” Justin mused, looking at the slender figure on the bed.

“He was really scared,” Lance said. He walked over and ran a hand over the man’s dark curls. “I think…it was like he was overloaded.”

“True.”

“I’m going to have them come up and bathe him while he’s out…I think it may be easier on him. And then we’ll see…what we see.” Lance left the room in search of the staff.

“Who ARE you?” Justin whispered to the man on the bed.

 

When JC woke up, the first thing he noticed was the quiet. He was able to slowly sit up and look around the room. It was decorated in a burst of yellows and oranges, reminding him of the sun. His sheets were silky soft, and as he looked down at them, he was surprised to see that he was wearing a pair of soft grey pants and a light blue shirt. Nothing as elaborate as what Justin and Lance wore, but then again, JC didn’t expect clothing like that. He slowly pulled himself out of bed, holding on to it as he got to his feet. He looked at the mirror across the room and took a few determined steps. He stopped for a moment, getting his bearings, then took a few more steps. JC smiled at his reflection as he made it to the mirror without falling. His smile faded as he realized that he was really looking at himself. He’d seen his wavy reflection on the surface of the water once or twice, but he’d never seen a clear view of himself.

JC reached up and touched his hair, smiling as he realized he now had the curls he’d envied. He touched his cheeks, his lips, turned his head to catch the line of his neck. He ran his hand down his chest to rest at his hips. He took a deep breath, then ran it between his legs. He winced at the odd feeling, wondering exactly what all those parts were for. He then looked down at his legs, wiggling his toes. That made him smile as well.

“You’re up,” a deep voice said behind him. He whirled around to see the prince standing in the doorway. JC bit his bottom lip, then bowed. “That’s not necessary,” Lance said. “I’m not even sure you’re one of my subjects.” JC shook his head emphatically. “So…I don’t even know your name. Can you write it?” JC sadly shook his head. “Ah. Well…how about…” Lance thought for a moment. “I always liked the name Joshua.” JC nodded his head in affirmation. “Joshua it is. Are you feeling better?” JC nodded. “Good. I don’t want to overtax you…I know that you were a little overwhelmed earlier.” JC nodded again, waving his hands in the air a bit, then putting them over his ears. “I apologize. We just wanted to take care of you.” JC gave him a small smile, then nodded. “I had someone clean you up a bit and dress you…you can have a real bath later. I thought, if you were up to it, we could walk through the palace a bit. Until we find out who you are and where you’re from, you’ll have to stay here.”

JC’s eyes widened. He could stay. He’d be staying, with the prince, near the prince, and he’d be able to get him to love him! JC hurried as fast as his clumsy legs would let him. He took the prince’s hand and clasped it in his own, bringing it up to his lips. He closed his eyes as his mouth met the warm skin.

The prince blushed a little, then gently pulled his hand away. “You’re…welcome…” he whispered. JC looked down, suddenly embarrassed. “Let’s go for that walk.”

JC obediently followed the prince out of the room. The prince knew every member of his household staff by name, and he introduced JC as a friend who was visiting. He also told everyone that they were to take special care of him, which only made JC adore the prince more. He quickly got lost as they wandered through the large building, his eyes wide as he tried to take everything in. Prince Lance laughed at his obvious awe and the way he still stumbled over his own feet. 

“I don’t expect you to remember everything,” Prince Lance told him as they went downstairs. “This place is like a giant museum, mostly. Not very interesting.” JC didn’t know what a museum was, but he nodded anyway. “I don’t often come down here, but when I was a boy, it was one of my favorite places to be.”

“Your Royal Highness!” One of the maids curtseyed deep. “We…we didn’t know.”

“Relax, Mary. I’m just introducing my new friend around, giving him a tour. I’m not doing an inspection or anything.” JC inhaled deeply, the aroma of something sweet and heavenly attacking his nose. Lance grinned. “I know. It’s good, isn’t it?”

“Your Royal Highness!” There was an explosion of something powdery in the air and JC choked a bit. “I’m so sorry. If we’d have known you were visiting…”

“Joe, calm down. It’s okay.” Lance choked a bit and waved his hand in the air. “Joshua, this is Joe, my head chef. He’s in charge of feeding all of us…even you. So you really want to stay on his good side.”

“Hello there.” The man with the big smile and twinkling brown eyes held out his hand. JC paused, then shook it. Joe looked at the prince inquisitively.

“Joshua’s in need of our hospitality right now, Joe. We found him wandering around…and we’re not quite sure where his home is. He’s still a little out of it, shall we say.”

“Well, you’ve come to the right place, then, Joshua, because the prince knows all about taking care of people.” Joe chuckled as the prince blushed. “I’ve known the prince since we were both children. My father was head chef here before me, and Prince Lance would often escape down here for treats.”

JC smiled as the chef teased the prince, noticing that the prince gladly played along. He looked around, his blue eyes noticing everything from the bubbling pots on the stove to the vegetables hanging from the ceiling. “Are you hungry, Joshua?” Prince Lance asked, and JC jolted back to reality. He shrugged a bit. He could probably eat.

“Something to take with you, then?” Joe immediately went back to his table. “I just made some shrimp salad, or you could have…” JC looked at the shrimp and fish in a basket and his stomach violently turned. He shook his head as hard as he could.

“I don’t think our friend likes seafood,” Lance said, noticing JC’s face go slightly green. “What do you like to eat, Joshua?”

JC wandered around the counter, reaching up and touching a leafy plant. “Vegetables, then?” Joe asked. JC shrugged again.

Lance reached over and plucked something from a dish. “Try this,” he said, offering something small and red. JC paused, then neatly took it from Lance’s fingers. He bit down, and a tangy sweetness filled his mouth. His eyes fluttered shut as he chewed and swallowed. 

“I never thought strawberries were so orgasmic,” Joe muttered, and Lance laughed out loud.

“Joe, why don’t you make up something light for Joshua? Some fruits and vegetables, maybe? I’m sure tonight he won’t be taking his meal with the rest of us. He’s still pretty weak.”

“As you wish, Your Royal Highness.” Joe bowed, as did the rest of the kitchen staff. 

“I have some things to attend to,” Lance said over his shoulder as they made their way back upstairs. “Will you be all right on your own?” JC nodded. “Feel free to wander around here as you wish…you can’t truly get lost, and I’m sure word will spread to all the staff we haven’t met. Palaces like this are rumor mills, you know.” JC didn’t know, but he simply nodded. “I told them to draw you a bath later on this afternoon. I’m sure you’ll feel better after a bath.” He stopped at JC’s bedchamber door. “Here we are, then.” JC frowned a little, not wanting to let the prince go. He realized, however, that he couldn’t monopolize all his time. “Are you sure you’ll be all right on your own?” JC nodded emphatically, not wanting to seem too weak. “All right then. I’ll check on you this evening before dinner.” JC shoved his hand out, and the prince took it. He seemed amused. “Until later on, then.”

JC watched until Lance was out of sight, then entered his chambers. He inspected everything very thoroughly, wondering what some things were, like the large container under his bed. He found a container of water and a glass, and he poured himself a drink. It seemed odd to be thirsty, but his throat was dry, so he drank. Just as he was about to go out and investigate the palace on his own, there was a knock on the door. JC was on his way over to open it when it swung open.

“Hello, there.” A tall thin man with jet black hair and intense blue eyes carried a tray in. “You must be the mysterious Joshua. I’m Adam.” JC could only nod. The man and smirked. “So, you really DON’T talk. I thought that was an exaggeration.” He set the tray down and looked JC over. “Aren’t you pretty?” JC blushed under the man’s gaze. His blue eyes looked JC over from head to toe. “If you need…anything…you ask for me, all right? Anything at all.” JC nodded slowly, not sure what to think.

“That will be all, Adam,” a voice said from the doorway, and Adam straightened up. 

“Yes, sir.” Adam gave a clipped bow and left the room. 

JC looked curiously at the man at the door. “Hello. My name is Nick.” JC nodded, recognizing him as the prince’s other good friend. “Do you mind if I have a seat?” JC shook his head, glancing at the tray of food Adam had brought. “Please, go ahead. I ate already.” JC went to investigate the tray as Nick limped over using some sort of wooden support. “I hurt my leg in the accident,” Nick explained. JC made a sympathetic face and poked at the greens piled in a bowl. There was also a container of some yellow liquid, a pile of the strawberries and some other fruits, and pieces of metal. JC stared at the tray in confusion. “Well, you’re really…why don’t you bring that here?” Nick motioned to a table near his chair. JC carefully carried it over and sat it down. “You’re not from around here, are you?” JC shook his head, feeling that pink warmth on his cheeks again. “Don’t be embarrassed,” Nick said with a kind smile. “When I first came to work upstairs I was so confused. I didn’t know which end was up. They had to teach me everything…like how to behave?” JC could only smile at the look on Nick’s face. “At least we don’t have to worry about you saying the wrong thing at the wrong time, do we? That was my biggest problem.” Nick laughed out loud. “This is a fork. You can use it to stab at the food. The knife cuts it.” His large hands took the pieces of metal and started moving the food around. “Never eat off the knife. And only take as much as you are going to eat in a bite.” He handed them back to JC

JC was clumsy, but soon got the hang of slicing the greens into smaller bites. Nick peeled a yellow fruit for JC, and he tried it. “Bananas,” Nick told him. “Strawberries, melon. Lettuce. This is a type of dressing for the lettuce, if you want it.” He sprinkled a bit and JC tasted it. It was sour, and his mouth watered. He gulped down water, and Nick smiled. “I don’t like it either.” Nick’s blue eyes were curious as he studied him. “I thought maybe you were some sort of trickster…someone out to connive and manipulate the prince. He’s one of my best friends.” JC put down his fork, nodding slowly. “But…there’s something in your eyes. I’m not sure what your story is, but you’re not out to hurt him.” JC violently shook his head, choking a bit on the lettuce. Nick laughed, a musical sound. 

“I believe you. All right…anything else you want to ask me?” 

JC couldn’t ask, but he could show Nick what he didn’t understand. He held up a few things and Nick explained them. He could tell Nick was very surprised about the things he didn’t know, but he was nice enough not to really show it. It was when JC held up the container from under the bed that Nick burst out laughing. “I’m sorry, Joshua, but…really? You don’t know what that’s for?” JC turned as red as the strawberries, and looked down at his feet. “I’m sorry,” Nick said in a gentle tone. “I shouldn’t make fun of you. It’s just…everyone has to do it.” JC looked at him blankly. “It’s a chamber pot. It’s for when you…when you have to…” Nick motioned to his own midsection. “Relieve yourself.” JC nodded, but he had no clue what Nick was talking about. Nick smirked a bit. “You’ll figure it out soon enough.” Nick pulled himself to his feet. “But now I must go…I have some things to attend to for the prince. I’ll come back and visit with you tomorrow, if you’d like.” JC nodded. “Good day, then.” JC nodded again, and Nick limped out of the room.

JC looked down at the chamber pot, and suddenly felt an intense pressure in his midsection. He’d figured out what that pot was for.


	6. Chapter 6

SOUND OF THE SEA  
Six

JC finished all the food on his tray. Unsure as to what to do with it, he picked it up and carried it with him as he explored the palace. The first thing he wanted to do was find the kitchens again, so he could return the tray. He did his best to retrace the steps he’d made with the prince, feeling a sense of accomplishment as he saw the stone stairs that led down below.

“Joshua!” Joe said in surprise. “You didn’t need to do that.” JC shrugged and set the tray on a table. “Next time, just leave it and someone will get it.” JC nodded. He looked at Joe’s hands and made a curious face. “I’m making a cake. Prince Lance never got his cake on the ship…the accident took care of that.” JC didn’t quite know what cake was, but it sure smelled good. Joe had bowls of color on the table near the cake, and he was smearing something white on the brown thing that must have been cake. “Want a taste?” Joe asked with a grin. He took a spoon, put some of the white stuff on it, and handed it to JC. “This is my grandmother’s frosting recipe.” 

JC was shocked by the immediate sweetness that filled his mouth. It was completely different than the strawberries or other fruit. “Good, huh?” Joe asked with a grin. “It’s Lance’s favorite. I’m going to decorate it when I’m done.” He motioned to the bowls of color. “It’s not what I’m best at, but I can do a decent cake.” JC nodded. A small square of cake that Joe had left aside was on a plate, and JC pointed at it. “Sure. Taste it and tell me what you think.” JC took a small nibble and nodded emphatically. Joe grinned. “Wanna decorate it?” JC pointed to himself and made a face. “Yeah, you. There’s enough frosting left over.” Joe got some utensils and gave them to JC. JC watched Joe and started slapping white frosting on his little cake. It was messy, but he finally got it covered. By the time he was done, Joey had the colored frosting in some sort of bag, and was writing on the cake. JC looked at the bags of color, chose the blue, and began to wave it over the white frosting on his cake. He then took the green and mixed it in.

Joe looked at him and did a double-take. “Jesus, Joshua…that’s gorgeous.” JC looked up sharply, to see if Joe was making fun of him, but his face was serious. JC looked down at his cake, realizing he had mixed the blue and green together in a passable imitation of the sea. “That color is beautiful. You’ve got an eye.” JC blushed. “You should finish it up and give it to the prince.” JC shook his head. It wasn’t near good enough. “C’mon…he’ll love it. He loves art in all forms.” JC sighed and shrugged, picking up the yellow. He watched Joe for a long time, then continued on his own.

JC played around with Joe for another hour, listening as Joey chattered on about his family, and all the things they’d done at the palace for the years that they’d worked there. JC was a little envious; he considered all the merpeople his family, but in the human world, family meant something completely different.

“Well, I’m sorry to kick you out, Joshua, but I need to get started on dinner.” JC nodded and smiled, following Joe to a large basin where they washed their hands. “You come down and visit any time. It’s nice to have someone actually listen when I talk.” JC’s smile grew, and he nodded.

JC slowly made his way up the steps, finally heading on the tour he’d planned hours ago. He walked slowly, taking careful notice of the artwork and tapestries on the walls. It was beautiful, but cold, though he was learning a lot about human culture by what he was seeing. It seemed that everyone was beautiful, everyone was dressed perfectly, and no one looked happy. He knew this wasn’t true outside the palace, however. He’d heard the sailors singing, and watched them laugh and dance.

JC stopped in front of a closed door that Lance hadn’t opened on their walk through the palace. JC slowly turned the knob and opened the door. The room was huge, with almost no furnishings. There was a big brown something in the corner, with a bench in front of it. Along the front of it were stripes of alternating black and white. JC pushed one of the stripes, and a sound came out. He jumped, then tried another stripe. He then tried a black one and another white one.

“That’s a piano,” a voice said behind him, and he quickly turned around. “No, it’s okay, you can touch it,” Justin said. “It’s for making music.” JC’s ears perked up. He pointed to Justin, then the piano. “I can play a little. Singing’s more my thing.” JC knew that, of course, but only nodded. Justin sat down and began to play. JC’s mouth fell open at the beautiful sounds coming from the piano. He sat down next to Justin on the bench, watching the large hands move across the keys. Justin began to softly sing, the same song he’d sung on the ship. JC sighed happily, his feet swaying under the bench as his tail would have. “You like music, I see.” Justin stopped playing. “At least we’ve found something out about you.” JC nodded. “This must be hard for you,” Justin mused, and JC frowned. If Justin only knew. “I just wish you could tell us where you’re from, so we could help you get home.” 

JC jumped to his feet and took a few steps back. Going home was the LAST thing he wanted. He needed to find a way to get Lance to love him. He couldn’t do that at home. “Whoa…calm down there. I’m sorry. Was it something I said?” Justin’s blue eyes were curious. JC shrugged and shook his head. “C’mon. I’ll help you get back up to your chambers. I know you’ve probably had a crazy day.”

The last thing JC wanted was to head back to his room, but he dutifully followed Justin. “You should get outside. I’m sorry we’re all leaving you on your own, but there’s always a lot to do. Prince Lance has a lot of duties to attend to.” JC nodded. He pointed to himself, then to a nearby window. “Yes, you can go outside. You’re not a prisoner here, Joshua,” Justin said with a laugh. JC wasn’t sure he wanted to go out on his own. Things were strange enough inside the palace.

“Sir.” A man standing at JC’s door bowed respectfully. “I was hoping you’d return soon. I didn’t want to have to search the palace for you.”

“Brian. How are you?” Justin asked.

“Fine, sir, thank you for asking. I’m to help Master Joshua with his bath.” Brian was a short man with sandy hair and kind blue eyes. His smile lit up his whole face, and JC could only smile back. “If that’s all right.”

“I’m sure it will be fine,” Justin said. “I thought Adam was assigned to this floor.”

Brian and Justin noticed JC’s eyes widen as he unconsciously frowned. “He is, sir, but Master Nick suggested that I come up and take care of things.” Brian gave JC a pointed look, then looked back at Justin.

“Ah, I see,” Justin said with understanding. “I agree with the change as well. Joshua, you are in great hands with Brian…I will see you sometime soon.”

JC nodded and looked at Brian. “I have the water heated and prepared for you,” Brian said as they entered JC’s chamber. JC’s eyes widened at the large white tub that had appeared in the middle of the room. “I had them stoke the fire as well. It’s a warm day, but when you’re wet…” Brian motioned to the privacy screen set up by the tub. “If you will undress, sir, and leave your things. There are clean clothes for you on the bed.” JC nodded and went behind the screen. He carefully undressed, then shyly poked his head around the screen. Brian had busied himself brushing off the other set of clothes, making a point not to look at JC as he hurried out and stepped into the tub. JC let out an unconscious sigh. There was an underwater spring that released water this warm, but just soaking down into it was luxurious. “All right, there?” Brian asked, and JC nodded. The water was full of some sort of bubbles, and JC smiled as they tickled his nose. “Lean forward, sir.” Brian began to scrub JC’s back, and JC froze. He turned and pointed to himself. “Oh, no, sir, it’s my job. If you aren’t uncomfortable with it.” Brian’s eyes were kind and JC relaxed. He turned back around, wishing he could audibly moan at how good Brian’s hands felt. The sponge bath while he was unconscious hadn’t really cleaned all the dirt and sand from his skin. Brian silent cleaned his arms and chest, then said, “If you’ll lift your leg, sir.” JC took his first really good look at his legs as Brian scrubbed them. They were long and slender, and didn’t look at all strong enough to hold up the rest of him the way they did. “I will let you do the rest, sir,” Brian said, handing JC the cloth with a grin. “When you are finished, simply dress and leave the tub. Someone will come to empty it later.” JC nodded and put a hand on Brian’s wrist. He didn’t know how to thank him, so he simply squeezed. “You’re welcome, sir,” Brian said gently. “Good day.” 

JC ran the cloth over his body, learning its curves and sinews until the water got too cold to stand. He got out, dried off with the towels provided for him, then got dressed in his second set of clothing, a pair of brown pants and a white shirt. He looked around, not knowing exactly what to do with himself. He assumed Joe would send up more food later, but he really wasn’t hungry. It was getting too late in the day to go out and walk, so perhaps he’d just wander the palace again. 

He was slipping his feet back into the sandals provided for him when there was a knock at the door. “Joshua. How are you?” JC jumped to attention as the prince came in. He looked gorgeous in a pair of black pants and green-grey jacket. “I just got back from visiting the people in the village…talking to those who lost someone in the accident.” The prince’s face was tired and his eyes were sad. “I feel so guilty.” JC put a hand on Lance’s arm without thinking, shaking his head. “I know it’s not MY fault…it was a fluke accident. But it was for MY birthday.” He shook his head. “Anyway…I just wanted to check in with you before dinner. I’ll make sure Joe sends you something, and then from now on, you can dine with us if you wish.” JC nodded. “And actually, I brought you something.” He snapped his fingers towards the door, and two young men came in carrying stacks of books. JC knew what books were. He’d seen people reading them on the beach. “I know you cannot read them, but these have a lot of pictures. I thought you might enjoy them.” JC nodded and smiled. Lance blushed a bit as the beaming grin turned on him. “The library is down on the main floor, near the door. Feel free to look at anything you like.” JC nodded. He bit his bottom lip for a moment, then reached out and touched the satiny fabric of Lance’s jacket. “Do you like it? Justin has all my clothes made for me. He has incredible taste.” JC nodded, then pointed to his throat, mimicking sound coming out. “Ah yes, his singing. He sang for you? He’s too talented for his own good, that one.” Lance shook his head, but JC could tell he really cared for his friend. “Well, I need to go change for dinner. I will be away from the palace for most of tomorrow, I’m afraid, but I will see you at dinner in the evening?” JC frowned. One day wasted that could be used to make the prince love him. He sighed and nodded. Lance hesitated, then reached out and squeezed JC’s shoulder. “You poor thing,” he said softly. “This must be so frightening for you…a house full of strangers, not knowing what’s going on, unable to voice your needs.” JC looked down at the prince’s hand. With trembling fingers, he stroked the back of it, then smiled shyly. Lance blushed and pulled his hand away. “Well, then…until tomorrow evening, Joshua. Please do not be afraid to ask anyone for what you need, if you are able.” JC nodded. He pointed to the books, then put his hand to his chest. “You’re welcome,” Lance said with a smile, then left the room.

 

“Joe, this smells excellent,” Lance said as Joe himself carried in a large tureen of soup. 

“I brought it in myself to make sure you like it,” Joe said, carefully setting the tureen down in the center of the small table. One of the stewards stepped forward and ladled out soup for Justin, Nick and Lance. 

Lance took a small sip and nodded. “Excellent, as usual.”

“Gentlemen…Your Royal Highness…” Joe bowed and left the room.

The men dug in ravenously. Justin was halfway through his first bowl before he said, “So…what do you think of our mystery man?”

“He seems sweet,” Nick said. The other men stared at him. “He DOES. So lost and alone.”

“Aw, does our Nicky have a crush?” Justin cooed.

“Do we really want to go there? Two words for you…Prince Kevin,” Nick snapped, and Justin blushed.

“Now, boys,” Lance said in a paternal tone, then laughed. “You’re right, Nick. Joshua does seem like a sweet man…that’s the only word I can think of. Sweet.”

“Too bad he’s so hard to look at, too,” Justin said.

“Justin!” Nick gasped.

“Well, it’s true. And we saw him naked.” Justin winked at Lance.

“He’s definitely not unattractive,” Lance agreed. “I just wish we knew more about his past…who his people are…”

“I know he’s fairly clueless about everything civilized, but there’s something about him.” Nick pushed away his bowl and it was immediately taken by a steward. “The way he carries himself.”

“I know what you mean,” Lance said, nodding at a steward. Their bowls were taken away. Two more courses followed, and the conversation turned to other things.

“Oh, I hate Joe,” Justin moaned. “His food is so damn good, and then I eat too much.”

Nick rolled his eyes. Lance snorted in amusement. “Oh, Justin, I forgot to tell you…I ran into someone today in town that was asking about you.”

“Me?”

“Prince Kevin.”

Nick choked on his wine. “Prince Kevin asked about HIM?”

“Oh, yes. He was concerned as to how you were doing after the accident. He himself has a broken arm. Apparently he searched for you in the water, and couldn’t find you.” Lance’s eyes danced.

Justin’s cheeks flamed. “Well…that was, you know, very kind of him, and…”

“I invited him for dinner in two days. I figured it was the least I could do, since he was so sincere in his concern for my friend.”

“You invited him here? For DINNER?” Justin almost wailed. “What am I going to wear? What are you going to serve?”

“Justin, calm down. It’s Prince KEVIN. It’s not like…” Nick couldn’t come up with a good comparison. “Anyway, it’s JUST Prince Kevin.”

“Whatever,” Justin muttered, and Lance smiled at his nervousness.

Lance started to say something when Joe burst into the room, carrying a large cake on a tray. “What’s this?”

“You never got the other cake I made for you, so I wanted to do something tonight.” The cake was decorated in flowers, jewels and crowns, all made of frosting. “Happy birthday, Your Royal Highness.”

“Joe…thank you,” Lance said softly. “This is beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as this.” Joe nodded and one of the stewards brought a small cake over and set it before the prince. 

The cake was a swirl of blue and green, with one flower in the corner. A large crown sat in the middle, with red jewels at each tip. “Joe…this is a masterpiece!” Lance said.

“I didn’t make it. Your guest did.”

“Joshua?” Nick gasped.

Joe nodded. “He came down to visit with me while I was decorating, and I gave him that, you know, just to play around with. That’s the end result.”

“I’ll have to go up and thank him,” Lance said absently.

“Yes…I think you should,” Justin teased, but Lance ignored him.

 

JC lay on his bed, shirt long gone. He was poring through the books Lance had given him, paying close attention to the pictures. He couldn’t understand the scribbling next to the pictures, but the pictures were enough. Most of the books were nature books, with pictures of living creatures and plants and all sorts of things that sparked JC’s mind. He spent a long time on a book about fish and underwater creatures. He was so homesick that his chest hurt.

A knock at his door made him sit up. He could not call for the person to enter, but they came in anyway. JC gasped as Prince Lance came in. He looked down at his bare chest and blushed. “It’s all right. I came to YOUR chambers, after all,” Lance said. He looked at the empty tray on the table. “Ah, you had some of Joe’s soup. Wasn’t it delicious?” JC licked his lips as he nodded. “I wanted to thank you, Joshua.” JC tilted his head to the side. “The cake.” JC blushed furiously, shaking his head. “It was beautiful. I didn’t know you had such talent.” JC shrugged, looking down at his hands as if to say he didn’t know it, either. “I love art, but I’m no good at it. I can’t draw, can’t paint, can’t play an instrument. I can sing, but only fairly.” Lance looked at JC for a long moment, his cheeks turning pink as his eyes wandered over JC’s bare chest. “I…uh…” He glanced at the bed. “Oh, you’re enjoying the books, then?” JC nodded furiously. “Good…like I said, you may take whatever you want from the library.” JC nodded again. “Well, um, thanks again, for the cake. I loved it.” JC smiled, pressing his hands over his heart to show how happy he was. “Good night.” 

JC fell back on the bed among the books, remembering the pinkness of the prince’s cheeks, and the sparkle in his green eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

SOUND OF THE SEA  
Seven

JC yawned and stretched, his eyes fluttering open. For a moment, he wasn’t sure where he was, and he was frightened. Then the bright oranges and yellows came into focus, and he grinned. He was in the prince’s palace. His second day. He’d had a hard time falling asleep; he wasn’t used to sheets and blankets, and had finally kicked them all off. 

JC pulled himself out of bed, still wearing the clothes he’d had on the night before. He opened one of the large windows and took a deep breath, sea air filling his lungs. He sat down by the window, chin in his hands, watching the activity below. He could just see the docks, and the fisherman on their way out to sea. He could see a corner of the tiny village, and directly below him, he could see the carriage coming around to take the prince wherever he had to go. 

A knock at the door made him swing around. Adam entered, carrying a tray. JC frowned, but then smiled as he saw Brian right behind him, carrying a pile of clothing. “Morning,” Adam said with a smirk. “I thought you might still be in bed.”

Brian glared at him. “Good morning, Master Joshua,” he said with a smile, bowing slightly. “We’ve brought you some breakfast, and…” His eyes widened. “Sir, you do realize there were other clothes for you to wear to sleep?” He motioned to a large piece of furniture by the wall. JC blushed and shook his head. “Well, as long as you were comfortable.” Adam busied himself uncovering dishes on the tray, and JC came closer, drawn by the enticing smells. “I have some other clothes here,” Brian said, placing the pile on the bed. 

“Do you need any help dressing?” Adam asked immediately. JC looked up into the bright blue eyes and swallowed hard. Adam’s eyes were the color of the coldest blue sea, lacking the warmth and kindness in Brian’s eyes. JC slowly shook his head, trying to smile. “As you wish,” Adam said with a shrug, sauntering out of the room.

“I apologize for Adam’s behavior,” Brian said with a sigh. “He should treat you like he treats the others.” JC shook his head, pointing to himself. He was nothing special. Nothing like Nick or Justin. “Oh, yes, sir, he should. The prince said so. You are to be treated like any other guest.” Now JC was deep pink, and Brian chuckled. “You’re a modest man. It becomes you.” Brian motioned to the clothing. “In all seriousness, do you need assistance?” JC shook his head. “I will leave you then. Someone will come for your tray later…have a nice day, Master Joshua.”

JC waited for Brian to leave the room, then changed into the clothes he had provided. He had a bit of difficulty with the drawstring of the pants, but the last thing he wanted was for someone to do it for him. When he was finally dressed, he sat down to his breakfast. There was more fruit, which he devoured, and some sort of hot bitter drink. He set that aside, instead pouring himself some water from his pitcher. There was a bowl of a hot substance, which he timidly tasted. It wasn’t the tastiest food, but it was filling. 

He neatly stacked his dishes, then found the sandals he’d been given. Today, he was going outside.

 

JC quietly made his way down to the main entrance of the palace. He was fairly certain it was early for humans, yet the palace was bustling with activity. Many of the servants greeted him by name, and he smiled and nodded at all of them. As he left the palace, he stopped to investigate the beautiful flowers along the walkway before picking his way down to the beach. As soon as his feet hit the sand, he ran to the water’s edge, watching the waves tease the shore. He could smell the salt water, feel the waves against his skin…but he didn’t go in. He wasn’t sure how well he could swim with these legs, and the inability to move in the water would drive him crazy. He stared at the water for over an hour, shocked when he felt wetness on his cheeks. His stomach was a knot of sadness, and his eyes would not stop watering. He missed his home, missed AJ and Howie, missed singing for the other citizens. He took a deep breath, and turned his back on the water. He wasn’t giving up.

JC headed for the docks, not sure where else to go. Every time he’d seen the fisherman, they seemed cheerful and friendly, and he didn’t expect they’d give him any trouble. Most of the boats were gone already, though one smaller vessel remained tethered to the dock.

“Motherfuckingsonofabitch!” He heard someone yell. He’d never heard those words before, but the tone of voice told him they weren’t happy words. JC moved a little closer, walking around the dock. He grinned as he saw someone with his foot tangled in a net. He grinned even more as he recognized the man. It was the man who had been staring out over the edge of the deck…the man who had sung with Justin. The man glared over at JC. “Do I amuse you? I’m glad, because that’s why I woke up today. I woke up and thought, Chris, today’s the day you amuse a total stranger by making a fool of yourself.” JC shrugged apologetically and came over. He pointed to the net, then to himself. “If you want to, feel free. I mean, I’ve already made an ass of myself.” JC knelt down and untangled the net, setting Chris’ foot free. “Oh, thank you, kind sir…however can I repay you?” JC blushed and shook his head, taking a few steps back. “Hey, kid, it’s okay. It’s called sarcasm. I didn’t mean it. I don’t have the money to pay anyone for anything, pretty much.” Chris’ face grew serious. “I’m Christopher Kirkpatrick. And you are…” JC sighed sadly, motioning to his neck and shaking his head. “Wait a minute. You’re Joshua, aren’t you?” JC’s eyes widened and he nodded. “Word travels fast. Someone in the palace told someone at home, and they told a shopkeeper, who told a fisherman, and there ya go.” JC nodded, wondering if this was the “rumor mill” Prince Lance had mentioned.

Chris looked him over. “You don’t look so mysterious to me. Do you have a deep dark secret?” JC nodded. “Did you kill anyone?” JC shook his head, a look of shock on his face. “Then I don’t care about your secret.” Chris motioned to the boat. “I have some repairs to make…not going out today. You can join me, if you want.” JC paused, then nodded. He followed Chris up on his boat. “It’s not much, but it’s all mine. Catch hasn’t been too good lately…too many idiots out on the waves. But I do what I can. Have you ever fished?” JC shook his head violently, and Chris stared at him. “God, man, you look ill. I take it you don’t like to sail? Or you don’t like fish?” JC wove his hand like a fish swimming, and shook his head. “Interesting. I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone who didn’t like fish. Well, hopefully it doesn’t sicken you too much being on here while I work on my fishing equipment.” JC smiled and shook his head. Chris motioned to a pile of netting. “Make yourself useful and untangle that?”

JC beamed and sat down, pulling the pile of netting onto his lap. His nimble fingers quickly began working through the knots and tangles. “You from around here?” Chris asked as he worked. JC vaguely pointed out towards the open sea. “Ah, not from around here. Me, I’ve lived here all my life. I grew up down the coast a bit…my mother raised me with my little sisters. Let me tell you how LOUD that was…all those women? Maybe that’s why my voice ended up being so high,” Chris said, and JC silently laughed. Chris continued to talk, and JC drank it all in as he worked. He finished the nets, then helped Chris with the work he was doing, although he was clumsy. Hours flew by, and suddenly Chris was looking up at the sky.

“It’s noontime. The morning’s flown by, hasn’t it?” Chris smiled at JC. “I don’t often get company. I’m afraid I’ve talked your ears off.” JC reached up and patted at his ears, and shook his head in confusion. “It’s a saying, man. It means…never mind. Come with me. We’ll go back to my home and have some lunch. It’s the least I can do to repay you for your work.” JC pointed to himself. “Yes, you. Who else was up here helping me?”

JC followed Chris off the boat and up the dirt path towards town. “It’s not the palace,” Chris warned him. “But it’s all mine. Someday, you know, I’d like to share it with someone, but for right now, it’s just me.” JC pointed to Chris, then mimicked rocking a baby. “Me? No. Just me. I don’t think I ever want children.” JC tilted his head to the side. “I had children around me for years. I pretty much helped raise my sisters. Besides I…don’t prefer women,” he said finally. JC wasn’t sure what that had to do with anything, but he nodded in what he hoped was an understanding manner.

Chris led him to a small house on the outskirts of the town. The house was tiny and simple, as Chris had mentioned, but it was clean. “Make yourself at home,” Chris said, going into the tiny kitchen area. JC wandered around, staring at knickknacks and pictures on the wall. “Here you go,” Chris said, handing a plate to JC. “Sit wherever.” JC sat on the closest chair and studied the food on his plate. He thought he recognized the vegetables, but he wasn’t sure about the meat. “Don’t worry…it’s not fish,” Chris promised, and JC relaxed a little. “It’s chicken.” JC took a tiny bite and nodded his head. “I’m not anything special in the kitchen, but I can get buy.” JC nodded and rubbed his stomach. “You like it? Thanks.” They were silent while they ate, and then Chris said, “So, do you like living at the palace?” JC put down his plate and nodded slowly. “From what I heard, Justin and the prince found you?” JC nodded, blushing a bit. “I’ve known Justin since he was a little boy. He’s a good man.” JC nodded again, smiling. “And the prince…” JC turned a furious red. “Ah, I guess you like him well enough.” Chris chuckled. “I can see why you might. He’s very attractive, and a good man, for royalty. I myself prefer my men a bit taller, like Nick.” JC smiled again and put his hand over his heart. “Yes, he’s a nice man as well.” Chris paused. “Do…do you have family?” JC nodded, his smile fading a bit. He looked away from Chris’ inquisitive face. “Hey, it’s all right.” Chris moved over to kneel by JC’s chair. “It’s all right to miss them. I’m sure you’re pretty lonely.” JC nodded, feeling that strange wetness in his eyes. “It’s even all right to cry. I won’t tell anyone,” he whispered in a tone that could only make JC smile. “So…can you write?” Chris went to a small desk and pulled out a pile of paper and some sort of writing instrument. JC shook his head, staring at the writing instrument. “It’s a pencil,” Chris told him. “Can you draw? Like a picture? Of your family or something?” 

JC took the paper and the pencil, getting used to the weight of it in his hand. He ran it across the page, then made a face. He tried again, this time getting the result he desired. He drew AJ from the chest up; no need to scare Chris by giving AJ a tail. “This is…your brother?” JC slowly nodded and smiled. “They should have thought of this up at the palace…” Chris muttered. “Have you draw things, so you can kind of talk to them.” JC stared down at the pencil, then looked up at Chris. The gratitude must’ve shown in his eyes, for Chris blushed and said, “God, Joshua, it’s just a pencil and paper. No need to act like I’ve saved your life.” JC grinned. “Well…I don’t get to live a life of luxury and pleasure at the palace…I’ve got work to do.” JC immediately jumped to his feet, frowning. “No, it’s fine. You’ve done nothing wrong. It’s been nice having someone to talk to.” JC nodded, holding up the paper and pencil. “Keep it,” Chris said. “I can always get more.” JC grinned and threw his arms around Chris, kissing his lips. “Whoa.” Chris put a hand on JC’s chest, keeping him at arm’s length. “Thanks, but you may not want to go around doing that to everyone.” JC looked at his feet, realizing he’d made yet another mistake. He wondered if he’d ever get used to the human way of life.

“Hey.” Chris tilted JC’s chin up. “It’s all right. I don’t mind. It’s not often I get kisses from someone that looks like you.” JC pointed to his chest. “Yes, you. You’re gorgeous…don’t you know that?” JC wrinkled his nose and shook his head. “You ARE. But…you don’t go around kissing people unless you really mean it. Kisses are for something special between two people. Do you understand?” JC slowly nodded, realizing now why Lance had acted so strange when JC kissed his hand. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you. Trust me…I enjoyed it.” It was Chris’ turn to blush, and JC smiled. “Better. Let’s get back to work.” JC followed Chris out the door, carrying his paper and pencil.

It ended up that Chris was doing most of the work, talking nonstop as JC sat on the sand near the dock and drew. He drew more pictures of AJ, and Howie, and some of the others he was close to. He drew fish and plants, even attempted to draw the prince, though he knew it didn’t do the real prince justice. He was working on a portrait of Justin, his tongue between his teeth, when Chris hopped down from the dock. “May I see?” JC handed up the pile of paper. “You’ve been busy.” Chris smiled at the sketch of the prince but said nothing. He frowned and held a page out to JC. “What’s this?” JC looked at the mermaid and blushed. He shrugged. “So…you think so, too, huh?” Chris asked, sitting down next to him. JC tilted his head. “I’ve always wondered what’s out there. Fishing is my life…it’s how I feed myself, and when I have enough, I send money to my mother. But I wonder sometimes what else is down there. You hear stories, you know, about merfolk. I just…” Chris looked at JC, his brown eyes solemn. “I never met anyone else who seriously believed it.” JC nodded slowly, one hand on his heart.

“Joshua!” 

JC jumped to his feet. “Relax,” Chris said, standing as well. “It’s only Justin.” Chris took a few steps down the beach. “Slumming it, Timberlake?”

“You know you missed my pretty face,” Justin said with a grin, picking his way down the sand. “Joshua…we were worried about you. Some of the servants saw you leave, but you never came back.” JC hung his head, shamefaced.

“He’s a grown man, Justin. I think he’s allowed to stay out if he wants,” Chris pointed out. 

“Yes, but since he can’t speak…we were concerned.” Justin looked at JC, his blue eyes troubled. “I’m glad you’re all right, even if you ARE hanging around with scum like Kirkpatrick.”

JC glared at Justin, stepping in front of Chris before he knew it. “It’s okay, Joshua,” Chris said with a laugh. “Justin’s only teasing. He knows I love him like the little brother I never had, and, well, never wanted.”

“Ass,” Justin said, shoving Chris a bit. JC smiled, relaxing. “Are you ready to come back, Joshua? I have something I need to do, and I need your help.” JC pointed to himself, then nodded. He turned to Chris, holding out his hand.

Chris looked down at it, grinned, and shook it. “Better. Come back soon, okay?” JC nodded. He hugged the paper and pencil to his chest. “You’re welcome. Behave yourself, Timberlake.”

Justin snorted and rolled his eyes. “C’mon, Joshua.” He started down the beach, and JC trotted after him. “What’s all that?” He motioned to the pages on JC’s hand. JC handed him the drawings, keeping the mermaid one to himself. Justin flipped through them. “Is this your family?” JC nodded. Justin smiled at the picture of himself, and smiled even broader at the picture of Lance. “You’ve really captured Prince Lance.” JC smiled a little, ducking his head. 

As they entered the palace, Justin stopped a maid, asking for Brian to meet them in JC’s chamber. JC was confused, but followed Justin up the steps. They entered JC’s room, but Justin didn’t explain. JC noticed a pile of clothing on the bed, and his eyes widened. “You asked for me, sir?” Adam said, hurrying into the room. JC took a step back, which did not go unnoticed by Justin.

“Adam, I asked for Brian.”

“He’s unfortunately busy, sir. If you wish to wait…”

“No,” Justin said with a sigh. “I need you to help Joshua into those clothes.” JC gasped as he looked at the pile of beautiful fabric. He shook his head. “Yes, Joshua.” Justin’s eyes danced. “I love nothing more than creating a new wardrobe, and I haven’t gotten to do it for so long. Prince Kevin is coming for dinner tomorrow night, and everyone needs to look their best. If you’re going to be dining with the prince every night, you need some real clothes, anyway.” Justin pulled out a purple jacket, a shirt and pants and handed them to Adam. “We’ll worry about everything else later…stockings and shoes. Right now, try these on. You and I are the same height, so these are some of my older things, and I had the pants taken in.” He gave JC a gentle shove. 

“Let me help you, Master Joshua,” Adam said with a grin. The grin was predatory and hot, and JC shivered under the blue gaze. He yanked the clothes out of Adam’s hands and shook his head, motioning to the privacy screen.

“Joshua, it’s all right. Let him…” Justin began. JC shook his head and headed for the screen. “Well, all right then. I’m sorry for taking you away from your duties, Adam. You may go.”

“But…” Adam began, then realized he was fighting a losing battle. “As you wish, Master Justin.” He bowed and left the room.

JC did his best with the pants and shirt. He was struggling into the jacket when he came from behind the screen. “If you’d have only let Adam help you…” Justin said with a sigh, reaching for the shirt. JC shook his head. “I never thought I’d be dressing someone,” Justin said with a chuckle. He adjusted a few things and smoothed down the jacket. “Perfect fit. You look amazing.” Justin brought JC to the mirror. “What do you think?”

JC gasped, reaching out to touch his own reflection. The purple of the fabric brought out the darkness of his hair and the blue of his eyes. For the first time, he really looked like one of them…like someone the prince might fall in love with. He gently ran his hand down the fabric of the jacket, turning a bit so the velvet caught in the light. His smile trembled as he looked at Justin. 

“You really do look good,” Justin promised. “Wear this tonight, and save the others for tomorrow. I’ll make sure Brian comes up to help you, all right?” JC nodded, turning around to face Justin. He took Justin’s hand in his but didn’t shake it. Instead, he just squeezed tight. Justin smiled. “You’re welcome. Lance isn’t going to know what hit him.” JC didn’t understand, but turned back to study himself in the mirror.

 

After Justin left, JC got back into his regular clothes and picked up the books Lance had brought for him. He had looked through them all twice, and wanted something more. He stacked as many as he could carry, his strong arms able to manage almost all of them. He carefully made his way down the steps towards the main entrance. Lance had told him the library was just down the hall. He was walking in the main foyer when he heard someone crying. He carefully lowered his stack of books to the ground and searched for the sound. He was amazed to find a little girl sitting in a corner by the front door. He walked over to her and she looked up at him, her cheeks stained with tears. “My baby’s hair,” she said sadly. “My sister got mad at me, and she took my baby…” The tears started again. JC looked for a baby, but only saw some sort of figure on the girl’s lap. The figure wasn’t moving, and when JC looked closer, he realized it wasn’t real, but a figure of cloth. It did indeed look like a baby, and half the yellow hair was gone. The girl held it up in a chubby fist. In the other hand, she held a knife. “This is what Briahna used to cut her hair…and I can’t get it back on.” JC knelt next to her, his face a mask of sadness. He thought for a moment, then held up a hand, motioning for the girl to wait. He went outside to the walkway, quickly picking some flowers. He was so intent on his task that he didn’t notice the prince walking up the drive.

 

Lance wearily trudged up the path, stretching a bit. He’d been busy taking care of things for his father all day, and all he wanted was to soak in a hot bath before dinner. The carriage had lost a wheel at the end of the drive, and he’d refused to wait for transport just to go the few yards up to the palace. Lance shielded his face from the sun as he saw someone hurry out of the palace and pick some flowers. It looked to be Joshua, but Lance had no clue what he was doing. Lance hurried up the drive, intent on finding out. He saw Joshua dart back into the palace and Lance quickened his steps until he was hovering in the doorway. He saw Joshua kneel down in a corner of the foyer, and Lance was even more confused.

 

JC knelt back down by the girl, handing her the flowers. “These are pretty,” she sniffled, wiping at her nose. JC smiled and motioned for her to wait again. He gently took the baby from her and then the scissors. “Don’t hurt her!” She cried, and JC shook his head. He took the knife and gently sawed at the baby’s hair until it was even all the way around. “That looks better,” the girl said with interest. He moved and sat down on the floor next to her, folding his long legs under him. He then took the flowers and began to weave them through the baby’s hair. “Like a princess!” The girl shouted. “Can you show me how to do that?” JC nodded, handing her some flowers and slowly weaving one through the baby’s hair. The girl crawled onto his lap, startling him.

“Kloey!” JC heard a voice say. He didn’t know who or what Kloey was.

“Here!” The little girl yelled back.

“KLOEY!” Joe came into view, visibly horrified. “What in the WORLD are you doing up here? You know you’re not allowed…” Joe stopped short. “Oh, hello, Joshua. I’m sorry if Kloey’s bothering you…” JC shook his head. 

“Papa, Briahna took my baby and cut her hair, and this man fixed it and made a princess crown. Isn’t she pretty?” Kloey held the doll in the air. She waved the knife around and JC drew back.

“Yes, sweetheart, but…” Joe’s eyes widened and he immediately bowed. “Your Royal Highness.”

“Hello, Joe. Hello there, Kloey.” JC scrambled to his feet as the prince entered. “Hello, Joshua.”

“Your Royal Highness, I apologize. My wife had some errands to run, and she brought Kloey to me, and I was busy…” Joe babbled.

“It’s fine, Joe, relax.” Lance looked down at Kloey. “Doesn’t your doll’s hair look pretty!”

“He did it,” she said, pointing at JC. 

“Come along, Kloey. Again, I apologize.” Joe bowed, taking Kloey in one hand and the knife in the other, dragging her away.

“Bye, nice man!” She yelled waving. JC smiled and waved back.

“I saw what you did,” Lance said. JC turned red. “That was very nice of you.” JC shrugged, motioning to his face and pulling the fingers down. “Yes…she was crying. But still…many men would have ignored her.” JC looked at him curiously. Why would someone ignore another person in need? “I’ll see you at dinner, Joshua.” JC nodded and bowed his head respectfully. He watched Lance walk away, then went to his stack of books.


	8. Chapter 8

SOUND OF THE SEA  
Eight

JC was back up in his room a short time later with a new stack of books. He wished he could read the words, but for now, pictures would have to do. One of the volumes he’d selected was a large book on the human body, and while he couldn’t read the texts, he was fairly certain the pictures would be helpful.

A knock on the door surprised him. Brian entered, smiling at the sight of JC laying on the bed surrounded by books. “Master Joshua, I’m to help you dress for dinner,” he said. “I’m sorry to take you away from your studies,” he gently teased. JC grinned and hopped up, making sure not to knock any of the books on the floor. He walked over to Brian, biting at his bottom lip. “Just relax,” Brian said, smiling his sweet smile. “I know all of this isn’t what you’re used to, but it will be okay.”

JC nodded and began to undress. Brian worked him into the clothing, explaining the name of each item, and showing how to fasten it if necessary. JC began to feel a little uncomfortable; he wasn’t used to clothing to begin with, and human fancy dress seemed to have a lot of layers. “There,” Brian said finally, stepping back to view his work. “You look like you were born to wear that,” he said, and JC blushed. The pants were a little tighter than he’d expected, and there was some sort of fabric at his throat that was a little stifling, but otherwise, he thought, he could make it through the evening. He took a deep breath and turned towards the mirror, his eyes widening. “Told you,” Brian said. 

JC heard a thumping sound, and turned towards the door. “Well, don’t you clean up nice?” Nick asked, grinning broadly. JC smiled back, dipping his head slightly. “Brian…how are you?”

“Very well, sir. Nice to see you again.” Brian’s smile was bright as he looked at Nick.

“If you’re done with him, Brian, it’s my turn.” Brian nodded, bowed, and left. JC looked at Nick. “I’ve known Brian a long time,” he said. “Since we were children.” JC nodded. It seemed that everyone who worked for the prince had been part of palace life since birth. “So,” Nick said, limping over to the chair. “Dinner.” JC nodded again. “I thought I’d go over everything with you, so you don’t feel nervous.” JC smiled and nodded gratefully. Nick started describing the different courses, and the dishes and flatware that JC would encounter. JC’s eyes began to grow huge. “It’s not as bad as it sounds,” Nick said, laughing. “Just watch what I do. I promise not to lead you astray.” JC took a deep breath as the clock chimed. “Time for dinner!” Nick said cheerfully, getting to his feet. JC motioned to his leg. “Oh, it’s much better. I can probably get rid of this crutch tomorrow.”

Nick led the way downstairs, JC staying close by him in case he needed help on the stairs. Justin met them at the bottom. “Joshua…” Justin’s beautiful smile stretched across his face. “You look incredible. I KNEW you would.”

“You didn’t make him this gorgeous, Justin,” Nick said, rolling his eyes. 

“I just improved on what was already there,” Justin said lightly. “Why don’t you go ahead in, Joshua? Nick and I will be along.” JC pointed to himself, and then to the door of the dining room. “Yes, go ahead. I need to talk to Nick.” JC nodded, took a few deep breaths, and headed for the dining room.

“What’s that all about?” Nick asked.

“I want Lance to see him on his own,” Justin said softly. His blue eyes twinkled. “I KNOW our visitor has an interest in Lance…and I’ve seen something in Lance’s eyes as well.”

 

JC slowly approached the dining room, poking his head around the doorframe. Stewards stood at attention by the wall, and just JC approached, Lance entered through another door. JC nervously took a few steps into the room, then stopped. Lance looked at him and did a double-take. “Joshua?” The beautiful eyes widened, and JC blushed, not realizing that the pink of his cheeks only made him more attractive. Lance walked over, ignoring the seat that was held out for him. “You look…incredible,” Prince Lance finished weakly. “Those…clothes…” JC vaguely waved over his shoulder, not sure how to tell the prince that Justin had given him the wardrobe. “You look like royalty,” Lance said finally. JC violently shook his head, motioning to Lance. Lance made a dismissive gesture. “Nothing special. I’m sure the others will be along. You may sit next to me.” Lance took his seat at the end of the table, motioning to the seat on his left. JC sat, and the steward flipped a napkin in his lap. Nick had warned him about this, and JC simply smiled his thanks at the steward.

Justin and Nick soon entered, arguing about something. They gave Lance a bow, then took their seats, Nick sitting next to JC. “I’m starving,” Nick said.

“When AREN’T you starving?” Justin asked. Nick glared at him.

“I made sure Joe didn’t prepare fish,” Lance said to JC, who blushed again. “Joshua isn’t fond of seafood,” he told the others. The first course came, and JC carefully watched Nick as Justin and Lance talked. “So, Joshua…I hope you weren’t too bored today.” JC shook his head.

“Joshua was out for a walk today,” Justin said. “He was down with Christopher Kirkpatrick.”

“Ah.” Lance nodded. “He’s a good man.” He turned back to Justin and continued their conversation.

JC managed to make it through the meal without error, though he did slop a bit of his food off the plate in his clumsy maneuvering of his knife and fork. Nick gave him a wink, though, and that made it better. “So, uh, did we get the card of acceptance from Prince Kevin?” Justin asked casually. Nick choked a laugh into his napkin.

“Yes, Justin, we did,” the prince said, just as amused. The last of their plates were removed, and the hot beverage that came with breakfast was served. JC wrinkled his nose at the bitter beverage and set his cup aside. Prince Lance looked at him. “You don’t like coffee, Joshua?” JC shook his head apologetically. “Andrew, please go get Joshua some tea.” He smiled at JC as his order was obeyed. “It’s not as strong. I think you’ll like it.” He turned back to Justin. “Prince Kevin will be here for dinner at seven tomorrow. I believe he’s bringing someone with him…a cousin, or something.”

“I see. That sounds nice.” Justin tried to control the tone of his voice, but Nick and Lance grinned at each other.

The steward poured a hot brown beverage into a cup for JC, and JC took a tentative sip. He smiled slightly, liking this much more than the coffee. “We’ll make sure Joshua gets this with his tray from now on instead of coffee?” The prince said to the steward.

“Yes, Your Royal Highness,” the man murmured, disappearing to the kitchen.

“Joshua, Justin mentioned to me that you were drawing earlier?” Lance said to JC. JC nodded slowly, motioning towards the door, to indicate the pictures were in his room. “I’d love to see them. Perhaps we can move to the library and you can show me?”

The prince stood and everyone else stood as well. “I’m pretty tired,” Nick said quickly. “My leg is bothering me. I’m going to retire early.” JC’s eyes widened. Just a short time before, Nick was telling him his leg was improving.

“I need to see to the prince’s wardrobe,” Justin added. “Make sure it’s good enough for our guests.”

“Well…” Lance blinked, then regained his composure. “I guess it’s just the two of us then, Joshua. Meet me in the library?” JC nodded, dipped his head in a respectful bow, then hurried out of the room.

 

JC quickly returned to the first floor and headed for the library. He’d brought along every picture except the mermaid. He didn’t think that was something the prince would be interested in. When he entered the library, the prince was in a cozy chair in front of the fireplace. Another chair was set up nearby, with a tray set up between them. He saw his own tea, and the prince’s coffee. “Here, sit down.” JC sat and meekly handed over his pictures. “You have talent,” the prince commented. JC shrugged. “I can’t draw, as I mentioned before. Are these…members of your family?” JC nodded. Lance chuckled at the picture of Justin, then looked at his own face. “You’re very good.” JC shrugged again. “Perhaps you can continue to use this as a way to communicate with us…like if there’s anything you need or want for.” JC shook his head. He motioned to the prince, spread his arms wide, then hugged them to himself. “I’m glad I’ve been able to help you,” Lance said finally. “The accident made me think about things, and how I can help others.” JC touched Lance’s sleeve, tilting his head. Lance picked up his coffee and sipped at it. “The last thing I can remember is the explosion, and then Christopher was dragging me to shore. But I remember something else.” JC moved to the edge of his chair, eyes open wide. “I remember someone else, but I didn’t see their face. All I heard was their voice.” Lance stared into the fire. “It was the most beautiful voice I’ve ever heard.” JC grabbed the prince’s arm. With the other hand he violently motioned to himself. Lance looked at him. “No, Joshua, I’m sure you would have helped me if you could, but the person could sing. You can’t even talk.” Joshua looked down at his lap, releasing the prince’s arm. His eyes filled with tears, which he didn’t want the prince to see. The prince looked back at the fire. “I’d give anything to find that person…to thank them. To see the person behind the voice.” He paused. “So…I came out of all of that realizing how lucky I am to have the position I do. And anyone I can help, I want to help.” Lance looked back at JC and smiled. “And I guess I’m starting with you.” His eyes widened. “Joshua…are you crying?” JC shook his head, wiping at his eyes. He motioned to the tea, and then to his tongue. “Yes, you have to let it cool a bit, or you will get burned.”

 

JC spent an hour with the prince in the library, then slowly trudged up to his chamber. The time alone with the prince had been wonderful. The prince had given him a pencil, and they’d been able to roughly communicate with each other about basic things. The prince had smiled a lot, and seemed to enjoy their time together. But behind it all was the truth that JC couldn’t talk, and the prince was obviously obsessed with whomever had saved him. JC inwardly cursed the Pearl Man. He knew it was an impossible challenge, trying to get someone to fall in love with you when you couldn’t tell them anything. JC had blindly rushed into the agreement without thinking it through.

He entered his chamber, opened his windows, and moodily stared out into the night. It wasn’t fair. The prince deserved to know who saved him. Of course, that meant admitting more about the truth than JC was ready for, but at the end of it all, he didn’t care. He just wanted one chance to show the prince his true feelings.

“Master Joshua…how was your dinner?” JC whirled around to see Adam in the doorway. He hadn’t even knocked. JC frowned. “I’m here to help you undress.” JC’s eyes widened and he began to shake his head. “I’m not going to hurt you,” Adam said with a chuckle. He moved close to JC, one hand on his shoulder. “Trust me,” he said gently, and there wasn’t as much of the predator in his smile. JC bit his bottom lip, then nodded. True to his word, Adam did nothing to hurt JC. His hands stroked and caressed over JC’s arms and chest as he removed the clothing. His motions were innocent enough, but there was something in the touch that made JC tremble. “I’m sure you can take care of the rest,” Adam said, when JC stood in only his pants and shoes. “I don’t want to hurt you,” Adam repeated, his hand ghosting over JC’s face. “You’re such a gorgeous creature…I would never hurt you.” JC nodded, trying to smile. Adam had an effect on him like nothing he’d ever felt. “Sweet dreams, Master Joshua.” One of Adam’s long fingers trailed down JC’s jaw, and then he stepped away. He gathered up the discarded items and took them along, closing the door as he left.

JC closed his eyes as he fell onto the bed. He winced as he realized that he was hard between his legs. Hard and throbbing. He rolled over, burying his face in his pillow.

 

When JC woke up the next morning, he realized that he’d slept much better than the first night. He yawned, stretched, and pulled himself out of bed. The night before, he’d remembered to find the sleeping clothes and put them on. He quickly washed his face and hands in the basin, and got dressed in his simple shirt and pants. He slid on his sandals, and hurried downstairs. He wanted to beat his breakfast tray.

“Joshua!” Joe said in surprise. “You’re up early. I don’t have the trays ready yet.” JC shook his head. He could wait. He sat down and watched Joe work. “Eggs all right with you?” Joe asked. JC shrugged. He was amazed as Joe cracked eggs with one hand. He deftly whipped them, then poured them on the hot pan. “There’s fruit over there if you want some,” Joe said, motioning over his shoulder. JC grinned and headed for the strawberries.

“Papa, don’t you think…” Kloey burst into the kitchen, then froze. “It’s you!” She said in delight. She ran over to JC and threw herself into his arms. “The nice man!”

“Kloey, this is Joshua.” Joe smiled at his daughter. “Joshua, as you know, this is my youngest daughter, Kloey. She’s four. My other daughter, Briahna, is ten.”

“Joshua. I never said thank you for fixing my baby. Her hair is so pretty, and now Briahna’s jealous that HER babies never looked so good,” Kloey chattered. JC smiled at her excitement. “Do you think you could make her a new crown? Those flowers died already.” JC nodded, and pointed to the plate Joe set in front of him. 

“Let him eat, Kloey. You can play with him another time. Go find your sister and get moving.”

“Yes, Papa.” Kloey kissed her father and waved at JC. “Bye, Joshua!” She skipped out the door.

JC looked at Joe and put his hands over his heart. “Yes, she’s something,” Joe said, chuckling. “Oh, I almost forgot.” He pulled the tea kettle from its place over the fire, and poured hot water into a cup. “I had this waiting for your tray. I hear you prefer tea.” JC blushed a bit and nodded. “I live for coffee…it’s the only way I can get moving in the morning.”

JC nodded his thanks. He quickly finished his breakfast and went on his way. He knew that the prince was expecting Prince Kevin and his cousin for dinner that evening, and Joe had a lot to do. At the last minute, JC remembered something and went running up to his chamber. He tore a pile of his paper into smaller pieces and shoved it into a pocket, along with the pencil. As an afterthought, he took a piece back out and drew something. He also picked up one of the larger books and shoved it under his arm.

When he got back to the main floor, he wandered around until he found a maid. He showed her the picture, then pointed to himself. “Hold on, sir.” The maid darted into a room and returned with Brian.

“Good morning, Master Joshua.” Brian looked at the paper in JC’s hand. “Oh…of course.” He smiled at the crude drawing of a tub with bubbles coming out of it. “We will definitely have a bath ready for you before dinner this evening.” JC smiled at both Brian and the maid, then left the palace.

This time, he knew exactly where he was going. He slowly walked down the beach, enjoying the morning sun on his face and the soft ocean breeze in his hair. He slipped off his sandals and carried them, wiggling his toes down into the sand. As he approached the docks, he was surprised to once again see Chris’ boat still moored to the dock. He walked around the small boat, but did not see or hear Chris. He put his shoes back on, and headed towards Chris’ small house. 

Just as he reached the house, the door opened. Chris stopped himself just in time. “Jesus, Joshua, you scared me!” JC looked down at Chris’ hand, and his eyes widened. His left hand, from wrist to fingers, was wrapped in some sort of bandage. “Yes…I hurt myself,” Chris muttered. “Stupid, really. I was working on the boat, cutting something, and the knife slipped. I’ll be okay in a few days, but can’t work right now. I can’t manage the boat by myself.” JC pointed to himself. “No, I appreciate the offer, but I won’t be able to do what I need to and teach you what to do all at the same time.” JC put a hand on Chris’ shoulder, making a sympathetic face. “I’ll be fine, thanks,” Chris said. “Like I said, my own stupidity. I was on my way out to do some small repairs, if you’d like to help.” JC nodded, and Chris shut his door. 

As they started up the road towards the dock, Chris pointed to the large book under JC’s arm. “What’s that?” JC held it out. “Human anatomy?” Chris read. “Why do you need…you know what? Never mind. Not my business.” JC eagerly flipped through a few pages as they walked, pointing to a few things and looking at Chris expectantly. “Your brain…what you think with. Your heart…some say it’s what you love and feel with, but in reality it just moves blood through your body. Your stomach…it’s where your food goes.” JC pointed at another page and Chris stopped walking, staring at him. “Really?” JC blushed and shrugged a little. “Well…the official name is penis, but you hear other terms…cock, dick, things like that. I’m assuming you already know what to do with THAT.” JC nodded. “Ah, here we are,” Chris said in relief. He quickly climbed on board, with JC at his heels. “I need to…” JC tugged at his shirt, flipping a few pages back in the book. He pointed at the page and waited. Chris turned red. “Joshua, this isn’t funny.” JC shook his head and pointed again. Chris studied him for a long moment. JC’s eyes were bright and innocent, and Chris realized he wasn’t joking.

“Come here.” Chris took the book and looked at the picture as they sat down. “Okay. The other thing men use their penis for is sex.” JC nodded. “Men and women do it to make babies, and also because it feels good. You sure you didn’t know this already?” JC shook his head, blushing with embarrassment. “Hey, it’s okay. Don’t be ashamed. A lot of people don’t know the truth about how these things happen…of course, most of those people find out by the time they’re YOUR age,” Chris muttered, rubbing at his face. “Okay. With a man and a woman, he puts his dick between her legs.” JC stared at him blankly and Chris grabbed the book and flipped through a few pages. “There.” He pointed, and JC looked at the diagram of a woman. He nodded. “They have sex, and sometimes, they make a baby.” JC shrugged, then nodded. It sounded very complicated. “But sometimes,” Chris continued slowly, “Sometimes men don’t want to be with women. They want to be with other men.” A light shot through JC’s brain as he remembered something Chris had told him. He pointed at Chris. “Like me, right,” Chris said. “We’re fortunate enough to live in a society here that accepts that. Many places don’t.” JC smiled. His own society accepted it…merpeople mated with whomever they wanted. JC turned back to the drawing of a man and looked back at Chris. There was no place, it seemed, for a man to stick anything. “Well…sometimes men just use their mouths or hands, or you can put your dick…you know, where you…” Chris sighed in exasperation. He jabbed his finger at the book. “HERE.”

JC’s eyes widened. That seemed like it might be awfully uncomfortable. He looked at Chris, realizing he had embarrassed one of the few human friends he had. He slammed the book shut and tossed it aside, smiling shyly. He put a hand on Chris’ arm and squeezed. “You’re welcome,” Chris said gruffly, and JC’s smile grew. The sea air blew a curl over his eyes, and Chris gently moved it aside. “You’re very beautiful, do you know that?” Chris whispered. JC shrugged and shook his head. “You are.” Chris looked as if he wanted to say something more, then shook his own head. “Okay. Work. Gotta work.” He stood up and walked away, leaving JC to frown as he watched.


	9. Chapter 9

SOUND OF THE SEA  
Nine

JC let his head back, sighing as Brian worked his fingers through his wet hair. These baths were something he could definitely get used to. It was almost like being under the water, the way his body floated slightly in the large tub. He thought about what Chris had explained to him, and how Chris had looked at him. Was it possible that Chris thought about HIM the way he was thinking about Prince Lance? Chris had called him beautiful. Adam had called him gorgeous, and the prince had called him incredible at dinner the night before.

JC had spent the next few hours watching Chris do some simple jobs on the boat, helping when he could. Chris had gotten over his initial embarrassment, and spent most of the day chattering about this and that. JC didn’t know anyone else who talked as much as Chris did, but he enjoyed it. He learned a lot, whether Chris realized it or not.

“Keep your eyes closed, Master Joshua,” Brian ordered, dumping the water down over his head. “It will burn your eyes if it gets in there.” JC obediently closed his eyes and tipped his head forward. “There you go. All squeaky clean.” Brian stepped back and kindly looked away as JC got up and wrapped the large towel around his slender waist. He stood and dripped for a moment, staring at Brian. “What is it, sir?” JC pointed to Brian, then slowly began to rock his arms. Brian smiled. “Yes…I do have a son. His name is Baylee. I’m married to Leighanne…she works in the laundry. I’m not sure if you’ve seen her.” JC shook his head apologetically. “We’ve been married eight years…Baylee is six.” JC nodded again. Brian went to the outfit JC was to wear that evening, and JC busied himself getting dried off.

 

“For God’s sake, Justin, will you quit pacing?” Nick snapped. They were seated in the library, enjoying a drink before dinner. “He’s just a man.”

“Says the man who doesn’t LIKE men,” Justin pointed out. “Prince Kevin is so handsome…and when we were talking that night? He was really focused on what I had to say.”

“Like you can help being the center of attention wherever you go,” Nick said, rolling his eyes. Justin glared at him. “I’m kidding.” Nick sighed. “I don’t see what you see in him, but I don’t have to. But…a prince? Really? They’re not all as nice as ours is.”

“I know that. But Prince Kevin was nice to me.”

“You’re not worried…about the fact that you’re NOT royalty?”

“It’s crossed my mind,” Justin admitted. “I know I’m not quite of his class, but he’s not going to be king or anything. And I was raised around royalty, and am treated as more than part of the staff here…so that has to count for something.”

“And he doesn’t seem the type to just play around,” Nick said.

“Speaking of playing around…what do you think about our Prince Lance and Joshua?” Justin asked, changing the subject to try and calm his nerves.

“I think Joshua seems to worship the ground Lance walks on,” Nick said. “And I think Lance is definitely noticing him.”

“Do you think…”

“I’m not sure,” Nick interrupted. “It’s the whole matter of class again. Lance IS preparing to take over the throne someday, and we know nothing about Joshua’s family or where he’s from.”

“His Royal Highness, Prince Lance,” one of the stewards announced, and they both jumped to their feet.

Lance walked in the room, smiling as he rubbed his hands together. “So, Justin…ready for your gentleman caller?”

“Don’t embarrass me, PLEASE?” Justin moaned.

 

JC felt tears come to his eyes as he stared at himself in the mirror. “You don’t like it?” Brian said unhappily. “When Justin gave this to me, I thought you’d look amazing. Do you not like it?”

JC drew a shuddering breath, putting a hand on Brian’s shoulder to reassure him. He nodded, then studied his reflection. The jacket was a deep green, the exact green of his scales, fins and tail. He sighed, running a hand over the green silk. He wiped at his eyes, shook his head a bit, and smiled at Brian. He put both hands on Brian’s shoulders and squeezed, trying to convey that there was nothing wrong.

“Okay,” Brian said. He brushed some lint from one of JC’s sleeves and grinned his sunny grin. “Green is the prince’s favorite color, you know,” he whispered.

JC slowly made his way down the stairs. He could hear a commotion in the foyer, and imagined that their royal guest had arrived. He waited until the noise died down a bit, and followed the sound to the library. He peeked in, noticing with a smile that Justin was already deep in conversation with the man that must’ve been Prince Kevin. The man was tall, with dark hair and green eyes. He looked very serious, but his eyes were kind as they looked at Justin. 

Lance froze in place when he caught sight of JC, his eyes running over the tall frame. “Ah, Joshua. Please, come in,” the prince said, and JC shyly took a few steps forward. “Kevin, may I present a friend of ours, Joshua? He’s staying with us for a while…he hasn’t been well.” JC bowed politely. 

“Nice to meet you, Joshua,” Prince Kevin said, smiling at him. “And this is my cousin, Howard, who is visiting ME for a while.”

“I’m well enough, but all the good food I’ve been eating at Kevin’s home is soon going to make me ill,” Howard said with a smile, holding out his hand for JC to shake. JC shook it, smiling at the shorter man with the dark hair and darker eyes.

“Well, I’m starving. Let’s go in to dinner,” Lance said. He allowed Kevin to lead the way out of the room, and everyone else followed. Lance drew back so he was next to JC. “You look very nice tonight,” he whispered, then hurried to escort his guest. JC blushed.

Lance sat at the head of the table, with Kevin on his right and Howard on his left. Justin sat on Kevin’s other side, and Nick was next to Howard, with JC next to him. JC was grateful for this seating arrangement, since he still felt a bit uncomfortable with all of the silverware and courses. Nick turned to speak to him a few times, but otherwise he was deep in conversation with Howard. Lance divided his attention between his guests, occasionally smiling as he watched Justin talk with Kevin. Lance caught JC’s eye and barely winked. JC smiled back and looked down at his plate.

“I had Joe prepare some of your favorites,” Lance told Kevin. “He apparently has been in deep discussion with your own chef.”

“That wasn’t necessary, but I thank you,” Kevin said as their main course was served.

JC looked down at the plate and felt his stomach jump into his throat. A large serving of what was obviously fish lay on the plate, covered in some sort of sauce. JC closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths. “He had to serve it,” Nick whispered. “It’s the polite thing to do. You don’t have to eat it. Just poke it a bit with your fork, move it around, look like you’re eating. I do that all the time.” JC smiled, his lips trembling a bit. “Just concentrate on the vegetables. You like those, right?” 

JC nodded and obediently took a few bites of the things he did like. He did what Nick suggested, pushing the fish around on his plate. He picked up his goblet and took a gulp, choking on what was obviously NOT water. “Are you all right, Joshua?” Kevin asked. JC felt his face grow red and nodded. 

“I don’t think Joshua drinks wine very often, am I correct?” Lance asked. JC nodded miserably. Kevin laughed. 

“You’ll get used to it, I promise,” he said. “Maybe even enjoy it.”

JC took a few deep breaths and tried the wine again. It was very sweet and tasty, and his original reaction had been to the fact that it wasn’t water. He looked down at the fish on his plate and emptied the glass of wine. It was immediately refilled.

The goblet was immediately refilled all four times he emptied it, and he didn’t even notice. He was too busy watching Lance interact with Prince Kevin as they discussed mutual acquaintances and other things that JC knew nothing about. JC poked at the rest of his meal, his heart growing heavy. It was obvious that Lance was completely out of reach, and he was insane for even trying to attract him. It was only when Nick put a hand over his goblet as the steward approached that JC even realized he had emptied it again. “I think you might have had enough,” Nick whispered. “You’ll realize that when you stand up.”

“Shall we adjourn back to the library?” Lance said, standing. The others stood as well, and JC almost fell over. Nick grabbed at his arm just in time.

“Told you,” Nick hissed. 

JC smiled pleasantly at him. He felt like he was swimming, bobbing under the waves on the cold current. He felt warm and safe and not at all concerned about anything. 

Nick waited for the others to pass by, and caught Prince Lance’s arm. “Your Royal Highness, I don’t believe dinner sat very well with Joshua. I’m going to help him up to his chambers, and then I’ll join you.”

Lance’s green eyes were concerned as he looked at JC. “Are you ill?” 

JC shook his head at the same time Nick said, “Yes, he is. I’ll take care of him, Lance, don’t worry.”

“All right.” Lance gave him one more worried look, then hurried after his guests.

JC took a few steps, weaving a bit, then managed to take a few more at a more steady pace. He motioned to Nick, then the door. “I don’t want to leave you. You’re pretty drunk.” JC didn’t know what drunk was, but he figured he could get himself up to bed. JC motioned to the door again. “All right,” Nick said. “Just go to bed. You’re going to be feeling this in the morning.” JC rolled his eyes. Whatever.

Nick headed for the library, and JC followed him, at a slower pace. As he passed the main door of the palace, he caught sight of a beautiful full moon. His eyes widened. Seeing it from the land as opposed to the surface of the water was something completely different, and he wanted to see more. He carefully wove out the door and down the drive.

As soon as he was down at the beach, he took off his shoes and stockings, leaving them on a pile far from the water’s edge. He stumbled a bit as he made his way through the sand, but he finally made it to where the tide met the shore. He sighed happily, his eyes fixed on the path of moonlight on the water’s surface. Growing up, he’d always loved the moonlight, and he would count the days until he knew it would be big and bright, and then he’d sneak up to the surface. JC’s smile faded as he thought of his real home. There were many merpeople that would be willing to mate with him. Many merpeople who liked him, and enjoyed his voice. He didn’t need this prince, didn’t need these humans. He sniffled a bit, wiping at his eyes as tears threatened to fall.

“Well, hello there,” a voice said, and he whirled around, almost falling over. “Joshua!” Adam said in surprise. “I didn’t expect to see you out here.” JC shrugged, turning back to the water. “I thought you’d still be in at dinner with the might Prince Kevin.” JC rolled his eyes, showing exactly what he thought of Prince Kevin. “Joshua…are you all right?” Adam stood close, his eyes never leaving JC’s. “You’re crying…don’t cry.” Adam’s hand came up to brush at JC’s cheeks. JC trembled, his knees weak. He stumbled a bit, and Adam’s strong hands caught him at the waist. “Whoa, there,” Adam said, chuckling. “Looks like the royal wine didn’t agree with you.” JC wove a bit on his feet, his hands reaching up to Adam’s shoulders. “You’re beautiful even when you’re crying,” Adam whispered. One hand stayed at JC’s waist while the other came up to weave through JC’s hair. “No one so beautiful should cry like that. Let me distract you a little…” Adam’s lips were warm yet insistent as he kissed JC.

JC’s body automatically leaned towards Adam’s, his hands tightening on Adam’s shoulders. He could feel Adam’s hardness as their bodies pressed together, and he knew the dizzy feeling washing over him wasn’t just due to the wine. It was when Adam’s tongue slid into his mouth that JC remembered something Chris had said: “A kiss is for something special between two people.” 

JC shoved Adam away, losing his balance and falling on his backside. “Good idea…laying down…” Adam fell to his knees, his large body draping over JC’s. JC struggled and shoved him aside, crawling a few feet away. “What is your problem?” Adam shouted. JC shook his head, motioning between them. “You’re playing hard to get. I like a challenge,” Adam said, slowly crawling towards JC. His smile wasn’t friendly. “You’ve been teasing me since the first moment I saw you, MASTER Joshua. I don’t like being teased.” Suddenly JC was pressed to the ground, Adam’s long legs holding him down. “You can’t tell me you don’t want it.” Adam’s hand slid down and grabbed between JC’s legs. “I can tell you do.” JC shoved up with all his might, but Adam was too strong. His body held JC down even as his tongue invaded his mouth once more. Suddenly Adam was gone, falling to the sand with a loud grunt. “What the fuck?” Adam jumped to his feet.

“Leave him alone,” Christopher Kirkpatrick growled. “He’s not interested.”

“He didn’t say no,” Adam taunted, laughing as he looked down at Chris. He seemed almost amused.

“He can’t SAY no, you jackass!” Chris snapped.

“Well, his body was saying yes. Why don’t you run back to your filthy boat, midget, and mind your own business?”

JC gasped as Chris’ good hand flung out, his fist connecting with Adam’s jaw. He quickly landed another punch right on Adam’s eye, sending him to the ground. “My friends ARE my business.” Chris turned around and helped JC to his feet. JC’s eyes were wide as he watched Adam writhe on the ground. “Joshua, what the hell are you doing out here with the likes of HIM?” JC stumbled after Chris, barely remembering to grab his shoes and stockings. Chris walked fast until they reached the drive, then he turned to JC. “Joshua, I know you’re fairly clueless about, well, everything, but even you should…” Chris stopped talking as he caught sight of the tears on JC’s cheeks. He sniffed, and gave JC a gentle poke to the shoulder. JC almost fell over. “You’re drunk.” JC nodded, and the tears really started to fall. “Hey, no. Don’t cry. You didn’t do anything wrong. Let’s get you to the palace, okay? You go up to bed, sleep this off, and everything will be fine. No one needs to know.” JC nodded, allowing Chris to walk him up the drive. “I’ve heard stories about that Lambert kid…I didn’t know they were true. I knew he fucked anything on two legs, but I never thought he’d take advantage…” Chris looked at JC, his face angry. JC stopped walking, putting his hand on his chest. He didn’t know how to apologize. “Oh, God, kid, I’m not mad at YOU. You did nothing wrong,” he repeated. “You didn’t know any better. I’m just thankful I felt like going for a walk tonight…God knows what he might have done…” Chris shook his head. He got JC to the entrance of the palace, then put a hand on his shoulder. “Will you be able to get upstairs okay?” JC nodded. He bit his bottom lip, then gave Chris a hug. He felt Chris stiffen, then pat his back. “Kid, you’re something else,” Chris chuckled. “You gonna come see me tomorrow?” JC nodded, then put a hand on his head. “I won’t expect you until after lunch,” Chris said, chuckling again. “Good night.” 

Chris disappeared into the night, and JC slowly made his way up to his chamber.

 

Late the next morning, Lance whistled as he headed for the door. He’d gotten a few new horses, and he and Nick were going riding to test them out. There was nothing he loved more than a beautiful morning and beautiful mounts to ride. He cheerfully greeted everyone he passed, but stopped suddenly as one of the stewards crossed his path. “Adam?”

“Yes, Your Royal Highness?” Adam bowed low. Lance walked over, looking up at the taller man’s face. Adam didn’t meet his eyes. 

“What’s this?” Lance reached up, tilting Adam’s chin towards the light.

“I...last night…”

“I do not approve of fighting, Adam. I believe you were told that when you signed on here?”

“Yes, Your Royal Highness.”

“I don’t need to worry about my staff getting involved in drunken brawls, like a bunch of uneducated fools.”

“Yes, Your Royal Highness,” Adam said sullenly.

“I will forgive this, as it is your first infraction. But I will not allow it again. Do you understand me?” Lance nodded to Nick as he approached.

“Yes, Your Royal Highness,” Adam muttered. Lance turned to walk away. “But I was not in a drunken brawl.”

Lance turned back around. “Then what happened?”

 

JC buried his head under his pillow as someone banged at the door. His stomach swam violently, and his head was pounding in time with the knocking. Maybe they’d go away.

“Joshua!”

JC sat up quickly at the sound of the prince’s voice. He winced, then pulled himself out of bed, opening the door. He was shocked to see Prince Lance, Nick and Adam at the door. He bowed low, moving aside so they could enter.

“You’re still wearing…” Nick began, then snapped his mouth shut as Lance glared at him. JC looked down at himself and frowned. He hadn’t even bothered to change his clothes from the night before.

“Joshua…we need to discuss something.” The prince’s beautiful face was drawn into angry lines, his green eyes narrowed. JC actually took a few steps backwards. “I do not condone violence. I do not believe in it. I don’t even enjoy watching games of sport that involve violence. No one in this palace fights. Is that understood?” JC nodded in confusion. He looked at Nick, then at Adam, whose face was all sorts of interesting colors. Adam’s eyes were cold as they studied JC, and he slowly smirked from his place behind the prince. “Adam here tells me that you hit him.” JC’s mouth fell open, as did Nick’s. “He says that last night, you and he ended up on the beach. He said you forced yourself on him, and when he resisted, you hit him.” 

JC felt his knees go weak. He took a few steps back, catching himself on the back of a chair. He shook his head as hard as he could, wincing as it throbbed. He motioned from Adam to himself, shaking his head. He had no clue how to make Lance understand. Lance had no idea who JC really was, so of course he’d believe his own employee before he’d believe a stranger. JC clasped his hands in front of him, silently pleading as he looked at Lance.

“I don’t want to believe it, Joshua,” the prince said. “But it’s…well…your word against his.”

“Your Royal Highness, wait. First of all, when I walked JC out of the dining room, he wasn’t ill. He was drunk. From the wine.” Nick walked over to JC and held up his hands. “And look how slender his hands are. If he truly hit Adam this hard…don’t you think they’d be bruised?”

JC’s eyes widened. He pulled his hands out of Nick’s grasp and hurried to the desk. He found his drawing of Christopher and brought it to the prince. He waved it in the air, then made a fist, then pointed to Adam. “You’re saying Kirkpatrick hit him?” Lance gasped, and JC nodded quickly. Lance turned to Adam.

“I have no clue what he’s talking about, Your Royal Highness.”

“Adam, go down to the kitchen and wait until I call for you,” Lance said. Adam paused. “NOW.”

“Yes, Your Royal Highness.” Adam bowed and left the room.

“Joshua, stay here. Nick, can you please summon Christopher Kirkpatrick immediately?”

“Yes, sir,” Nick said, practically running from the room.

Lance looked at JC, then left the room without saying a word.

 

Lance and Nick were waiting in the library when Christopher Kirkpatrick was announced. “Mr. Kirkpatrick, I thank you for coming on such short notice.”

“No problem…they said it was important.” Chris looked nervous yet curious. “Is everything all right? It’s not Justin, is it?”

“No! Justin’s fine,” Nick said quickly.

“We just need you to settle a…situation,” Lance said finally.

“Anything I can do to help, Your Royal Highness,” Chris said.

“Were you out on the beach last night?” Prince Lance asked.

Chris sighed. “Yes. This is about Joshua and Adam, isn’t it?” Before Lance could answer, Chris continued, “I really hoped you wouldn’t see him like that. He looked pretty bad.”

“He looks worse this morning, I’m sure,” Lance said.

“I didn’t want to help him to his rooms, so I just got him back here to the castle. He was so upset, I was worried he wouldn’t make it back. He did make it back okay, I’m assuming?”

“Yes,” Lance sighed. Nick’s handsome face was sad as he watched the prince. “I didn’t want to believe this of Joshua. I really didn’t. He doesn’t seem…”

“Wait.” Chris held up a hand. “Believe WHAT of Joshua?”

“Adam Lambert has accused Joshua of forcing himself on him, and then attacking him,” Nick said.

Chris’ eyes widened. “Are you fucking kidding me?” He screeched. He immediately blushed. “I beg your pardon, Your Royal Highness. I mean, what?” Chris’ good hand unconsciously went into a fist again. “I was walking on the beach last night, and I came upon Adam and Joshua. Adam had Joshua pinned to the ground, and was, well, taking advantage of him. Joshua was a little drunk, and couldn’t fight back much anyway. I yanked Adam off of him, and punched him. Twice,” he added with satisfaction.

“So you DID hit him!” Nick said. “Joshua told us you did. But Adam said…”

“Enough about what Adam said,” Lance interrupted. “Mr. Kirkpatrick, I thank you for telling us what really happened. And I’m sure Joshua is grateful to you for what you did.”

“I’m just glad I got there when I did,” Chris said. He smiled a little. “I hate to think of Joshua getting hurt.”

“I can assure you Adam will be discharged immediately,” Lance said. “Thank you again.” Chris bowed and left the room.

Nick looked at Lance. “I guess we’re not going riding for a while, are we?”

 

JC was dressed in his regular clothes, aimlessly flipping through a book, when someone knocked at the door. He slowly walked over and opened it. He bowed his head as Lance entered. “It sounds like I owe you an apology,” the prince said. JC froze. “Christopher Kirkpatrick just finished telling us what happened last night.” Lance took both of JC’s hands in his own. “First of all, I apologize for just jumping to conclusions. I believed Adam without question, which was wrong. You’ve done nothing to make me believe that you could do something like that.” JC shook his head. “Just wait. Secondly, I apologize that you had to go through something like that at all. Adam hasn’t fit in here as well as the others, but I had no reason to ask him to leave. Until now.” Lance’s thumbs rubbed at JC’s knuckles. “I’m so sorry, Joshua. I can only imagine how frightening that was.” JC shrugged, relief washing off of him in waves. “Can you forgive me?” JC nodded emphatically, then grasped at his head. Lance grinned. “This is what’s called a hangover,” he explained. “No more wine for you!” Lance added playfully. “By the prince’s command!” JC smiled. Lance realized he was still holding JC’s other hand, practically caressing it. Lance slowly let it go. “Okay, then. Nick is waiting for me. I will see you at dinner?” JC nodded. Lance walked to the door, then stopped. “I’m sorry, really.” His eyes were warm as he smiled at JC, then left. 

 

“Hmmm…” Pearl Man looked away from his crystal orb, deep in thought. “That boy is better than I thought. The prince is practically eating out of his fins. Looks like it’s time to do something about it.” He started digging through his shells and cubbyholes, laughing with glee as he found what he was looking for.


	10. Chapter 10

SOUND OF THE SEA  
Ten

Chris wasn’t on or around his boat when JC finally made it down to the dock. He hurried along the path to Chris’ house, hoping he was home. He knocked on the door, bouncing a bit.

“Hello, there,” Chris said as he opened the door. JC threw himself into Chris’ arms, hugging him tightly. “Whoa,” Chris said, but he laughed. “You’re welcome.” JC pulled back, motioning to himself, then to Chris, then waving his hands in the air. He hugged Chris again. “Okay, okay,” Chris said, pulling away and blushing. “I guess the prince told you he talked to me?” JC nodded. “Good.” Chris looked JC over. “Are you okay?” It was JC’s turn to blush. He looked at his feet, feeling incredibly stupid. “Hey,” Chris said, his voice surprisingly gentle as he raised JC’s chin. “It’s like I told you last night. It’s not your fault. You didn’t know what was going on, and he took advantage of that.” Chris frowned. “Fucking MONSTER.” JC reached over and smoothed the frown away, smiling a little. He waved his hand into the distance, as if to say Adam was long gone. “Okay.” Chris smiled back. “I was thinking we’d go into town. I have some things to buy, and thought you might want to come along.” JC beamed at him, clapping his hands. “Don’t get too excited, kid. It’s just a few stalls and shops.”

JC waited patiently by the door as Chris got a few cloth bags and slung them over his shoulder. As Chris came to the door, JC grabbed his injured hand and looked at it. “Oh, I’m fine,” Chris said, shrugging it off. “I’m gonna take the bandages off tomorrow. I promise. I’m fine.” JC nodded and gave the hand a tender pat, then bounced out the door. “It’s only town,” Chris repeated, grinning again.

 

JC tried to look everywhere at once, but he couldn’t do it. So many humans, all in one place. They shouted at each other, argued over prices, angrily shoved their fists in each other’s faces. He kept close to Chris, but sometimes Chris had to drag him along. “Stay close to me,” Chris told him. “It’s a small town, but even small towns have criminals.” JC nodded and did his best to stay close. Chris bought some bread, some vegetables, and some things for his boat. JC helped to carry the cloth bags so Chris could take care of his business. “I want to get something for you.” JC stopped walking and pointed to himself. “Yes, you.” He tugged at JC’s shirt. “Come here.” He led JC to a large stall, and JC’s eyes widened. 

“Christopher Kirkpatrick…I haven’t seen you in ages,” the shopkeeper said, shaking Chris’ hand.  
“Hello, Jeffrey.” Chris motioned to JC. “This is my friend, Joshua. Joshua, this is Jeffrey Timmons.”

“Hello,” Jeffrey said, holding out his hand to JC. JC smiled and shook it. “What can I do for you fine gentlemen today?”

“Joshua needs a weapon,” Chris said, and JC almost dropped the bags. He began to shake his head. “Yes, you do,” Chris argued. “After what happened last night, you need to be able to protect yourself.” JC held up his fists defiantly. Chris snorted and turned back to Jeffrey. “He needs a weapon,” he said again. “Something small and easy to wield.”

“Small…easy to wield…” Jeffrey looked at JC for a moment, then started digging around his stall. “I think…unless I sold it…but I don’t…here.” Jeffrey brandished a small dagger, making JC jump. “How about this?”

“Perfect,” Chris said, taking the dagger and weighing it in his hand. “Sharp blade, not too heavy. He can wear it at his waist.”

“You’ll need…scabbard…” Jeffrey dug around some more. “Here.”

Chris took the strip of leather and fastened it around JC’s slender waist. “Whenever you leave that palace, I want this on you. Understand?” JC could only nod. “Perfect. Now…” Chris rubbed his hands together and looked at Jeffrey.

“One hundred.”

Chris pretended to joke. “Jeffrey, are you trying to drive me to an early grave?”

“The dagger and the belt? One hundred.”

“That belt’s been around the world and back, Jeffrey. Seventy-five.”

“Ninety.”

“I’ve known you how long? Didn’t I bring you that special fish you wanted for your wife’s birthday? Eighty.”

Jeffrey looked at Chris, a grin slowly crossing his face. “Done.”

Chris whooped and peeled some money from the wad in his pocket. JC’s eyes widened. He didn’t quite understand human money, but he knew eighty seemed like an awful lot. He put his hand over Chris’, slowly shaking his head. “I want to do this,” Chris said in a low voice. “I don’t want to think of last night ever repeating itself.” JC blushed and nodded, slowly pulling his hand away.

 

JC practiced whipping the dagger from its hiding place as he walked up the beach. He stopped a few times, lunging and twisting his hand as Chris had taught him. He knew he wasn’t a very good student; he didn’t like the idea of harming another living being. But he also didn’t like the idea of someone overpowering him, either. Chris had been patient, working with him for almost two hours. “You’re definitely graceful, I’ll give you that. Just not very aggressive,” Chris had said, and JC took that as high praise.

JC stroked into the palace with a bounce in his step, wondering what they’d be having for dinner. He’d never eat fish, that was certain, but most of the other foods had been quite tasty. He especially loved the sweet fruit that appeared in his room all the time.

“Joshua!” Justin caught sight of him in the foyer and ran over to him. “You will NOT believe what happened!” JC smiled with amusement at the excitement on Justin’s face. He allowed Justin to tug him down the corridor. “Nick and Prince Lance went riding today…and they found him!” JC gave him a questioning look. “The one! The man who saved the prince!” JC dug his heels in and stopped. His eyes were huge as he stared at Justin. “What?” Justin asked. JC shook his head and put a hand on Justin’s arm. “Sorry…you know how there was the accident…on the prince’s birthday?” JC slowly nodded. “Well, someone saved the prince…and all Prince Lance knows is that it was a man who sang a beautiful song. And he’s really been looking for him…men have been scouring the area for miles. But today, when they were riding down the beach, they found him! He was standing and singing, and it was the same song!”

JC opened his mouth and closed it, staring at Justin. He felt his knees go weak. There was no WAY they’d found him, because it was HIM. How in the world could someone else sing his song? No human knew the songs of the merpeople. 

“Come ON,” Justin hissed, tugging at his sleeve. “Prince Lance actually sent me to look for you…because he’s so damn excited.”

JC allowed Justin to drag him down the corridor to the formal meeting room. “Ah, Joshua!” Lance said, his face wreathed in smiles. “Can you believe it? Remember how I told you I’d do anything to find my savior? Well…I found him!” JC took a few cautious steps into the room, bowing slightly as he approached. “Joshua, my friend…this is my hero. This is Louis.”

“Hello…Joshua, was it?” The man turned around, and JC’s heart stopped as he heard his own voice come out of the stranger’s mouth. He was tall and stocky, with reddish-blond hair and deep blue eyes…blue eyes as dark and cold as the lowest caverns of the sea. “So nice to meet you.” He smiled, and JC’s knees gave out. He gasped and reached out for the closest means of support, which happened to be Nick’s arm.

“Are you all right?” Nick’s voice was full of concern. “You look absolutely green. Here, sit…” He led JC to a chair.

“Put your head between your knees,” Louis said helpfully.

“Louis, you help everyone,” Lance said in delight.

JC felt his stomach churn. He made himself meet the blue gaze of the newcomer, shaking his head and slowly standing up again. He gave Nick a smile of thanks and stood up very straight and proud. He walked over to Louis, and held out his hand, his eyes never leaving Louis’ face. Louis arched an eyebrow, then shook the offered hand. “Pleased to meet you,” Louis said. JC nodded, then paused. He motioned to Louis, then to his throat. He mimicked sound coming out, and waved his hands.

“You want him to sing?” Justin guessed. JC nodded and smiled politely.

“Joshua, I don’t think we need to…” Lance began.

“No. I don’t mind. I love music and could sing all day,” Louis told him. He took a deep breath and sang, his voice pure and true. It was a song the merpeople sang as they worked, and it was a song JC knew by heart. He closed his eyes as his own voice hit every note perfectly.

“Wonderful,” Lance said, applauding. “Don’t you think so, Joshua?”

JC opened his eyes, hoping he didn’t look as sad as he felt. He nodded, giving Louis a slight bow. He bowed deeper to Lance, his eyes never leaving Lance’s face. Lance gave him a questioning look, and JC finally looked away. He motioned towards the second floor, and left the room as quickly as he could. 

Instead of heading upstairs, however, JC went back outside, needing some fresh air. He could not believe it. Louis…The Pearl Man…was here. On land. With legs. And JC’s voice. He didn’t know WHAT to do. He had no way to tell Lance the truth, and no way to prove that the stranger was anything other than what he seemed. Just when he’d thought he was getting somewhere with Lance, this creature had shown up and ruined everything. There was NO way Lance would see anyone but Louis now.

JC sighed, sitting down on the sand. He stared out at the water, wondering what it would be like to return to the ocean, to the world he knew best. Except it WOULDN’T be the world he knew. He would only return as The Pearl Man’s slave, and it wasn’t a life he thought he could handle. He pulled the dagger from its holder, staring at it for a long time.

 

JC made himself return to the palace by dinnertime, though he wasn’t planning on joining everyone else for the meal. He plodded up the stairs and made it into his room before he finally broke down, sobbing into his bedcovers. His chance at happiness with Lance, true love, it was all gone now. Now he just had to bide his time until his week was up, and The Pearl Man swept him away forever. Unless…he pulled the dagger out and stared at it again.

Someone knocked at the door and he shoved the dagger under his pillow, wiping at his eyes. He stood as Brian entered the room. “Prince Lance has asked where you are,” Brian said. “They’ve sat down for…” He stared at JC. “Master Joshua, were you crying?” JC violently shook his head, and rubbed at his stomach. “Ah…still feeling a bit sick from last night?” Brian said sympathetically. JC nodded. “Well, I will pass along your regards to the prince, and let him know you’re not feeling well. Would you like some fruit sent up?” JC nodded, smiling. “Very well. Good night, Master Joshua.” Brian left the room, and JC fell back onto the bed.

 

“Your palace is truly a work of art,” Louis said as he pushed his fork around on his plate.

“I’m glad you like it,” Lance said softly. “You’re welcome to stay here as long as you please. I don’t want to let you out of my sight.”

Louis smiled modestly, looking down at his hands. “Your Royal Highness?” Brian leaned in close, whispering to Lance.

“I see.” Lance nodded. “Make sure he has everything he needs.” Brian nodded and disappeared. “It appears Joshua is still under the weather and won’t be joining us tonight,” he told Nick and Justin.

“Such an attractive young man,” Louis said.

“Yes, he is,” Lance said, smiling. “I’m so glad I’ve been able to help him. You see, he can’t speak, and has no way to tell us where he’s from or who his people are.”

“Is he royalty, do you think?” Louis asked innocently.

“He carries himself as someone well-bred,” Nick said, and Lance stared at him. “Well, he does.”

“True, though there’s no way to know who he really is,” Lance pointed out.

“Well, people come in and out of your life, you know…and you just do what you can for them. Save them if they need saving.” Louis turned his dark blue eyes on Lance, and the prince actually blushed.

“Good God,” Nick muttered, and Justin kicked him under the table.

 

JC sat at his desk, drawing on page after page. He didn’t even notice the first knock at his door, then jumped as someone knocked louder. He padded over in bare feet, opening the door. He smiled when he saw Nick on the other side.

“Can I come in?” Nick didn’t even wait for JC’s answer, and walked into the room. He flopped onto a chair, his long legs stretched out. “Are you feeling better?” JC nodded. “Good. You’re so damn lucky you weren’t at dinner. I’ve NEVER seen Lance act that way. Fawning and simpering…it’s like he was under a magic spell or something. “Oh, yes, Louis, I agree. Oh, no, Louis, really? You poor thing.” It was ridiculous.” Nick rolled his eyes and JC hid a grin. “I don’t know who this guy is, Joshua, but something about him rubs me the wrong way. I understand he saved Lance’s life, but, hell, it’s like he owns his world now.” JC frowned, sadness washing over him. “I…I’m sorry,” Nick said softly. JC looked at him curiously. “I know you have feelings for the prince. And I thought…I think he…he likes you, too,” Nick said. “But now…this Louis…”

JC came over and stood by Nick’s chair, pulling Nick to his feet. He patted Nick’s arm, then pulled him in for a hug. He felt Nick’s surprise, but smiled as Nick relaxed, hugging him back. “You’re a good man, Joshua.” JC shrugged as he pulled back, pointing to Nick instead. “I don’t know about that,” Nick said modestly. “I really am not thinking very good thoughts about Louis right now.” JC’s smile broadened as he nodded and pointed to himself. “You either? Good. Well, thank you for letting me throw that little tantrum. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” Nick headed for the door. “Oh, I forgot…Lance has decided to have a little dinner party to introduce Louis around. It will be on the royal barge. You’re to be there, too.” JC pointed to himself. “Yes. You. Hey, if I have to go through it, so do you.” JC smiled and waved as Nick left his chamber. The smile faded as he thought of an entire evening stuck on a ship with The Pearl Man.


	11. Chapter 11

SOUND OF THE SEA  
Eleven

JC didn’t sleep well that night. He kept thinking about everything that had happened, and about everything that most likely WOULD be happening. He got up at daybreak, washed his face and hands, and got dressed. He picked up one of the drawings he’d made and brought it along with him as he left his chamber.

“Well, good morning, Joshua,” Joey said with his broad smile. “You’re up early.” JC nodded, motioning to a stool. “Of course. Sit down! Would you like some tea?” JC nodded. Joey quickly prepared him a cup of tea, giving him a pastry as well. “Try these…strawberry preserves.” JC took a bite and sighed happily. Joey grinned. “Glad you like it.” Joey went back to his stove. “I hope you don’t mind that I work while you’re here. I hate cooking for the barge…it’s such a hassle getting everything down to the docks. We’re using the smaller ship, not as large a group as on the prince’s birthday, but it’s still quite a job.” JC nodded, his heart sinking. He didn’t even want to THINK about the dinner on the barge. He knew Lance would be hanging on Louis’ every word. If there was only some way he could make Lance see what Louis truly was…but JC knew that in doing that, he’d have to reveal himself as well.

JC finished his tea and got up. He brushed the pastry crumbs from his hands and stood. He shyly went over and tugged on Joey’s sleeve, handing him the drawing. “What’s this?” Joey asked. He unrolled the drawing, his eyes widening. “Oh, Joshua…” he smiled as he looked down at Kloey, her doll in her arms. “This is beautiful. I love it. Thank you.” JC nodded, patting Joey on the shoulder before leaving the kitchen.

As he made his way back upstairs, he ran into Brian, who he had hoped to meet. He tugged at Brian’s arm, then motioned to the second floor. “Of course I’ll come with you, Master Joshua,” Brian said agreeably. 

JC led the way into his chamber and went to the desk. He pulled out a few drawings and showed them to Brian. “Master Joshua…these are incredible. You have such talent.” JC thought for a moment. He pointed to the picture of Justin, rolling it up. He then pointed to the clock, and moved his hand in a circle. “You…want me to give that to Justin…later?” JC nodded, beaming at Brian. “Of course, Master Joshua. I will make sure he gets it.” He did the same to the picture of Nick, then paused at the picture of Lance. “I’ll make sure he gets it,” Brian repeated softly, putting a hand on JC’s arm. “If it’s not too much for me to ask, Sir…is there a reason you cannot give them yourself?” JC blushed a little. “I understand. I will take care of it,” Brian promised. JC smiled at him, squeezing his arm. “If you don’t need anything else…” JC shook his head, motioning to the door.

 

JC spent most of the morning on the beach, sitting on the sand and gazing out at the water. He weighed most of his options, wondering what was best to do. He held his dagger for a long time, looking at it. It seemed to get heavier the more he thought. He knew that he could NOT go back home with The Pearl Man. He couldn’t let that creature have control over him. He knew he had made a deal, that it was part of the debt if he could not make Lance love him, but he’d learned too much about life while on the surface to think he could possibly be that creature’s slave. He thought about killing Louis/The Pearl Man, but first of all, he didn’t know if he could do it. Secondly, he could only imagine the horror on Lance’s face if he did do it. Lastly, he didn’t know if The Pearl Man’s magic would die with him.  
JC ran a finger along the blade, wondering how it would feel going into your chest.

 

When Chris reached his boat, JC was sitting on the dock, swinging his legs. “Well, this is a surprise,” Chris said. “I didn’t think you’d be here so early.” He waved something in the air. “I figured I’d see you later. This is a summons to work on Prince Lance’s barge tonight. Apparently there’s some sort of big hoop-la, some important visitor?” JC rolled his eyes and pantomimed vomiting. “Ah. You don’t like him?” JC rolled his eyes again. “Well, it’s money. And since I haven’t been able to fish for a few days, I need it.” Chris wiggled his fingers. “Hand’s good as new, of course…but if you wanted to come on board and help me get things ready for when I DO go out again, I would not say no.” JC grinned and hopped to his feet.

He worked with Chris, who was unusually quiet. JC did what he could to help Chris, but finally just leaned on the railing, looking out to sea. “Shall we take her out?” Chris asked, and JC whipped around. “I’ve been stuck on land for too long now. And I think you’d like to get out there.” JC nodded.

He watched as Chris did everything necessary to move the boat away from her mooring, and suddenly they were out on the water. The boat wasn’t fast, and it was nothing like the prince’s barge, but before JC knew it, they were out far from shore. JC sighed happily, reaching down as dolphins leapt and jumped around the boat. He reached far down, and a few of the creatures that recognized him jumped up to bump at his hand. He rubbed their snouts and scratched under their chins. When he turned around, Chris was staring at him. “Are you magic?” He whispered. JC pointed to himself and shook his hand, shrugging. “They’re…they never…so close…” JC shrugged again, turning back to look at the water. Chris joined him at the railing. “There’s something about you, Joshua. I don’t know what it is…” Chris shook his head. “But it’s something special.” JC ducked his head, blushing. He then reached into his pocket and handed something to Chris. “What…” Chris’ eyes widened at the drawing of his boat. He stood at the wheel, proud and tall. “Thank you,” Chris said simply, but he folded the drawing carefully and stuck it in his vest pocket. “We’ll take a few turns up and down, then go back for lunch,” Chris said, and JC nodded. JC sat at the railing, his legs dangling.

He noticed Chris watching him closely for the rest of their time together, but Chris didn’t say anything. He just chattered on about this and that, like always. They returned to the dock, and JC helped him get the boat stabilized. He followed Chris back to his home, where Chris prepared a light lunch of bread, cheese and fruit. Chris was quiet as he ate, then said, “You love the prince, don’t you?” JC looked at him sharply. “Prince Lance. You love him.” JC shrugged, then slowly nodded. He did care for the prince. He was a good man, and handsome. “I can understand why,” Chris said. “He’s definitely attractive. And he’s a kind man. Not all princes are. He cares about his people, both the citizens and the people who work for him. He’s a fair master.” JC nodded. “This guest of his…” JC shuddered. “I hear the prince is quite enamored of him.” JC tilted his head. “He’s very interested,” Chris added, and JC nodded. “I’m sorry.” Chris actually reached out and held JC’s hand for a moment. “What will you do now?” JC shrugged and stood. He carried his dishes over to Chris’ small kitchen, making sure to hide another drawing in the cupboard while his body was blocking it.

 

“Wow,” Nick said as JC hurried down the stairs. “You make me wish I was interested in men.” JC blushed and looked down, his outfit a gorgeous deep blue that brought out his eyes. “Joshua, I…”

“So, I look good, right?” Justin almost tumbled down the staircase. “I mean, do you think he’ll like it?”

“Who?” Nick asked.

Justin glared at him. “You KNOW who. Prince Kevin is meeting us at the dock. He’s coming along for dinner. Lance thought to invite him at the last minute, and he accepted!”

“You look all right, I guess,” Nick said with a shrug.

“Idiot.” Justin turned to JC. “What do YOU think?” JC smiled and nodded, his eyes running over Justin’s tall form. He reached over and gently ruffled Justin’s curls. “Don’t!” Justin whined, and Nick laughed.

Lance and Louis descended together, and JC’s heart sank. While JC knew he himself looked good, Louis looked amazing in a jet black coat and pants. His hair seemed to almost sparkle. Prince Lance, who was gorgeous in dark green, looked completely overwhelmed. “Ah, we’re all here, then,” Lance said. “Joshua, you may ride with Louis and I if you like…Nick and Justin can take the second carriage.”

JC’s legs buckled at the thought of having to ride with the “happy couple” alone. Nick took one look at JC’s face and said, “No, that’s fine, Your Royal Highness. We’d like to have Joshua ride with us. I don’t think I can handle Justin going on and on about a certain someone all the way there.”

“Be quiet,” Justin muttered.

Lance laughed. “As you wish.” He and Louis led the way out of the palace, with JC giving Nick a grateful smile.

 

They made their way down to the docks, and boarded the ship with a minimal amount of fanfare. As the ship pulled away from port, Justin immediately gravitated toward Prince Kevin, Nick found a pretty girl to sweet-talk, and JC ambled around, finally leaning against one of the rails. 

“I know you’re not supposed to call men beautiful, but you truly are,” a voice said at his side, and he turned to look at Chris. JC smiled in welcome, but Chris didn’t return the smile. “Wow. You just…” Chris looked out at the dark water. “You take my breath away,” he said finally. JC felt a strange tumbling in his stomach. His hand trembled as he reached out to touch Chris’ arm, to make him turn and look at JC. JC put a hand on his heart, and closed his eyes. “You’re welcome,” Chris said. “I’ve got to get back to work. Try not to fall overboard, okay?” JC nodded and smiled, and Chris looked more like himself. 

Once the ship anchored a few miles from shore, dinner was served. Joey was onboard to oversee everything, and he winked at JC from his place by the table. JC was thankful that he was seated between Nick and Justin; although he felt more comfortable eating at the dinner table, he didn’t want to be seated by a stranger. There were fifteen other people at dinner, and he wasn’t interested in trying to hold yet another one-sided conversation. 

Wine was served after dinner, and Nick made a big show out of putting his hand over JC’s glass. JC rolled his eyes, poking Nick as he picked up his water glass and took a large gulp. Nick laughed and poked him back. “I have an announcement to make,” Lance said, standing suddenly. JC’s mouth went dry, and he almost wished for some of that sweet wine. Lance put a hand on Louis’ shoulder, his smile shy. “I…I’m going to speak with my father. About Louis.” Louis stood as well, eyes wide. “Louis, you saved my life. I’ve never met anyone like you…even in this short time we’ve known each other, I cannot get you out of my mind.” JC jumped to his feet, but no one noticed. “I want…I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Your…Prince Lance,” Louis gasped, putting a hand on his chest. “This is so sudden. I don’t know what to think.” The smirk Louis gave JC was enough to spur him into action. JC ran around the table, hands going for Louis’ throat.

“JOSHUA!” Lance gasped. “Stop!”

“Joshua?” Justin echoed.

“What’s wrong, Joshua?” Louis managed, his smirk widening. “What’s wrong?”

“Joshua, let him go. Let GO.” Nick struggled with JC, who refused to let go. Louis easily removed JC’s hands from around his neck, but JC continued to kick, punch and hit until Nick and Chris pulled him away.

“Jesus Christ, kid, what’s gotten into you?” Chris whispered. “Calm down.”

“He has a dagger!” Louis gasped, pointing at where JC’s coat had risen up. “Were you going to…”

“Joshua?” Lance looked at JC, disappointment and dismay written all over his face. “Joshua, I can’t believe…”

“I believe the little one is jealous,” Louis said in a mocking tone. He put a hand on Lance’s arm. “Come, Lance…let’s not dwell on this. You can take care of him later.”

“Mr. Kirkpatrick, please keep an eye on him,” Lance said, giving JC one last sad look before allowing Louis to lead him away.

JC crumpled to the ground, trying hard not to sob. It was all done now. He couldn’t help the rage that had washed through him. All he could think about was wiping that smirk from Louis’ face…but now he’d simply made things worse. “I have this,” Chris said to Nick. Nick nodded and walked away. “C’mon.” Chris helped JC to a corner of the deck. “I know the guy seems like a smarmy asshole, Joshua, but that was NOT the way to deal with it.” JC waved his hands around helplessly, giving Chris a pleading look. “I’m sorry,” Chris said softly, and his brown eyes were dark and sorrowful. “I’m sorry.”

JC gave Louis a savage glare, then his eyes widened. Why hadn’t he thought of it before? Around Louis’ neck was a very familiar looking shell pendant. JC knew that shell. THAT was what was keeping Louis human. JC looked at Chris, a panicked gleam in his eyes. He motioned to Louis, then to his own neck, making a tearing motion. “What do you want, Joshua?” Chris asked. JC made a looping motion around his neck, then tugged. “I can’t just…” Joshua took both of Chris’ hands in his, bringing them to his own chest. “Okay, kid…okay…” Chris said. He thought for a moment, then stood. He looked down at JC, then headed for Prince Lance and Louis.

“Is everything all right, Mr. Kirkpatrick?” Lance asked.

“Yes, Your Royal Highness. I think Joshua may be feeling a little seasick,” he said lamely. “I just wanted to wish you both every happiness.”

“Why, thank you, Mr. Kirkpatrick, was it?” Louis asked.

“Yes.” Chris made a big deal out of putting his hand out for Louis to shake. When Louis reached for it, Chris suddenly grabbed the cord around his neck and yanked. Louis’ pendant came off in his hand. 

“Mr. Kirkpatrick, what are you doing?” Lance demanded.

Chris looked at JC, who jumped to his feet. He pointed to the deck and stomped his foot. Chris threw the pendant to the deck and crushed it under his heel. A fine mist rose into the air, and JC began to cough. “Joshua!” Chris ran over to him, ignoring Louis, who also began to choke.

JC gagged, taking a few deep breaths. “The name…is JC…”


	12. Chapter 12

SOUND OF THE SEA  
Twelve

Everyone stared at JC. “What?” Chris whispered.

“My name is JC.” JC stood up straight, gasped for breath, and grinned. “Finally…I’ve been dying to tell you all that.” He sobered as he saw the look of pure fury on Louis’ face.

“But…that’s…” Justin looked from Louis to JC. “Your voice.”

“It IS my voice,” JC insisted. “It’s a long story, but let’s just leave it at that.” He turned to Lance. “Your Royal Highness, I’m the one that saved you. It was me in the ocean. I found you, and got you on the raft, and took care of you until I saw Chris and Justin on the shore.”

“You?” Lance said, looking a little dizzy.

“Yes, me.” JC quickly broke into the song that he’d sung to soothe Lance. He’d missed singing so much.

“I don’t…” Lance stared at him.

“Jesus,” Nick murmured, looking at Louis. “Then who are you?”

“He’s…” JC began.

“No, JC.” Louis’ voice was nasty and full of hate. His true voice. “Let me tell them who I am…and who YOU are.”

“No,” JC begged. “Please…Pearl Man…don’t.”

“Pearl Man?” Prince Kevin said to Justin. “I thought his name was Louis.”

“You had him. You really did, my friend,” Louis said to JC, walking over and grabbing him by the arm.

“Let him go,” Lance and Chris said together.

“I watched everything. You used everything you had to draw him in…and you were about to succeed. I couldn’t let that happen.” Louis smiled at JC as his hand wrapped around JC’s arm. JC gasped as the black sleeves of Louis’ jacket turned into tentacles.

“Jesus, Mary and Joseph!” Joe gasped, crossing himself.

The human clothing ripped to shreds as Louis morphed back into his true form. The ladies shrieked and hid. Men shouted. “Don’t do this…please…” JC begged, tears streaming down his face. “Justin…Nick…Chris, I’m so sorry. Prince Lance…I just…” JC let out a shriek as pain shot through his legs. He collapsed to the deck, his feet going numb. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed as he felt his body change back. His clothing fell on a pile next to him.

“What are you doing to him?” Chris yelled, coming forward. He stopped short as JC’s tearful face looked up at him. “Oh, my God,” Chris whispered.

“I’m sorry,” JC mumbled, his tail aimlessly flipping on the deck.

“What…why…you saved me!” Lance stammered.

“I did…I saw you on the ship the night of the accident. I thought you were so beautiful,” JC said wistfully. “I did exactly as I said…saved you and sent you to shore. I just missed you…and my people don’t understand. They don’t WANT to understand. My king shunned me…and I went to The Pearl Man and made a deal. My voice for legs…and the chance to find you again.”

“And now he’s lost the challenge,” Pearl Man said with a booming laugh. 

“You gave me seven days!” JC shouted.

“And you trusted me to keep my word?” Pearl Man said in a mocking tone. “Silly boy.”

“What happens now?” Nick asked in a quiet voice.

“Now JC and I leave. And he fulfills his end of the bargain. He is mine forever.” Pearl Man’s black tentacles wrapped around JC, lifting him from the deck. Everyone gasped.

“NO!” Nick shouted. He grabbed JC’s dagger from the deck and jumped as high as he could, plunging the dagger into Pearl Man’s chest. 

The creature laughed at first, then gasped as Nick drew the dagger down as hard as he could. A gaping wound opened on Pearl Man’s chest, and green blood poured out. His hold on JC tightened as he leapt for the side with all the energy left in him. “Say…farewell…” Pearl Man gasped, falling into the water with a loud splash.

 

JC struggled against his bindings, though as the Pearl Man started to weaken, his grip seemed to tighten. “Let…me…go…” 

“You will die…with me…” Pearl Man hissed.

“No, he will not!” A booming voice said. JC stared into the face of King John.

“Your Highness…” JC whispered.

King John pointed his triton at the Pearl Man. A beam of light shot out, hitting the creature in the chest. He shrieked, releasing JC. “Return to your hole and die, you vile creature,” King John said.

“I’m sorry,” JC whispered before he passed out.

 

Nick panted for breath as Chris and Justin ran to the railing and peered into the water. “They’re gone,” Justin said finally.

“What WAS that?” Prince Kevin asked.

“He looked like an octopus or something,” Chris said.

“No…the other one. Joshua? JC?”

“He was…a merman,” Chris said in awe.

“Impossible. There’s no such thing,” Prince Kevin said. “Everyone knows that.”

Chris walked over and glared at him. “Excuse me, Sir, but were you not standing here with everyone? Did you not miss where the two grown men turned into sea creatures?” Chris almost screamed.

“Chris, enough!” Justin hissed.

“Mr. Kirkpatrick, please,” Prince Lance said weakly. Nick was at his side immediately. “Well done, Nick,” Lance said. “Mr. Kirkpatrick, please have us return to shore at once.”

“Yes, Your Royal Highness,” Chris said. He gave Prince Kevin one more evil glare, then returned to his duties. 

Lance sat down at the dinner table, staring at nothing. “Are you all right, Prince Lance?” Nick asked.

“I’m fine. I just…I don’t know if I’ll ever get on one of my barges again,” he said with a weak grin. “Something bad always happens.”

The group was quiet as they returned to the dock. The guests were helped off first, with Prince Kevin waiting for Justin. “This may be an odd time to ask, but may I visit you sometime?” 

“I’d like that very much,” Justin said, too shocked to really en joy the moment. “Once things have died down?”

“Of course. Prince Lance, thank you for…well…I can’t say an enjoyable evening, but I will say for a delicious dinner.” Prince Kevin bowed his head to Lance and left the ship.

“Justin, ride back with him to the palace,” Lance ordered. “You know you want to.”

“But, Prince Lance…”

“Go.” Lance shoved him. Justin finally smiled, hurrying after Kevin.

Nick helped Lance down the walkway and into his carriage. Neither of them spoke, then Nick finally said, “Lance, I’m sorry. I…”

“Don’t be.” Lance smiled. “Perhaps I’m not meant to find a mate. I don’t seem to have very good luck.”

“You should be flattered,” Nick said, and Lance looked at him sharply. “You’re so attractive even the creatures of the sea wish to be with you.” Lance snorted, then laughed out loud. When his laughter turned to tears, Nick moved over to sit next to him, putting an arm around his friend’s shoulders.

“He bewitched me,” Lance said finally. “Louis. I met him, heard him, and could think of nothing else.”

“I think bewitched is a good word.”

“Joshua…JC…was very bewitching as well,” Lance said softly, and Nick did not reply.

 

When JC woke up, he was swaying in a hammock of seaweed. He sat up quickly. “What…”

“Relax,” AJ said soothingly. “You’ve been out for three meetings. I was beginning to worry.”

“The Pearl Man?”

“Dead,” AJ said. “They found his body and disposed of it. He will not harm anyone.”

“Good,” JC said, relieved. “I hate to think that someone might get hurt because of me.” He sighed. “Is the King very angry?”

“Yes, but not in the way you think. He’s concerned about you…glad you were not harmed too badly. He is beginning to rethink his opinion of the humans, if it makes you feel better,” AJ told JC. “It’s obvious that one of them went to your defense and killed The Pearl Man.”

“Nick,” JC said. “He was my friend. He was the prince’s friend, too, though he worked for him.”

“JC.” JC smiled as Howie approached. “I’m so glad to see you awake.”

“I’m sorry if I frightened you.” He hugged Howie and kissed him. “If there was anything I missed about this place, it was the two of you. That and the music.” JC closed his eyes for a moment. “It almost killed me to keep silent.”

“I bet it did…usually we cannot shut you up,” Howie said, and JC laughed. JC got up and swam a bit, trying to get used to his tail again. He’d had the tail much longer than he’d had legs, but it almost felt foreign now.

“Rest, JC,” AJ said, gently tugging at his tail until he returned to the hammock.

“Tell us about them,” Howie said suddenly.

“Please do,” a deep voice said.

“Your Highness.” The three mermen bowed low.

“Your Highness, I can never do enough to ask your forgiveness.” JC fell down at his king’s tail. “I disobeyed you, I endangered everyone, both merfolk and humans…”

“JC, it’s all right. You are forgiven,” the king said gently. “Please, lay back down.” JC did as he was told. “I meant what I said. Tell us about them.”

JC thought for a moment. “Lance is their prince. He lives in a beautiful castle, full of many rooms. He’s handsome, and kind. All his people love him, because he treats everyone equally. He hates violence, and loves beautiful things, like art and music. He is shy for someone in his position, but once you get to know him, he’s smart and funny.” JC smiled at the memory. “Justin is Lance’s friend. He’s childish and crazy and warm and kind. Nick…Nick saved my life. He’s their friend, too. Nick is a little quieter than Justin, but the two of them together…” JC shook his head. “They remind me of you two, actually,” he said to AJ and Howie.

“We’re not crazy,” AJ and Howie said together.

JC rolled his eyes. “Joe works in the kitchen. He is the chef…he makes the food for the palace. And his daughter Kloey is SO adorable.”

“Did you make any friends outside the castle?” King John wanted to know.

“Chris.” JC sobered for a moment. “He was my best friend. From the first day I met him, he seemed to decide to take care of me. He taught me about human life. He taught me how to work on his boat. He…he bought me the weapon that eventually killed the Pearl Man.” JC purposely omitted the part about Chris saving him from Adam. “He was not rich, or royal, just an ordinary man.”

“I see,” Prince John said slowly. “Well, JC, I’m glad to see you on the mend. When you’re ready, we would love to have you sing for us.”

“But, Sire…aren’t I…”

“I think we shall start afresh.” King John bowed his head and the mermen bowed low. 

“I guess you’re not shunned anymore,” AJ said.

“I guess not.” JC lay back and closed his eyes.

 

Once the royal barge got back to the dock, Chris didn’t even wait for his share of the payment. He headed straight for his house. He stumbled around, stopping and staring into space a few times before deciding to get good and drunk. Joshua…JC…the amazing creature that had entered his world just a few days before…he was a merman. A creature of the sea. One of the most beautiful things Chris could imagine. 

Chris fumbled around in his cupboard, looking for the bottle of ale he knew he kept there. His hand hit a roll of paper he knew he hadn’t put there. He unrolled it and sat down hard on the floor. It was one of JC’s drawings…in which he’d drawn himself in his true form as a merman.


	13. Chapter 13

SOUND OF THE SEA  
Thirteen

“Will there be anything else, Your Royal Highness?”

“No, Brian. Thank you.”

Brian bowed and left Lance’s chambers. Lance sighed, walking over the window and staring out at the ocean. It had been three days since the events on his barge, and he still felt as if he were walking in a dream. It was so hard to believe. Joshua…JC…the mysterious beautiful man they’d rescued on the beach…was not even human. He was a merman. Lance closed his eyes and remembered the sorrowful look on JC’s face once he’d turned back to his true form. He was still beautiful, his eyes large and blue, cheekbones high, hair dark and wavy. His slender waist led to the most amazing set of scales, their color deep green. Lance had always loved that color.

The man Lance had known as Joshua was sweet and kind, with an obvious sense of humor and a sensitive heart. Lance shook his head. But that was the problem. He WASN’T a man. And Lance needed to forget about him. Lance sighed again, walking over to his desk and picking up the drawing he’d found under his pillow. A drawing of himself. Lance looked at it for a long moment and rolled it back up, shoving it in a drawer.

 

“Good morning, Prince Lance.” Nick stood politely, elbowing Justin.

“Oh. Good morning, Sire.” Justin jumped to his feet, yawning.

Lance had to grin. “Be seated.” They waited for the stewards to place the steaming platters of food on the table before speaking again. Lance followed most royal formalities, but he’d decided long ago that he didn’t like being waited on at breakfast. He knew there was a lot to be done in the palace, and he figured they could all serve themselves eggs and bacon. One or two stewards stayed nearby, but the diners served themselves. “So…Justin…”

“Yes, Lance?” Justin tried to pry his eyes open. He was not a morning person.

“I got an interesting message last night by courier.” Lance met Nick’s gaze and winked.

“We’re not going to war or anything, are we?” Justin mumbled around his oatmeal.

“Not that I’m aware of,” Lance said. “It was from Prince Kevin.”

Justin almost fell into his bowl. “Prince Kevin?”

“Yes. He has officially asked for my permission to visit you here. Since you are a member of the staff, you need my permission.” Lance folded his hands on the table and looked at Justin.

“And I sure as hell hope you gave it!” Justin said.

“Please, God, Lance, give it,” Nick begged. “There will be NO living with him.”

The corners of Lance’s mouth twitched, then he grew serious. “Justin, are you sure about this? Kevin is a good man, a wealthy man, but he…they…” Lance searched for words. “I’ve heard things about his palace, about his realm. They’re a bit more formal there, and I’m afraid…well…you might feel a bit smothered.”

“I’m not moving there YET, Lance,” Justin pointed out. “And Kevin knows the kind of person I am, and likes me anyway.”

“God knows why,” Nick muttered, and Justin kicked him.

“You and Kevin are very different,” Lance pointed out. “I just want you to be certain.”

“I like him a lot,” Justin said almost shyly. “I know there are years between us, and we are very different, but the way he looks at me…like maybe it’s meant to be.”

“Then of course I give my permission,” Lance said gently. Justin’s beautiful grin spread over his face.

“Thank you, Lance.” Justin dug into his oatmeal with more energy. “Now we need to find someone for you and Nick.” Now it was Nick’s turn to kick. “What?”

“I think the prince is more than capable of finding someone on his own,” Nick almost growled.

“I don’t know about that,” Lance said with a forced laugh. “My record isn’t very good.”

“Lance, you’re a handsome man, a prince, who is kind and thoughtful and good,” Nick told him. “You’ll find someone.”

“Too bad you’re not available,” Lance said with a sigh.

“I may be…for a price,” Nick said casually, and Justin almost choked on his breakfast. Lance burst out laughing, and Nick smiled at him.

 

JC figured he’d be ignored by the other merfolk, due to the fact that he’d blatantly ignored a command from their king, and that he’d spent days living among the hated humans. He was wrong. Suddenly JC found himself a celebrity. Everyone wanted to talk to him and ask him questions. Some people were honestly curious. Their questions were kind, and they really seemed to listen. Others, however, only wanted to know the bad things. “Is it true they eat anything that comes out of the sea?” One merman demanded. “So, if they caught my son, they’d eat him?”

“NO!” JC gasped in horror. “They eat fish…crabs…that’s all. I mean, not that it’s good or anything, but they’d never eat a merperson!” JC remembered the look on Lance’s face when JC had reverted to his true form. “We scare them,” he said softly. The man actually shut up after that.

“JC.” One of the schoolteachers approached him and he sighed. Two days back and he couldn’t get one moment to himself. “Would you mind coming to my students tomorrow and talking to them about the humans? If you wouldn’t mind…I just feel it would be better for them to hear all sides of the story. What we see from down here cannot be how it’s seen from up there.”

JC slowly smiled at the man, a tall, young, graceful creature named Wade. “I would love to speak to them. I’m so glad to hear you say this, Wade, because it IS important that they know the truth. There are monsters up there, just as there are down here…” JC’s thoughts ran to Pearl Man. “But there are good people up there just as there is good among us down here.”

“I will expect you tomorrow, then.” Wade gave JC an embrace and a slow kiss, then swam away. 

“Wow.” AJ swam up to JC. “That was…more than just a normal goodbye,” he remarked. “The way he looked at you…”

“If you say so,” JC said absently, his mind on what he would tell the students.

“JC, Wade wants you,” AJ said, poking JC in the arm. 

“What?”

“He wants you. Wants you to be his mate. It’s written all over his face.” AJ smirked. “Granted, I’ve seen that look on a lot of faces since you’re back, mermaids AND mermen. But him…he looks truly interested.”

“Really.” JC thought for a moment. “He is very nice. Smart. Attractive.” He looked at AJ, who smiled. “But…I can’t.” JC headed back for his chamber.

“JC!” AJ raced after him. “Why NOT?”

“Because…I don’t even know him.”

“You didn’t know the prince and you gave up your voice and tail for him, remember?” AJ almost snapped.

“Don’t,” JC said sadly, and AJ made a guilty face.

“I’m sorry, JC. Forgive me. Not knowing him isn’t the issue, here, is it?”

“No,” JC said, sighing. “I just…I’m not interested in him. I’m sure he has many good qualities, but…”

“He’s not who’s on your mind,” AJ said, and JC stared at him. “JC, you’ve been distant since you’re back. I mean, I know you went through a lot, and you’re figuring things out. But you’ve just…lost your inner joy, or something. You’re not the same. You sing, but your heart isn’t in it. You do your duties, but it’s like you don’t ever look forward to anything.”

“I used to look forward to going up there.” JC tilted his face up towards the surface. “To seeing the sun…or the moon…”

“You could still do it,” AJ whispered. “I bet King John wouldn’t say anything.”

“No.” JC shook his head. “Because what if they saw me? What if Lance, or Chris, or Nick…it would be too odd.”

“You’ve barely smiled since you’re back,” AJ said.

JC gave him a fake grin. “Better?” AJ rolled his eyes. “Thank you for caring, AJ.” JC gave AJ a long hug and tender kiss.

 

Chris whistled as he hammered a board. He wasn’t sure what the song was, but it had been in his head for days. He wiped the sweat from his brow, taking a few deep breaths. He’d worked himself like a dog since the whole Scary Octopus Man thing on the prince’s barge, and he was finally able to fall asleep when his head hit the pillow. Funny how sixteen hours of hard work made that possible.

“Permission to come aboard, Captain?” A familiar voice called.

Chris poked his head over the edge of the boat and grinned. “Oh, fuck, why not. Permission granted, Master Timberlake.”

Justin grinned back and scampered up the rope ladder, ignoring the walkway. “I have something for you.”

“Justin, I know you think you’re the hottest thing in shoe leather, but whatever you’re offering, I’m not interested in.”

“It’s your pay, smartass.” Justin slapped Chris with an envelope. “You left without getting it, and I told Prince Lance I’d make sure it got delivered.”

“Are you sure it’s not any lighter than when you took it from him?” Chris asked, pretending to be suspicious.

Justin rolled his eyes. “Like I need any of your money.” 

“So…how are things in the palace?” Chris asked, picking up a canteen of water and taking a deep drink.

“Fine,” Justin said. “The prince has been a bit under the weather this week, but otherwise all is well.”

“I’m sure he has been,” Chris muttered. “Quite the series of events.” Chris met Justin’s eyes. “So…I hear you have a new friend.”

“Well…” Justin blushed.

“Prince Kevin, Justin? I mean, really? He seems a little…overpleased with himself,” Chris said carefully.

“Chris,” Justin warned.

“I’m just saying,” Chris said, putting up his hands. “Just saying. Thank you for bringing my pay.”

“Of course,” Justin said. “How are you, Chris?”

“I’m fine. Getting things done here, working hard.”

“Good.” Justin paused, then gave Chris a clap to the back. “I’ll see you around, then.”

“I’m sure you will,” Chris said, smiling as Justin nimbly climbed back down the ladder. He watched Justin walk down the beach, then returned to his work. 

 

It was JC’s turn to sing for the meeting, and he took his place as always. He stretched a little, then began to sing, a plaintive song with words of loneliness and shadows. He didn’t even notice the strange looks he was getting as the merfolk passed by, and Howie finally came up to him and took his arm. “JC. What’s going on?”

“What?” 

“You make it sound like you’re calling us to our deaths!” Howie hissed. “Can’t you think of anything a little, well, happier?”

“Oh. Sorry.” JC thought for a moment, then started a brighter, bouncier tune that made everyone smile as they hurried past.

“Better.” Howie squeezed JC’s shoulder and went in to the meeting.

JC finished his song, hating the false smile he knew he wore. He didn’t FEEL like singing anything happier, but it wasn’t any reason to make everyone else feel down as well. “JC,” Wade said shyly as he approached. “May I sit with you?”

“Of…of course,” JC said in surprise. After speaking to Wade’s students, he’d managed to avoid the teacher as much as he could.

They took their places in the large meeting area. Thankfully, they could not speak much during the meeting, and JC took the time to try and devise a way to slip away as soon as the meeting was over. “May I see you back?” Wade said as soon as King John dismissed them.

“Well, I…” JC caught sight of AJ and Howie, who were nodding and motioning at him. “Um, of course,” JC said finally.

He followed Wade out of the meeting area and down the route to his chamber. “So…thank you again for speaking to my students,” Wade said finally. “They really enjoyed it, and we’ve had a lot of discussion about what you said.”

“I’m flattered,” JC said. “I could never teach, though…I don’t have the patience that you do.”

“Oh, you learn patience,” Wade said with a smile. “I’m very good at waiting for important things.”

JC stopped at the entrance to his chamber. “Well, thank you for seeing me back, Wade. I…”

“Can I come in with you?” Wade asked quietly, and JC’s eyes widened. “JC…I find you so fascinating. You’re smart and attractive, sweet and talented. I would like very much to…we could…”

“I’m sorry, Wade,” JC finally interrupted, putting a hand on Wade’s shoulder. “I’m very honored, but…I don’t think…I’m not ready for something like this, for a mate. I…I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Wade said. “Like I said, I’m very good at waiting for something important.” He gave JC a kiss and gracefully swam away.

“I don’t believe this,” JC muttered, entering his chamber and falling onto his bed of sea grass. “No one even knew my NAME before all this.”

“JC?” JC sat up and hurried to the entryway. One of the king’s guards swept a hand out. “The king wishes to speak with you. Come with me?”

“Wonderful,” JC muttered, but he followed the guard.

King John was waiting for him in his throne area. JC was surprised to see AJ there as well. JC frowned; the last time they’d been in this situation, he’d been shunned. “Thank you for coming, JC,” King John said, smiling kindly. 

“Is there some sort of problem?” JC asked. “I assure you, Highness, that I’ve not gone to the surface once since I’m back.”

“I know, JC.”

“And I haven’t encouraged anyone else to go up there,” JC added, looking at AJ.

“I know, JC.”

“I’ve simply gone about my work. Gone back to my past life.”

“I know you’ve tried,” the king said, and JC looked at him in surprise. “JC, since you’ve returned, you’ve done everything you’re supposed to. You do your work. You sing. You’ve helped others. You’ve spoken at our school.”

“Are the parents mad? I tried to not give my opinion, just the facts,” JC said.

“It’s fine. You’ve done nothing wrong,” King John said. “Please relax.”

“All right,” JC said, watching AJ. AJ’s brown eyes were sad, though he smiled at JC encouragingly.

“You went up there to meet the prince, correct?”

“Yes, Highness,” JC said softly.

“And?”

“And I met him. And he was sweet and kind, and handsome. Exactly as I imagined him.”

“And you made other friends.”

“Yes!” JC smiled. “Joe, and Nick and Justin, and Chris.”

“You miss them all.”

JC looked up at the king. “Yes, I do,” he said honestly. “I feel…almost like something is missing.”

“Wade offered to be your mate, didn’t he?” King John asked suddenly. “And you turned him down.”

JC saw AJ’s mouth drop open, and he was shocked as well. “How did you…”

“The Pearl Man isn’t the only one with a bit of magic,” King John said simply, turning his triton in his hands. “If I may ask, why did you say no?”

“Well, it’s not Wade’s FAULT or anything,” JC began. “He’s intelligent and sweet, and very attractive.”

“But you love someone else,” the king said.

“I…love someone else,” JC admitted. “It’s ridiculous, and it can never be. I know that. I feel…I’d rather be alone than living a lie with someone I do not truly love.”

King John studied JC for a long moment. “I figured as much,” he said finally. “I brought AJ here so you can say goodbye.”

“Goodbye?” JC whispered. “I’m…being banished for good?”

“Only if you see it that way,” the king said. “JC, you are not happy here, and I want, more than anything, for my subjects to be happy. If I can give you happiness, I will. I will return you to the surface. You may go to him, and see if he loves you in return. I will not ask for anything in exchange, but you will not be allowed to come back. If you choose this life as a human, then you WILL end your days as a human.”

“I…I…” JC stammered, eyes wide. To return to the surface, with his voice…to be able to say what he was thinking and feeling.

“JC, are you sure you want to do this?” AJ asked. “You can’t come back. You’ll be stuck up there.”

“It’s not the worst thing,” JC said with a smile. “Maybe I can learn to fish or something.”

“JC!” AJ said, shocked. JC laughed and hugged him. 

“You are my dearest friend. My brother. I love you, AJ.” JC gave him a kiss. “Tell Howie goodbye for me.”

“JC,” AJ said helplessly.

“I just don’t see how,” JC said, shaking his head. Thoughts were racing through his mind too fast to grasp.

“Leave that to me,” the king said with a grin. He motioned to a guard, who carried in a giant oyster shell. “You will go to sleep in here, and when you wake up, you will be human.”

“But…”

“Trust me, this one last time,” King John said. “You are a smart and good merman, JC. I only give you what you deserve. I am sorry I drove you to what you did before.”

“No, I’m sorry,” JC said, hanging his head. His eyes widened as he saw the guard put a pile of human clothing in the shell. 

“Shipwreck,” the king said, smiling slyly. “You’re not the only one with a slight interest in human things.”

JC gave AJ one last hug, then slowly climbed into the shell. “I’ll miss you,” he whispered, and AJ nodded.

“Close your eyes,” the king commanded, and it was the last thing JC heard as the oyster shell closed.

 

When he woke up, the first thing he heard was water slapping against the edge of the shell. He crouched in the shell and pushed with all his might. The shell slowly cracked open, and he blinked against the blinding morning sun. JC looked down at his body, yelping with delight as he wiggled his toes. Once again, he was naked, but at least this time he had clothing with him. Miraculously, the clothing was dry. He pulled on the pants and shirt, wincing as he realized the pants reached just below his knees. JC slowly stood, feeling a lot more sure on his feet this time. He walked around a bit, getting used to the feel of his legs, and then took off running up the beach.


	14. Chapter 14

SOUND OF THE SEA  
Fourteen

Chris would never admit it, but he really enjoyed housecleaning. He liked the way the house looked after it was finished, all clean and neat. Of course, he knew if he just kept things more organized between cleanings, it would stay that way, but he was a single male. It was not in his makeup. Chris opened the door and began to sweep the dirt out, whistling as he worked. It was the same song that had been on his mind for days, and he still had no clue what it was.

A shadow fell in the doorway and Chris continued to sweep. “Better move, or you’ll get a mouthful of dirt,” Chris commented.

“Hello, Chris,” a soft voice said, and Chris dropped the broom.

“Holy fuck!” Chris gasped, falling backwards.

Joshua…JC…stood in the door, smiling shyly. “May I come in?”

“Uh…um…yeah…” Chris pulled himself to his feet, leaning against a chair. He stared at JC, who stood fidgeting by the door. He wore an oversized blue shirt and tan pants that barely made it past his knees. He was barefoot, and Chris thought he had never looked more beautiful.

JC blushed as Chris looked him over. “So…”

“So…” Chris cleared his throat. “You’re, um…back.”

“Yes.” JC’s smile brightened. “I was given a chance to…”

Chris held up a hand. “I need a drink. YOU’RE not getting one, but you can sit down if you want.” Chris motioned to his tiny table as he went to the cupboard for his ale. JC sat down, waiting patiently. His eyes followed Chris’ every move. Chris took two huge gulps of ale and wiped his mouth. “Okay. How about you explain? EVERYTHING.”

“All right.” JC took a deep breath as Chris sat down. “I always came to the surface to watch the humans. I wasn’t supposed to…merfolk don’t have a very high opinion of the people on the surface. Your nets catch us, catch our friends. You endanger our way of life.”

“Sorry,” Chris muttered.

“But I knew you were something special. Your kind, I mean,” JC quickly corrected. “And I loved to watch. I even saw you…the night of Prince Lance’s birthday. I saw how you looked out at the sea.” JC gave Chris a tiny smile. “Anyway, my brother AJ and I were at the surface the night of the accident, just as I said. I saved the prince and sent him to you on the shore.”

“Your brother?” Chris asked.

“I drew his picture for you that time,” JC said, and Chris nodded. “So…I got in a lot of trouble for taking the chance to come up to the surface. I was shunned from my people…they weren’t to even talk to me. And I got desperate. I wanted to see Prince Lance again…and so I made the deal with the Pearl Man.” JC shuddered at the memory. “My voice for legs. I had one week to make Lance fall in love with me, or the Pearl Man would take me as his slave forever. You know what happened after that.”

“He said it was working…that you had Lance,” Chris said. 

JC shrugged. “I guess I’ll never know. I thought maybe he was interested, and then the Pearl Man showed up as Louis.”

“No wonder you were so clueless about everything,” Chris mused. “You must have been scared to death.”

“I was,” JC admitted. “Still am, actually. But it was so exciting. Everything was so new. Everything from bed sheets to baths to strawberries.” JC smiled. “Once I went back home, I really did miss strawberries.”

“So, Nick killed the monster, and you went back home. We thought…we thought you were dead,” Chris said.

“I’m sorry,” JC said sadly. “I didn’t have a way to let you know otherwise, and it was probably for the best. Is Nick all right? Justin?” JC paused. “The prince?”

“Nick is fine. Everyone’s heard the story about how he’s a big hero, and now all the mamas in town are throwing their daughters at him,” Chris told him, and JC giggled a bit. “Prince Kevin has been courting Justin, and the prince, well…that I don’t know.”

“I see,” JC said.

“This is so weird,” Chris said suddenly. “You…here…walking…talking…” Chris got up and drank more ale.

“Do I scare you, Christopher?” JC asked quietly.

“No. Not like you think,” Chris said simply, sitting back down. “So…you’re back now?”

“Yes.” JC stared at his fingers as they twisted together nervously. “So, my king saved me, and destroyed the Pearl Man. They brought me back home and nursed me…I was out for a few days. And then I tried to go back to my regular life. I did my chores, sang when I was supposed to sing. I talked to the merfolk about the humans…trying to make them see that it’s not so horrible up here. Some of them listened…some of them didn’t.” JC sighed. “I even…someone…someone asked for me. To be their mate.”

“Mate? Oh.” Chris nodded.

“I said no,” JC added quickly. “He is a good merman, smart and attractive. But he wasn’t what I wanted, so I said no. The king called me to him, and said that he knew I wasn’t happy. He said that he would give me one chance to find my happiness. He gave me the opportunity to return here, as a human, to find the man I love and see if he loved me in return. If I failed, I would not be able to return back to the sea.”

“Oh.” Chris got up and began to sweep again. “Well, I’m very glad that you’re okay. I’ve thought about you often, wondering if you were all right.” Chris stopped sweeping for a minute, realizing that the song he’d been whistling for days was the song JC had sung to soothe Lance when he’d rescued him. The song JC had sung when he’d gotten his voice back. “As far as I know, the prince hasn’t found anyone. From what I’ve heard, he was pretty upset. Which, you know, is understandable. It must’ve been a huge shock to his system, you know, with the whole sea monster and merman thing.” Chris knew he was babbling but he couldn’t stop himself. “So, yeah, I bet if you went up there…”

“Chris.” JC got up and walked over to Chris, putting his hands on Chris’ shoulders. “Please relax.” Chris nodded and took a deep breath. “King John gave me the chance to find the man I love…to see if I could get him to love me back.” JC bit his bottom lip, looked down, then met Chris’ gaze. Chris was shocked to see tears in JC’s eyes. “So…do you think you could love me back?”

“What?” Chris whispered. “JC…you can’t…I’m not…”

“Originally, Prince Lance was the reason I came up here,” JC said. “He was the most beautiful man I’d ever seen. He was charming and sweet, and he took me in when I had nowhere to go. I will always love him for that.” JC took the broom from Chris and set it aside. He took Chris’ hands in his. “But you taught me about human life. You took the time to help me when I needed it most. You taught me what a kiss was, you told me how humans show their attraction. You didn’t act like I was odd…like some sort of freak. You…you saved me from Adam…” JC blushed a bit at that thought. “And when I showed up on your doorstep just now, you didn’t act like I was a monster. I didn’t realize it until I woke up on the beach today, but…you’re the one I love, Chris. I’m…I guess you say it…I’m in love with you.”

Chris stared at him. “JC, I don’t…”

“I understand if you don’t feel the same. I know I’m still strange to you, not really a man, not really a merman. But I don’t want Lance. I want to be with you. I want you to teach me everything about being a human. I can help you. I mean, I can find some sort of job, I don’t know if I can help you on your boat, because fish, that’s just sickening to me, but I can mend nets or take care of the house, or maybe, once you teach me more about money, I could sell something?” Now it was JC’s turn to babble. 

“JC,” Chris said softly. “Be quiet.”

JC opened his mouth to reply, but then Chris’ arms were around him, and Chris’ body was pressed against him, and Chris’ lips were on his. JC sighed, his body melting into Chris as his arms went around Chris’s shoulders. One of Chris’ hands wove up into JC’s hair as the other moved down to JC’s waist, grasping at his hip. JC realized now why this was the sort of things humans saved for people who meant something, because JC had never felt such sparks racing through his body. He’d never felt his knees go weak from something as simple as a kiss. Granted…he’d never HAD knees before…JC giggled and pulled back from the kiss. 

“What?” Chris murmured, his lips soft against JC’s cheek.

“Nothing,” JC whispered. “So…does this mean I get to stay with you?”

“If I have to tie you up in one of my nets to keep you here, I will. You’re not leaving again.”

“Never,” JC whispered, kissing Chris again.

Chris moved them until he was leaning on the table, and JC was pressed up against him. He couldn’t get enough, his hands wandering over JC’s slender body. JC kissed him eagerly, his hands clumsily wandering over Chris’ back until they wrapped around Chris’ waist. “I don’t believe this,” Chris panted. “I realized I had strong feelings for you that last day on my boat, out on the water, when you touched the dolphins? But I knew how you felt about Prince Lance…I could see it all over your face. And then the way you went after that Louis creature…I knew you were so jealous…”

“A lot of that was because I knew my chance to remain human was slipping away,” JC said against Chris’ neck. “I had feelings for you as well, but didn’t know what to do with them, exactly. I think, by then, I was more in love with the idea of Prince Lance than anything else.”

“It won’t be easy for you,” Chris said. “You have so much to learn. I need to teach you to read, and so many other things.”

“I don’t really have a choice, now,” JC said seriously. “I’m human forever. I can’t go back, Chris. If…if you don’t want to be bothered with me, I understand. I’ll go on my way…maybe I can find someone that would hire me to work for them…I’m strong and…”

“Idiot,” Chris said fondly, kissing JC’s nose. “You’re not a bother. Not yet, anyway. We could find in a few days that we hate each other and cannot possibly live together.”

“Right now, the only life I can see for myself is a life with you,” JC told him.

Chris buried his face in JC’s hair, fighting back tears. “You…” He took a deep breath. “You gave up a lot for me,” he said finally. “I don’t know that I’ve ever had anyone feel that way about me.”

“You hide your feelings,” JC told him. “I realize that it’s hard for you to say what you feel. I was not completely sure what would happen when I showed up here. But…this is how I’d hoped it would go.”

“Idiot,” Chris said again, grinning.

“So…now what?” JC asked.

“Well, we’re going to have to get you some new clothes,” Chris said, stepping back. “I’m assuming this is all you have?”

“This is all I have,” JC agreed. 

“I don’t need to go out today,” Chris said. “I have my pay from the prince. We’ll get you some clothes, and then…we’ll just see how things go.”

“I…I love you, Chris,” JC said softly.

“I love you,” Chris said, then blinked. “I love you,” he repeated. JC beamed his sunny grin at him and kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the "official" end of the story, the happy ending. However, after a discussion with the person who "requested" this story, I've decided to continue in the universe for a bit longer, showing JC getting used to his human life. If that interests you, read on after this! If not, thanks for giving me your time, and feedback is really appreciated.


	15. PART TWO CHAPTER ONE

SOUND OF THE SEA  
PART TWO  
One

“That’s…a lot,” JC said, looking at the packages and parcels loaded on the cart.

“Shush.” Chris handed the man a few bills. “You know where you’re going?”

“Yes, Mr. Kirkpatrick,” the man said, tipping his hat. 

“Good. Thank you.” Chris took JC by the hand. “Let’s go. I’m hungry, and we need to come up with some sort of dinner. I WAS going to have fish, but I guess I will have to alter the menu for tonight.” Chris paused, then took JC’s hand as they walked down the path.

JC looked at their joined hands and turned pink. “Is this what we do?”

“It’s what some people do…people that are in a relationship.” Chris swung their hands a bit. “Does it bother you?”

“No!” JC smiled broadly. “To me, it’s like you’re telling everyone I belong to you. I like it.”

Chris sighed. “JC, if I could hang signs around the village telling everyone you’re with me, I would. It’s something I’m proud of. I just hope you continue to feel that way as well.”

JC stopped walking. “Chris…you DO realize what I gave up to come to you, right?”

“You said yourself that you didn’t even know you WANTED me until you washed up on the beach,” Chris pointed out.

“You’re too smart sometimes,” JC muttered. “It doesn’t matter. I COULD have gone to Prince Lance. He MIGHT have taken me in, MIGHT have. But everything in me told me to come to you. So let’s not keep bringing it up.” JC sighed. “In my opinion, you’re getting bad part of all this.” He lowered his voice, even though they were alone. “Look what you’re getting. A foolish merman, who can’t read, can’t spell, can’t use your money, can’t do basic things that a child here can do. What can I possibly offer you?”

Chris looked around, then put his hands on JC’s face. “Yourself.” He gave JC a quick kiss. While he meant what he’d said, he was proud of JC, he was not one for public displays of affection.

JC ducked his head and blushed. “Oh.”

“You are…” Chris sighed and took JC’s hand again. “C’mon. We need to find room for all your things.”

“You bought so much,” JC said. “It wasn’t necessary.”

“You need more than one pair of pants and a shirt,” Chris pointed out. “And it will get cold, eventually. You’ve never FELT true cold. It’s easier to buy everything now, because later in the year, when it grows cold, many of the shops close up for the season. And I needed things like extra blankets and things for the house.”

“Oh, I’m sure you did,” JC said, rolling his eyes.

“You know, I think I liked Silent JC better…he didn’t give me such attitude,” Chris griped.

“I’m sorry! I…” JC began to apologize, then realized Chris was joking. He still didn’t smile. “I have so much to learn.”

“You’ll learn it, don’t worry,” Chris said.

“It’s not just the things like reading and…what was that word you used before?”

“Arithmetic. Figuring.”

“Right,” JC said nodding. “Not just that. You taught me so much before. Like how you don’t just go around kissing people, and you…you taught me how humans…mate.”

“Oh, yes.” Chris blushed a deep red and was thankful for the excuse to look down as he unlocked the door. “That was QUITE the conversation. Makes SO much more sense now. I thought you were joking, but no wonder you were so clueless!”

“Yes,” JC said, giving Chris a tiny smile. “Is that…is that what Adam wanted to do with me?”

“Yes,” Chris said, growing serious. JC was surprised to see anger flare in the dark eyes. “There are some people, JC, who will take what they want without bothering to ask. That’s what he wanted to do with you.”

“He kissed me, and it felt…I…” JC unconsciously rubbed between his legs. “Is it bad that I liked it?”

“No, of course not,” Chris said. He put the key in his pocket and took JC’s hands. “Your body sometimes reacts against your will. Especially as a man. With women…it’s not so obvious.”

“I just thought maybe since he was doing something so wrong, the fact that I…”

“No. You didn’t know he would turn into a bastard like that. I bet he was sweet talking you and being nice, right? Plus you were drunk, and alcohol can make you do or say things you don’t really want to.”

“He was very nice,” JC said faintly. “And then I thought of you, and realized I wanted to stop.”

“Me?”

“Yes. He kissed me, but I remembered that you told me humans usually only do that with someone that means something to them.” JC pressed himself against Chris and kissed him.

“Jesus…” Chris groaned when JC let him up for air. “I may never leave this house again.”

“Don’t you need to fish?” JC asked innocently. Chris wanted to bang his head against the wall.

“Tomorrow,” Chris said, taking a few deep breaths. “Let me see what you should know in here.” He started in the kitchen, pointing things out, things that JC probably wouldn’t recognize. He then turned towards the small room where he slept. “Well…” Chris said, pausing in the bedroom.

“I know how to sleep,” JC gently teased. “I’m very good at it, actually.”

“No, it’s…my bed is pretty small. I never thought about that. Well, I’ll have to see Nick Lachey tomorrow, and talk to him about building me a bigger frame, and then we can…”

“Wait…we, um, sleep together?”

Chris turned to JC. “Merfolk don’t?”

“Well, no…I mean, when you mate, you just…and then you go home, and…”

“Romantic,” Chris mumbled. “Humans normally sleep together, when they’re well, together. You don’t have to, if you don’t want to. We can get you a bed of your own, maybe push it in the corner, and…”

“No.” JC wrapped his arms around Chris from behind and kissed his shoulder. “I want to do everything humans do. With you.”

“Jesus,” Chris moaned again.

Chris was saved by the arrival of the man with the cart. He and JC helped unload it, and the man went on his way. JC stayed in the kitchen, putting away their food purchases, while Chris went into the bedroom to find a place to put all of JC’s new clothing. Chris hadn’t realized how much of a single man’s home his house really was. He did have more room than he needed, so finding space for JC wouldn’t be difficult. Chris grinned as he folded JC’s new shirts. He’d have to write a letter to his mother…she’d be thrilled to know he’d finally settled down.

JC straightened up in the kitchen, reorganizing things completely before thinking that perhaps Chris liked things the way they were for a reason. He put most of them back, then began cutting up some fruit. He popped a strawberry in his mouth, sighing with delight.

“Want me to leave you two alone?” Chris asked as he returned to the kitchen. JC looked at him strangely. “Never mind,” Chris said. “I thought I’d just cook some chicken again, with some rice?” 

“You don’t mind that I ate some of this, do you?”

“JC, for God’s sake…everything in this house belongs to you as well, all right?” JC slowly nodded. “I don’t want you to feel you need to ask for anything.”

“All right,” JC said, nodding again. 

“I have something for you. You can look at it while I make dinner.” Chris dug around in the packages until he found what he wanted. “Here.”

“Books!” JC said in surprise. He frowned as he paged through them. “Chris…are these…children’s books?”

“Yes.” JC’s frown deepened. “Remember when you were oohing and aahing at the stand with the fabric?”

“It was pretty,” JC said defensively. “I’ve never seen that shade of pink before.”

Chris rolled his eyes. The trip to the village had been a study in patience, for JC had to stop and exclaim over everything he saw. It had been MUCH easier when he couldn’t talk. “Well, while you were enraptured by pink, I was speaking with Miss Spears. She’s the schoolteacher.”

“I’m going to school?”

“No.” Chris shook his head. “She’s going to come a few nights a week and teach you. Here.”

“What…what did you tell her?”

“I told her you were raised in a foreign land and that you had a lot to learn here. I told her you’ve mastered the language pretty much, but needed the basics. She said she’d be happy to come help out.”

“Are you paying her?” JC asked suspiciously.

“No,” Chris lied. “She’s a very nice girl.”

“Thank you.” JC sat down and began flipping through the books as Chris started dinner.

 

After dinner, Chris sat on his long chair, which he called a sofa, and JC came to curl up beside him. Before sitting down, however, something on a shelf across the room caught his eye. “Books,” JC said in surprise.

“I can read, JC,” Chris said, amused. JC made a face. He went over to the stack of three books, picked one up, and looked at the cover. Whatever he saw made his smile beam out, and he hurried over to curl up with Chris. “Ah,” Chris said. “Of course.”

“At least now I don’t have to just point and shove the book at you,” JC said. He opened the book, his hand shaking a bit.

“Are you sure this won’t make you homesick?” Chris asked gently, nudging JC a bit. 

JC looked down at the Encyclopedia of Fish and Marine Life. “It might,” he said honestly. “But this is my home now. I just thought…you’re the only person I know who has any sort of knowledge of what’s under the waves.” JC swallowed and flipped a few pages. “There was an entire school of these near my chamber. They were so annoying. They’d wait for me to come out and whip around my tail…I’d end up having to do flips to get them away from me.” 

Chris looked at JC for long moment, as if realizing for the first time what he really was. “Wow. That’s…tell me more.” Chris turned to another page. “These are my favorite. I’d die before admitting it to another fisherman, but when I catch them? I throw them back.”

“Oh,” JC said. “I’m glad you do, because they’re considered very good luck if you come in contact with them.” 

Chris leaned his head against JC’s soft hair. “Tell me more.”

 

Two hours later, JC shut the book and tilted his head slightly. “You’re snoring in my ear,” he said softly, shaking Chris a bit.

“No, m’not, I was listening,” Chris mumbled. He kissed JC’s cheek.

“Let’s get you to bed,” JC said, standing up. “At the palace, they gave me special clothing to sleep in. Do you wear something like that?”

“No,” Chris said. “Usually I don’t wear anything at all,” he admitted. “But…I think we should wear our undergarments. For a while, anyway.” He stumbled after JC on the way to the bedroom.

“Are we going to mate tonight?” JC asked.

Chris stared at him. JC’s face wore only an expression of curiosity. “Do you want to?”

“I…” JC blinked. “I…don’t know.”

“Then no, we aren’t. Not tonight,” Chris said. He desperately wanted to undress JC and lick his way all over the tall body, but he wouldn’t do it until JC was ready. And he knew that was probably something JC wouldn’t be ready to do for a while.

“You don’t want to?” JC said unhappily.

“JC, please trust me when I say I would love to do many things that will keep us both awake for many hours,” Chris said, and JC smiled. “But…you’re not ready for that. And I’m not Adam. I won’t take what you’re not ready to give me.”

“You’ll have to teach me,” JC said, pulling off his shirt and folding it neatly. “I don’t know how to do anything.” He helped Chris out of his shirt. “You’ll have to show me what you like, how to touch you…”

“I’ll do my best,” Chris said weakly, his hands slowly sliding up JC’s bare chest. “You are gorgeous.”

“I doubt it,” JC said, his hands running over Chris’ biceps. “You’re so much more solid than I am…stronger…”

“You are pretty much irresistible, and you’re making it very hard to keep from doing what I want, so can we go to sleep now?” Chris finally managed.

“Of course.” JC stood over the narrow bed. “I can sleep on the sofa, or on the floor. This looks very small.”

“Just wait.” Chris shoved at the bed until it was flat against the wall. He climbed in, backing up against the wall on his side. “C’mere.” 

JC climbed in, pulling the covers over them both. He rolled onto his side, his back pressed against Chris’ chest. Chris wrapped an arm around his chest, burying his face in JC’s hair. “Oh, this is nice,” JC sighed. “Now I know why humans like to do this.”

“Do me a favor?” Chris said drowsily. “Please don’t call it mating again. Makes me feel like a cow or a horse or something.”

“Um, all right,” JC said, a little confused. “What shall I call it then?”

“We’ll think of something, but for right now, I’m trying NOT to think of it.”

JC’s answering laugh was like music to Chris’ ears.


	16. PART TWO CHAPTER TWO

SOUND OF THE SEA  
PART TWO  
Two

 

“Mother…stop it…I’m up…” Chris mumbled, brushing at whatever was tickling his nose. “MOTHER!” He snapped, opening his eyes. It was then that he remembered he was NOT at home, and his mother was NOT attempting to get him up. JC was pressed tightly against him, his hair in Chris’ face.

“Mmm?” JC made an inquisitive noise but didn’t open his eyes.

“Nothing. Keep sleeping,” Chris whispered against JC’s hair.

“Mmm,” JC said, burrowing deeper under the blankets.

Chris lay there for a moment, trying to wrap his head around everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours. He wasn’t unhappy that JC had appeared on his doorstep. He’d meant everything he said. He DID care for JC, and had been heartbroken when he’d disappeared. But he’d also never thought JC would return, and now that he had him, was responsible for him, he wasn’t quite sure how to feel. He didn’t feel worthy, that was for certain. No matter what JC thought of himself, Chris thought he was beautiful and charming and gorgeous and just plain amazing. Chris knew it would take a long time for him to truly think of JC as just a man, because in Chris’ mind, he would always be something a bit more special.

JC wriggled against him and Chris groaned. What made JC even more attractive was that he was so innocent he had NO clue the affect he had on Chris. And while that was attractive, it made things very difficult to handle. Chris was going to become very good friends with his self-control, of THAT he was certain. Chris slowly moved out of the blankets, tucking them back around JC. He bent down and kissed JC’s forehead, then went to relieve the bladder that was now very violently demanding his attention.

 

JC woke up shivering. For a moment, he didn’t know where he was, then realized he was in Chris’ bed, alone. He frowned. “Chris?” He called. He reached over to the empty space where Chris had been the last time he’d checked, pulling Chris’ pillow down and hugging it. He’d awakened a few times in the night, not used to the feeling of someone so close against him as he slept. But every time he’d moved, Chris had instantly awakened as well, checking to make sure he was okay. JC smiled sleepily at the thought.

“Hello there,” Chris said, poking his head in the door. “I didn’t want to waken you, but I need to get ready to go.”

“I missed you,” JC said, closing his eyes and stretching. When he opened his eyes again, Chris was hungrily watching him. JC grinned and arched an eyebrow. “Do you see something you like?”

“Oh, don’t you DARE start learning to flirt and tease,” Chris growled. He walked over and pressed himself against JC, staying on top of the covers. “If you do that, I’m lost forever.”

“If I learn to flirt and tease, will you stay here today?” JC asked, even though he knew Chris had to get out on the boat.

“I’ll never leave the house again,” Chris promised. “And then we’ll starve, because no one will be making any money to buy food.”

JC wrapped his arms around Chris and gave him a tender kiss. “I think I could starve happily with you.”

Chris groaned and nipped at JC’s neck. JC giggled, then Chris did it again, this time a bit harder. JC hissed and arched up, his body thrusting towards Chris as his hands dug into Chris’ back. Chris pulled back to look at him. JC’s blue eyes were dark, and he was biting at his bottom lip. Chris bent down and carefully bit again, this time sucking a bit of the warm skin into his mouth. JC moaned and arched once more. “Chris…” One hand reached up and pulled at Chris’ hair. “I’m…I’m sorry…” JC released his hold. “I didn’t know I was…I just…”

“Don’t apologize,” Chris said, and his voice was rough. “Never EVER apologize for anything you do when we’re together like this. I WANT you to let go, to feel good. If there’s anything you do wrong…and right now I can’t think of one way THAT could happen…I will let you know.” Chris gently kissed the place he’d bitten. “I was teasing you, and that’s not right. Not when I have to leave.”

“You make me feel things I’ve never felt before.” JC’s eyes were now wide with wonder. “I can’t wait to feel more.”

“Christ, JC…” Chris mumbled against JC’s neck. “When the time is right, I’m tying you to this bed and not leaving it for HOURS.”

“You don’t have to tie me here,” JC said. “I don’t want to leave it.”

“That’s because you like to sleep.” Chris kissed JC’s forehead and stood up, wincing as he adjusted his pants. “I need to get going.”

JC sat up, the blankets falling around his slender waist. “I did that?” JC reached out to touch Chris, then snatched his hand back, wondering if he wasn’t supposed to touch.

“You did, and now I’m going to have to live with it.” But Chris smiled as he spoke. “Can you get dressed and come out? I want to talk to you before I go.”

JC got dressed, relieved himself, then went out to Chris. “I’ll be fine,” he promised. “No wine, no scary sea monsters.”

“Cute,” Chris remarked. He packed a small lunch for himself. “You know you’re welcome to anything in this house. If you want to go into the village…just don’t agree to ANYTHING without talking to me first, okay? No buying anything, no agreeing to DO anything. If you’re not careful, you could end up on a ship going to China as an indentured servant or something.”

“Where’s China?”

“We’ll save the geography lesson for another time,” Chris said, rolling his eyes. “If there’s any sort of emergency, you remember Jeff…the man we bought the dagger from? Go to him, and he’ll help you. He’s a good man.”

“My dagger,” JC said mournfully. “It went down with the Pearl Man.”

“We’ll get you another one,” Chris promised.

“I’ll miss you,” JC said softly. “This house will be empty without you.” And JC knew it was true. Chris had been quieter than usual since JC’s return, but he could understand why. Otherwise, Chris was so crazy and full of life, and rooms grew darker once he left them.

“I’ll be back.” Chris put down his lunch and pulled JC into his arms. “Something to remember me by.” He gave JC a hard deep kiss.

“I won’t forget you.” JC blushed as his voice squeaked. Chris laughed and gave him another quick kiss.

“Remember. Agree to nothing.” 

JC nodded and watched Chris go out the door. 

 

JC smiled as he hurried up the path towards the village. He knew he had driven Chris insane the day before, stopping and asking one hundred questions at every stall, and now he didn’t have to worry about it. He could look at anything he wanted for as long as he wanted.

“Good morning…JC, was it?” Jeff Timmons asked as JC approached his stall.

“Yes,” JC said shyly. “Good morning.”

“What can I interest you in today?”

“Well…I’m going to need another dagger, eventually. I…I lost mine,” JC said shamefully. “But Chris says I’m not to purchase anything without him, so is it all right if I just look?”

“Of course,” Jeff said. He liked this shy friend of Chris Kirkpatrick’s, who was polite and friendly. He knew nothing about him except that Chris seemed exceptionally protective of him. He got the feeling that the man had lived a fairly sheltered and protected life, and he took pity on him. “You can tell any shopkeeper that…that you’re just looking, I mean. If they cannot respect it, and they badger you? You move on your way and give your business to someone else.”

JC nodded. “Badger?”

“Bother you. Push you into doing something you really don’t want to do.”

“I see,” JC said, filing that word away. “I did love my dagger, though. You do gorgeous work.”

“Thank you,” Jeff said proudly. “I’d be happy to make you something similar to what you lost.”

“You’d make something special just for me?” JC gasped. Jeff nodded. “How…how much would it cost?” JC knew that Chris didn’t have a lot of money, and JC felt guilty enough over what Chris had already spent.

“You let Chris and I figure that out,” Jeff told him, and JC got the idea that he enjoyed bartering with Chris.

“I’m going to look around. I will see you later,” JC said.

“Have a nice day,” Jeff said with a smile.

JC wandered around the stalls, learning people’s names and getting to know them. He was also unconsciously charming almost everyone he met, especially the women. “You’re so thin!” The woman whose husband made saddles and leatherwork exclaimed. “Here…I have a sandwich my man decided wasn’t good enough to eat, God strike him. YOU take it.”

“Ma’am, I couldn’t!” JC protested, as the largest sandwich he’d ever seen was shoved into his hands. “I’m not hungry yet, and…”

“I’ll wrap it up for you,” Mrs. Wright told him. “You can have it later.”

“Take it, my lad,” called Mrs. Sampson, the baker’s wife. “She’s never so generous.”

“Don’t make me come over there!” Mrs. Wright yelled back cheerfully.

“Thank you,” JC said, blushing. “I…I don’t have anything to give you.”

“Did I ask for anything?” Mrs. Wright handed him the sack. “Take it along for later. And tell Christopher I say hello.”

“Yes, ma’am. Thank you, ma’am.” JC gave her a slight bow, and she actually giggled.

JC spent most of his morning watching a young man blow glass. He couldn’t get enough of the way the blobs of liquid turned into bowls and goblets. “Would you like to try?” The man asked, amused by the rapt attention of his audience.

“Me? No. I…I just want to watch,” JC said breathlessly. “That’s so beautiful.”

“Joseph McIntyre, but everyone calls me Joey,” the man said, holding out his hand. 

“JC,” he said, realizing he should probably figure out some sort of last name as well. “How long have you been doing this?”

“All my life,” Joey said. “My father taught me. I grew up a few towns away.” JC nodded. 

“I’m sorry if I was bothering you,” JC began, and Joey held up a hand.

“It’s nice to have someone appreciate what I do. Seeing things through a new pair of eyes. You stop by anytime.”

“Thank you,” JC said, but he went on his way.

He came upon a small circle of children playing under some trees. A few of them ran and shouted, but a boy with sandy hair and blue eyes sat under a tree, scribbling on a piece of paper. “No…that’s not RIGHT,” the boy growled to himself. He kicked his feet at the ground and pouted.

“What’s wrong?” JC asked, slowly approaching.

“I’m trying to draw a boat and it doesn’t LOOK like a boat. It looks like a cow with sails,” the boy said, frowning.

“May I look?” JC asked, and the little boy handed over his paper without a word. “Ah, I see…it’s the front. You’re making it too high.” JC took the boy’s pencil and began to sketch on the backside of his paper. “And your boat is a little too round…” JC soon had a rough image of Chris’ boat. “And are you the captain of this boat?”

“Yes,” the boy said eagerly, getting on his knees next to JC. “I am. And I want a big hat.”

“A big hat,” JC said, unsure as to what exactly the boy was looking for, but he gave him a big hat.

“What’s that?” A few girls crowded around him.

“It’s mine. Go away,” the boy said, and the girls flounced off. 

“Anything else?” JC asked.

“Fish,” the boy said eagerly. “And a sea dragon.”

“A sea dragon?”

“Yes. Everyone knows there are sea dragons out there in the deep water,” the boy said.

“Oh. Of course,” JC said, amused. He drew a few fish. “Tell me what you think the dragon looks like.”

“Well, it…” the boy paused. “Never mind. I don’t want a sea dragon. My boat is NAMED the sea dragon. Write that.”

“Oh.” JC sadly put the pencil down. “I can’t…I don’t know how. To write.”

“You can draw.”

“That’s not writing. I can’t even write my name.”

“I can write my name. Want to see?” The boy took the pencil and drew some shaky letters. “There. B-A-Y-L-E-E. That’s me.”

“Nice to meet you, Baylee. My name is JC.”

“Oh, that’s easy!” Baylee shouted. He picked up the pencil again. “See? J-C.”

“Oh,” JC said softly.

“I’ll show you.” Baylee flipped the paper back over to his ruined drawing. “The J is a line, and then a tail, like a mermaid. You know what I mean?”

“Yes,” JC said with a grin. 

“And then the C is a man almost touching his toes. See that?”

“I think I can do that,” JC said. He practiced a few times.

“Baylee Littrell, I told you to be at the schoolhouse and…” JC looked up, his mouth dropping open. “My God!” Brian gasped. “Joshua?”

“JC,” he said shyly, jumping to his feet. “Hello, Brian.”

Brian grabbed his son and yanked him to his side. “Papa!” Baylee whined. “JC was drawing me a picture, and I was teaching him how to write. He can’t even write his name!”

“I know,” Brian said quietly. “Go play with your friends, Baylee.”

“Bye!” Baylee yelled, waving at JC.

JC’s blue eyes were sorrowful as he looked at Brian. “I…I guess you heard what happened, then.”

“Yes, we heard a story about mermen and a creature…I didn’t believe it. The staff told that story, while the official story from the prince was that you decided to move on, that you left after the dinner party. As did the man named Louis.”

“I think you did believe it, or you wouldn’t have grabbed your son like that,” JC said quietly. “I’m not a monster, Brian. I would never harm your child.”

“Joshua…JC…” Brian said. “I’m sorry. I just…reacted.” He gave JC a tiny smile. “It’s good to see you. To hear your voice.”

“It’s nice to see you, too.” JC picked up his bag. “I’ll be going, then. Thank your son for me.” 

“JC, I’m sorry,” Brian said again. JC nodded, then slowly walked back to Chris’ house.


	17. PART TWO CHAPTER THREE

SOUND OF THE SEA  
PART TWO  
Three

When Chris brought his boat towards the dock, he was shocked to see JC sitting on the sand waiting for him. “Well, hello there!” Chris said, his smile wide. The smile faded when he saw how sad JC looked. “Help me out?” Chris said simply, motioning to the ropes. JC silently got up and caught the ropes when Chris tossed them, carefully winding them around the large wooden posts. Chris jumped down and helped him to secure the boat, then climbed back up to prepare the day’s catch. He shouted to the dockworkers, who hurried over and clambered up the ladder to the deck. JC stood on the dock, arms over his chest, looking out to sea. About fifteen minutes later, Chris jumped down to the deck. “Feels like old times, you not saying a word. Aren’t you happy to see me?” Chris tried to joke.

JC looked at him, gave him a tiny smile, then looked back out to the water. “I never should have left,” he said finally. 

Chris watched as JC swallowed hard and blinked harder. “C’mon. I’m starving. Let’s go home.” He desperately wanted to wrap JC in his arms and find out what was going on, but he knew the busy dock area wasn’t the place. Instead, he placed a gentle hand in the small of JC’s back and led him up the path to the house. 

JC stood by the table in the kitchen. “I have dinner for you, actually.”

“Fuck dinner.” Chris pointed to a chair and JC sat at the table. Chris sat down next to him, taking JC’s hand in his and absently playing with his fingers. “What happened?”

“I went into the village today,” JC began. “I didn’t buy anything, and as far as I know, I’m not going on a boat to China.” Chris squeezed JC’s hand but said nothing. “Jeff is going to make me a new dagger, though…so I walked around, and got to know people, and I watched a man make glass bowls and he was really nice…and then there were children, and I was drawing for one of them, and I can’t write.”

“THAT’S what’s wrong?” Chris said, blinking. “I’m a little lost, JC.”

“No, that’s not all of what’s wrong, though the fact that I can’t do what a small child can is very frustrating,” JC said. “I saw Brian.”

“Brian.”

“Brian…Brian who works at the palace? He took care of me…he bathed me and helped me dress and was very nice to me.”

“Oh, that Brian,” Chris said, for something to say.

“But he wasn’t nice today. I mean, he WAS, but the child I was sitting with was his son, and when he recognized me, he yanked the boy away as if I was going to drag him away to the depths of the sea.” JC felt tears running down his cheeks and wiped them away. “He thinks I’m a monster. He says he doesn’t, but he really does.”

“So?”

“SO?” JC glared at him. “SO? Chris, what if YOU were walking around, just trying to fit in, and someone thought you were a monster? How would that make YOU feel? What would you think?”

Chris’ first thought was that he’d never seen JC angry, and that angry JC was gorgeous. His blue eyes were snapping, and his cheeks were flushed. But he figured this wasn’t the time to mention it. “Maybe people DO think I’m a monster.”

 

JC snorted and rolled his eyes. “I doubt it.”  
“They think I’m weird,” Chris pointed out. “A thing I got over years ago. I don’t mind being a little odd, as long as I’m doing what I want, and I’m happy doing it.”

“I’m not doing anything,” JC pointed out. “So I don’t have that.”

“JC…what exactly did Brian SAY to you?” Chris reached out and wiped at JC’s cheeks.

“He said…well, he said it was nice to hear my voice,” JC said. “And he said that the staff that were on the boat told everyone about a merman and a sea monster…but that Prince Lance is telling everyone I pretty much ran off, and Louis did as well.”

“First of all, I’m not surprised the staff spread that story around,” Chris said with a sigh. “That’s the kind of thing they WOULD spread around. I’ve spoken with some of the sailors who were hired on that night, and they don’t quite want to believe it. If they see you, they’ll probably give you a wide berth, but they won’t do anything to you.”

“They’re afraid of me.”

“Right,” Chris said with a shrug. “But soon they’re realize you’re just a man, and they’ll find something new to be afraid of. Sailors are a suspicious lot.” JC sighed. “As for the staff at the palace, there weren’t all that many on the ship, were there?”

“No,” JC said, trying to remember. “Joe…and a few of the stewards…”

“Whose opinion matters most to you?” Chris asked suddenly.

“Yours,” JC said immediately.

Chris hadn’t expected that answer, and stammered a bit. “Well…I…you know…you know my feelings,” he managed finally, and JC smiled a little. He loved when Chris got emotional and tried to hide it. “Who else?”

“Nick. Justin. Joe. Brian,” JC said with a sigh. “And, well, if I had to choose someone else, Lance. They were they only friends I had.”

“You’ve met Brian again, and it didn’t go as badly as it COULD have. He could have punched you or stabbed you, or pointed at you and started yelling, “Look at the freak!” But he didn’t. You need to give him time. Once they realize you’re here to stay, they’ll learn to see you like I do,” Chris said, hoping it was true.

“I hope they don’t see me EXACTLY as you do,” JC said, bringing Chris’ hand up to his lips and kissing it.

“If they do, they’ll be having a discussion with my right fist,” Chris growled playfully, and JC finally truly smiled.

“I would like to talk to Nick, though. I’d love to thank him…he saved my life.”

“In due time,” Chris said. 

JC leaned over and gave him a tender kiss. “What would I do without you to take care of me?”

“You’d probably be flailing around, like a fish on a deck,” Chris said, and JC poked him. “So…you mentioned dinner?”

“Mrs. Wright gave it to me!” JC bounced up, good mood mostly restored. He liked the idea of being able to give Chris something. “She said her husband wouldn’t eat it, and I’m too thin, or something…but I couldn’t eat all of this.”

“Good Lord!” Chris gasped as JC got a plate and unwrapped the sandwich. “Did you say Mrs. Wright? She’s the stingiest woman I know.”

“I told her I didn’t have anything to give her in return, and she said she wasn’t asking for it,” JC said shyly.

“That’s because, you, my friend, are very enticing, and you weave a spell over anyone that meets you,” Chris said, biting into the sandwich.

“But I don’t have any magic,” JC protested. “I…”

“I meant YOU. Your personality,” Chris said with his mouth full.

“Oh,” JC said, blushing. He got up and poured Chris a glass of water.

“Wait a second.” A thought occurred to Chris, and he stopped eating. “Did you say Brian bathed you?”

“Yes,” JC said. “It was so nice. Hot water…and bubbles!” JC said with enthusiasm. “And he’d scrub my head…” His eyes fluttered shut at the thought.

“So. Brian. Who apparently has a wife and a child. He gave you a bath. Saw you naked?” Chris frowned.

“Well, yes…” JC frowned as well. He hated disappointing Chris. “Is that wrong?”

“No, not really. It’s pretty much his job to do that,” Chris admitted. “I don’t like the thought of another man putting his hands on you like that.”

“He didn’t touch my…” JC waved his hands around. “Just did my back and arms, my hair, my legs…”

“Ah,” Chris said weakly, imagining JC all sleek and wet in a tub.

JC smiled slyly. “Of course, if YOU had a tub, and we heated a lot of water over the fire, YOU could give me a bath like that. I’m sure I’d enjoy it just as much.”

“You’d damn well better enjoy it MORE,” Chris snapped, and JC giggled. 

JC ate a few bites of Chris’ sandwich then helped him clean up. “Oh, I forgot. I have something to show you,” JC said suddenly. He went to the drawer where Chris kept his paper. He pulled out a sheet and a pencil, returning to the table. “Baylee, Brian’s son…he taught me this.” He carefully formed a J and a C on the paper. The letters were crooked, but they were legible.

“That’s great!” Chris exclaimed, beaming at JC. JC blushed. “Here.” Chris took the pencil and carefully printed C-H-R-I-S. “The C in your name is pronounced differently than the C in my name, but it’s still the same letter, a C. The other letters are H, R, I and S.”

“C…H…R…I…S…” JC slowly repeated. 

“Right.” Chris nodded. JC picked up the pencil and quickly drew a flower around the letters of Chris’ name. Chris chuckled. “Is there anything you can’t draw?”

“I don’t know. I never had the chance before I came up here. I like doing it.”

“You’re really very good,” Chris mused. “Perhaps you can find a way to use it at a job.”

“I was thinking,” JC said. “Everyone has a last name. Yours is Kirkpatrick, Jeff’s is Timmons. I met the glassblower, Joey, and his is McIntyre. Shouldn’t I have one, too?”

“When human men and women marry, the woman usually takes the man’s last name,” Chris told him. “When two men have a commitment ceremony, they don’t do that. I’d say you could just use my name, but then people might think we’re brothers, and that is NOT what we want people thinking.”

“No?”

“NO.” Chris wrinkled his nose. “Very very frowned upon up here.”

“Ah,” JC said, shrugging. “Well, I’m sure I’ll come up with something when it’s necessary.” He got up and sat on Chris’ lap. “And now, I really think it’s necessary for you to kiss me.”

 

“Will there be anything else, Master Nick?”

“No, Brian, that’s fine,” Nick said as Brian hung up the last of his coats. 

“Good night, then, Master Nick.” Brian bowed respectfully, then went to the door.

“Brian,” Nick said. “Come here a second.”

“Yes?” Brian fidgeted a bit.

“I’ve known you a long time, Brian. I can tell when something’s wrong. Is there a problem? Can I help in some way?”

Brian smiled at the young man he’d known for years. “No, nothing’s wrong. Nothing that needs fixing. I think if I told you, you wouldn’t believe me.”

“Try me.” Nick sat down on the edge of his bed.

“I had this afternoon off, you know, to spend time with Baylee and take care of some errands. I…I saw Joshua in town.”

“Joshua.” Nick paused for a split second, then his eyes widened. “JOSHUA? You mean JC?”

“Yes…that’s what he told me his name was.”

“He was in town?” Nick jumped to his feet. “Was he all right?”

“He was fine. He looked very good, actually. He’s, well, human.”

“Really.” Nick stared at him. “And?”

“And…when I saw him, he was sitting with Baylee, drawing something for him.” Brian sighed. “I’m afraid I overreacted, pulling Baylee away from him like he’d hurt him.”

“I don’t think JC has it in him to hurt anyone,” Nick said.

Brian blushed. “I agree. I apologized, but I really think I hurt JC’s feelings.”

“What was he doing in the village?”

“I don’t think he was really doing anything. I asked around later, and from what I could gather, he’s staying with Christopher Kirkpatrick.”

“Really,” Nick said again. “I’m glad you told me, Brian. But…I don’t know that you should tell anyone else in the palace,” he added, thinking of Lance.

“I only told you because you asked,” Brian said with a grin. Nick grinned back. “Have a good evening, sir.”

“You, too,” Nick said, flopping onto his bed as Brian left the room.


	18. PART TWO CHAPTER FOUR

SOUND OF THE SEA  
PART TWO  
FOUR

 

When Chris moved to get out of bed the next morning, JC tightened his hold around Chris’ waist. “Don’t go,” he mumbled against Chris’ shoulder.

“If I stay here, I may not be responsible for my actions,” Chris said, lightly running a hand up and down JC’s bare arm.

JC giggled as the goosebumps appeared. “I bet I would like it.”

“I hope you would.” Chris kissed JC’s curly hair. “But someone needs to go out there and bring home our dinner.”

“But I’m not going to eat fish,” JC said, wrinkling his nose in a way that Chris found completely endearing.

“It’s a saying,” Chris said. “It just means I’m working to earn money to feed us.”

“I just…I feel like I should be DOING something. Something productive.”

“What…sitting around here looking beautiful and waiting for me to come home isn’t productive?” Chris asked, and JC actually growled at him. “JC, you’re still learning about the world. I’m thinking life here is a far cry from life at the palace.”

“True,” JC said. “I didn’t have to do anything THERE, it was done for me. And everyone was always treating me like royalty. I’m not royalty.”

“You’re a pretty princess,” Chris said, and was pleased when JC knew enough to make a face.

“I’m NOT a princess. Not a girl,” JC said. “But you work so hard…”

“We will find a job for you, I’m sure,” Chris said, sitting up and stretching. “You know, when you’re up to it, I can always use your help on the boat. Or even if you just want to come for a ride. I’m sure this house gets pretty boring.”

“Maybe someday,” JC said. “It’s still very odd for me to see you catch the fish.”

“I understand.” Chris kissed JC and got out of bed. “Trust me, JC, I’d love nothing more than to lay around here with you for hours.”

“Maybe someday,” JC repeated, but he grinned this time.

 

JC made it into the village earlier this time, and was able to help Jeff light the fires for his metalwork. He also helped Mr. Sampson load his deliveries of bread onto his cart. Mrs. Sampson rewarded him with a package of bread and pastries that smelled absolutely delicious. 

He wandered over to Mr. Wright’s leather shop, where he found the man loading saddles onto his wagon. “These are beautiful,” JC said, running his fingers over the shiny leather. 

“They’d better be. I’m taking them up to the palace. Only the best for that lot.”

“The palace?” JC’s ears perked up.

“Aye. Have you been there?”

“Yes,” JC said simply. “It’s very beautiful there.”

“Well, I hope they like my saddles as much as you do,” Mr. Wright said, climbing up on the bench of the wagon. “Now, don’t you be making any moves on my wife while I’m gone. All I heard about last night was that nice young man JC.”

JC didn’t know quite what moves were, but he caught the general idea. “I…I wouldn’t…I’d never…” He stammered.

“I’m only joking with you, lad. We never had children. Be careful, or she might adopt you.” Mr. Wright tipped his hat to JC and drove off.

“Are you all right, son?” Mrs. Wright came over to him. “You look a little lost.”

“I’m fine, ma’am,” he said, shaking his head to rid it of any thoughts of the palace. “Is there anything you need help with?”

“No, thank you,” Mrs. Wright said, patting his cheek. “You’re a sweet boy.”

JC strolled back over to the bakery to get his bag of bread. “Do you need any help?” He asked Mrs. Sampson.

“How’s your hand? I need to work on the signs, and I really don’t have the time today,” she said with a sigh.

“My hands are fine.” JC looked at his slender hands. “Not very strong, or anything…”

Mrs. Sampson laughed. “I meant your writing.”

“Oh.” JC turned beet red and she felt sorry for him. “I can’t…I don’t know how…”

“That’s fine,” she said. “I’ll take care of it later.” She got the two large signboards, which were covered in some sort of chalk writing. “I really only have to do one...our prices don’t change much.”

“I can at least wipe them clean for you,” JC offered.

“Young man, you don’t have to do anything for us. We welcome your company,” Mrs. Sampson said.

JC blushed again. “I don’t have…there’s not much to do,” he said finally. “I haven’t found work yet.”

“You’ll find something,” she said, handing him a cloth. “Wipe away.”

JC carefully cleaned the boards, eying the box of chalk that lay nearby. He picked up a piece, leaned against her table, and casually started drawing. When Mrs. Sampson returned about ten minutes later, he was working hard, his bottom lip between his teeth. “Oh, I’m sorry…I just…”

“That’s wonderful!” Mrs. Sampson’s eyes widened at the drawing of two children staring at a steaming loaf of bread, obvious hunger and eagerness on their faces. “That’s perfect. We want people to feel that way about our bread.” Mrs. Sampson immediately took the board and set it up outside. “I can do the prices on the other one. Thank you, JC!” She dug in her apron pocket and pulled out a few coins. “Here.”

“Oh, I didn’t…I was just passing time,” JC stuttered.

“I insist. You did some work for me, you get paid.”

“I…thank you,” he said shyly, carefully slipping the coins into the pocket of his jacket. “And thank you for this.” He held up the bag.

“Now go enjoy this nice day,” she said, shooing him out of her shop.

JC munched at a piece of bread as he headed to another end of the village. He saw a man unloading pieces of wood from a wagon, and hurried over to offer his assistance. “I wouldn’t say no,” the man said. “My useless brother has disappeared. AGAIN.”

“I heard that,” a shorter man said, coming out of the large shop. “I was busy…”

“Doing nothing,” the man interrupted as he and JC maneuvered a particularly large log out of the wagon. “Even total strangers do better work than you do.”

“I’m sorry,” JC said to the shorter man. “I didn’t mean to impose…”

“My brother will find ANY excuse to tease me,” the man said. “Don’t apologize. My name is Drew Lachey, and that’s my brother, Nick.”

“I’m JC,” he said softly. “Oh…Nick Lachey…Chris mentioned you.”

“Chris Kirkpatrick?” Nick asked, and JC nodded. “I haven’t seen him in forever. How is he doing?”

“Fine,” JC said. “You build furniture?” Nick nodded. “Chris mentioned coming to you to ask you to build a larger bedframe. The one he has isn’t big enough.”

“Ah,” Nick said, nodding, and Drew snickered. It was obvious Nick was trying to hide a smile, and JC was a little confused.

“Because it was just him, you know, and now I’m there, and we really have enough room, I guess, but he wants something bigger, and…”

Nick held up a hand. “No need to explain,” he said, blushing slightly. Drew burst into laughter and JC got even more confused. “I think I know what he wants.”

“Oh, please don’t start to make anything! I’m under strict orders not to buy anything or agree to anything,” JC explained. “I’m…still learning how all of it works, and he’s afraid I’ll end up in China.”

Nick laughed. He wasn’t quite sure who this man was, though word had spread about the shy young man who was living with Chris Kirkpatrick. All the women in town loved him, and the rumor was that he was sweet and uneducated, but not stupid. “I promise not to send you to China,” Nick vowed. “Though I’m not quite sure how THAT figures into things.” He eyed JC up. “You’re about six feet tall, and Chris is NOT, so we’ll make the frame for your height. And wide enough for you both.”

“I think that’s what he had in mind,” JC agreed. 

“I’ll start something basic, along those lines. You tell him about it, and if it’s not what he wants, we’ll adjust it,” Nick suggested.

“That sounds good,” JC said, smiling. “Do you need help with the rest of the wagon? I don’t really have much else to do.”

“We’d love your help,” Drew said before Nick could answer. “I’d love to someone else here as a witness as to how my brother treats me.”

“I treat you as you deserve,” Nick said, and JC laughed.

 

Thankfully the waters were calm that day, for Chris spent most of it staring out at the horizon, thinking about JC. He tried to keep up a good front, but when he was honest with himself, Chris realized that the idea of JC terrified him. Even knowing JC’s true identity didn’t keep Chris from thinking of him as some sort of special being that he didn’t deserve. JC was sunshine and rainbows all wrapped in an artistic sensual being that took Chris’ breath away. What made him even MORE attractive was that JC had NO clue how attractive he was. It had only been a few nights, and Chris was already having a very difficult time just laying next to JC without starting something more intimate. He definitely needed to talk to Nick Lachey about building that larger bedframe.

Chris sighed as he looked out at the water. He was worried for JC’s peace of mind as well. He knew JC desperately wanted to fit in, wanted to be like everyone else. He wanted to be able to read and write, manage money, get a job. All of that would happen, Chris was sure, but it would take time. And while he knew JC would never have a problem making friends, he knew JC felt out of place and self-conscious due to his lack of education and basic human social skills.

When he brought the boat back later that afternoon, he stopped one of the young boys that hung around the docks looking for work. “I need you to run a message for me,” Chris said, handing the boy a piece of paper. “When you get back, I’ll pay you.”

“Yes, Sir.” The boy darted away.

 

“How do I look?” Justin slowly turned around in front of Nick.

“Amazing,” Nick admitted. “He won’t be able to take his eyes off of you.”

“Really?” Justin blushed a bit, which only made him more attractive.

“I don’t know what you see in that stuck-up prince of yours, but I will say this for him…he has good taste.” Nick gave Justin a friendly hug. “I’m happy if you’re happy.”

“I am happy,” Justin said with a sigh. “I think…he may ask me soon. I mean, it hasn’t been long, but we just seem to get on so well.”

“If you say so,” Nick said with a sigh. “I hope you have a good time.”

“We will. Dinner will be the usual formal affair, but afterwards, he may show me the gardens or something.” Justin waggled his eyebrows and Nick had to laugh.

“Let’s get you downstairs. You don’t want to keep Lance waiting.” Nick paused by the door of Justin’s chamber. “What do you think…about Lance, I mean?”

“He seems all right,” Justin said. “I mean, I think he was hurt…and a little embarrassed.”

“It’s not like he KNEW that man was a monster,” Nick said. “It’s not easy for a prince. They can’t just choose anyone.”

“Lance has a lot to offer someone, and not just because he’s a prince.”

“Do you think he would have chosen Joshua…JC…if that Louis hadn’t come along?” Nick asked in a quiet voice as they descended the stairs. 

“Probably…Joshua was a good man,” Justin said, then grinned. “Well, not a man, but, you know…”

“Have a good time.” Nick bowed to Lance as he walked into the foyer. “Have a good night, Sire.”

“We will. Don’t wait up,” Lance said with a grin, pointing at Justin and rolling his eyes. Nick smiled back.

“Master Carter.” One of the stewards approached Nick as the others left. “A message for you. The boy is waiting for a response.”

“For me?” Nick said in surprise. He scanned the lines of the note and his eyes widened. He scribbled a response and handed it to the steward.

 

Chris scrubbed his face and hands as soon as he entered the house. He normally washed up on the boat, but now that he had someone to come home to, he tried to get the smell of fish off of his body as best he could. He figured of all people, though, JC probably wouldn’t mind.

“Hello.” JC came bouncing out of the bedroom, a welcoming smile on his face. “How was your day?”

“Better now,” Chris said, his melancholy lifting as JC wrapped himself around him. “I hope you always welcome me this way.”

“I don’t see why I wouldn’t,” JC said. His hand fisted up in Chris’ hair as he gave him an unusually passionate kiss. Chris moaned and pressed against him, his hands grabbing at JC’s backside. JC drew a shuddering breath, his lips tentatively working down Chris’ neck. 

“God…” Chris groaned, rolling his body against JC’s. “The things you do to me…”

“I think you do them to me, too,” JC said, gently thrusting against Chris. “I love how you feel against me.”

Chris buried his face in JC’s neck, trying to keep himself under control. “Looks like you had a good day.”

JC laughed and gave Chris a sweet kiss. “I have something for you.”

“I told you not to buy anything,” Chris said, glaring at JC.

“I didn’t,” JC insisted. He went to his jacket and pulled something from the pocket. He dumped a pile of paper money and change on the table, grinning proudly.

“Where did THAT come from?”

“I earned it,” JC whispered. “I earned it,” he repeated a bit louder. “I drew a sign and unloaded a wagon and helped a few other people. I didn’t ask for money, but they paid me!” JC fidgeted a little. “I don’t know how much it is, if it’s any good, but I earned it, and now I can give it to you.”

“You should keep your money, JC,” Chris said.

“Why?” JC tilted his head. “You said everything you have is mine…everything I have is yours.”

“But…you should keep it,” Chris repeated. “In case you want to, you know, go.”

“Where am I going?” JC frowned, then began to tremble slightly. “You want me to leave? Did I do something wrong? Is it because we haven’t mated…I mean, because we didn’t…” JC didn’t know what other phrase to use. “Because we haven’t been together?” JC finished finally. “I mean, we can, if you want…”

“Stop talking,” Chris ordered, hurrying over to hug JC. “Calm down. I don’t want you to leave. EVER. I just want you to know you have that option, and you should have your own money.”

“I don’t want money, and I don’t want to leave,” JC insisted. “Please take it. I want you to have it.”

Chris knew JC was very excited at the idea of earning something. “Thank you. You did a great job…you earned a lot, for what you did.”

“I did?” JC beamed with pleasure.

“Yes.” 

They were startled by a knock on the door. “Who’s that?” JC asked almost fearfully.

“What is it?” Chris asked, surprised by JC’s reaction.

“I keep thinking…someone’s going to take me away…because I’m a monster,” JC said, frowning.

“We’ll address THAT nonsense another time,” Chris said, glaring at JC. “But I can assure you that if this is who I THINK it is, they’re not taking you anywhere.” Chris opened the door.

“Hello,” a familiar voice said. “I came as soon as I could.”

“Nick?” JC gasped.

“Hello, Joshua…JC…” Nick said as Chris let him in.


	19. PART TWO CHAPTER FIVE

SOUND OF THE SEA  
PART TWO  
Five

 

JC stared at Nick for a moment, then threw himself into Nick’s arms, giving him a tight hug followed by a kiss on the lips. “Nick! I’m so glad to see you!”

“I guess so,” Nick said with a crooked grin, his eyes meeting Chris’.

“Oh.” JC pulled back, looking from Chris to Nick. “I guess I shouldn’t have done that?”

“I understand why you did,” Nick said. “You look good, Josh…I mean, JC. That’s gonna be hard, getting used to that.” Nick ran a hand through his hair and studied JC. “We thought you were dead.”

“You saved my life,” JC said. “He pulled me under, but he was already dying, and then my king saved me. But it was because of you. You killed him.”

“Your king?” Nick blinked. “Wow. That…wow.”

“I don’t have to tell the story, if you don’t want to hear it,” JC said softly. He knew Chris felt a bit differently about the merfolk than anyone else, so he was unsure if Nick would want to hear it the way Chris had.

“No…I want to hear it,” Nick said. He sat down at the table and JC sat next to him. “I just…it’s amazing to see you. I didn’t think…I never thought…”

“None of us did,” Chris said. “You two talk…I’ll throw some dinner together.”

“So, we have a king,” JC began, and after that, Nick was completely engrossed in JC’s story.

Chris watched them as they sat at the table, as different as night and day. JC was slender and pale, his dark hair framing his face in a halo of curls. Nick was tall and broad, his skin tanned by the sun, bright blond hair straight as straw. Chris knew who Nick was, of course; as Justin’s friend, he had heard a lot about Nick. But he didn’t know him well, and he relaxed a bit as he saw Nick hanging on JC’s every word, listening intently and occasionally gently teasing JC. Chris had wondered if it was a good idea to contact Nick and ask him to come see JC, but now he knew it was the right thing to do.

“I hope this is all right,” Chris said as he sat down bowls of stew. It was mostly vegetables with a bit of beef in it, but it was one of the things he knew he could make well.

“It’s fantastic,” Nick assured him. “Some of the stuff they serve at the palace I’ve NEVER gotten used to, even after all this time. Justin’s such a priss sometimes that he prefers the fancy food they serve, but I would much rather have just regular fare.” 

“Justin…how is he?” JC asked eagerly. 

“He’s doing well. Prince Kevin’s been courting him fairly seriously,” Nick said, blowing on his spoon.

“That’s good,” JC said, smiling. “I’m sure that makes Justin very happy. I remember how Prince Kevin would watch him.”

“Well, I think Prince Kevin’s interested in much more than watching him,” Nick muttered, and Chris chuckled.

JC looked confused, then he slowly smiled. “I understand, I think. Justin’s very nice to look at. Tall…those beautiful blue eyes…”

“So, you like tall men with beautiful blue eyes?” Chris said, looking at Nick.

“Well, Justin’s…” JC looked at Chris, then at Nick’s smirking face. “Well, they’re nice to look at,” JC said. “But I much prefer dark eyes and someone that I don’t have to look up at.”

“Well done,” Nick said, tapping his spoon against his bowl in applause. “Very diplomatic.”

JC giggled a bit, blushing. Chris nudged him with his foot under the table and gave him a grin. “How is, uh, everyone else at the palace?” JC finally stammered.

“If you mean Prince Lance, he’s fine,” Nick said. “To be honest, he had a bit of a rough time after that night, but he’s worked through it.”

“I feel so bad,” JC said, toying with his stew. “The look on his face when Pearl Man changed me back…the way his eyes grew so huge when he saw me.” JC looked away, his bottom lip trembling. “I never meant to hurt Lance. He’s a good man.”

“He is,” Nick said. “He doesn’t hate you or anything, JC. We haven’t spoken much about that day…but I believe what he mainly feels is a sense of loss, and a bit of embarrassment. He was completely bewitched by that creature, and he feels like a fool.”

“It wasn’t his fault, though,” JC insisted. “That was a good word…bewitched. It was a magic spell.”

“He wasn’t the only one doing the bewitching,” Chris said softly. Nick looked at him and frowned.

“What do you mean?” JC asked.

“I think you were weaving a pretty good spell over him, too,” Chris said. “You could have gotten what you wanted, if Louis hadn’t arrived.”

“I don’t…” JC began.

“So, Brian mentioned he saw you,” Nick interrupted, trying to diffuse the tension.

“Yes.” JC sighed. “He thought I was going to hurt his son.”

“He didn’t, really,” Nick told him. “We talked about it. He feels very badly about how he acted. He knows you wouldn’t harm a fly.”

“I might harm a fly, if it was really annoying me,” JC said, and the other men smiled. “But I wouldn’t harm a person.”

“You might have to, someday,” Chris said. “I can’t be with you as your personal bodyguard all the time. There are a lot of Adam Lamberts in the world.”

“Really? I didn’t think there was more than one of any person,” JC said with excitement. “Is there another Chris somewhere, too?”

“God,” Nick moaned, burying his face in his hands. “I forget sometimes how…naïve…he is.”

“If there was another Chris somewhere, I think my poor mother would be in her grave,” Chris said with a grin. “I mean there are other people who would be out to hurt you. Rob you, or beat you, or try to take advantage of you.”

“I guess I need that dagger after all,” JC said.

“Or a sword,” Nick teased.

“A sword?” JC said eagerly, at the same time Chris said, “Oh, NO.”

“What’s wrong with a sword?” Nick asked.

“I always wanted to try a sword,” JC said. “I saw them in the paintings at the palace. Lance’s relatives had swords. I saw pictures in one of the books, too, of people fighting with them.”

“I’ll teach you,” Nick said. 

“You?” Chris asked in surprise.

“It’s part of that whole palace education thing,” Nick said, shrugging. “Justin’s better at it, because he’s quicker and more graceful. But I can manage.”

“Can I?” JC turned to Chris, eyes hopeful.

“JC, you’re a grown man. I can’t tell you what to do,” Chris said. “But if you can manage not to hurt yourself, OR Nick, it might not be a bad idea. Maybe teach him some basic fighting skills?” Chris said to Nick. “I’d do it myself, but I don’t really have the time…”

“How many fights have YOU been in?” Nick joked.

“More than you’d expect,” Chris said. “Funny how my mouth always seems to get me into trouble.” Nick laughed out loud. 

“Do…won’t Lance get mad if you are helping me?” JC asked.

“I have free time to myself,” Nick said. “And he…doesn’t need to know.”

“Don’t get yourself in trouble,” JC said with concern.

“I won’t,” Nick promised. 

 

Nick stayed and talked with them until almost eight o’clock, then he stood and stretched. “As much as I would love to stay and talk the night away, I need to get back.”

“Thanks for coming,” Chris said, holding out his hand. “I know how much it meant to JC.”

“I’m glad I did,” Nick said, shaking Chris’ hand. “Thanks so much for inviting me.”

“You’ll come again, right?” JC said eagerly. “And you can teach me to fight?”

“Good Lord, you’ve created a monster,” Chris said with an exaggerating groan. “But JC’s right. Come again…you’re always welcome.”

“Thank you,” Nick said, pleased. “I’ll send a note down in a few days, once I get some swords and things together.”

“Good,” JC said with his beautiful smile. He hugged Nick, this time remembering not to kiss him. “I’m so glad you came, Nick. It’s nice to have a friend again.”

Nick blushed a bit. “I’ll see you soon. Good night.” He let himself out into the night.

“Well, that went well,” Chris said, doing a last bit of tidying up in the kitchen area. 

“You thought it wouldn’t?” JC asked.

“Well…I wasn’t sure,” Chris said. “Not that I thought he wouldn’t be happy to see you, or that you wouldn’t want to see him. I think you showed him just how happy you were to see him,” he teased.

“Stop it,” JC pouted, blushing a bit.

“I was just afraid…” Chris sighed, busying himself with putting out the fire. “Never mind.”

“Tell me,” JC said softly.

Chris made sure the fire was completely doused before turning around to face JC. “I thought he’d come here, all fancy and everything…he’d remind you of everything you had at the palace. You’d remember how you were treated there, and everything you had. You’d miss your friends, and maybe…maybe you’d realize you didn’t want to be here anymore.” Chris looked everywhere but at JC, feeling nervous and a bit stupid.

“What’s that word you use?” JC asked, coming over to put Chris’ hands on his hips. “Idiot?”

“That’s right,” Chris muttered.

“You’re an idiot,” JC said sweetly. “Yes, Nick was raised around the palace, and he’s “fancy,” as you put it. He’s also a nice person and a good friend when I needed one most. But that’s not my home. It never was.” JC rolled his eyes. “I can only imagine the mistakes I would continue to make up there on a daily basis. Even worse than here.” JC put his arms around Chris. “I want to be HERE, Chris. Because YOU’RE here. How many times are we going to talk about this?”

“I’m pretty stupid,” Chris said. “It may take a while.”

“I will tell you one hundred times a day how much I want to be with you,” JC vowed.

“Do you even know how much one hundred is?”

“A lot,” JC answered immediately, and Chris laughed out loud.

Chris kissed JC. “I agree to try and get over the idea of you running away if YOU get over the idea that someone’s out to get you.”

“They could be,” JC pointed out. “I have a feeling there are a lot of scared people out there.”

“Well, only a few people actually saw what happened on that boat, and I’d bet no one else would believe it, anyway. Humans can be really dumb sometimes.”

“Like you, thinking I want to leave you,” JC said. He brought Chris’ head down to his and gave him a slow kiss. “Thank you for inviting Nick here tonight.”

“You’re welcome,” Chris said breathlessly. They continued to kiss until Chris had JC backed up against the table.

“I…I want…” JC gasped, waving his hand in the air. “I don’t know what, exactly, but I want it very badly…”

Chris chuckled. “Go into the bedroom,” he told JC. JC obeyed, and Chris quickly locked the door and put out the rest of the lights. When he got to the bedroom, JC was sitting on the bed with his shirt off. “I missed you undressing?” Chris said unhappily.

“I can put it back on, if it upsets you so much,” JC said, standing up.

“No, I’ll get over it,” Chris said with an exaggerated sigh. He removed his own shirt, tossing it to the floor. His hands slid up over JC’s bare chest, thumbs flicking across JC’s nipples. JC moaned, hands fisting at his sides. “Your body can react in ways you don’t quite expect,” Chris told him, sucking along the line of JC’s collarbone. “I don’t want you to be afraid, okay? Anything that happens is SUPPOSED to happen. I would never let anything hurt you, and I would never intentionally hurt you myself. Understand?” 

JC nodded. “I trust you.”

“I’m thinking that…mating…as a merman…probably wasn’t that intense,” Chris said, undoing JC’s pants and allowing them to puddle on the floor.

“Not really. I mean, it didn’t involve all the connections and things that human mating does,” JC said. “I could explain it…”

“That’s okay,” Chris said quickly, taking off his own pants. His hands moved over JC’s back. “I want to touch you,” he said softly. “And I want you to touch me. Anywhere you want.”

“All right,” JC said nervously, sitting on the bed.

“You get too scared, we stop,” Chris told him. “Anywhere you want to touch, you touch. Any questions you have, I will try to answer, okay?”

JC nodded. His eyes widened as Chris slid his undergarments to the floor. Chris blushed a little as JC looked him over, but he didn’t move. “Yours is…smaller than mine…” JC said finally.

Chris glared at him, but burst out laughing. “Thanks a lot,” he said, making a face. “Just for future reference, size is very important to a human male, so you’ve just insulted me.”

“I’m sorry!” JC gasped, horrified.

“It’s fine. I’m only teasing, though what I said is completely true.” 

JC’s hands trembled as he reached out and ran them up Chris’ thighs. His thumbs trailed up over Chris’ hips bones. “I want…but I don’t know…”

“Come here.” Chris took JC’s hand and pulled him to his feet. He kissed him, slow passionate kisses that soon had JC writhing against him. Chris slowly pushed at the rest of JC’s clothing until he was naked as well. His hand smoothed over the curve of JC’s hip and he sighed a little. “You’re gorgeous.” Chris took a deep breath, then moved his hand to gently stroke JC’s cock, simple feather touches.

“Oh…” JC gasped, his head falling back as his fingers dug into Chris’ shoulders. “That feels so good.”

“Come lay down,” Chris instructed. He led JC to the bed and got him settled on his back before laying down on his side next to him. “I just want you to feel good,” Chris whispered, kissing JC as his hand moved once more. 

“So…good…” JC panted, his hips arching up into Chris’ touch. “Is it supposed to…do that…”

Chris looked down and smiled at the wetness that appeared under his thumb. “Yes…it means it’s soon going to feel a lot better.” His hand moved faster as he kissed JC, sucking on his tongue. “I want you to come for me, JC…you’re so gorgeous, look so good…want you so bad…”

“Come…where…oh…” JC’s voice rose as his toes curled on the bed. “Chris…Chris…something…please…” he begged.

“Let go, JC…hold on to me…”

JC curled one arm up to fist his hand in Chris’ hair. His other hand clenched at the covers. “Chris…I…” His spine almost bent in two as he thrust into Chris’ hand, coming in long white streaks.

“Shhh…that was so beautiful…” Chris whispered, bathing JC’s face in kisses. “So gorgeous…so beautiful…”

“What…was…was I supposed to do that?” JC weakly whispered, his body trembling.

“Yes. That’s what, well, we call coming. Don’t ask me WHY, I don’t know.” 

JC released his hold on Chris’ hair, petting his head. “I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?”

“I didn’t even feel it,” Chris said honestly. He’d been completely focused on JC. “Are you all right?”

“Fine, I think,” JC said, drawing a shuddering breath. “That was…I’m glad you never tried to really describe that to me, because I’m fairly certain no words would do it justice.”

“Thank you,” Chris said. “You just redeemed yourself for the insult you gave me earlier.”

“Stop.” JC poked him, then looked down. “You…should I…”

“Not necessary,” Chris said, though he desperately wanted it. He didn’t want to overwhelm JC.

“I just touch it?” JC reached out and held Chris in his hand. “Move my hand?”

“Please?” Chris tried to control the begging in his voice. 

JC smiled and began to slowly stroke him. “Tell me if I’m doing it wrong.”

“No, you’re, uh…” Chris cleared his throat. “You’re doing just fine. Just a little…harder…maybe faster?”

“You were right,” JC whispered. “You look so good like this…the way your eyes are so dark…barely able to stay open…you feel hot in my hand…”

“Sweet Jesus!” Chris head fell back as he lay down on the bed. “Keep talking that way and this will NOT take long.”

“Talking what way?” JC asked. His thumb swept over the head of Chris’ cock and Chris whimpered. “Did that feel good?” JC managed to do that on every upward motion of his hand, and Chris was soon squirming. “I want you to feel as good as you made me feel…I want you to come, too, Chris, I want to watch it and see how it looks…”

“Fucking hell…” Chris grunted. He grabbed JC by the hair and pulled him in for a brutal kiss as he came.

“Oh,” JC whispered in wonder. He slowly released Chris and looked at his hand. “Is this…the same as me?”

“Yes and no,” Chris said, doing his best to form words. “It’s the same thing, basically, but it tastes different depending on the person.”

“Taste?” JC tilted his head.

“Well, um, some people do that, but with their mouth, you know, and then you taste it…” Chris did NOT have it in him to describe a blow job to JC at that very moment.

“Oh.” JC looked at his hand again, then flicked his tongue out over his fingers. 

“Christ,” Chris whispered. He knew that if he hadn’t just had a mind blowing orgasm, he probably would have come from that sight.

“Odd,” JC said. “Do you like when someone does that to you?”

“Yes,” Chris said in a strangled tone.

“Do you like doing it?”

“Yes,” Chris said in a calmer voice.

“You’ll have to teach me, then,” JC said, and Chris shivered at the thought.

“You’re going to kill me,” Chris said in a low voice. He forced himself to get up. “Stay here. I’m going to get something to clean us off.”

Once they were cleaned up, Chris moved to his space by the wall, crawling under the covers without dressing. “Should I…” JC pointed to his clothing.

“Up to you,” Chris said, shrugging. JC dove under the covers, snuggling close to Chris.

“Oh, I like this much better,” JC said. “I love your body.”

“I don’t think anyone’s ever said that to me before,” Chris said softly.

“It’s perfect. You fit perfectly next to me,” JC said, kissing Chris’ shoulder before drifting off to sleep.


	20. PART TWO CHAPTER SIX

SOUND OF THE SEA  
PART TWO  
Six

 

“JC!”

“Yes, Mrs. Wright?” JC hurried over to the leather shop, munching on the roll Mrs. Sampson had given him. He’d been living with Chris for a week, and now he was a regular sight in the village, walking around and offering his assistance wherever it was needed.

“I’m very angry with you.”

“What?” JC frowned, the bread turning to dirt in his mouth.

“Don’t you like me?”

“Of course, I do, ma’am. You’ve always been very kind to me.”

Mrs. Wright took pity on him, smiling at how sad his blue eyes were. “You make that sign for the likes of HER, and you don’t do the same for me?”

JC looked over at his chalkboard sign, which Mrs. Sampson was very proud of, and kept clean and covered. “Oh, that. That was just to take up time…I wasn’t serious or anything. It was just…”

“It was just perfect, and I’d like something for our shop. Can you draw horses?”

“I don’t know that I’ve ever tried, but I can try. At least it’s an animal I know,” JC said with a sigh. “Besides fish, anyway.”

“An animal you know?” Mrs. Sampson asked.

“I love animals, but so far I’ve only seen horses, oxen, dogs, and cats. I LOVE cats,” he said with a happy sigh. “They’re so soft and warm, and the way they sleep, all curled up…”

“Well, anyway, I need you to paint me a sign. Something that will last.”

“Paint? I’ve never painted before,” JC said eagerly. “Just used a pencil.”

“Well, I just so happen to have a nice clean piece of board and some paint. Think you can make something of it?”

“Oh, yes, ma’am,” JC said.

“Will this bench do?” Mrs. Sampson motioned to a bench she used when the shop wasn’t busy.

“Yes, ma’am.” JC finished his bread and went to sit at the bench. Mrs. Sampson came out with jars of paint, a few brushes, and the board. “I’ll try my best.”

“That’s all we can ask,” Mrs. Sampson said. She cupped his chin in her hand. “I always wanted a son just like you,” she said softly, then abruptly turned and walked away.

JC looked at his lap, blinking at the tears that surprisingly jumped to his eyes. Family was a concept he didn’t truly understand, but the way she looked at him, the way she clucked after him asking if he’d eaten that day, or the way she promised to mend any tears he’d get in his clothing, he thought maybe having a mother would be a wonderful thing. JC sighed and wiped at his eyes. He looked at the sky, looked at the leather shop, looked at a horse, then got to work.

The bench wasn’t quite comfortable, as he needed to hold the board on his lap. He finally placed the board on the bench and knelt before it. He concentrated for a while, then unconsciously started to sing. It was a simple song that most merchildren learned in school, a song to sing while you were working. 

“JC.”

JC’s head flew up. “Yes, Mrs. Sampson?”

“What song was that?”

“Song? Oh.” JC blushed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I was singing. Did it bother you?”

“Not at all. You have a wonderful voice. Please don’t stop. I was just wondering. I’ve never heard it before.”

“Oh, it’s an old song that we all sing…um…where I’m from,” he finally finished.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” she said gently. “It just was very beautiful, that’s all.”

“Thank you,” he said shyly as she returned to the shop. He continued working, and eventually started singing again.

About an hour later, he stood up and stretched. The sign was finished, and while he didn’t think it was anything special, he hoped she would approve. There were two large horses trotting down a road, each horse wearing a beautiful saddle. “Finished?” Mrs. Sampson said as he entered the small shop.

“Yes, ma’am. I hope you like it,” JC said worriedly.

Mrs. Sampson came out, wiping her hands on a cloth. “Oh, JC, it’s better than I hoped!” The woman exclaimed. “Just right! And I know my husband will love it.” She handed JC a large pile of money.

Chris had been teaching JC his letters and numbers, as well as how to count money, so he realized how much she was giving him. “Oh, Mrs. Sampson, I can’t take all this.”

“Yes, you can. Consider it payment for the sign AND the music,” she said.

“I…thank you,” JC said finally. He had quickly learned that saying no to the women of the village when they wanted to pay him was a fruitless effort.

“You have a good day, young man,” she said, patting his cheek.

JC wandered off, making his usual circle of the village before going back to Chris’ house. “JC!” A voice yelled, and he whirled around.

“Baylee, right?” JC asked nervously, wondering if Brian was waiting around a corner to grab his son again. “Shouldn’t you be in school?”

“It’s our play break,” Baylee explained. “Do you think you could draw me another picture?”

“Well, not right now, but perhaps another time.” JC didn’t want to anger Brian by spending any time with his son. “How is school?”

“It’s hard. But I’m good at it,” Baylee bragged. “Did you learn how to write yet?”

“Well, no, but I’m learning the letters and some numbers,” JC said. “I think your teacher is going to help me.”

“Miss Spears!” Baylee yelled.

A pretty young woman with blond hair and brown eyes slowly walked over from the door of the schoolhouse. “Baylee, you don’t need to shout,” she admonished.

“Miss Spears, this is my friend JC. He says you’re going to teach him how to read! He can’t read yet, but he draws real good.”

“He draws very well,” she gently corrected. She smiled at JC. “Hello there. It’s nice to finally meet you. I believe Chris was planning on me coming over one night this week?”

“Yes, ma’am,” JC said shyly. He hadn’t realized the schoolteacher was so young, and it made him a little uncomfortable. “I appreciate your help.”

“Don’t mention it. Everyone should know how to read and write, and I’m sure you’ll pick it up in no time,” she promised. “But right now I need to keep an eye on these troublemakers. I’ll see you later in the week. Come on, Baylee, back to the schoolyard.”

“Bye, JC!” Baylee yelled.

When JC returned to the house, he picked up the sheets of letters and numbers Chris had written out for him. He looked at them and mumbled to himself occasionally as he straightened up the house. He hoped the teacher was right…he really wanted to learn enough to read as well as any other human male his age.

 

Chris whistled as he went into the village after a fairly productive day on the boat. It was early, but his catch was so good that he didn’t feel guilty calling it a day a few hours earlier than usual. He wanted to stop in the village and pick up a few things for JC. It was fun surprising him, because he was so excited and grateful about everything. 

“Christopher Kirkpatrick!” 

Chris turned quickly. “Mother?”

“I am NOT your mother, thank God,” Mrs. Sampson said with a smile. “That friend of yours…he’s never seen animals?”

“Well, I…they…” Chris babbled. 

“You know, my sister Joanna has a farm. It’s three miles out of town. Anytime that boy wants to go there, you take him, understood?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Chris said, a bit bewildered.

“Look at the sign he did for me today. Isn’t it beautiful?” The woman beamed with pride as she showed him the sign that was propped up to dry. “Said he never held a paintbrush in his life. Oh, by the way…” She dove into the shop and came back out with a bag. “I won’t be needing these. Make sure he gets them.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Chris said.

“Chris!” Mrs. Wright called.

“Yes?” Chris said with a sigh.

“You’re fairly plump, so I know you eat.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“I know you eat, so why does that boy look so thin? Don’t you buy him food?”

“Of course I do! And he eats!”

“Make sure he does,” she said. “I picked up a few extra pieces of ham and bacon at the butcher’s…take this and make sure JC eats it.”

“Okay,” Chris said, fumbling with his packages to make them easier to carry.

And this is how it went for the next half-hour Chris spent at the village. All the women called him over, giving him something for JC, or chastising him about JC, or complimenting JC. Chris shook his head as he approached the Lacheys. “Nick, please tell me you have a handcart or something I can borrow for all this.”

“Let me help you!” Nick called, hurrying over and helping Chris with his burden. “Yes, you can borrow the handcart. Just have JC bring it back tomorrow.”

“How’s the bedframe coming?” Chris asked.

“I should be able to deliver it tomorrow,” Nick promised. “JC said you two need some extra room.”

“That’s not why I’m getting it,” Chris said, actually blushing.

“Yes, he explained it to me very clearly,” Nick said.

“He WHAT?” Chris gasped. Many times JC didn’t know exactly when he’d overstepped the bounds of polite conversation.

“Don’t worry, he just told me that you two are a pretty tight fit, that’s all,” Nick said. “Let’s load up the handcart.”

“Let’s,” Chris muttered, eager to get away from the village and its inhabitants.

 

“JC!”

JC jumped. He’d been sitting in the tiny yard in front of Chris’ house, looking through the fish encyclopedia, picking out the letters he recognized. He hadn’t even noticed Chris walking down the road. “What’s all that? Is it heavy?” JC got up and hurried over to help Chris. 

“Help me unload it,” Chris said simply.

“All right,” JC said, giving Chris a worried look. He helped Chris carry everything in and put it on the table.

“Nick Lachey said he can deliver the bedframe tomorrow,” Chris said.

“Oh, good!” JC said, smiling. “Then you don’t need to sleep against the wall…though I like that we have to sleep so close together.”

Chris sighed and pulled JC into his arms, giving him a kiss. “You are truly something, do you know that?”

“Um, no, I didn’t know that, but thank you,” JC said politely. Chris laughed.

“You ARE a charmer. All of this is for you.”

“ME?” JC gaped as he stared at the table. “Why?”

“Well, Mrs. Sampson wanted you to have this…” Chris found the bag.

JC looked inside and gasped. “The paints! She said I could have these?”

“Yes. Your sign looks great. And Mrs. Wright yelled at me for not feeding you, and she sent you some meat. Oh, and Mrs. Sampson yelled at me because you’ve never seen farm animals, and it just went on and on.”

“Oh,” JC said, blushing furiously. “I’m sorry if they yelled at you. I can tell them not to do that.”

“No, JC, you don’t understand.” Chris wrapped himself around JC again. “They love you. They care about you and worry about you and want you happy. They sent all this and said all this because they care about you. Remember how you were worried about someone thinking you were a monster and taking you away? I bet even if these people knew the truth, they wouldn’t let anyone take you away.”

“Mrs. Sampson told me today that she wished she had a son like me,” JC said softly. “Is that what mothers do? They worry about you and take care of you?”

“Yes,” Chris said, thinking of his own mother who had sacrificed so much. “That’s what the good ones do.”

“You’re lucky,” JC said, carefully unpacking the jars of paint.

“Yes, I am. In more ways than one.” Chris took the paints from JC and set them on the table. “I think you should come into the bedroom with me.”

“Really?” JC asked, but he slowly grinned. He was getting used to the way Chris always wanted to kiss and touch him, and he found himself feeling the same way about Chris. He knew Chris was holding back, didn’t want to scare him, but there were often times that JC took one look at Chris and just wanted to tear his clothes off. It was an enjoyable feeling. “Do you need help with something in there?”

“Mmm,” Chris said. “I think it’s been far too long since I touched you all over.”

“I agree,” JC said, taking Chris by the shirt and yanking him into the bedroom.

 

About an hour later, as they lay naked and sated on the bed, Chris said drowsily, “We should put that meat in the icebox, and get things organized.”

“We should,” JC agreed, his head tucked on Chris’ shoulder as his hand wandered over Chris’ chest. “But it can wait.”

“Mmm,” Chris signed, his eyes fluttering shut. They flew back open as JC slowly began kissing his way down Chris’ chest. “What are you doing?”

“Learning about the human body,” JC murmured against Chris’ ribs.

“I thought…oh my GOD…” Chris gasped as JC’s lips slid over his hipbone.

“I want…you said people do this?” JC gave a gentle lick to Chris’ cock, which slowly started to come to life again. 

“Well, yes, but…” Chris started to stop JC. He had planned on doing this to JC first, so he would know just what to expect and how to do it, but he now realized maybe this was better. He had come not that long before, so he wouldn’t come right away once JC’s mouth was on him…and he knew that in other circumstances, that’s EXACTLY what would happen. “They do,” Chris finished. “Sorta…like what you do with your hand, but in and out of your mouth…”

“Oh,” JC said, pulling back.

“But licking’s a good start,” Chris added hurriedly.

JC took Chris’ half-erect cock in his hand and licked from top to bottom, occasionally swirling around the sides. “You taste good,” he murmured. “Your skin is so warm against my tongue, and it’s like…it just tastes like YOU. Salty and sweet all at once.”

“Jesus,” Chris hissed, one hand fisting in JC’s hair. “Put me in your mouth, if you can, please, JC? I just…” Chris tried to hold back, but it was very difficult.

“I’ll try to do what you want,” JC whispered. He sucked the head in, then let it go with what sounded to Chris like a very obscene pop. Each time, JC let a little more into his mouth, with Chris gently controlling his movements with the grip in his hair.

“So good…that’s it…watch your teeth…ah, GOD…” Chris’ head thrashed a bit on the pillow. He couldn’t look down at JC. He knew that he’d be completely undone at the sight of JC sucking him.

“Does this feel good?” JC whispered. He flicked his tongue over the tip and Chris gasped for breath. He then only sucked the head, his hand moving a bit faster.

“JC…oh God…I’m gonna come…you’d better…stop…with your mouth…” Chris thrust up into JC’s hand, managing to pull JC’s face away just in time. His fist tightened in JC’s hair as he came.

“Was that…did I…” JC crawled up Chris’ body.

Chris’ hand stayed fisted in JC’s hair as he gave him kiss after kiss. “Oh my God, JC, if that’s how you did it the first time, I have NO clue what I’m gonna do when you get GOOD at it.”

JC blushed and giggled a bit. “Thank you. I just…I wanted to do more, with you. Wanted to give you something.”

“You gave me something, all right,” Chris groaned. “I don’t think I can move.”

“Let me get a cloth,” JC said. “And I’ll go clean up the kitchen.”

“I’ll be out soon,” Chris mumbled, though he was about five seconds away from falling asleep.

“I won’t wait for you,” JC said with a grin. He got up and pulled on his pants before searching out a cloth.

 

Two nights later, JC was working on some drawings at the kitchen table when he heard someone talking on the path near the house. It was a warm night, and he had the door standing open as he worked. Two of the shopkeepers had asked him to paint signs for their businesses, and he was working on the designs.

JC grabbed one of the pages and hurried out the door. “Chris, I was wondering what you…” JC stopped short as he watched Chris walk down the path. Instead of coming up from the docks, he was walking down from the village, and he wasn’t alone. The pretty schoolteacher, Miss Spears, was walking with him, her hand tucked into the corner of Chris’ arm. They were talking and laughing, their arms pressed close together. JC turned back towards the house, a sudden pain hitting him right in the stomach. He felt a wave of nausea hit his throat, and he grabbed for the doorframe.

“JC, look who I’ve brought home with me, to start your studies,” Chris called out, then frowned. He hurried up to the door. “JC? Are you okay? Are you sick?” Chris studied JC’s pale face. He didn’t know what he’d do if JC actually fell ill. 

“I’m fine,” JC managed. “Perhaps I stood up too quickly? I got dizzy.”

“Oh,” Chris said with relief. “Well, Britney is here…I mean, Miss Spears…she was going to work with you for a little tonight. But if you’re not feeling well…”

“I’m fine,” JC almost snapped. He turned to the teacher and tried to smile. “Hello, Miss Spears.”

“Please, call me Britney,” she insisted. “This isn’t a normal school setting…no need for such formality.”

“It’s not like she deserves it, anyway,” Chris teased.

“Quiet, you,” she said, slapping Chris on the arm. 

JC realized he was glaring at her and tried to compose himself. “So, is it all right if we sit at the table? Not that anyone goes by here very often, but I don’t like letting everyone know how stupid I am.”

“You’re not stupid, JC!” Chris exclaimed.

“Go ahead and clean up, Chris…I’m sure we’ll be fine,” JC said, sitting at the table.

“All right, JC. Chris tells me you’ve been working with him a little. Let’s see what you know, and what we need to work on,” Britney said, removing her hat and sitting down with him.

“You don’t need to stay here,” JC said pointedly to Chris.

“Um, okay. I’ll go clean up and start dinner, then,” Chris said, giving JC an odd look.

 

About an hour later, Britney began to gather her things, and pinned her hat back in place. “JC, this is going to be very easy teaching for me. You’re very bright, and you pick things up so quickly. You’ve already got most of the numbers, and you understand the concept of the alphabet. Just practice those sounds and letters we went over, and we’ll continue the same time, next week?”

“That sounds fine. Thank you so much for your help,” JC said politely. 

“Chris, I’ll be going,” she called, and Chris reappeared from his hiding place in the bedroom.

“I won’t be long,” Chris told JC. “It’s getting dark, and she shouldn’t walk alone.”

“I’ll come with you, if that’s all right,” JC said, jumping to his feet. 

“Of course,” Chris said, smiling at him.

They made small talk on the way back into town, Britney saying her goodbyes as they came within eyesight of the village. “I’ll see you both next week, then, if not before.” She shook JC’s hand, gave Chris’ arm a squeeze, and headed for the small house next to the school.

Chris and JC turned back towards home, with Chris taking JC’s hand as soon as they were on their way. “Please don’t,” JC said, snatching his hand back and walking faster.

Chris stopped for a moment, staring at him, then followed without trying to catch up. When he got to the house, JC was setting the table for dinner, his face still unusually pale. “Are you sure you’re not sick?”

“I don’t know,” JC said finally. He looked at Chris, and Chris was shocked to see tears in his eyes. “I think I might be. My stomach area hurts, and my throat hurts, and I feel like my lunch may come out at any moment.”

“What happened?”

“I don’t know. I only know that maybe you should be honest with me.” JC sat down in a chair.

“Honest about what? I’ve been honest with you about everything,” Chris promised.

“You didn’t tell me the truth about her…about Miss Spears.”

“I should have,” Chris agreed, sitting down next to him. JC gasped and pressed a hand to his stomach. “You’re right. But I knew you’d be angry if I told you, and I didn’t think it would really matter.”

“You didn’t think it would MATTER?” JC almost yelled. “Maybe we did things this way under the water, but you told me that’s NOT the way it is up here! You mate with one person, and that’s IT. And I chose you, and I thought you chose me, and apparently you chose someone else, too. ”

“Wait a minute.” Chris held up a hand. “What are you talking about?”

“You and Miss Spears. What are YOU talking about?”

“I’m talking about Miss Spears, too, but not the way YOU are.”

“Then what did you lie to me about?”

“I’m paying her to tutor you. I told you I wasn’t, that she was doing it as a friend, but I am. She doesn’t make much at the school, and I know she’s very busy, so I’m paying her to tutor you.” Chris stared at him. “What did you think I meant?”

“That you…that you and she…” JC swallowed hard, pressing at his stomach.

“That we’re what?”

“You were holding her hand when you walked…you told me that’s what people in relationships do!” JC said accusingly.

“No, I gave her my arm. It’s what men do to women when they’re walking together. It’s considered polite behavior. I would do it to Britney, or Mrs. Sampson, or even my own mother.”

“Oh,” JC said weakly, taking a few deep breaths. “So you don’t want…you’re not interested in mating with her?”

“NO! I’ve known her since she was a little girl in pigtails,” Chris said. “That’s what this is about? You’re jealous!”

“I’m what?”

“Jealous. You thought I was chosing her over you, and you got jealous. You felt like you were going to vomit, you felt dizzy and very angry, right?”

“Yes,” JC admitted.

“Jesus,” Chris said, but he grinned broadly. JC had gotten jealous. Over HIM. “You didn’t get jealous back home?”

“Well, no, because, really, we shared everything, and we didn’t have much by the way of material belongings,” JC said thoughtfully. “If anything, you might be envious of someone else’s talents, but I never…I NEVER felt like I did now.” JC blushed a deep red. “I guess I was jealous. And I know I behaved badly and I’m sorry. I yelled at you and didn’t hold your hand. I just thought…I’ve never seen you that way with anyone else, and I got jealous.”

“Don’t apologize. You cannot even know how happy this makes me.” Chris tugged at JC’s arm until he got up and came over to sit on Chris’ lap. 

“You’re happy I acted like a fool?”

“I’m happy you acted like a fool over ME,” Chris told him before giving him a kiss.


	21. PART TWO CHAPTER SEVEN

SOUND OF THE SEA  
PART TWO  
Seven

 

Nick bounded down the stairs of the palace, almost colliding with Lance at the bottom. “Oh! Prince Lance…I’m sorry!” Nick quickly apologized. “I wasn’t watching where I was going. What are you doing here?”

“I live here,” Lance said, giving him a strange look.

Nick laughed. “I’m sorry. I mean why are you here NOW. I thought you were leaving to visit your family for a few days.”

“I’m leaving in about an hour, you know that.” Lance continued to study Nick. “Nick, are you all right? You’ve been a little distant the last few days, and it seems whenever I want to find you, I can’t.”

“Just taking advantage of the nice weather,” Nick said innocently. He didn’t add that he’d been taking advantage of the nice weather by walking down to visit with JC once or twice. They were scheduled to have their fencing lesson that day, and Nick was on his way to pick up the equipment. “I’m sorry if you needed me and I wasn’t here.”

“It’s not like I’m not used to it,” Lance gently teased. “When I want Justin, he might be here physically, but mentally he’s not.”

“I cannot believe how he’s fallen for Prince Kevin,” Nick said. “As a friend, though, I wonder…is it because of who Prince Kevin is, or WHAT he is?”

“I don’t think Justin would go through all of this just to commit to a royal,” Lance said.

“No, I don’t think that either. I think sometimes that Justin worries about his future,” Nick confided. Lance blinked. “Lance, Justin and I are in a very odd position here. We’re not royal, but we’re almost treated like we are. To actually have a royal fall in love with you, when you’re not royal yourself? It’s something to think about. And I’m sure anyone in the village might be a little leery of us, because they don’t quite see us as one of them.”

“I guess I’ve never thought about it that way,” Lance mused.

“And someday you’ll find someone, and you won’t need US anymore,” Nick pointed out.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Lance gasped.

“When you finally find your husband, Lance, I’m sure he’ll be the one to pick out your clothes and manage your day. You won’t need us as much.”

“But I’ll always need you,” Lance said quietly, and Nick’s heart broke a little. “You two are my very best friends. I know I’m losing Justin…are you trying to tell me I’m losing you as well?”

“I can’t pick your wardrobe the way he does, but I will continue to do my job as long as you need me,” Nick promised. Lance finally smiled. “Do you have everything you need for your trip?”

“I do. I was just on my way to ask Joe to pack me something for the trip.”

“Someone will do that for you,” Nick said in surprise.

“I don’t mind. I needed a little change of scene,” Lance said, and Nick knew he was nervous about visiting his parents. King James and Queen Diane were kind and generous rulers, but they expected a lot from their only son. 

“I wish you a safe and wonderful trip,” Nick said. “Are you sure you don’t want me to come along?” 

“No. I think I can manage. I can figure out where I’m supposed to be when, and even pick out my own clothes.”

“See? You don’t need us,” Nick joked. Lance hugged him.

“Keep things in order while I’m gone. I’ll return in three days.”

“Yes, Your Royal Highness,” Nick said in an affected tone, and Lance snorted.

 

When Nick arrived at Chris’ house an hour later, the door was open and he could hear someone singing. “Let the waves soothe your soul…let the truth break free…do not be controlled by what you cannot see…”

“JC?” Nick called out, struck by the beautiful voice.

“Nick!” JC bounced out the door. “Hello! I was afraid you were going to cancel…I was really looking forward to this.”

“Justin should be the one teaching you this,” Nick said almost absently. “He’s much better. Was that you singing?”

“Yes,” JC said shyly. 

“Your voice…I forgot how beautiful it was,” Nick said. 

“Oh, thank you.” JC waved his hand in the air haphazardly, almost catching himself in the eye with his pencil. “It was just a song.”

“Not the way YOU sing,” Nick told him. “What’s that?” Nick motioned to a paper JC held in his other hand.

“Oh. I was practicing my writing and letters…is this your name?” JC held out a paper that had “JC,” “Chris,” and “Nik” written on it.

“Not quite. Sometimes English is very confusing,” Nick said, chuckling. He took the pencil from JC. “There’s a C before the K. I know that K has its own sound, but CK has the same sound.”

“Oh, I see,” JC said in confusion.

“It’s one of the things that you just accept as a rule and don’t question with logic,” Nick told him. “So…ready to learn something?”

“Yes!” JC’s gorgeous smile beamed out and he hurried back into the house to put his things away. 

Nick leaned in the door, watching JC bustle around. He wasn’t interested in men, but he had to admit that JC was absolutely beautiful.

 

“This isn’t fair,” Nick said about ninety minutes later. “No one should move like you do. You move even better than Justin.”

“I doubt it,” JC said modestly, wiping his brow. They’d done some basic self-defense moves, and now they were sparring. JC had amazing reflexes, and he was able to dodge and bend out of the way with graceful steps that made Nick stare. “You have to remember…I’m used to moving with my entire self, hair to tail.”

“True,” Nick said. He sat down on the sand and took a few deep breaths. “Looks like I need this just as much as you do. I’m out of shape. Justin and I used to exercise a lot…Lance would join us sometimes…but lately, Justin’s been a little obsessed.”

“Prince Kevin,” JC said, and Nick nodded. “I’m glad. Justin’s a wonderful person, and he only deserves the best.”

“Don’t let him hear you say that,” Nick joked. “He already has quite the swelled head.”

“Is he sick?” JC asked with concern, and Nick laughed long and hard.

 

“I don’t know why they come to ME,” Justin muttered, kicking at the sand with his bare feet. “Nick’s older than I am. Also, this is why Lance has a COUNCIL. They’re supposed to take care of the important things while he’s gone. And he hasn’t even been gone half a day!”

Nick had conveniently disappeared the minute Lance was gone, and a few of the staff had come to Justin with household problems. These he could easily solve, but when a few other people came to him with more political problems, he had become so frustrated he thought his head was going to explode. He finally was able to contact a member of Lance’s council and get him to come manage things. Justin had quickly escaped the palace, pulling off his shoes and stockings and rolling up his pants.

He heard a familiar laugh and looked down the beach. He caught sight of Nick’s blond head and frowned. THERE he was.

 

“Nickolas Gene Carter, if I didn’t think Lance would kill me, I’d kick your ass from here to next week!” Nick heard a familiar voice yell. “Where the hell have you been?”

“Uh-oh,” Nick mumbled, getting to his feet. JC jumped up as well. “Justin.”

“Really?” JC’s face lit up.

“I’ve been right here,” Nick called out, standing in front of JC so Justin couldn’t see him as he approached. “Just…don’t say anything,” Nick murmured to JC, and he saw JC’s face fall.

“Lance left, and everyone suddenly has a major drama, and they all came to ME. I manage his wardrobe, not the Royal Finances, or the Royal Army, or the Royal Anything!” Justin snapped.

“I don’t do any of that, either,” Nick reminded him.

“Yes, but you always manage to come across like you know what you’re talking about,” Justin pouted as he reached Nick. “So, what are you doing…”

“Don’t be mad,” Nick interrupted, slowly stepping aside.

“Jesus,” Justin breathed, staring at JC. 

JC bit his bottom lip, looking uncertainly from Nick to Justin. “Um, hello, Justin. How are you?”

“I…you…” Justin fidgeted for a moment, then pulled JC into a bone-crushing hug. “You look wonderful, JC! We thought you were dead! You look…you’re…you can talk,” Justin said finally.

JC laughed and hugged Justin back, watching Nick sigh with relief. “You look good, too. Yes, I can talk. And I’m learning my letters and numbers, and I can spell a few things, and Miss Spears is teaching me,” JC babbled. “And Nick’s teaching me to fight and fence, and everything.”

“HE’S teaching you? You should have ME teach you,” Justin scoffed. He turned to Nick. “WHY didn’t you tell me?”

“I wasn’t sure how you’d react,” Nick said honestly. “You’re keeping different company now.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Justin asked, but his laughter was forced.

“Prince Kevin was there that night, Justin. What do you think he’d say if he knew about JC?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Justin waved his hand. “He doesn’t need to know. Where have you been? How long have you been here?”

Nick shook his head. “You always were good at ignoring things you didn’t want to face,” he muttered. 

“I haven’t been back long,” JC said, giving Nick a worried look. Nick rolled his eyes and shrugged. “I’m staying with Chris. We’re…he…we’re in love,” JC said finally, wondering if that was the right way to say it.

Justin smiled. “I’m glad to hear it, JC. Chris is a wonderful man.”

“Yes, he is,” JC said. “And he can do everything so well. He’s been teaching me so much.”

“I bet,” Justin said, thinking of all the ways he could tease Chris. “So…Nick’s teaching you to fight?”

“Yes. Chris thought it best that I be able to defend myself, after everything that happened with Adam. Even if I can talk, it doesn’t mean I always get what’s going on,” JC admitted.

“He’s good, Justin,” Nick told him. “The way he moves…it’s almost as good as you.”

“We’ll see.” Justin removed his jacket and stood in front of JC. “Let’s see what you got.”

 

“I don’t think that was fair!” Justin shrieked, tackling JC around the waist and pulling him to the ground.

“It was completely fair!” Nick said, laughing so hard he could barely stand up. They’d never even made it to the fencing, and had instead concentrated on hand to hand fighting. JC had constantly taken Justin down, gracefully side-stepping almost every punch or jab.

“I didn’t think fighting happened on the ground,” JC said, giggling madly.

“This is called wrestling,” Justin told him. “The objective is to keep your opponent pinned to the ground.” Justin straddled JC’s slender waist with his knees and pinned him by the shoulders. “Like so.”

“Oh.” JC wriggled for a bit, thrust up with his hips, and flipped Justin onto his back. “Like so?”

“No…fair…” Justin wiggled to free himself, but JC’s hold was too strong. “Jesus, do you lift oxen or something? Your upper body strength is amazing.”

“I wrestled a lot of sharks,” JC said, and Justin stopped struggling.

“What?” Nick said at the same time Justin gasped, “You wrestled SHARKS?”

“Of course I didn’t. They’re too dangerous,” JC said with a grin, and Nick burst out laughing.

“Jackass,” Justin muttered as JC let him up.

 

“Hey, JC, I…” Chris stopped short at the locked door of his house. Chris had gotten back about two hours early, and he was looking forward to dragging JC off to bed. There were days he just couldn’t keep his hands off the slender body, and all day long he’d been thinking about it. Chris then remembered that this was the day Nick was supposed to come down and work with JC on his self-defense. He figured they’d probably be out on the beach, and headed back down towards the docks.

As he walked up the shoreline, he could see three figures in the distance. As he approached, he recognized one of them as Justin. He smiled to himself, knowing how happy that would make JC. His smile faded as he saw Justin straddle JC, pinning him to the sand. JC wiggled and thrusted in a way that made Chris’ groin ache. He frowned as JC flipped Justin over and pinned him down. No one should be touching JC like that but him. He heard Nick’s shout of laughter and watched JC move to allow Justin to get up. They looked so young, the three of them, tall and thin and beautiful. Chris suddenly felt tired.

“Chris!” JC shouted, jumping to his feet and running over. “You’re back early.”

“I was worried when you weren’t home,” Chris said. 

JC frowned. “I locked the door, right? Ever since you gave me a key, I do my best to remember.”

“Yes, it was locked.” Chris looked over JC’s shoulder. “Hello, Justin.”

“Christopher. I never knew you were so good at keeping secrets,” Justin said, motioning to JC.

“I’m not keeping him a secret,” Chris snapped. “I’m not ashamed of him.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Justin said, giving Chris an odd look as he stood up and brushed the sand from his pants. “We’d better get back, Nick. Prince Lance expects us to keep an eye on things.”

“Think you can keep your mind off of Prince Kevin long enough to do that?” Nick teased.

“You’re so funny,” Justin said. He turned to JC. “It was so good to see you, JC. May I come along with Nick the next time?”

“Please!” JC beamed. He hugged Nick and Justin, then returned to Chris’ side, grabbing his hand and eagerly twining their fingers together.

“We’ll see you soon,” Nick said. He gave Chris a wave and started up the beach.

JC turned toward home, eagerly tugging Chris along. “It was such a surprise when Justin found us…I was so happy to see him.”

“I bet you were,” Chris said. He allowed JC to pull him along, slightly dragging his feet.

“Nick taught me a lot. He says I’m good, because I move fast,” JC bragged, then laughed. “If you could have seen me the first day I tried to walk…it was terrible. I could barely stand up.”

“You three…you’re a lot alike,” Chris said finally.

“You think so?” JC asked, wrinkling his nose. “They’re so…they live in the palace,” JC finished, as if that explained anything. 

“You’re all tall and thin and strong,” Chris commented as they passed the docks and made their way up the path to Chris’ house.

“Oh, speaking of being strong…I was pinning Justin down, and he said how strong I am, and I said…” JC stopped walking as Chris unlocked the door. “Oh.”

“Oh, what?” Chris asked as he went in. He went to the basin and washed up, then went to the pump and got more water. When he returned to the house, JC was leaning against the table, smirking at him. “What?” Chris asked again.

“You.” JC took the basin and set it on the table. He then unbuttoned Chris’ shirt. “I understand your attitude now. You were rude to Justin, and he’s one of your good friends.”

“I wasn’t rude,” Chris muttered, allowing JC to take off his shirt. He moaned slightly as JC took the cloth and ran it over Chris’ back. The water was chilly, but the pressure of JC’s hands felt heavenly.

“You were rude,” JC whispered in his ear. “And you were jealous.”

“I was not,” Chris said feebly.

“Yes, you were. You think Nick and Justin are beautiful and you feel inadequate,” JC murmured, his hands sliding over Chris’ shoulders and down his arms. “I know, because I felt that way when I saw you walking with Miss Spears.” He kissed a line down Chris’ neck. “I only want you. Not Justin, not Nick. Understand?” JC’s hands slid up Chris’ bare chest as Chris nodded. “Shall I take you in to bed and show you?”

“If you want,” Chris said weakly. JC gave him a smile and took him by the hand.


	22. PART TWO CHAPTER EIGHT

SOUND OF THE SEA  
PART TWO  
Eight

 

“JC, I’m so proud of you,” Britney said the next evening, beaming at him. “You’ve picked this up so fast…I cannot believe it.”

“That’s because he’s a genius,” Chris remarked from his chair in the corner, where he was untangling nets.

“I’m not a genius,” JC said, blushing. “I just really want to learn.”

“I wish my students were all as eager as you are,” Britney said, packing up her things. “You know, they might be very interested to hear about where you’re from, JC. Do you think you could come and talk to them about it?”

JC met Chris’ gaze. Chris shrugged, leaving the decision up to him. “Well, I don’t know about that,” JC said evasively, thinking about Wade and how he’d talked to the children back home.

“You know, JC knows a LOT about fish,” Chris said suddenly. “Even more than I do. He’s almost like a scientist that way. He knows about their anatomy, how they move…he’s studied more about marine life than I could ever imagine.”

“Chris!” JC hissed.

“Don’t be modest,” Britney said reproachfully. “I think our students would LOVE to learn something like that. Many of them only know about farm animals, or they only see fish as food, not as living wildlife. Think about it, please?”

“Okay,” JC said shyly.

“And if you can draw them, well, that would be even better.” Britney stood up and smiled at him. “I’ve seen your artwork around town.”

“It’s not…”

“It IS,” Chris interrupted him.

“Chris,” JC began, but was shocked into silence as someone knocked at the door.

“You expecting anyone?” Chris asked, standing up and looking at the clock. “Almost eight.”

“No,” JC said, fearfully studying the door but making no move to open it.

“It’s fine,” Chris whispered as he brushed by JC to open the door. “Oh, Nick, hello. Everything all right?”

“Fine. I’m sorry to drop by so late,” Nick said, stepping inside. “I just…oh, I beg your pardon,” he said to Britney, bowing slightly. “I didn’t realize you had company.”

“We don’t,” JC said, then winced. He knew that didn’t sound very polite. “I mean, she’s just my teacher. I mean, we’re not…”

“I get what you’re trying to say,” Nick said, taking pity on the way JC was trying to appropriately handle the situation.

“Nick Carter, have you met Miss Britney Spears?” Chris made the introductions. 

“The schoolteacher. Of course.” Nick bowed again. “My pleasure. I’ve heard about you.”

“Oh.” Britney blushed prettily. “You work with the prince, if I’m not mistaken.”

“Yes, I do,” Nick said. “Work FOR him, really.”

JC watched them both with interest. “Nick manages the prince’s schedule,” he said. “He keeps the prince’s day moving, basically. If it wasn’t for Nick, the prince wouldn’t know where he was supposed to be when.”

“It’s nothing that important,” Nick said modestly.

“That must be hard work,” Britney said. “It must keep you busy.”

“Sometimes,” Nick agreed. He and Britney continued to look at each other.

“So…Nick…why are you here?” Chris asked in amusement.

“Oh, I just wanted to ask JC if it was okay to meet a little before lunch tomorrow. Lance comes back the following day, and I’ll probably be busy for a while once he returns. The prince is away visiting his family,” Nick explained to Britney.

“Nick has been teaching me a bit of self-defense,” JC said. “He’s almost as good a teacher as you are.”

“I’m not that good,” Nick said.

“It’s so kind of you to help JC,” Britney said softly.

“You as well,” Nick told her. “I’ve heard how he enjoys working with you.”

“You know, Nick, I was just about to walk Britney home,” Chris said suddenly. “Please join us. That way I don’t have to walk back alone.”

“I didn’t know you didn’t like walking back alone,” JC said to him. Chris made a face and slightly shook his head. “Well, uh, have a good evening, Britney. I’ll see you tomorrow, Nick.” JC was confused, but kept quiet.

“Good night, JC,” Britney said. She patted his arm as he passed. Nick quickly moved to open the door for her.

“I’ll be right back,” Chris said to JC, kissing his cheek as he went out the door.

JC frowned to himself, but cleaned up his books and papers. He stoked the fire a bit, then sat down to look through the workbook Britney had made for him. When Chris returned a half-hour later, JC was hard at work, occasionally looking up to stare at the fire, deep in thought. “You’re back,” JC said stupidly, stretching.

“I am.” Chris removed his jacket and sat on the floor by JC’s feet.

“So, why did you go with them? I mean, why didn’t you just let Nick go with her? And why didn’t you tell me you didn’t like walking alone?”

“I lied,” Chris said patiently. “JC, they’ve just been introduced. In polite society, a man and a woman don’t walk around alone. They need a chaperone, and I was offering to be one without making it too obvious.”

“Oh. But why is all right for two men to walk together?”

“Because society is stupid,” Chris told him. He tugged at JC’s leg until he joined him on the floor. “But I’m glad, because if it was the same for two men, you’d never be able to live here with me.”

“I don’t want to live anywhere else,” JC told him, snuggling against him. “I like the idea of Nick and Miss Spears together. They are both so beautiful, and smart and nice.”

“True,” Chris agreed, kissing JC’s forehead.

“And then you don’t have to be jealous,” JC gently teased. 

“Be quiet,” Chris said, and then made sure JC’s mouth was too busy to talk anymore.

 

“Maybe you could do this left-handed,” Nick complained. “Maybe if I try to teach you to fence with your LEFT hand, then I would feel better.”

“What’s wrong?” JC asked, concerned.

“Nothing, except you. Is there anything you can’t do?” Nick whined, and Justin laughed out loud from his seat on the sand.

JC smiled and blushed a bit. It was almost noon, and the sun was high and warm. He and Nick were both stripped down to just their pants, chests bare and sweaty. Justin sat on the ground and offered pointers now and then, refusing to get sweaty and hot. Prince Kevin was coming to see him that evening, and even though he knew he could bathe and clean himself, he didn’t want to get any dirtier than he had to.

“I can’t really read or write,” JC pointed out. “I can’t cook much. I can’t ride a horse.”

“Ooh, we should take JC horseback riding sometime,” Justin suggested. 

“Could we?” JC almost shrieked with delight. “I’ve really wanted to ride a horse. They’re so large and beautiful…”

“Don’t change the subject,” Nick snapped, whipping his epee around a bit. “You can learn to do all those things. You’re just born with this grace…it’s like everything you try, you excel at.”

“I wonder if CHRIS thinks JC excels at everything he tries,” Justin teased, just to watch Nick blush.

“I wouldn’t know,” JC said. “Are you talking about when we…” JC refused to use the word mate, and finally got exasperated. “I don’t know what the right word is. I said mate once, and Chris almost demanded that I never say it again.”

“Mate DOES sound like you’re talking about a pair of animals,” Nick agreed.

“Just say fuck,” Justin suggested slyly.

“Do NOT say fuck,” Nick ordered. “Justin, you’re no help. Say…having sex. Or making love.”

“What’s the difference?” JC asked.

“I think anyone can have sex, but you have to truly care about the person you’re with to make love,” Justin said quietly, and Nick stared at him.

“Yes…that’s how I see it,” Nick said.

“Do you want to make love to Prince Kevin?” JC asked, genuinely curious.

“Oh, GOD, yes. I want to make love to him, have sex with him, fuck him…all of the above.” Justin fell back on the sand and closed his eyes, wriggling a bit.

“Please, Justin,” Nick groaned.

JC tapped his epee on his shoulder, deep in thought. “How about you? Do you want to make love to Miss Spears?”

“I’ve met her ONCE, JC,” Nick said, blushing deep red. “And you don’t talk that way about a lady.”

“That means yes, he does,” Justin told JC, who giggled a little.

“Let’s get back to work. I’m hungry.” Nick stepped into the proper stance and faced JC. 

 

“Brian?”

“Your Royal Highness!” Brian dipped into a low bow. “We didn’t expect you until tomorrow!”

“Things finished up more quickly than I’d expected,” Lance said wryly, removing his riding gloves. It was a lot cooler on horseback than stuffed inside a carriage. “Could you call Nick and Justin and ask them to meet me in the parlor?”

“I…I would, Your Royal Highness, but they’re not here,” Brian said, a bit uncomfortable. “They…went for a walk on the beach, I believe.” He knew that Nick met JC on a regular basis, and he also knew Nick wouldn’t want the prince to know. “They weren’t expecting you tonight. Prince Kevin is coming for dinner, though, I believe.”

“Fantastic. I have something I want to speak to him about, anyway. I’ll find Nick and Justin on my own. A walk on the beach sounds perfect.” Lance gave Brian a smile of thanks and went back out the door.

Lance made his way down to the beach, removing his shoes and stockings and cuffing his pants at the knees. The sun was warm, and he soon removed his jacket, carrying it over his shoulder. The visit to his parents had been a nightmare, and he’d left as soon as he could. They were starting to bother him about finding a husband or wife, and had a few other criticisms that made his ears burn with anger, though he accepted them with filial politeness. He caught sight of three figures down the beach, two of them sparring with fencing swords, their upper bodies shirtless. Lance slowly smiled. While he didn’t like true acts of violence, he admired fencing, though he himself was only average. One of the men was tall and blond, and Lance thought it might be Nick. The other man was not Justin; he had long dark hair and was very thin. 

“Stop helping him, Justin,” he heard a voice say, and Lance knew the blond man was indeed Nick. The third figure, seated on the beach, must have been Justin. “You can’t give him pointers.”

“I can do whatever I want. You’re not my lord and master,” Lance heard Justin retort.

Lance walked faster. “Nick! Justin! Your lord and master cometh,” Lance called out, chuckling. His eyes widened as he saw Nick whirl around and drop his epee.

“Um, Your Royal Highness!” Nick bowed deep as Justin jumped to his feet and bowed as well. “We didn’t expect you…” Nick’s voice trailed off.

“Is it so bad that I came back early?” Lance asked as he got within true earshot. His eyes widened as he looked at Nick’s fencing partner.

“Um…” The brunette’s face grew pale as he stared at Lance.

 

JC stared at Lance as he grew closer. He wore a light brown coat and pants that brought out the green of his eyes and the paleness of his skin. “Um,” he said weakly, then realized he was technically one of Lance’s citizens now. He bowed low. “Your Royal Highness,” JC almost whispered.

“Joshua?” Lance asked.

“JC, actually, Your Royal Highness,” JC said, still bowing.

“You may rise,” Lance murmured, and JC stood up. Lance tried not to stare at JC’s bare chest, covered with a sheen of sweat and a dusting of sand. “You…”

“You’re looking well, Your Royal Highness,” JC said finally, remembering the manners he was working so hard to cultivate.

“So are you,” Lance replied. “We thought you were dead.”

“Well…I’m not,” JC said finally, with a shrug and a shy grin.

“Why are you here?” Lance asked sharply.

“Well…” JC’s eyes cut to Nick. “I was on the beach, you see, and Nick and Justin happened along, and…”

“No need to cover for us,” Nick interrupted. “I’ve been teaching JC to protect himself. We’ve been meeting for a few days now. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but I wasn’t sure how you’d react, and I’m allowed private time, and…”

“That’s not what I meant,” Lance said. “Nick, Justin, why don’t you return to the palace. I know Prince Kevin is coming and we should all get ready.”

“Yes, Your Royal Highness,” Nick and Justin murmured. They gave JC a sympathetic look, then started back up the beat.

“I repeat…why are you here?” Lance said, his voice deep and full of authority.

“Well…I got the chance to return, my king allowed it,” JC began, his voice shaking a bit. He fidgeted nervously. “And when I came back, I went to Chris, and he took me in.”

“You’re living with Christopher Kirkpatrick?” Lance’s eyes continued to wander over JC’s long frame as he spoke.

“Yes, I live with him. I…we…we love each other, Your Royal Highness.”

Lance sighed. “Please stop calling me that.”

“But it’s what you are,” JC said simply. “You’re my prince, now, as well, since I live in your realm. I…” JC’s eyes widened. “Prince Lance, I know a lot of things happened that probably frightened you, and it’s all my fault. It was my fault that Louis the Pearl Man came to you, and cast a spell on you.” JC’s eyes started to tear up, but he clenched his hands in fists. “But please don’t ask me to leave your realm, Prince Lance…I love it here, so much, and I love Chris. I love all your people in the village, and they like me. I’m learning to read and write, Miss Spears is teaching me…please don’t be angry with her. I’m going to learn how to do something, something productive. I’m already making money painting signs for the village, and Chris is helping me learn things, and I can help people.” JC realized he was babbling, but he didn’t care. The realization that Lance could actually send him away scared him to death. “I can’t go back…home…if I cannot stay here, so I’d have to wander somewhere…”

“Shh, calm down, JC,” Lance said, his face softening as he placed a hand on JC’s bare shoulder. As soon as his hand touched JC’s warm skin, he snatched it back. “I’m not asking you to go anywhere. I wouldn’t do that. You’ve just shocked me…I hope you can understand.”

“I’m not a freak, Your Royal…I mean, Prince Lance. I can be a man…I’m trying to become one. A good one,” JC insisted.

“I’m sure you are,” Lance said with a smile. “It’s just…a lot for me to wrap my mind around.”

“Of course,” JC murmured. Another thought occurred to him. “You’re not going to punish Nick and Justin, are you? Chris asked Nick to visit me, because he knew I was lonely…and Justin just found us one day.”

“Of course I’m not going to punish them. I’ll just tease them a little bit,” Lance promised, and JC finally smiled back. This was the Lance he knew, the kind man with the gentle sense of humor.

“Good.” JC sighed in relief.

“I should get back. The palace wasn’t expecting me to return so soon.” 

“Is everything all right?” JC asked with concern.

“My parents,” Lance said simply. “They’re expecting some things I cannot deliver at this time.”

“Oh,” JC said. “Is there anything I can do?”

Lance stared at him. “No, thank you,” he said a bit absently. “I will see you again, I’m sure.”

“Yes, Prince Lance.” JC bowed low.

Lance looked at him for a long moment, shaking his head. “Give Christopher my regards.”

“Yes, Prince Lance,” JC said. “Good day.” JC gathered up his things and slowly started back to Chris’ home. 

Lance stood and watched him walk away, deep in thought.


	23. PART TWO CHAPTER NINE

SOUND OF THE SEA  
PART TWO  
Nine

JC slowly walked back to the house. He put his things away, then washed himself in the basin. He got dressed and sat down, staring into space for a long moment. He sighed and got back up. He went to the drawer where he kept his money, grabbed a handfull and headed into the village.

“JC!” Mrs. Sampson called out. “We’ve not seen you in a few days. Are you all right?”

“Yes, ma’am,” JC said, trying to smile. “I’ve just been busy.”

“You’re not all right,” she scolded. “You look miserable.”

“I’m fine,” he promised. “I just have to buy a few things…can you help me?”

“Of course, dear,” Mrs. Sampson said, wiping her hands and coming out of her shop. “What do you need?”

 

Lance slowly walked back to the palace. Upon entering, he stopped the first steward he saw and said, “Can you please have Nick and Justin meet me in my chambers?”

“Of course, Your Royal Highness.” The man bowed and darted away.

Lance made his way up the stairs and down to his rooms. He took off his jacket and laid it over the back of a chair, then laid back on a sofa, closing his eyes. When the knock came to his door, he said, “Enter,” without moving.

Justin and Nick came into the room, looking at each other. “You called for us?” Nick said finally.

“Explain.”

Justin studied Lance for a long moment. “Well…”

“JC saw you and, well, fell for you, I guess you could say,” Nick interrupted. “He explained it to me, if you want to hear it.”

Lance opened his eyes and sat up. “Yes, I do want to hear it. He said something that night, but…” Lance waved a hand.

“JC saw you and couldn’t stop thinking about you. He saved you the night of the accident on your barge. He couldn’t stop thinking about the world up here, and, well, then he went to the Pearl Man.”

“He traded his voice for legs and the chance to come up here,” Lance said dully.

“Right. Apparently he had to get you to fall in love with him, or he’d go back to what he was, and be the Pearl Man’s slave forever. He must’ve been doing pretty well, because the Pearl Man came up here as Louis to cast that spell on you. And you know what happened after that,” Nick finished softly.

“But he came back, and now he’s with Chris?”

“His king gave him the chance to become human, and see if the man he loved loved him back,” Justin added. “No matter what happens, though, he can’t go home again. So he came back, and he and Chris are, well, together.”

“I see.” Lance rubbed at his forehead. “I never thought I’d see him again.”

“None of us did,” Nick said. “He’s a very good man, Lance.”

“He is,” Justin insisted. “He’s working so hard to become a man like everyone else. He’s been working around the village, painting signs and things. Miss Spears, the schoolteacher, has been tutoring him. Everyone in town loves him.”

“He said as much,” Lance said. “Well, except for the everyone loving him part.”

“Don’t be angry, Lance,” Nick said softly. 

“I’m not angry,” Lance replied. “I’m just wondering why you didn’t tell me.”

Nick and Justin exchanged glances. “We weren’t sure how you’d react,” Justin said finally. “I know you were upset over everything that happened, and, well, I know you’re intelligent and very open-minded, Lance…but he’s a merman.”

Lance sighed. “All right. Let’s just leave this for another time. I have some things to attend to, and I hear Prince Kevin is coming for dinner?”

“Yes,” Justin said shyly. Nick rolled his eyes.

“I’ll see you at dinner, then,” Lance said.

Nick and Justin nodded at the obvious dismissal. They bowed and left the room. Lance fell back onto his bed and sighed again.

 

Chris hummed a bit as he walked up the path towards the house, trying to give himself the strength to at least make it in the door before collapsing. It had been a long day out on the boat. The water was choppy, every catch seemed to fight him, and he ached from head to toe.

Chris opened the door and almost fell over when JC appeared right in his face. “Stop,” JC ordered.

“Um, hello to you, too.”

“Hello,” JC said, his face softening. He gave Chris a tender kiss. “Close the door, but don’t go any further.”

“Okay,” Chris said slowly, pulling the door shut behind him and locking it for the night. He peeked around JC and his eyes widened. “What’s going on?”

“You just do as I tell you,” JC ordered.

“Um…” Chris took in the five or six pots hanging over the fire, as well as the giant metal tub in the middle of the room. “You’re very bossy.”

“Oh, sorry,” JC said, his face falling.

“No, I think I like this dominant side of you,” Chris said, and JC grinned again.

“Good. Get undressed, and leave all your clothes there on the floor. I’ll put them in with the washing later.”

“Okay,” Chris said. “Are you feeling all right?”

“Can’t you just trust me?” JC asked, and he looked so dejected that Chris had to smile.

“Of COURSE I trust you. I promise to be completely obedient from now on.”

“Yeah, right,” JC said, sounding so much like Justin that Chris growled at him. JC went back over to the fireplace while Chris undressed. JC poured pot after pot of steaming water into the large tub, then waved Chris over. “I think this is enough,” JC said to himself, pouring something out of a tiny bottle.

“JC, what’s going on?” Chris padded over in bare feet, shivering slightly. 

“I decided you needed to know what a hot bubble bath felt like,” JC said, finally satisfied. The tub was ¾ full of steaming water, and bubbles dotted the surface. “Get in.”

“JC, you’re so odd. I…oh fucking GOD…” Chris groaned as he stepped into the tub. “This…hot water…”

“Sit DOWN,” JC said in amusement, pushing at Chris’ shoulder. He had judged the water level just right, and the water came up to Chris’ shoulders once he sat down. 

Chris groaned again as he lay back against the towel JC had draped at the end of the tub. “Where did you get all this?”

“Mrs. Sampson helped me. She found a lady who had some of the bubble bath…apparently they need to import it? I guess up at the palace you can get anything, but in the village, it’s a little more difficult.” JC picked up a sponge and began scrubbing Chris’s arms. “Wait…lean forward a bit…there.” He started to wash Chris’ back, pushing at the strong muscles to massage them. “And I’ve been heating water for an hour or so now…I’m glad I had enough. Mr. Hoffman gave me the tub.”

Chris sneezed as a bubble went up his nose, then coughed. “Mr. Hoffman gave you the tub? He probably washes his hogs in it!”

“I scrubbed it for two hours before I started filling it,” JC said reproachfully. “Calm down, Chris. I asked Mrs. Sampson what I could use to clean it, and I scrubbed it top to bottom, I promise.” He poked Chris in the shoulder. “Now. Dip your head front and close your eyes.” Chris obeyed as JC poured the hot water over his head, then began to scratch the soap into his hair.

“My God…that feels heavenly…” Chris sighed.

“Told you,” JC whispered in his ear. He scrubbed and scratched at Chris’ head for a long time, getting the salty sea air out of it, then rinsed again. “Just lay back and relax.”

“I needed this so badly today,” Chris told him. “I was feeling absolutely exhausted when I got home.”

“I’m glad I could take care of you, then,” JC said softly. He leaned his head next to Chris’ and kissed his cheek. “I always want to be here to do this sort of thing for you.”

“Mmm…” Chris said.

“I have dinner about ready to start…I’ll work on that while you rest. Let me know when the water gets too cold, and we’ll get you out.”

“It’s going to take forever to empty it,” Chris said.

JC ignored him and went to the kitchen. He found one last clean pot and put some soup on over the fire. Chris soaked for about another fifteen minutes, then started to get out. “I told you I’d help you,” JC said, hurrying over with a towel. He helped Chris step out, and dried him from head to toe. He had some of Chris’ clothes warming by the fire, and helped Chris dress. 

“What did I do to deserve such royal treatment?” Chris asked, when he was warm, dry and completely dressed.

“Nothing except be yourself,” JC said. “I just want you to know how much I appreciate everything you’ve done for me, and that I’ll never forget it.”

Chris eyed him warily. “Come here.” He took JC by the hand and led him into the bedroom.

“Dinner,” JC said weakly.

“It will wait.” Chris sat down on the bed and pulled JC down next to him. “Talk.”

“Well, I had a very nice day out on the beach. Justin and Nick were helping me, and…”

“Don’t bullshit me, JC,” Chris said, in a tone that JC very rarely heard him use. It was a tone that meant Chris was at the end of his patience, and heading towards angry. 

“I saw Lance,” JC blurted out. “Prince Lance, I mean.” He studied his hands, folding them on his lap.

“What?” Chris whispered. “What happened? Did he hurt you? Say something to you?” He took JC by the chin and turned his head. “Baby, you can tell me.”

JC trembled a bit. Chris had started calling him by this pet name, and normally it made JC feel safe and loved. Right now, however, nothing could calm the fear at the bottom of his soul. “He…was a complete gentleman. Very polite. Shocked, of course. Justin and Nick never told him they’d seen me, or that they were meeting with me. They left, and I explained to him what I was doing, where I was living. I told him you and I love each other, and that I want to stay with you and work hard to be a good citizen. He promised me that he wouldn’t send me away, that he knew I was working hard. He…he said to give you his regards.”

“Of course he did.” Chris pulled JC tight against him, wrapping his arms around the thin shoulders. “JC…”

“What if he changes his mind, Chris? He has the complete right to send me away. He could take away everything.” JC’s blue eyes filled with tears. “What if he makes me leave?”

“I won’t let him,” Chris promised. “The prince is a good man, JC. If he said he won’t make you leave, he won’t do it. I can’t see him telling you one thing and doing another.”

JC fisted his hands in Chris’ shirt. “I’ve been pretty upset since I saw him. And I just…I wanted to do something for you, to show you how much I care about you.”

“Thank you. It wasn’t necessary, but it was thoughtful and I appreciate it.” Chris kissed JC’s head. “Let’s not worry about the prince, okay? I don’t want you thinking someone’s gonna jump out from behind every tree and cart you away.”

“All right,” JC said with a sigh. “It was nice to see him, I mean, he was always good to me, and I was wondering how long it would take until I saw him.”

“Me, too,” Chris confessed. “Let’s eat dinner, clean things up, like that tub, and then come to bed. I can show you how much I really appreciated my bath.”

JC giggled a bit and turned pink. “That sounds wonderful.”

 

Later on, as Chris held JC in his arms and stroked his bare back, he said, “I’m going to stay home tomorrow.”

“Why?” JC leaned up to look down at him.

“Because I can. I’m my own boss…I can do what I want,” Chris reminded him, tugging him down once more. “Even though I should probably work extra, since you wasted all this money on me and that bath.”

“I didn’t waste money, you’re worth it,” JC told him, nipping at Chris’ chest. “It was MY money, anyway, and I don’t think I spent all that much. I got to borrow the tub for free, and Mrs. Sampson haggled the lady down for the bubbles, I believe. I think, if I counted right, I only spent ten dollars.”

“Ten dollars too much,” Chris grumbled, but he smiled into JC’s hair.

“So, back to you spending tomorrow at home,” JC said.

Chris sighed. “Today was a good day, I mean, the size of the catch. Can’t I stay home with my favorite little fishy?” He tweaked JC’s nose, a little nervous. He’d never teased JC about his origins, and wasn’t sure how JC would take it.

JC actually laughed out loud, snorting against Chris chest. “Your favorite little fishy? Oh, Chris, you are so silly. I love you so much.”

“I’m gonna call you that in public, and then you’ll have to find a way to explain it,” Chris said, unable to stop the broad grin on his face.

“That’s easy,” JC said, leaning up on one arm once more. “I’ll just tell them I’m the best thing you ever caught, in your net or otherwise.”

“That’s absolutely right,” Chris said, so serious that it made JC stop smiling. “And don’t you forget it.”

JC leaned down and gave Chris a very tender, very long kiss. “When are you going to make love to me?” JC asked suddenly.

“Why?”

“I just…wondered…Justin and Nick and I were talking about it. They taught me the right words to use…I definitely think it sounds better than mating, you’re right.”

“I’m always right,” Chris stated, and JC rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t know if there was a set amount of time people usually waited, and I was just curious.” 

“Well…some people believe that you shouldn’t do it until you’re married,” Chris began. “Some people do it right away. I just…you’re still learning so many things, and I don’t want to rush you or hurt you.”

“Have you done it?”

“Yes,” Chris said, hoping JC would drop the subject.

“You’ve never been married.”

“No.”

“Did you…have you done it with a woman?”

“Yes,” Chris said, fidgeting. “And before you ask, it was only once, and I really didn’t enjoy it much. I prefer men.”

“Oh.” JC thought for a moment. “Was it with someone you loved?”

“One time,” Chris said faintly, remembering. “But it didn’t work out between us.”

“Oh,” JC said again. “I trust you to decide when you’re ready, but if you’re waiting because of me…don’t. I love you, Chris, and I want to do whatever you want to do. Haven’t I been ready for everything else so far?”

“Yes, but this is different. It’s painful the first time, and…well…I’m assuming I would be the one, um, making love to you, because between us, I’m the one who knows what I’m doing.”

“Do you have a preference?” JC asked.

“Not really, though I have more experience, well, on top,” Chris said. “You know, you get me into the strangest conversations.”

“Don’t try to change the subject,” JC said, but he grinned and took pity on him. “Why are you staying home tomorrow?”

“I want to spend time with you,” Chris said, finally answering truthfully. “I miss you when I’m out there, and want to spend the day with you.”

“Perfect!” JC beamed at him. “I want to show you the new sign, how it looks all hung up, and Mrs. Sampson made these amazing apple tarts, and Joey is teaching me how to make things…”

“Whoa,” Chris said, laughing. “Slow down.”

JC just smiled and kissed him.

 

“You’re quiet tonight, Lance,” Prince Kevin said at dinner.

“Oh, just a lot on my mind,” Lance said. “I apologize if I’ve been a less than gracious host, though, to be honest, I figured it’s easier to let Justin head the table, since he’s the reason why you visit, not me.”

“He definitely is an encouragement to come visit you,” Kevin said, lightly squeezing Justin’s hand. Justin blushed.

“I believe we’re all finished here. It’s a gorgeous night. Why don’t we walk in the gardens, instead of retiring to the parlor?” Lance suggested. Justin beamed at his friend and jumped to his feet as soon as Kevin had his chair back. Justin and Prince Kevin led the way to the gardens, while Nick and Lance followed at a slower pace.

“Do you really feel Justin needs a chaperone?” Nick teased Lance.

“No. I was telling the truth…it’s a gorgeous night, and I need some fresh air.”

Nick sobered. “I’m sorry, Lance, if you feel I lied to you by not telling you about JC. I just…I didn’t want to anger you, or hurt you, or embarrass you.”

“I know, Nick. You’re a good and dear friend,” Lance told him, squeezing his shoulder. “I’m not angry at all. Not at you, or Justin, or at JC.” Lance shook his head. “Seeing him there…I just…”

“I’m sure it was a shock.”

Lance laughed. “That’s an understatement. To be honest, I did feel a spark of anger. Everything I went through, the way I had to work to calm down the staff that were on the boat. I had to make up stories and blatantly lie…and I thought it was over. And then there he was.”

“You won’t make him leave, will you?” Nick asked. “I don’t know Chris all that well yet, but it seems to me that he is completely and utterly in love with JC, and JC loves him.”

“I have no reason to ask JC to leave,” Lance said. “As Prince, my number one concern is the welfare of my people, and if anything, I think JC is more of a benefit than a threat.”

“That’s exactly right,” Nick said, nodding with relief.

“I don’t know that everyone might feel the same way,” Lance said, watching Kevin throw back his head and laugh at something Justin was saying.

“I think that’s why Justin hasn’t been as eager to befriend JC now as I am,” Nick confided. “He’s come along with me, but has not sought JC out alone. Though he won’t discuss it, he knows Kevin wouldn’t approve, and unfortunately, that’s all he can see right now.”

“I can see both sides, I think,” Lance said, but did not elaborate. “So, JC has been working around the village?”

“Yes. He paints so well…you remember his drawings. His paintings are better. And everyone just adores him. He’s so friendly and helpful. All the women in town want to adopt him,” Nick said with a laugh. “And that simple naiveté. He’s not stupid, but he’s very innocent.”

“I can imagine,” Lance said. “Well, I’m definitely not asking him to leave. If I can help him, I will. I always liked him. He was such an attractive, cheerful person. And he saved my life. I owe him much.”

“He doesn’t expect you to repay him, Lance.” Nick stopped walking and put a hand on Lance’s arm. “You know that, right? I think, if anything, he’ll see you allowing him to remain here as payment enough.”

“Hmm,” Lance said absently. “I think I’d like to go into the village tomorrow, Nick. Can you arrange it? I don’t need a carriage or anything. We’ll go on horseback. I’m long overdue for a visit.”

“As you wish, Your Royal Highness,” Nick said, reverting to formal address as Kevin and Justin walked over. He wondered why in the world Lance wanted to go into the village, though he knew it wasn’t his place to ask.


	24. PART TWO CHAPTER TEN

SOUND OF THE SEA  
PART TWO  
Ten

 

“Mmm.” Chris smiled as he yawned and stretched, inhaling the welcome aroma of fresh coffee. The sun was streaming in through the bedroom window, something he wasn’t used to. He was usually up much earlier than this. He reached over for JC, frowning when he realized he was alone in bed. “JC?”

“Coming.” JC came into the bedroom, carefully carrying a steaming mug. “Sit up. This is very hot.”

Chris pushed himself up, rubbing at his eyes before taking the mug from JC. “You learned how to make coffee?”

“For you, yes. I asked Mrs. Wright, because I know her husband likes it. She showed me one day, and gave me some. I know you like it. I sure don’t.” He wrinkled his nose. “They had it at the palace, and I thought it was disgusting. I prefer tea.”

“Thank you for suffering through it,” Chris said. JC smiled. 

“What would you like for breakfast? You’ve always cooked for me the mornings you’re home. We have eggs, some ham…I could toast some bread for you…”

“You don’t need to do all that,” Chris said.

“I want to,” JC said softly, and Chris wanted to kiss him all over. 

“Eggs and some bread is fine,” Chris said. “I don’t know that I trust you in the kitchen.”

“Watch and learn,” JC said loftily, and Chris laughed out loud.

 

Two hours later, they were on their way up the road to the village. “They weren’t THAT badly burned, were they?” JC asked. “I got distracted.”

“They were very good,” Chris lied. “I like my eggs brown like that.”

“You’re just being nice to me,” JC told him, and Chris laughed. 

As they entered the village, Chris almost felt like a stranger in his own town. Everyone ran to JC first, calling to him or beckoning him over. JC eagerly took Chris from stall to stall, showing him his signs or other things. He was especially proud of the glass bowl he made at Joey McIntyre’s shop. “He’s a natural,” Joey said to Chris. “He has an eye for beauty, and his hands…really something.”

“I know,” Chris said, watching JC exclaim over a glass box with a lid.

“And then there’s his enthusiasm,” Joey said, laughing.

 

“Ready?” Lance smiled at Nick as he met him in the foyer, pulling on his riding gloves. They went outside and Lance stopped short. “I thought you could count to two, Nick. I’m trusting you with my schedule and you can’t even count?”

“Justin wanted to come along,” Nick said, shrugging. “I don’t know why.”

“Maybe he missed me,” Lance suggested, smirking.

“Oh, of course we all did, Your Most Royal Pain,” Nick said, sweeping into a low bow.

“EXACTLY how you should greet me,” Justin said, hurrying out the door.

“The day I bow to you…” Nick began.

“Don’t finish that sentence. When I become Prince Kevin’s consort, you’ll HAVE to bow to me!” Justin realized with glee. “I cannot WAIT for that.”

“Who says you’re going to be his consort?” Nick asked, mounting his horse. “Maybe he’s using you to get to me.”

Justin snorted, easily getting up on his own horse. “You’re not interested in men.”

“Do you know that for certain? Maybe I’ve been waiting for someone like Prince Kevin. Maybe tall, dark and handsome is JUST what I’m looking for.”

“But…Miss Spears…” Justin said, looking a little unsure.

Nick waved a hand in the air. “She’s just a cover. I’m waiting to make my move.”

“Don’t tease him, Nick,” Lance said, laughing as he nimbly mounted his horse. “You know how sensitive he is about Prince Kevin.”

Nick tsked his mare into a slow walk. “Prince Kevin…I can’t wait until he realizes what a catch I am. I’m smarter than Justin, funnier than Justin, a better kisser than Justin…”

“How would YOU know?” Justin demanded. “Name one person that’s kissed both of us and would know which one is better?”

“Lance,” Nick said, and Justin almost fell off his horse.

“You kissed NICK?” 

“Well…” Lance blushed. “Remember when we were like sixteen, and it was the first time we…I’m your prince. I do NOT need to answer to you,” Lance said sternly, and Nick laughed.

“I love when you throw your weight around like that,” Nick said, still chuckling as they headed down the road. 

They entered the village and were instantly recognized, people bowing left and right as they passed. Lance had hoped to avoid too much excitement, which is why he had come on horseback instead of in the ornate carriage. It was obvious to anyone who saw him, however, that he wasn’t an ordinary villager, and word soon spread that the prince was in town.

They tethered their horses at the tiny inn and pub at the edge of town, and walked into the common area. Lance stopped at about every other shop, talking to the shopkeepers and occasionally buying things. Justin and Nick kept an eye on everything, but knew they didn’t have much to worry about. Almost everyone in his realm loved Lance, or at least respected him.

“Look,” Justin said, quietly nudging Nick as they approached the school. “Looks like the children are out on break. And oh, look, there’s Miss Spears.”

“Stop it,” Nick muttered. 

The pretty teacher caught sight of them, and her face lit up. She walked over, smiling from ear to ear. “Mr. Carter…how nice to see you again. How are JC’s fencing lessons coming?”

“He’s a natural, of course,” Nick said with an exaggerated groan. “Miss Spears, may I introduce my friend Justin Timberlake? He takes care of the prince’s wardrobe.”

“I see. Pleasure to meet you,” Britney said, giving him a polite smile but dismissing him completely. She turned her attention back to Nick. “I didn’t expect to see you here in town today.”

“Well, I sort of pulled him along with me,” Lance said as he approached.

“Your Royal Highness.” Britney dipped into a perfect curtsey.

“Prince Lance, this is Miss Britney Spears, the schoolteacher,” Nick said, blushing a little.

“She’s tutoring JC,” Justin added, enjoying Nick’s embarrassment.

“I see. I’ve heard much about you, Miss Spears. Nick has spoken very highly of you,” Lance said.

“I…just do my job, help out where I can,” Britney said shyly. She looked across the schoolyard and frowned. “I see something I must attend to. A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Timberlake. Your Royal Highness…Mr. Carter…” Britney curtsied and hurried away.

“She’s beautiful, Nick,” Lance said, smiling as his friend watched the teacher walk away. “I give my complete approval.”

“Didn’t know I needed it,” Nick said absently.

“As a member of my staff, you need it as much as Justin does,” Lance gently reminded him.

“Tell him NO, Lance,” Justin grumbled, a bit irritated at the way the teacher had brushed him off.

“Behave,” Lance admonished, turning back towards the village. He cleared his throat and walked away without another word.

 

“Aren’t these heavenly?” JC said, eyes fluttering closed as he ate one of the apple tarts he’d raved about. “So good.”

“Why aren’t you bringing these home every day? That’s what I want to know,” Chris said, devouring a tart in almost one bite. He froze as three men walked towards them. “Shit,” he mumbled, swallowing hard and choking on the crumbs as he stood.

“What’s wrong?” JC said immediately, then did a double-take. “Shit,” he echoed, standing up. Chris stared at him.

“Your Royal Highness.” Chris bowed low, and JC followed suit.

“So nice to see you again, Christopher, JC.” Lance smiled at them both, but his gaze fixed on JC. “I thought I’d take advantage of the beautiful day and visit town. I usually get here more often, but I’ve been so busy.” 

“We didn’t see the carriage,” Chris said, for something to say.

“No…sometimes I prefer to travel a bit more…inconspicuously,” Lance said. “We came on horseback.”

“Hi, Nick, Justin,” Chris said, waving at the other two men. They nodded and smiled, not saying anything.

“Oh,” JC said before he could catch it. “Horseback?”

“Yes. Do you ride, JC?” Lance asked. “I mean, have you had the chance?”

“No. I’ve only seen the horses coming through town, or when they stop for a new saddle or something…” JC said wistfully.

“We have the horses at the inn…why don’t we walk over and you can see them?” Lance suggested. “If you’re not busy,” he said to Chris.

“Whatever JC wants to do. I’m not his boss,” Chris pointed out. Lance raised a perfect eyebrow but said nothing.

“Do you mind?” JC said to Chris, his eyes dancing.

“Of course not,” Chris said, sighing. JC walked ahead with Lance.

“You know he’s just trying to be nice, right, Chris?” Justin said. 

“He feels like he owes JC for saving his life,” Nick added.

“I don’t know what you two are talking about,” Chris said stubbornly. He tried not to watch how JC smiled into the prince’s eyes, how the prince put a steadying hand at the small of JC’s back when JC tripped over a rock. That was HIS place.

“Hey! I’ve got an idea!” Nick said as the inn came into view. “We should take JC to the pub one night this week. He’s never been there, and it could be fun.”

“He’d like the music,” Justin said, warming to the idea. 

“And we WON’T let him drink too much,” Nick said, remembering the first time JC had tasted wine.

“You young bucks have fun,” Chris said, laughing at their excitement. “I need to go to bed early. I’m usually out on the water not long after the sun comes up.”

“But we want you to come,” Justin insisted.

Chris shook his head. “No. Like I said, the three of you have fun. I trust you two to look out for him, and he’s a grown adult.” He watched JC exclaim with delight as Lance led him to his light brown horse. “He can do what he wants,” he said with a sigh.

 

“Oh, Prince Lance, he’s beautiful,” JC sighed, rubbing a hand over the mane and hugging the horse’s neck. “What’s his name?”

“Mystic,” Lance answered. “I’m glad you like him.”

“I think most animals are beautiful,” JC confided quietly. “I mean, fish are amazing, and there are other creatures under the water that are just incredible, but animals…on land…birds, and cats, and horses…” 

“Right,” Lance said, blushing a bit and clearing his throat.

“Oh,” JC said, realizing that the reminder of what JC really was probably embarrassed the prince. “I’m sorry, Prince Lance, if I spoke out of turn.”

“No, it’s fine. It was innocent, and completely normal,” Lance said, smiling. “Would you like to get up?”

“Up where?” JC asked. Lance motioned to the horse. “Really? I can?”

“Of course.” Lance made some adjustments to the saddle. “Nick, you’re stronger than I am. Want to help JC up?”

“Of course.” Nick cupped his hands. “Step here with your left foot, and swing your right leg over.”

“I’m not too heavy for him?” JC asked nervously.

Justin laughed. “I think Nick outweighs you by a good fifty pounds, JC. So do I. The horse will live through it.”

“Okay.” JC looked at Chris. His grin was so broad that Chris could only smile back. JC stepped into the offered hand and swung himself up, holding on to the saddle for dear life. “Oh…it’s so high up,” he gasped, his knees clenched tight.

“Relax,” Chris called.

“I don’t see YOU up here,” JC retorted.

“Relax,” Lance echoed. “I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

Chris glared at Lance’s back as Lance took the reins and started to lead the horse down the path. “Where are you going?” JC shrieked.

Lance laughed. “Calm down, JC. Mystic’s one of the sweetest horses I have.” Lance clucked to the horse, who tossed his head and whinnied. 

They watched Lance lead the horse in a small circle. “So, maybe there’s ONE thing JC isn’t good at,” Nick said in relief. Justin laughed.

“This may be the ONLY thing.”

By the time Lance brought JC and the horse back, JC had relaxed a bit, and was smiling. “This is wonderful,” he sighed. “It must be really amazing when they run.”

“Want me to have him run?” Lance asked slyly.

“NO!” JC almost yelled. “I’m ready to get down,” he decided. Nick stepped over and helped JC dismount. “Thank you,” JC said, suddenly shy. “That was wonderful.”

“You’re welcome,” Lance said. He turned to Chris. “How about you?”

“No thank you.” Chris held up a hand. “If I’m not on land, I’m on a boat. That’s it.”

“Very well.” Lance looked around a bit, then back at JC. “You did the new signs at the shops, I hear.”

“Yes, Prince Lance. They’re not very good, but everyone seems to like them,” JC said quietly.

“Everyone loves them, because you’re incredibly talented,” Chris told him, poking him a bit.

“I agree. I’d like you to paint something at the palace,” Lance said, and everyone stared at him, even Nick and Justin.

“You would?” JC gasped.

“You would?” Nick echoed.

“Yes. The chamber next to mine…the one my sister used for so many years? I’m having it redecorated, and I’d LOVE a mural across the west wall. Perhaps a seascape,” he suggested. “Since the sea is so important to our people.”

“A whole wall?” JC asked weakly. “I can’t…I couldn’t…”

“I would pay you handsomely,” Lance promised. “I trust you, JC. Your talent is obvious, and I could use some more…modern…art in that pile of stones I call a home.”

“I…” JC looked at Chris. “Could I think about it and let you know, Prince Lance?”

“Of course. I plan on starting renovations next week, so if you could let me know in a few days?”

“Of course.” JC bowed low. 

“Nick, Justin, let’s go back to the palace. Unfortunately, I have some things to do, and I can’t stay here and enjoy this nice day.” Lance smiled at JC, then at Chris. “Christopher, good to see you again.”

“Your Royal Highness.” Chris bowed.

Lance headed back to the horses. “Thursday for the pub?” Justin suggested.

“I’ll explain to him. He’ll be ready,” Chris said.

Justin’s bright grin flashed out. “Wonderful. I can’t wait.” Justin dashed off after Lance.

“See you two later,” Nick said with a smile.

JC watched the three men mount their horses and head back to the palace. “I can’t do that,” he said finally. “I cannot possibly do it. Though I’m sure he really would pay us well.”

“Pay YOU well,” Chris corrected. “And why couldn’t you do it?”

“It’s a wall. Of a room. Of a palace, Chris.” JC reached down and clutched at Chris’ hand, a gesture that did much to calm Chris’ jealous heart. “I’ve just started painting. I’m not good enough.”

“Yes, you are,” Chris corrected him. “Prince Lance would NOT have asked you if he didn’t think you were good enough. He’s not just doing it to be nice,” Chris said, though he didn’t quite believe his own words. “And you’d be painting what you know.”

“I…I don’t know.” JC started back towards the town, where they retrieved their purchases and headed for home. “Do you really think I’m that good?” JC asked timidly.

“JC, you’re one of the most talented people I’ve ever met, and I’m NOT saying that because I love you,” Chris promised. “I don’t see why you shouldn’t do it.”

“Except that you don’t want me up at the palace,” JC said.

Chris stopped walking, surprised at JC’s perception. “Why do you say that?”

“I saw you watching me when I was on the horse. You were jealous…but not in the usual way. You…you’re afraid I might want to go back there.”

“Who wouldn’t want to live in a palace?” Chris kissed JC’s hand and tugged him back into motion. 

“I wouldn’t, if you weren’t there,” JC said, and Chris blushed. 

“I bet you’d forget all about me, if you had the chance to live there again,” Chris said lightly.

“You always make jokes when you don’t want me to see your feelings. I’m not stupid,” JC said. “I could never forget about you. EVER.”

“Justin and Nick want to take you to the pub some night,” Chris said, changing the subject.

“Really?” JC said in surprise. “I’ve never been in there. When I’m in town, they’re not open.”

“That’s because the people who would spend money there are working during the day,” Chris explained.

“What…what’s it for, exactly?” JC asked.

“Well, men go there to drink. There are other people there, too…of a shadier sort,” Chris said evasively. “There are singers and dancers, too.”

“Really?” JC’s ears perked up. 

“They asked me if they could take you, and I said it wasn’t my place to give permission. Everyone seems to think I’m your father. You act that way, too…when Lance offered you that work, you looked at me.”

“I don’t think you’re my father,” JC said. “But you’re my…what word do I use?”

“Lover,” Chris answered immediately, and JC grinned.

“I like it. You’re my lover, and I want your opinion. If you wouldn’t approve of something, I wouldn’t do it.”

“Well, I give my approval for this, although I think I may regret it,” Chris said. JC giggled and gave him a kiss as they approached the house.


	25. PART TWO CHAPTER ELEVEN

SOUND OF THE SEA  
PART TWO  
Eleven

When JC woke up the next morning, the house was still dark. He wasn’t sure how early it was, but he knew it was much earlier than Chris got up to work. JC snuck himself out from under Chris’ protective arm and got dressed without even lighting a candle. He went out into the room and lit a candle. He quickly scribbled something on a piece of paper and left it in the middle of the table.

JC slipped on his sandals and crept out of the house. By the time he reached the beach, the sun was beginning to change the colors of the sky. He sat on the sand, sighing as he looked out at the water.

 

Chris woke alone, which surprised him. He yawned and stretched, calling out to JC. When he didn’t get an answer, he hurriedly dressed in the dim light of the early sun. Chris lived in constant fear that JC would decide this wasn’t the life for him, that he’d do something drastic to return to the ocean. That fear was deep, and he knew it was fairly unreasonable, but it was still there. He sighed with relief as he saw the picture on the table. JC had quickly sketched the beach, with a figure sitting on the sand. Chris prepared his lunch, got his things, and headed down to the beach.

 

“You scared me.”

JC turned to see Chris walking towards him, his sack slung over his back. “I’m sorry,” JC said. “I left you a note, well, I tried to.”

“That’s how I found you,” Chris said, sitting down next to him. “It was a good note. But when I wake up and you’re not there, and you don’t answer when I call, it scares me.”

“What do I have to do to make you see I’m not going anywhere?” JC asked, nudging Chris with his shoulder.

“Perhaps I could tie you to my arm, that way you have to be where I am all the time,” Chris suggested.

“You’d get tired of me,” JC said. 

“Doubt it,” Chris said. They sat in silence for a moment, staring out at the waves. “Homesick?”

“Yes,” JC admitted. “I dreamt of the sea last night. I dreamt of King John. Of AJ, and Howie.”

“The Pearl Man?”

“No,” JC said. “Those nightmares have finally stopped.”

“Good,” Chris said. He’d awakened a few nights to JC’s screams, JC clawing and wriggling away from Chris’ comforting arms. “You miss your family.”

“I do,” JC agreed. “They’re good people.”

“Of course they are,” Chris said. “I can’t see you wasting your time on bad people. Except me.”

JC poked him. “Stop.”

“Is there a way you can go back?” Chris asked softly.

JC turned to stare at him. “No, and even if there were, I wouldn’t go.”

“You don’t know that,” Chris insisted. “If King John poked his head up right now and said, JC, I changed my mind, you’re welcome any time…you’d go.”

“No, Chris, I wouldn’t,” JC replied. “My home is here with you. My life here…what I had down there was just a fraction of what I’m capable of here. Every day was like the next down there. That’s what sent me to the surface. I can do anything here, BE anything. And then there’s the most important thing.”

“Your art?”

“YOU, you idiot,” JC snapped. “You’re not down there. You’re here. And I’m here, with you. So, as you say, shut up.” JC gave Chris a long kiss. 

“Okay,” Chris said breathlessly, blushing a bit. “I mean, I COULD go down there with you, but once I lost all my air, I’m afraid I wouldn’t be very good company, all dead and floating…”

“Chris!” JC gasped, but he laughed.

“That’s better,” Chris said. “No more serious talk.”

“The other thing, though…” JC took a deep breath. “I think I’m going to do that painting for Prince Lance. Thinking about the sea…I think painting it would be good for me. And it will create a constant reminder of how amazing it is down there, for whoever sleeps in that room.”

“That’s true,” Chris said.

“As long as you’re really all right with it,” JC said. He snuggled himself closer to Chris. “I know you don’t like the idea of me going up there, and I’d have to spend all day there for quite a few days. But you can trust me.”

“I trust you, JC. You don’t need to tell me that,” Chris objected. “I have no problem with you going up there.” JC raised one eyebrow. “Okay, maybe I have a LITTLE problem. But it’s nothing to do with you. Go. Paint. Make a timeless work of art.” Chris waved his hand in the air.

JC sighed happily and leaned his head on Chris’ shoulder. “I love you, Chris. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“That’s only because not a whole lot has happened to you,” Chris replied, but he smiled at the water as he said it.

 

JC rang the bell at the doors of the palace and stepped back, biting at his bottom lip. Once he’d sent Chris on his way to the boat, he had slowly walked up the beach, heading for the palace. He knew he couldn’t talk to the prince, but he wanted to leave him some sort of message.

“Yes?” An older steward JC didn’t recognize answered the door.

“Oh. Hello. I mean, good morning.” JC fidgeted. “I was wondering if I could leave a message for Prince Lance?”

“A message?” The man repeated, looking JC over from head to toe. “I’m afraid we don’t just give messages to the prince. You would need to speak to his secretary, who, of course, is not up yet.”

“His secretary? Oh, I bet that’s Nick. I know him,” JC insisted.

“I’m sure you do,” the man said, though it was obvious he didn’t believe it. “If you would like to give me the note, I will make sure Mr. Carter receives it.”

“Oh,” JC said, crestfallen. “I don’t…you see, I can’t…”

“Joshua?” A familiar voice gasped from behind the man.

“You know this young man, Joe?” The steward asked.

“Yes, I do!” Joe bounced out the door and pulled JC into a bear hug. “I never thought I’d see you again!”

“Hello to you, too, Joe,” JC said with a laugh, giving the steward a triumphant look over Joe’s shoulder.

“Crawley, I believe you were away with your family when Joshua lived with us. He was a guest of the prince’s.”

“Oh. My apologies,” the man said. “I thought…”

“No need to apologize,” JC said with a smirk.

“Come in!” Joe said, dragging JC by the arm.

“Really, I shouldn’t,” JC said, pulling back. “I’m not…it’s not the same.”

“Come down to the kitchen with me, then,” Joe said. “I’m not taking no for an answer.”

JC could only follow Joe down the familiar stairs to the kitchen. “Only for a minute,” JC protested. “I need to get a message to the prince.”

“Of course. I’ll help you,” Joe said. He put JC on a stool and leaned against a table. “So. Here you are. With legs. And a voice.” Joe glared at him.

“Yes, here I am,” JC said weakly, smiling. “I came back.”

“You gave us all a scare,” Joe said. 

“I didn’t mean to!” JC insisted. “I just…I wanted…”

“Don’t explain,” Joe said, holding up a hand. “I don’t want to hear it. I don’t know if I could wrap my head around it, anyway. Would you like some tea?”

“Yes,” JC said, grinning from ear to ear. “I’ve missed you, Joe.”

“It’s been quieter here without you,” Joe confided, then laughed. “Well, that didn’t make sense. How about it’s been calmer here without you?”

“Could you help me with something, Joe? I need to leave a message for Nick or Lance or whoever we give messages to, and I can’t really write yet.”

“I’ll make sure the prince gets it,” Joe promised. He started a pot of water over the stove, then found some paper and a pencil. “What do you need to say?”

 

JC wasted a few hours with Joe, watching him prepare breakfast for the household, and catching up on how Kloey was doing. Joe had JC’s note, and promised that if he couldn’t get it to Lance, he would get it to Nick. JC whistled as he took the kitchen stairs two at a time. He almost choked as he literally ran right into Lance. “Your Royal Highness!” JC gasped, bowing low.

“Easy there,” Lance said with a grin. “Good morning, JC. I’m surprised to see you here.”

“Well, I came to give you a message, but they wouldn’t let me in,” JC confided. “Joe came through and saw me, and I’ve been visiting with him. Is that all right? He was working the entire time,” JC vowed.

“Of course it’s all right. I know you made friends here, and you are welcome to visit any time you want,” Lance said. “I’ll make sure all the staff knows that.”

“Thank you,” JC said, blushing a bit.

“So…you have a message for me?”

“Oh, well, Joe has it. Since I couldn’t write it to you. Um…I’ve decided to do the painting you wanted.”

“Really?” The prince’s face lit up. “Wonderful. I just KNOW it will be amazing.”

“We’ll see,” JC said modestly. 

“So…I will have to check with Nick, since he has the men coming in to move everything out of that room, but I believe by the middle of next week we should have it empty for you,” Lance said. “You need to let us know what supplies you need.”

“Well, that I’m not sure of,” JC said. “I should probably look at it once it’s ready, just to get an idea. I haven’t done anything like this before, you know.”

“I know,” Lance said. He squeezed JC’s shoulder. “I have faith in you.”

“Thank you for this opportunity, Prince Lance,” JC whispered. “I’ll do my best not to let you down.”

“You couldn’t let me down, JC, that I’m sure of.”

“I already have,” JC gently reminded him, and Lance blushed. He snatched his hand from JC’s shoulder. JC felt a wave of guilt wash over him. “Well, um, I’ll let you go, and go back home. I…I’ll ask Chris to help me make a list of supplies I might need, if that’s all right.”

“Fine,” Lance said politely, his tone slightly cold and authoritative.

“I…I’m so sorry, Prince Lance.” JC’s eyes swam with tears. “I never meant…I didn’t mean to harm you in any way…please never forget that.” He bowed deeply and hurried away without waiting to be dismissed.

Lance sighed and watched JC run away. “Not how I thought that would go,” he murmured to himself.

“Good morning, Lance,” Justin said as he descended the stairs. He stared at Lance, who was looking towards the front door. “Is everything all right?”

“Fine, I hope,” Lance said mysteriously. “So…did those new coats come in while I was gone?”

 

When Chris brought the boat back to shore that evening, he was surprised to JC sitting on the dock waiting for him. “Well, hello there,” he called out, smiling. “May I help you?”

“I hope so,” JC said seriously. “I need some help making a list, and I heard there was a fisherman around here who I could lure into doing whatever I wanted.”

“Whatever you wanted, huh?” Chris asked, playing along. It made him happy to see JC more at ease with joking around and teasing. It was a learned art, and JC was learning it quickly. “What do you have to bargain with?”

“Well, someone told me I’m very talented,” JC said slyly, helping Chris tie the ropes. “That I move well, and that I’m…enthusiastic.”

“Ah, I see,” Chris said, feeling his cock harden at the mere thought. He decided to push JC a bit. “So, what are these talents you have?”

JC noticeably paused, thinking for a moment. “I’m very good at following direction,” he said finally. “I’ve been told my body moves like a fish, very sensual and flexible.”

“Oh, sweet Jesus,” Chris finally whispered, hopping down from the boat and pulling JC into a hard and fast kiss. He then pulled away, glad that the other fisherman were way too busy to pay attention to what they were doing. “You’re evil.”

“What?” JC asked innocently, but there was a spark in the blue eyes that belied the innocence. JC then burst into giggles. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t resist.”

“You’re getting far too good at the teasing,” Chris told him.

“I do need help…but I’d offer you all my talents for nothing,” JC told him.

“Stop talking about the talents,” Chris groaned. 

They started walking back to the house. “I went up to the palace today and told the prince that I’ll do the painting,” JC said. “They weren’t going to let me in, but then Joe, the chef? He saw me and practically dragged me down to the kitchen for a visit. I missed him,” JC said with a sigh.

“I’m glad you saw him,” Chris said truthfully. He knew there were a handful of people up at the palace that JC desperately missed. They were the only human friends he’d known when he first came to live on the surface. 

“And he helped me write the prince a note, but then I ran into the prince anyway, and told him.” JC frowned as he spoke.

“What happened?” Chris demanded.

“Nothing. I just…it’s going to be difficult for a while. I look at him and see the unhappiness and embarrassment I caused him, and I’m sure he remembers all that when he looks at me.”

“That’s not ALL he thinks of when he looks at you,” Chris muttered, but JC either didn’t hear him, or simply ignored him.

“He mentioned that I should get him a list of supplies, and I need your help thinking of what I might need. I’ll go and look at the room next week, but you’re smart, and you’ll think of things I wouldn’t.”

“That’s right. I’m brilliant. And don’t you forget it,” Chris told him.

“You do know that I have never believed everything you’ve told me, right?” JC said to Chris as he unlocked the door. “I’m not that stupid.”

Chris burst into laughter. “I know that for certain, JC.”


	26. PART TWO CHAPTER TWELVE

SOUND OF THE SEA  
PART TWO  
Twelve

“Are you sure you won’t come?” JC asked for about the fifth time.

“No. I don’t WANT to come. I would much rather stay here and enjoy the peace and quiet then go gallivanting around with you troublemakers,” Chris said, getting comfortable in his favorite chair. “It’s been a while since I had a night to myself.”

“Am I really that annoying?” JC said, frowning. “Maybe I could go to bed earlier. Then you could have some time to yourself, and…”

“Be quiet.” Chris caught JC by the wrist and pulled him down onto his lap. “I had many many years of time to myself. I really have never liked it all that much. I was only teasing you.”

“I’d feel better if you came along,” JC pouted, running his hand along Chris’ chin.

“Why?” Chris asked in surprise. “It’s Nick and Justin. You’ve known them longer than you’ve known me!”

“Well…I’m always afraid of doing something wrong in social situations, and even if they’re not royalty, they’ve lived around it all their lives. If you were there…I’d feel better.”

“JC, you will be just fine. You’re not going to the palace. Trust me…you’ll probably have the best manners of everyone there. Plus I plan on turning in VERY soon. I’m tired.”

JC stood up as someone knocked at the door. “Do I look all right?”

“You make whatever you’re wearing look good,” Chris promised. “And, again, this isn’t the palace. You could wear one of my sails and fit right in.”

JC giggled and kissed him goodbye. “I love you.”

“Love you, too. Behave,” Chris called after him as JC opened the door.

“We’ll take good care of him, Chris,” Nick said.

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Chris muttered, settling back in his chair.

 

Justin, Nick and JC chatted as they walked the short distance to town. Nick and Justin were staying the night at the inn; they could afford it, and they figured they’d probably be drinking enough that the long walk back to the palace would possibly be very embarrassing.

“Don’t get your hopes up,” Nick told JC. “Honestly, it’s just a big room with tables where people come to drink ale and swap stories.”

“And there’s music,” Justin reminded him. “Usually someone’s singing along with a fiddle or something.”

“Music’s enough for me,” JC said. “Do you come down here a lot?”

“We used to, when we were younger,” Nick said. “Now we’re usually so busy that it’s not worth it. We get better drink at the palace, plus there’s no real reason for us to come down here.”

“I’m sorry if…” JC began.

Justin held up a hand. “Why are you apologizing? WE asked YOU to come. We wanted you to see something, you know, that most young man do. They go out and drink.”

“I don’t know that I want to drink much,” JC said, remembering the one night he’d had a little too much.

“I promised Chris I wouldn’t let you get that way, and I meant it,” Nick told him. “So just have fun, all right?”

“And if you’re NOT having fun, tell us, and we’ll leave,” Justin added.

They entered the pub by a side door, and soon came into a large room full of men and tables, just like Nick had said. JC stopped walking, gasping in horror. “What is it?” Nick asked.

“What…why…” JC pointed at the walls. “Why would they DO that?”

“Oh,” Justin said feebly, looking at the mounted deer, boar and bear heads on the walls of the room. “Well…”

“Sometimes men hunt for sport,” Nick finally said. “Not just for food. They hang the heads to show them off. Trophies.”

“Do you hunt?” JC asked in a whisper. Nick shook his head.

“I have, and probably will again,” Justin admitted. “Prince Kevin really enjoys hunting. But I know his staff uses all his kills for food.” Justin didn’t tell them about the countless trophies in the prince’s library, trophies that far outnumbered the books.

“Whatever you do, don’t let him go down that hallway that leads to the inn,” Nick quietly told Justin. “Remember that huge swordfish?”

Justin nodded. “So, let’s get a table!” Justin put a hand on JC’s back, guiding him through the crowd to a table in the corner. “You can see everything from here,” Justin said to JC.

“Thanks,” JC said. He felt like he couldn’t see everything fast enough. Men were talking and laughing at tables and up at the long bar, and a few men were playing musical instruments. JC strained to hear, but it was difficult over all the noise.

“What’ll it be, boys?” An older women wearing a very low-cut gown wove her way over to their table.

“Three tankards of ale,” Nick told her.

JC watched her walk away. “She…” He looked around. “There aren’t any women here. Besides the ones working, I mean.”

“Yes, this isn’t exactly the place for a lady,” Justin said. “Even if they might enjoy drinking or dancing, good manners prevent it.”

JC sighed. “Dancing? I’ve always wanted to try dancing.”

“Sometimes it happens. Sometimes one of the…” Nick trailed off, his eyes wandering to a group of people in a corner. “Sometimes people dance,” he finished.

The barmaid brought their ale, and JC gave it a tentative taste. He didn’t really like it; it was bitter and left a bad taste in his mouth. But he didn’t want to be rude, so he sipped at it. “People really come here every night?”

“You’re not having a nice time,” Nick said unhappily.

“No, it’s not that!” JC was quick to reassure him. “There’s so much to see, and no one notices if I stare at them. I just…it doesn’t seem like something I’d want to do every night. I’d much rather be sitting with Chris in front of the fire.”

“I bet you would,” Justin said slyly, already down to the bottom of his mug. “I’m going for another one. Anyone else?”

“I’m fine,” JC said, but Nick handed Justin his empty mug. Justin pushed his way towards the bar.

JC watched the men playing instruments. Another man was trying to sing, but was obviously annoyed by the loud argument at the table next to him. “Will ya shut up, you idiot? I’m TRYING to sing!”

“TRYING is the word,” one of the loud men said, and his table erupted in laughter. The singer dove at the man, and a fight soon broke out.

“Will they be all right?” JC asked Nick, eyes wide.

“Oh, yes. It’s not a night at the pub if someone doesn’t start fighting,” Nick told him. “Don’t worry.”

The fight did help to quite the loud table, and one of the men playing the fiddle began to sing. It was a simple song, about a man and the woman he loved, but it had a pretty melody, and JC sighed as he listened. He sipped at his ale and paid close attention to the fiddle. He’d never heard one, and the sweet sound made him think of the way the mermaids sang. “Are you okay?” Justin returned with two new mugs for himself and Nick. “You look sad.”

“No, I’m fine.” JC gave him a smile. “I like the music. Thank you so much for bringing me.”

“You could sing better than that,” Nick told him.

“You should! You should sing!” Justin said suddenly.

“Are you drunk already?” Nick asked.

“Not quite,” Justin said with a crooked grin. “I don’t drink ale very often, though, so it might not take very long. JC, go over there and sing with them.”

“I don’t…I couldn’t…”

“He doesn’t know any of their songs,” Nick reminded Justin. “And we don’t want him feeling uncomfortable.”

“He’s right. The only human song I know is the one you and Chris sang for Lance’s birthday.” JC softly sang a few lines. “That’s it.”

“Then that’s it. Everyone knows that song.” Justin got up before Nick could stop him. He went to the two fiddle players, talking and pointing at JC.

“You don’t have to do this,” Nick told JC. “Justin’s always been a lightweight when it comes to drinking. He’ll be passed out by the bottom of that tankard.”

“Well…” JC began, but was interrupted by Justin’s return.

“They know it and would LOVE to play it!” Justin beamed at JC.

“Justin, when the people don’t like the music, they…throw things,” Nick reminded him, looking at JC.

“Then Justin has to sing it with me,” JC said, suddenly standing up. He didn’t think Justin would agree, and this would all be over.

“All right, but I’ll sing Chris’ part. My voice is higher than yours,” Justin said, grabbing JC by the arm. “Let’s go stand closer.”

“Fuck,” Nick mumbled, burying his face in his hands. “Chris is going to chop me up and use me for bait.”

“Hey, who’re the pretty boys?” A voice called out.

“Look at the fancy one. Must work at the palace,” another man said.

Justin began to look a little uncertain. “Maybe this is a bad idea,” he whispered to JC as the men began to play the fiddles.

“If I can grow legs TWICE you can sing in front of these men,” JC hissed back, feeling suddenly brave.

Justin nodded and began to sing. He was very quiet at first, and the men hooted and yelled, then his voice became stronger. JC secretly thought Justin’s voice was even better than Chris’, and he smiled as Justin began to relax and move along with the song. JC came in at just the right moment, his voice blending perfectly with Justin’s.

Nick’s heart rate eventually slowed to a healthier rate as no one threw anything or started a fight. In fact, the room quickly became completely silent as JC sang. Justin finally stopped singing altogether, letting JC carry the song own his own. The barmaids stood holding drinks, and even the bartender stopped pouring ale and leaned against his bar. Everyone at the bar turned to watch, and Nick’s mouth fell open. It was like…magic.

JC soon realized that Justin had stopped singing, but he didn’t care. Music was something he really missed, and being able to sing loud and proud in front of someone like he had before made him twitch from head to toe. He finished the song, and when his last note was still trembling in the air, the room thundered with applause. “Thank you,” he said shyly, dipping his head. 

Justin grabbed his arm again, pulling him back to the table. Men clapped them both on the back, some of them so hard that slender JC almost fell over. “I don’t believe that,” Justin breathed as they fell into their seats. “Did you see that, Nick?”

“I most certainly did,” Nick hissed. “You could have gotten him killed, for God’s sake. Don’t you EVER think, Justin?”

“I DO think,” Justin snapped back. “I knew all along that JC’s voice would shut them up. All these men…fishermen, laborers, farmers…they went completely silent because of YOUR voice!” Justin said to JC.

“No, it was you, too,” JC insisted. He took four large gulps of his ale, cheeks still pink with embarrassment. “Um, I need to…” He waved a hand and looked at Nick.

“Oh, you can, um…go out that door.” Nick pointed to a side hallway. “Just watch where you step.”

JC got up and wove his way through the crowd, accepting more thanks, this time with smiles and handshakes. Most of the men had heard of Chris Kirkpatrick’s new friend, but had never met him, so he was forced to introduce himself more than once. He finally made it to the hallway and out the door, relieving himself with a sigh. He was making his way back down the dark hall when an arm shot out in front of him, palm slapping the wall. JC stopped just in time to keep the arm from catching him across the throat.

“Well. Look who it is.” The familiar voice was smooth as silk in JC’s ear. “Joshua. But is it? The Joshua I knew couldn’t speak, and this one sings like an angel.”

“I, um, hello, Adam,” JC said politely. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“I could definitely say the same.” Adam Lambert leaned against the wall, blocking JC’s path. He wore extremely tight black pants and an unbuttoned blue jacket with nothing underneath. His pale chest seemed to glow in the dim light. “I heard rumors that you left town.”

“I did, but now I’m back,” JC said with what he hoped was a polite smile. Adam’s smile was friendly, but his entire being exuded danger and seduction and something else JC couldn’t name.

“See, I had to hear rumors about you, because I obviously don’t work at the palace any longer. Now I do THIS.” Adam waved a hand down at himself and JC frowned with confusion.

“I’m sorry, I don’t…”

“And if memory serves, it’s because of YOU that I no longer work there.”

“I’m sorry,” JC began, then shook his head. “Wait. No, I’m not. I’m not sorry at all. You attacked me!”

“I did no such thing,” Adam corrected. “You wanted it just as much as I did.”

“I didn’t know what I was doing!” JC protested. “And I was drunk!”

“You still wanted it,” Adam said. “Pity, because you could have had it for free then. Now, you’d have to pay. Do you have any money, little Joshua?”

“JC,” JC automatically corrected.

“I apologize. JC.” Adam took one of JC’s curls and wrapped it around a finger. “However, you’re just so damn PRETTY. I’d be willing to give it to you for free, just once. Just to taste…” Adam’s face moved closer, and JC swallowed hard.

“Adam!” A female voice shrieked from behind him. Three pretty young women wearing revealing gowns and too many cosmetics rushed towards them. “Here he is! The songbird!” One of the women reached around Adam and roped her arm through JC’s. “What’s your name, honey?”

“Uh, JC,” JC stammered.

“There’s no way you’re not giving us a chance with him, Adam,” the girl said. She patted JC’s arm. “You always get the pretty ones first. It’s not fair. My name’s Jessica.”

“I’m Amanda,” the second girl said.

“And I’m Roberta, but you can call me Bobbie,” the third girl said. “Why don’t you come sit with us?”

They dragged JC around Adam before he could stop them. “Well, thank you, but I’m with friends,” he protested.

“He doesn’t have any money, girls,” Adam called after them with a smirk.

“Oh,” Jessica said, her face falling. “But maybe we could…”

“JC, there you are,” Nick said with relief as the women pulled JC back into the pub. “I was coming to look for you.” He unhooked Jessica’s arm from JC’s. “That will do, ladies. Trust me when I say he’s not interested.”

Amanda pouted. “I’m sure he would be, if we could…”

“GO,” Nick said rudely, giving her a shove.

Bobbie called Nick a nasty name and flounced away, followed by the other girls. “Nick,” JC said weakly. “I’m sorry. I went and I was coming back, and Adam cornered me in the hall.”

“Adam Lambert? Did he hurt you?”

“No. He’s angry with me for making him lose his job at the palace, and wanted to let me know,” JC said simply. 

“I think it’s time to go,” Nick said. He stopped by the table. “Justin, we need to leave. NOW. We’ll walk JC home, then we can come back if you want.”

“All right,” Justin said, not even protesting when he saw the look in Nick’s eye. 

Nick said nothing else as they left the pub. “I’m sorry,” JC said in a small voice. “Have I ruined your evening?”

“No, of course not,” Nick replied. “I should get you back to Chris, anyway. You’re weaving a bit, and your face is all pink. That was enough ale for you.”

“I have a question.” JC stopped walking and Justin almost tripped over him. “Who were those girls? I don’t think I’ve seen them in town. And Adam…he was dressed so oddly. His pants were so tight, he had no shirt on…and they kept talking about money.”

“Oh, dear LORD,” Nick groaned. “Look, JC…”

“Sometimes people make love,” Justin interrupted. “Sometimes they have sex. And sometimes they fuck for money.” 

“JUSTIN!” Nick yelled.

“What? They DO. Why beat around the bush about it?” Justin wanted to know.

JC didn’t understand what bushes or beatings had to do with it, but he didn’t ask. “So…people pay those girls…or Adam…to mate with them?” JC could think of no other term.

“Yes, pretty much,” Nick agreed. “They’re called prostitutes. That’s one of the nicer names, anyway.”

“They do it with total strangers?” JC asked. Justin nodded. “I see. So…that’s Adam’s job now?” Justin nodded again. “Oh,” JC said sadly.

“JC, don’t you DARE feel sorry for that bastard,” Nick snapped. “He took advantage of you, and things could have gone very badly if Chris hadn’t come along. It’s his choice to live the life he’s living now. He could find a job anywhere. He could work with the bartender, or even at the inn, cleaning rooms. He’s chosen to give himself away like that, and it has NOTHING to do with you.”

“All right,” JC said with a sigh. “Is the money any good?”

“We wouldn’t know,” Justin said quickly. Nick raised an eyebrow. “What? We wouldn’t. I wouldn’t, anyway. I don’t know about you…”

“Oh, shut up,” Nick said as they approached Chris’ house. “I hope you had a nice time, JC.”

“I did,” JC said, finally smiling. “I liked singing with you, Justin.”

“I liked it, too,” Justin said. “Tell Chris we said good night. We’ll see you again soon.”

JC waved and watched them disappear up the path into the darkness before unlocking the door of Chris’ house. He went in and locked the door again, slowly picking his way through the kitchen towards the bedroom. He smiled as he saw that Chris had left a lantern burning for him. He watched Chris sleep for almost ten minutes, a plan forming in his mind. He shook Chris awake, a broad grin on his face. “Chris. Chris! Chris! Wake up!”

“What? Are you okay?” Chris sat up immediately, rubbing at his eyes. “What time is it?”

“I don’t know. Chris, I have the most amazing idea. I know how to make us so much money, you might be able to hire a crew…maybe get another boat!”

“Have you been drinking?” Chris asked as JC bounced on his feet, then almost lost his balance.

“A little bit. One ale,” JC said, waving a hand in the air. “I didn’t like it, but I drank it to be nice.”

“Okay.” Chris took a deep breath and smiled at JC’s enthusiasm. “What’s this brilliant idea?”

“I found a job.”

“At the pub?” Chris gasped. “What, do they need someone to work the bar, or clean up?”

“No,” JC said with a proud smile on his face. “I’m going to become a prostitute!”

Chris promptly fell out of bed. JC gasped and helped him stand up. “Are you DRUNK?”

“No. I don’t think so. I don’t feel the way I did with the wine,” JC said. His smile faded as he noticed Chris wasn’t as excited as he’d expected. “So, I saw the prostitutes, and Nick told me what they were, and I figured I could do that. I mean, it’s just mating, right? Not making love or anything. You could teach me what I need to know, and I could do that, and we’d have so much money, it would be…” JC trailed off. “Is it a bad idea?”

“JC, I don’t even know where to START, it’s such a bad idea,” Chris said. He pulled himself back up to the bed, burying his face in his hands for a moment. “Apparently my mother was right. All the trouble I caused her HAS come back to haunt me.” Chris thought for a moment. “Sit down, JC.” He patted the bed, and JC sat down. “I know where you come from, sexual acts…mating…doesn’t necessarily mean commitment.” JC nodded. “And some people see it that way here, too. You’re right…they can make good money. But what they don’t have are homes, or families. They live at the inn, in dirty tiny rooms. Regular people look down on them. If those women go out in public, it’s obvious what they are, and people treat them differently. And do you really think I want to teach you how to make love good enough for you to do it with someone else, a DIFFERENT someone else, dozens of someone elses, every night?”

“I didn’t think about it that way,” JC said softly. “You’re right. I’m so sorry, Chris. I just saw Adam, and how…”

“Wait. Adam who?”

“Um, Adam from the palace?” 

Chris’ brow furrowed and JC knew he was getting angry. “Adam Lambert? He’s a prostitute at the pub?” When JC nodded, Chris surprised him by bursting into laughter. “Serves the whore right.”

“I feel a little sorry for him, because he’s an attractive man. But Nick said I shouldn’t feel guilty about it.”

“He’s right,” Chris said. “It’s not your fault he’s doing what he’s doing.”

“You’re not mad, are you, that I suggested this? I didn’t think it through,” JC said sorrowfully.

“No, I’m not mad at all, JC. I know you meant well. I’m just glad you didn’t just go and try it without talking to me,” Chris said. He kissed JC. “You don’t need to worry so much about money.”

“I want to pay you back for everything you’ve done for me,” JC said simply, and Chris was too tired to argue.

“Come to bed,” Chris said, laying back down. “And just you remember that anything you learn in this bed you’re not using with anyone but ME.”

“I’ll remember that,” JC said, smiling as he undressed. He blew out the lantern and climbed into bed, to Chris’ waiting embrace.


	27. PART TWO CHAPTER THIRTEEN

SOUND OF THE SEA  
PART TWO  
Thirteen

 

“Prince Lance is expecting you, sir,” Crawley said as he opened the doors of the palace. “I will show you the way to the library.”

“I, uh, know where it is,” JC said. “If you have other things to do, I can go on my own.”

“As you wish, sir.” The man’s face was unreadable. JC nodded at him and smiled, then walked down to the library.

JC remembered spending time here with Lance in front of the fire. As he walked around looking at the books, he smiled as he realized he could recognize the letters on the spines now, and sounded out a few of the shorter words. “JC.”

JC whirled around at the sound of Lance’s voice. “Your Royal Highness.” JC bowed low.

“Good to see you again. I was glad to get your message.” Lance walked over, smiling at him.

“I hope Chris’ list wasn’t too much,” JC said shyly. “It’s what he thinks I might need.”

“Nick and I thought it was reasonable,” Lance told him. “And if you need anything more, please don’t hesitate to let us know.”

“Right,” JC said. They looked at each other for a moment.

“Well, let’s go up and look at the room, then. You can’t know what else you may need if you don’t know what you’re working with,” Lance said with a smile.

JC stopped Lance as he started to walk away. “Lan…I mean, Prince Lance. I…I just want to apologize one more time.”

Lance’s eyes were kind, though he was no longer smiling. “JC, we won’t get along if we continue on like this. I know you want to apologize, and I do, too. I know that I must be acting very strangely towards you, but I think you can understand why.”

“I see it, and I feel guilty,” JC said unhappily. “I know what I brought upon you by my selfish actions…wanting to see you, and be with you. He could have killed you, or Nick, or Justin, or anyone.”

“Or you,” Lance added gently, and JC blushed. “I am so very flattered that you saw me and thought the way you did. You gave up everything just for the chance to be with me. Who can say that?”

“Yes, I gave up everything, and then brought a monster into your life,” JC said wryly. “Not quite the way to win your heart.”

Lance burst out laughing. “Yes, I’ll admit…I’ve received better gifts.” Even JC had to smile. “But you’re a generous and kind person, JC. I know that you meant no harm. On the contrary, your intentions were only good.” Lance swallowed hard as he studied JC’s face. “You were giving me yourself, your life…the best gift someone could ask for.” 

JC felt his knees go weak at the way the beautiful green eyes were drinking him in. “But I…and now…”

“And now you’re with Christopher,” Lance said, seeming to snap out of a trance. “And he’s a good man who treats you well. Justin’s told me all about him.” JC nodded. “You feel guilty about what happened. But you also saved my life, JC. I cannot forget that. So I propose we come to an agreement. I will try to move on from that night, look past what I experienced, and you try to forget that you brought it into my life and remember that you rescued me. It will be hard for both of us, but I think we are intelligent men who can get past it. Agreed?”

“Agreed,” JC echoed. A blissful smile crossed his face, and Lance gave him a look of confusion. “Oh. I’m sorry. It’s just when anyone here calls me a man, on purpose, it just…makes me happy.”

Lance could only smile at the bright grin that crinkled JC’s eyes. “I’m sure it does. All right, then. Enough of this conversation. Let’s go up to the room and you see what you can do.”

“I still think you’re a little crazy, having me do this,” JC said as he followed Lance up the familiar staircase. “You’ve seen me paint a few signs. This is a WALL.”

“Well, if I don’t like it, I will dismiss you and cover the wall with a few tapestries,” Lance said with a shrug. “Nothing to worry about.”

“Right,” JC said faintly as he entered the large chamber. The curtains were still hanging, and their bright pink color and the other few decorations in the room showed that this was once the room of a young girl. All the furniture was gone, and the room looked even larger than JC had expected. “Oh,” he whispered.

“My sister loved pink,” Lance said, pulling at the curtains in disgust.

“So do I,” JC said faintly, studying the wall. “Could you, uh, open the window, perhaps?”

“Of course.” Lance gave him a strange look, then opened the large windows.

JC sighed as the warm sea breeze flooded the room. He could faintly hear the crashing of the waves. He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling an intense wave of homesickness wash over him. He took a deep breath, then looked at the wall. “All right,” he mused, walking the length of the wall and back again.

“Do you think you can do it?” Lance asked, watching JC. His dark curls were longer now, and JC had them pulled back with a black ribbon. He wore a simple black shirt that laced over his pale chest, and grey pants that accentuated the length of his thin legs. JC’s slender fingers tapped at his chin as he walked.

“Can I really paint whatever I want?” JC asked him, eyes widening as he saw the prince watching him.

Lance blushed slightly at being caught. “Of course. I told you that before.”

“I will do it,” JC said finally. “I think I can create something beautiful for you, Prince Lance.”

“Wonderful.” Lance beamed at him. “Nick’s waiting for you downstairs to go over the list of items you’ve requested, and to smooth out the details.”

“All right,” JC said.

As they went back down the hall, JC’s step faltered as they passed the door of what had been his chambers. The door was open, as a maid was cleaning the room. “Do you want to go in?” Lance asked softly.

“No. That’s…not mine, anymore.” JC blushed. 

“You’re free to stay there whenever you want, if you get tired, or anything like that,” Lance said lamely. “I was going to suggest to you that you just stay here all the time while you’re working.”

“I couldn’t!” JC protested with a gasp. “I just couldn’t.”

“Why not?” Lance asked. 

“I wouldn’t want to be away from Chris that long,” JC said, though it was only part of the reason.

“Of course. I didn’t think,” Lance said. “I’m sorry.”

He led the way down to the library, where Nick was waiting. “JC! Hello!” Nick bounced to his feet with a smile. “Prince Lance.” Nick bowed slightly.

“I’ll leave you two here, then. Good to see you again, JC,” Lance said. He held out his hand and JC shook it.

“Your Royal Highness,” JC whispered, bowing low. The prince left the room, and JC sat down.

“Are you all right?” Nick asked in concern.

“Yes, I just…” JC stared out the window.

“I’ll ring for tea,” Nick said, going out into the hallway and ringing one of the bells by the door. He groaned to himself. Lance apparently was NOT over JC, and something seemed to be bothering JC as well.

 

Chris returned to the house later than usual that evening. JC had the door open, and the table was set for dinner. JC sat at the table, book propped up against his bowl, mouth moving in silence as he tried to sound out combinations of letters. Chris leaned in the doorway, smiling at the sight of JC. Most of his curls had escaped their ribbon, and yet again, Chris wondered what he had done right to have this beautiful creature in his life. “Hello,” Chris said softly.

JC jumped anyway. “Oh, Chris! Hello. I have dinner ready…” JC jumped up.

“Relax. I’m hungry, but it can wait.” Chris quickly washed his hands as JC went to stir a large pot. “How was your day?”

“I’d rather not talk about it just yet,” JC said.

Chris blinked but only said, “Okay, then let’s eat. Maybe I’m hungrier than I thought, or else that smells delicious.”

JC smiled at him. “Some of the women in the village taught me a few new recipes for things like soup. I hope you like it.”

“I know I will,” Chris said, sitting down. He had tried serving himself, but JC so enjoyed being master of the kitchen that Chris had finally gave in and allowed JC to bring his dinner to him.

“How was YOUR day?” JC asked, filling first Chris’ bowl, then his own, before sitting down.

“Long. Warm, actually. Spring is here,” Chris said, inhaling the steam from his bowl. “Oh, JC, this smells wonderful.”

“Thank you,” JC said, but he just poked at his bowl. 

Chris inhaled two bowls of soup in the time it took JC to finish half of his. Chris helped to clean things up, then pulled JC to the sofa. “Talk to me.”

“Well, I was at the palace today,” JC began. Chris nodded encouragingly, wanting nothing more than to ask a hundred questions. He was quickly learning that sometimes JC needed a few moments to organize his thoughts, or he would make no sense at all. “I met with the prince, looked at the room. I think your list will be more than good enough, Chris. Thank you for your help.” Chris nodded again. “And the prince and I talked. About what happened.”

“Oh?”

“Well, I tried to apologize, and he told me it wasn’t necessary, that I didn’t owe him anything. He said HE owes ME, for saving his life, and then HE apologized for acting so oddly towards me.”

“Well, I guess it’s good you two aren’t together, then,” Chris said, trying to lighten the mood. “You’d spend all your time apologizing to each other.”

JC gave him a tiny smile. “You’re so funny. Anyway, we agreed that he would try to get past the memory of what happened that night, and I would try to get past the idea of feeling guilty.”

“That sounds reasonable.” Chris tucked JC in next to him, wrapping his arms around the slender body. JC tilted his head, resting it on Chris’ shoulder. Chris waited, knowing there was something more.

“I just felt so odd, being there. It was my first home on the surface, and it was so familiar. And then the prince…I mean, I left everything to come to him, and now here I am with you instead.”

Chris pulled back so JC had to look him in the eye. “If you want to leave now, go to him, I understand,” Chris said. “I hate the idea. I don’t want to lose you. You’ve changed my life so much in such a short period of time. But he IS why you came up here in the first place, and he can offer you so damn much, JC. I can’t offer you anything.”

“You can offer me you,” JC said simply. He tucked himself back against Chris. “I’m not going there. I’m not leaving you. It’s just…not something I can explain well.”

“Then don’t try. Just know I’m here for you when you need to talk about it, okay?” Chris asked, and he felt JC nod against him.

They sat quietly for a moment, then JC said, “You know what I like best about being here with you?”

“My incredible wit and dashing good looks?” Chris asked.

JC giggled. “Oh, yes, definitely. But after all that. I like that I can do whatever I want, and have no one to answer to. You won’t make fun of me if I make a mistake. You laugh with me, not at me. And I can do ANYTHING.”

“You CAN do anything,” Chris agreed. “Whatever you want.”

“What I want is for us to go in the bedroom right now,” JC said softly, his eyes dark as he looked at Chris. “I want us to undress and climb into bed. I…”

“Say no more,” Chris said with a groan, jumping to his feet so quickly JC almost fell off the sofa. “Let’s just go.”

JC chuckled as he watched Chris bounce into the bedroom. By the time JC brought a few candles into the room, Chris was undressed and sitting on the edge of the bed. “Well. You look all ready for bed.”

“All ready for something,” Chris said with a playful leer. 

JC giggled and blushed. He’d only mated with a few merpeople, and none of them made him feel the way Chris did. Intimacy with Chris was romantic and soft one minute, and crazy and fun the next. He wondered if it was that way with all humans. “I have a question,” JC asked, undressing and allowing his clothes to simply puddle on the floor. 

“Ask,” Chris said.

“Does everyone feel the way we do? I mean, is it the same?” JC pushed Chris back on the bed, crawling up his body and planting kisses as he went.

“I’m not sure…what you mean…” Chris groaned. 

“When I’m with you, like this…I feel beautiful and wanted, and hot and burning and shivering with cold all at once. I love the way we laugh together, but I love it when things are hard and fast and insane,” JC said. He shook his head, kissing Chris’ chin. “I know I’m not making sense.”

“No, believe it or not, I completely understand what you’re saying.” JC rested his chin on Chris’ chest and waited for him to continue. “Sometimes it’s ONLY beautiful and slow. Other times it’s hot and fast and hard. I don’t know if everyone has fun, but I know I like to. I like to know you’re enjoying things, that it’s not too serious or too scary for you. Some people really don’t care about their partner’s feelings, but I do.” Chris shrugged.

“I’m glad of that.” JC licked a slow circle around Chris’ nipple. He’d recently discovered that Chris really enjoyed it.

Chris hissed, arching his back up into JC’s mouth. His hand clutched at JC’s hair, pulling the ribbon from its loose knot. “You…are the devil…” Chris flipped them over, plundering JC’s mouth with his tongue. “I want us to move things a little further…and if you don’t like it, I’ll stop.”

“How about you stop talking for once and just do it?” JC asked.

Chris lightly nipped at JC’s bottom lip. “I swear, you sound more like Timberlake every day.” He surprised JC by pulling away and standing up. “I’ll be right back.” Chris went to a corner of the room and dug through a trunk. He came back with a bottle JC didn’t recognize. “It’s just oil, of a sort,” he promised JC. “Nothing that will hurt you. Eventually, you will come to love it. It’s officially medicinal…for aches and pains, makes it easier to massage the muscles. But it has another use as well.” Chris lay back down over JC, drawing the ribbon down JC’s body with gentle strokes.

“I feel like you’re painting me,” JC said, giggling and writhing.

“I couldn’t create anything as beautiful as you,” Chris said, then cleared his throat. It wasn’t something he would have ever said to anyone else without feeling foolish, but with JC, he knew it was true.

“Thank you,” JC said softly.

Chris worked his way down JC’s body, kissing and licking and sucking until JC was wriggling beneath him. Chris drew JC’s hard cock into his mouth, working the hot skin with loud sucking and slurping. One of JC’s hands was fisted in Chris’ hair, and the other was clutching at the sheets. “Just relax,” Chris murmured. He pulled back just enough to coat his fingers with the oil, trying his best not to drip too much on the bedsheets. He gently nudged JC’s legs with his elbows until they spread a little more. He slowly and lovingly sucked on JC as one finger carefully nudged its way inside.

“What…” JC froze, every muscle tensing. He knew that this was what men did, how they had sex, but it was different from what he’d expected.

“Relax,” Chris repeated. “Let me make you feel good, JC. I promise it will feel good.” Chris’ lips slid up the side of JC’s cock as his finger slowly moved out again.

“All right,” JC said, though he was shaking a bit. He concentrated on the hot slide of Chris’ lips and tongue. Chris’ finger felt like an intrusion, and his body seemed to want to push it out. “Chris, I really don’t think…” JC’s sentence ended in a gasp as his body involuntarily arched to meet Chris’ fingers. “Chris…what…”

“Good,” Chris murmured, slowly adding a second finger as he took JC’s cock in his free hand and stroked it. “Just relax, baby…let me take care of you…”

“Chris…that feels…” JC began to pant, both hands at the back of Chris’ head as his hips snapped up. “Chris…please…so good…” 

Chris sucked at the head of JC’s cock as his fingers moved at a steady pace. He felt JC’s thighs begin to quiver, and he moaned a bit as he took in as much of JC as he could without choking. JC let out a shout, thrusting into Chris’ mouth as he came. Chris gently kissed and licked at JC until his hips settled back to the bed. Only then did he finally remove his fingers. He grabbed his shirt from the floor and wiped his fingers on it before moving up to hold JC. “Are you all right?”

“Chris, what was that? It was strange, and then it was so good…” JC buried his face in Chris’ neck, almost embarrassed. “Better than it’s been before.”

Chris smiled. “There’s a spot inside a man, if you can find it…that makes you feel just like that. Women have one, too, but it’s MUCH harder to find.”

“And when you put your…when you’re actually inside of me, it will feel like that?”

“Better and worse,” Chris told him. “It’s bigger than fingers, of course, so it hurts the first time. But then it feels wonderful.”

“Oh,” JC said in wonderment. “I feel like I just swam for hours. I feel like my muscles drained out of my body.”

“Thank you,” Chris said proudly. He kissed JC and pulled the blankets up over them.


	28. PART TWO CHAPTER FOURTEEN

SOUND OF THE SEA  
PART TWO  
Fourteen

“No…that’s a B,” Britney said. “Like in my name. Sound it out, JC.”

JC ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “I will never get this.”

“Yes, you will,” Chris and Britney said together as someone knocked at the door.

“Good. An interruption.” JC jumped up and opened the door. “Nick! Hello! Is everything all right?”

“Yes, everything’s fine.” Nick stepped inside, blushing as he saw Britney seated at the table. “Oh, good evening, Miss Spears. I’m sorry if I’m interrupting your lesson.” He gave her a polite bow.

The schoolteacher also blushed. “Hello, Mr. Carter. No, you weren’t interrupting. We were about done here, anyway.”

“Oh.” Nick cleared his throat and looked at JC. “OH. I came down because the prince wanted you to know all the supplies are there, and everything’s ready for you. You can start tomorrow, if you’d like.”

“Great!” JC said happily.

“You couldn’t have sent a messenger to tell us that?” Chris asked, smiling slyly at Nick.

Nick glared at him. “It was a nice night. I thought I’d take a walk.”

“I see,” Chris said. “Well, you can keep on enjoying the nice night by walking Britney back with JC.”

“Me?” JC asked, pointing to himself. Usually Chris walked Britney back to town.

“I think you’re a big enough man now to take on anyone that might go after you,” Chris said. “I’m too comfortable here.” He pointed to his chair, his book, and the fire. 

“All right,” JC said in confusion as Britney gathered her things. He walked over to give Chris a kiss. “But I…”

“When you’re walking, draw back a bit. Let the two of them walk together on the path. I just want you to watch them,” Chris whispered.

“All right,” JC said again.

“Good night, Chris,” Britney called.

“Night!” Chris yelled back, waving.

 

When JC returned about thirty minutes later, Chris was dozing in his chair. JC slowly slipped the book out of his hand and put it aside. He sat down on the floor by Chris’ legs, laying his head on Chris’ lap and watching the fire. He smiled as he felt Chris’ fingers start to thread through his hair. “That doesn’t look like a very comfortable place to nap.”

“It’s not. I’ve slept the night here before, and my neck was killing me the next day.” Chris continued to pet JC. “So.”

JC moved his head so Chris could still touch him, but he could see Chris’ face. “They really like each other.”

“I know,” Chris said with a smile.

“They talked, but it wasn’t the way they talk to us. It was…different. I don’t know the words.”

“They were flirting. Coy,” Chris told him. “You do it to me sometimes.”

“I do?” JC blinked. “I don’t mean to.”

“I know. You’re just that good,” Chris said, gently tugging a curl. 

“So…now what?” JC asked. “When can they start spending time together?”

“Well, Britney’s position is unique. Her family doesn’t live in this town, so she really has no one to answer to, except the parents of the children she teaches. Britney knows how to behave herself. I’m fairly certain Nick will eventually find a way to spend time with her in the presence of others…he may even ask us to all have dinner, or something. And then eventually he’ll ask to marry her, but that will be a while down the road.”

“Is that what we would have done?” JC asked. “If I was normal.”

“You ARE normal,” Chris almost snapped. “I HATE when you say that.”

“Sorry,” JC whispered.

Chris petted JC again, trying to calm down. It wasn’t JC’s fault he felt like an outsider. “I’m sorry for snapping at you,” Chris said. “If you had lived here all along? Well, we’d have met, but we wouldn’t need to worry about chaperones and propriety. You wouldn’t have moved in right away, that’s for sure. We’d have met in town, and then spent time together, on the beach, or at my home or yours. And then we would have made our commitment, and we’d move in together, and be just like we are now.”

“The way they looked at each other, the way they acted?” JC said wistfully. “We missed all that. I guess I forced myself on you.”

“Hardly,” Chris snorted. “JC, it doesn’t matter HOW we got to the end, just that we’re here now. We can truthfully say that we have something no one else will ever have.”

“I guess so,” JC said slowly. “The commitment thing you mentioned…is that something we should do?”

“If you want,” Chris said. “I mean, it’s basically just us going in front of everyone and saying we’re together. It’s actually something that needs approval from the palace. If you really want to do that, we can. And then there’s a big party.”

“I don’t want a big party,” JC said immediately. “And all the people who need to know we’re together know it.”

“Namely everyone,” Chris said with a grin.

“If you want to do it, I will,” JC said. 

“Maybe someday,” Chris said.

“Hmmm,” JC murmured, putting his head back on Chris’ lap.

 

A few days later, JC showed up at the palace bright and early. He hadn’t slept much the night before, worrying about his project and if he’d be good enough. Chris had sent him on his way after an incredible blow job that kept JC’s knees weak for hours.

“Good morning, sir,” Crawley said. “Everything’s prepared for you upstairs, and the prince said whatever you need, we are to provide.”

“Oh, I’m sure I won’t need anything,” JC said anxiously. “I don’t want to get in anyone’s way.”

Crawley almost smiled at the nervous face in front of him. “Very well. Just ask if you do find you need something. Would you care for breakfast?”

“I…no, thank you,” JC said. “Oh, well, maybe some fruit? And tea?”

“Of course, sir. I’ll have it sent up.”

“Thank you,” JC said again, and slowly made his way up the stairs. He took care to be as quiet as possible; he knew Nick, Justin and the prince would still be fast asleep. He let himself into the large chamber and stared at the wall for a long time. He’d asked for a chair and small table to be placed in a corner of the room, and was pleased to see them both set up. He sat down at the table, flipping through some sketches he’d made at home. He looked at the wall, then down at his sketches, making adjustments here and there. He then walked over to the pile of supplies, almost salivating at the jars of paint. Any color he could imagine was there, and if he could imagine something else, he’d have enough to mix together and create his own colors. He mentally thanked Chris for thinking to add chalk to the list of supplies as he picked up a piece of chalk and lightly began to draw on the wall.

 

“Good morning, Lance,” Justin said as he slid into his seat. Nick was already digging into a pile of hotcakes.

“Hardly,” Lance snapped. Justin looked at Nick, who simply raised his eyebrows. “Is it too much to ask for hot coffee?” Lance growled at the closest steward.

“I’m sorry, Your Royal Highness. There was an accident in the kitchen and…”

“Well, tell Joe that if it happens again, he’ll “accidentally” be kicked out of this palace before he knows what’s happening,” Lance barked.

“Y-yes, Your Royal Highness,” the steward whispered.

Nick watched Lance dig into his ham steak with unusual violence. “Could you please check on that coffee?” Nick suggested to the steward. “And leave us alone for a few moments?”

“Yes, sir, Mr. Carter.” The steward motioned to his coworkers, and they left the room. 

“So now you give orders when I’m sitting right here?” Lance threw his fork down angrily.

“When you’re acting like a bratty child, yes, I do,” Nick said. He wiped his napkin and sat back. “Care to tell us what that temper tantrum was about?”

“I’m the prince. I can do whatever I want. If I want coffee, I should have fucking COFFEE.” Lance kicked his chair back and stood. He walked across the room to stare out a window.

“Lance,” Justin said gently. “What’s wrong?”

“None of your business,” Lance said without turning around.

“Leave him alone, Justin. Maybe I can send a message to Miss Spears and ask if Lance can play with the schoolchildren later,” Nick said, keeping one eye on Lance’s back.

“Nick!” Justin hissed.

Nick watched as Lance’s shoulders began to shake. Lance slowly turned around. His face was stern, but his green eyes twinkled as he tried to hold in the laughter. “You’re lucky I love you, Nickolas Carter.”

“I live to make my prince smile.” Nick fell to Lance’s feet in a bow, and Lance finally let the laughter out.

“Get up, you jackass.” Lance kicked at Nick’s shoulder and went back to the table. “I’m sorry. My behavior just now was horrible.”

“Even handsome young princes are allowed to have a bad day,” Nick pointed out.

“What’s going on?” Justin asked.

There was a soft rap at the door. “Enter,” Lance called. The steward returned with a steaming pot of coffee. “My apologies,” Lance said softly. The man nodded and bowed.

“No need to apologize to us, Your Royal Highness.” The man took his place at the wall. 

Lance cut a few pieces of ham. “I received a letter from my parents yesterday. I haven’t told you, but things did not go well during our last visit.”

Justin looked up at the stewards. “I’m sorry, but could you all leave us again? We have what we need, and this discussion should be completely private.”

“Very well, Mr. Timberlake.” The stewards bowed and left the room.

“Like they’re not going to gossip about this already,” Nick groaned.

“This sounds serious. Be quiet,” Justin snapped.

“They are harping on me about finding a partner,” Lance said. “Even though they’re happy with Stacy and what she’s given them in the way of an heir, they are embarrassed by the fact that their son the prince is still single.”

“It’s not like you haven’t TRIED,” Nick pointed out. “It’s not like we’re knee-deep in princes around here, or anything.”

“Well, if Justin would stop stealing them, I might have better luck,” Lance teased, watching Justin turn red.

“Justin’s the candle, and all the royal moths flock to him,” Nick said affectionately. “He’s just that pretty.”

“Shut up, both of you,” Justin mumbled.

“There’s more to this…I received a letter from my parents, like I said. A son of a friend is coming through our realm, and they want me to host him here for as long as he needs.”

“So…they’re playing matchmaker,” Nick said.

“Yes.” Lance closed his eyes. “Some son of some friend. His name is Prince Jonathan. He’s eleven years older than I am, for God’s sake. And he’s not married or in a commitment? That means he’s probably ugly and stupid.”

“You have more charm than the two of us put together, Lance,” Justin said. “You’ll be polite and kind and the perfect host, and then you send him on his way.”

“I know…I just…don’t know why it MATTERS so damn much.” Lance poured them all coffee. “It’s not like I WANT to be alone.”

“It will work out,” Nick said soothingly.

“Let’s change the subject,” Justin said. “I saw JC is here. Already working hard.”

“Really?” Lance said casually. “I knew he was supposed to start this week, but wasn’t sure exactly when.”

“He’s here. I didn’t want to disturb him,” Justin said, watching Lance carefully. “I figured I’d stop in and see him later, see if he needs anything.”

“Good,” Lance said absently. 

 

JC jumped when someone knocked on the door. “Come in,” he said, wiping his chalky hands on his thighs. He had a basic outline on most of the wall, and hadn’t realized so much time had passed.

“Breakfast, sir,” a familiar voice said.

“Brian!” JC exclaimed as Brian entered with the tray. “How are you?” JC asked, his voice faltering a little as he remembered the last time he’d seen Brian.

“Feeling very embarrassed,” Brian said, setting down the tray. “I overreacted when I saw you, and I know I hurt your feelings. I never thought for one second that you’d hurt Baylee.”

“I really wouldn’t,” JC promised. “He’s a nice little boy.”

“Thank you,” Brian said proudly. “I’ve heard more about you than anyone else recently.”

“Me?”

“Ever since you talked at the school, about fish and the ocean? It’s all Baylee can talk about. He wants us to read him books about fish, or help him draw pictures of fish.” Brian smiled. “He doesn’t know why you’re such an expert.”

“I would hope not,” JC said, horrified.

“It’s true then,” Brian said softly.

“Yes…it is…” JC answered. 

“Amazing.” Brian cleared his throat and looked at the tray. “All right. We have fresh fruit and tea here…they said that’s what you asked for.”

“It is,” JC said with delight. He bit into a piece of melon. “We get fruit in the village, but it’s definitely not as good as this.”

“Everything’s always better here,” Brian reminded him. “Well, I have things to attend to. If you need anything at all, Joshua…I mean, JC, please ask for me personally, all right?”

“I will. It’s good to see you, Brian.”

Brian held out his hand to shake. “It’s good to see you, too, JC.”


	29. PART TWO CHAPTER FIFTEEN

SOUND OF THE SEA  
PART TWO  
Fifteen

Three days later, JC stood in the large empty room, staring at the pots of paint. The drawing was pretty much complete, outlined in chalk on the wall. Chalk could be rubbed off. Paint was a lot more permanent. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and began to sing.

 

Lance flipped through some papers as he left his chambers, trying to control his irritation. He’d been busy for days, planning for the arrival of their important guest, and all he really wanted to do was throw the papers into the air and stomp on them. He didn’t understand why there needed to be so much fanfare whenever royalty visited royalty. He knew HE didn’t expect such treatment, yet it was a requirement. 

He froze in the middle of the corridor as he heard someone begin to sing. It was a voice like nothing he’d ever heard, yet he recognized it immediately. It was Joshua…JC…singing. Lance tiptoed down the hall, peeking in the doorway of his sister’s chamber. JC stood in front of the jars of paints, eyes closed, hands clasped in front of him. It was almost as if he were praying.

Lance heard footsteps behind him, and turned to see Nick. Lance held a finger up to his lips, not wanting to disturb JC, or possibly frighten him. He watched JC, looked at the beautiful body, the silky curls. Lance unconsciously sighed, hands fisting at his sides. He watched as JC finished his song, eyes fluttering open. JC took a deep breath, then picked up a brush.

Lance took a deep breath as well, and entered the room as loudly as possible.

 

JC whirled around at the sound of footsteps. “Your Royal Highness. I didn’t expect to see you.” He bowed low.

“I haven’t wanted to bother you,” Lance said, smiling as he and Nick came into the room. “What…it’s not done yet?”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t realize there was a timeframe you were looking at,” JC said unhappily.

“Don’t worry, JC. I believe the prince is teasing,” Nick said, glaring at Lance.

“I was. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you,” Lance said gently. “There’s no time limit at all. You can stay here forever, if you like.” Lance blushed as he realized how his words sounded. “I mean, as long as it would take you to finish it.”

“I don’t want to be in the way,” JC said.

Nick rolled his eyes. “JC, this palace is huge. No one even knows you’re here.”

“I’m sorry I haven’t stopped in sooner,” Lance said, taking a few steps back so he could look at the wall. He could vaguely make out some chalk outlines. “I have an important guest coming to visit, and I’ve been very busy.”

“A guest?” JC asked politely.

“Another prince. A friend of the family,” Lance said simply.

“If you’d prefer that I wait until his visit is over, I can stay away,” JC said. “Like I said, I don’t want to be in the way.”

“If you do that, JC, you might not be back for months,” Nick told him. “Royal visits can last for a long time.”

“I hope this one doesn’t,” Lance muttered. “Well, I’ll let you to you work, then. I just wanted…I heard you singing.”

“Oh, that.” JC blushed a bit. “It’s just a song we always sang before we started an important chore. Just something to help you calm down and do what needs to be done.”

“It was beautiful,” Lance said softly. 

JC turned a brighter shade of pink. “Thank you, Prince Lance.”

“Well…we’ll leave you to it, then.” Lance nodded as JC bowed low. “Good day.”

Nick followed Lance out, winking at JC over his shoulder.

 

Chris burst into laughter as soon as he saw JC sitting on the dock. “Did you put any paint on the WALL?” Chris almost fell off his boat.

“Be quiet, or I’ll let you do all this yourself,” JC growled as he helped dock the boat. “There might have been an accident with the orange paint.”

“Either that or an orange exploded on you,” Chris said, still chuckling as he looked at JC’s left arm and shoulder. There was even orange paint in his hair. “Looks like you’re the one that needs a bath this time.”

“No, I’ll just wash up at the basin,” JC said. “I’ll take it outside.”

“Why don’t we swim?” Chris suggested.

JC stared at him as if he’d grown another head. “Swim?”

“You know…you go in the water, and you move around?” Chris put the palms of his hands together and wiggled them a bit.

“I…I…” JC looked out at the water.

“You cannot possibly tell me you can’t swim,” Chris teased, though he began to frown. “Um, unless you don’t want to, and that’s fine.”

“It’s not that. I…” JC studied the water. “I’m afraid, I think. Of how it will feel to swim like this. When AJ and Howie helped me to the surface the first time, I felt so helpless.”

“It’s not like we can’t swim at all,” Chris said, almost offended. “We just can’t move as fast as you probably could, and we can’t stay underwater for long. Your body will let you know when you need air. Trust me.” Chris pulled off his shirt and took off his shoes, dropping them on the dock by the boat. “C’mon. Follow me.” He held out his hand to JC, who just looked at him. “Trust me,” he said softly.

JC swallowed hard, then took off his own shirt, shoes, and stockings. He left them with Chris’ things, and took Chris’ outstretched hand. Chris led him down the beach, away from the noise and bustle of the dock. “I feel foolish,” JC admitted.

“Don’t. This is something big, JC. That was your home,” Chris said, looking out at the horizon. “I wish I could have seen it,” he added almost wistfully.

“I’m drawing it for the prince,” JC reminded him. “When it’s done, you can come see it.”

“Okay,” Chris said. He led JC into the water until it lapped at their knees. “All right?”

“It’s colder than I expected,” JC said with a shiver.

“Maybe if you got some meat on your bones, you’d be warmer,” Chris said. “I’m sure you were made to withstand the extreme temperatures, back then.”

“True. It wasn’t often that I felt very cold or very warm.” JC allowed Chris to lead him in a bit further. The waves made him bob a bit, a familiar feeling. “Oh,” JC whispered, feeling tears jump to his eyes.

“We can go back in,” Chris said. “I don’t want…”

“No. I can do this. I WANT to do this.” JC waded in further, until the water was up to his chest. As the waves rolled in, he jumped a bit with the current. 

“How does it feel?” Chris asked. He released JC’s hand and began to paddle around a bit. “I won’t make you go out too far. The currents can get dangerous, I’m sure you know that.”

“They were never dangerous for me,” JC said with a grin. He swam out a bit, then kicked up and dove under the water. It felt odd not having a tail, but he realized that if he put his feet close together, they resembled the way his tail had propelled him through the water. His legs were weaker than his tail, however, and he didn’t get very far before surfacing.

“Are you all right?” Chris asked.

JC beamed at him. “I don’t know what I was afraid of.” A wave broke fairly far from shore, crashing over them and making JC cough.

“JC!” Chris swam over and thumped JC on the back.

“Okay…that…is not something…I’m used to…” JC gasped. Chris roared with laughter, pulling JC into his arms.

Their bodies pressed together, the waves moving them up and down. “I like this,” Chris said, pulling JC’s long legs to wrap around his waist.

“Me, too,” JC said breathlessly. He watched drops of water roll off Chris’ eyelashes. “I love you,” he murmured as he gave Chris a kiss that took his breath away.

 

“Nick?” Lance thundered, entering Nick’s chamber with barely a knock on the door.

Nick almost fell off his chair, where he’d been reading a book as he waited for the dinner bell. “Good Lord, Lance, scare me to death!”

“I thought I asked you to…”

“It’s done.”

“And there are the menus, and they…”

“Done.”

“My horse needs shod,” Lance said abruptly.

“Oh, she does not,” Nick snapped. “Excuse my language, Your Very Bratty Highness, but you need to fucking relax and let me do my job. Everything’s done. Prince Jonathan comes in two days, and everything will be ready. Food is ordered. The palace will be spotless. Justin’s ordered you a beautiful new suit, and you’ll look every inch the wonderful prince that you are.” Nick glared at him, crossing his arms over his chest. “All you need to do is lose the attitude and quit acting like a prick for five minutes, and maybe we’ll all survive the damn visit.”

“I could fire you,” Lance snapped, getting in Nick’s face. “I don’t need to take this insubordination.”

“And then who would manage your life?” Nick snapped back. “JUSTIN? The one whose calendar is controlled by what day Kevin’s coming to visit?”

Lance sighed. “You’re right. I’m not sure why I’m all worked up about this visit.”

“I figure it’s one of two things. You know that your parents are pushing this man at you, whether you like it or not. And you’re worried that, number one, he’ll be exactly what you’re looking for, and he won’t want you back, or two, he will think you’re the best thing since the wheel, and you’ll be repulsed by him…and yet you feel the responsibility to like him anyway, since you don’t have many options, and your parents are on your back about it.”

Lance eyed Nick appreciatively. “You’re smarter than you look, Mr. Carter.”

“I’m a lot of things,” Nick said, and Lance laughed. 

“I’m going for a walk before dinner,” Lance said with a sigh. “I need to clear my head, so I don’t repeat my behavior from breakfast the other morning.”

“I hope not. You almost ruined my appetite.”

“Hardly,” Lance snorted as he left Nick’s chambers.

As he left the palace, the prince informed Crawley of his whereabouts, so no one would worry. He picked his way down the beach, not bothering to remove his shoes. He walked for about ten minutes, then stood and stared out at the water. His eyes widened as he saw someone bobbing on the waves. He was about to remove his shoes and jacket to go in and save them, then saw a second person. Two dark heads, moving with the water. He took a few steps closer to the water’s edge, and recognized the swimmers as JC and Christopher Kirkpatrick. He saw JC wrap his arms around Chris’ shoulders and kiss him. 

Lance watched them for a moment, then turned and headed back to the palace, a sorrowful look on his face.


	30. PART TWO CHAPTER SIXTEEN

SOUND OF THE SEA  
PART TWO  
Sixteen

“Relax,” Nick murmured to Lance as they walked to the front doors of the palace. 

“I am relaxed,” Lance said. “I’m very relaxed. I’m so relaxed I’ve stopped making wagers with myself as to how long this visit is going to last.”

“Maybe he won’t want to stay long,” Justin said hopefully. “Maybe he’ll think we’re a bunch of idiots and run away screaming.”

“Thank you, Justin,” Lance said, rolling his eyes. They walked out to the driveway in front of the palace, hearing the tell-tale rattle of carriage wheels on the stones. Lance had sentinels stationed every so often along the main road, and the message had come to him that the carriage would soon be arriving. He wanted to greet his visitor as soon as he got out of the carriage, to show him who was in charge.

“Remember…you’re a charming, gracious host,” Nick said. “Not a whiny brat.”

“Nick, I’m firing you as soon as this is over,” Lance growled, pasting a smile on his face.

“Just remember…if I’m not here, Justin’s managing your schedule,” Nick said through his own fake smile.

“What?” Justin cried, then composed himself as the carriage rolled to a stop.

A long leg stepped out of the carriage, clad in comfortable black pants. The rest of the body followed, tall and slender and fit. Prince Jonathan looked his age, but his face was warm and handsome. “Well,” Lance murmured, taking a deep breath. “Welcome, Prince Jonathan.”

“Thank you so much for your hospitality, Prince Lance.” Jonathan bowed, then shook Lance’s hand. “It’s good to finally arrive at the palace I’ve heard so much about.”

“May I present two good friends and members of my staff?” Lance motioned to Nick and Justin. “Nickolas Carter is my personal secretary, and Justin Timberlake manages my personal needs. If I am not available, they are to act on my behalf, if you would need anything.”

“Nice to meet you both.” Justin and Nick bowed, and the prince surprised them by shaking their hands. “I know what a difficult job it is to manage a palace.”

“Well…Lance makes it easy,” Justin said uncertainly. 

“Most of the time,” Nick added, and Lance glared at him.

Jonathan laughed, a pleasant sound. “I know how it must be, waiting on selfish princes. We’re a needy lot.” 

“I’m sure you’re exhausted from your journey. Please come in, and I’ll show you to your quarters. We’ll have a light meal out in the garden, if that’s all right, Prince Jonathan.” Lance motioned to the doors.

“After the dusty ride in that carriage, I LOVE the idea of fresh air,” Prince Jonathan said. “And please, all of you…if you must call me anything, Prince Jon will suffice.”

“Very well,” Lance said with a smile. He fell into step with the prince as they entered the palace.

“Oh, my,” Justin said softly, eying up the tall, dark-haired prince as he and Nick followed behind.

“They look good together,” was all Nick said.

 

Brian was waiting in the guest rooms to help Prince Jon out of his traveling clothes. He quickly reappeared at the bottom of the stairs in a casual suit of grey-green. Lance led the way to the gardens, where Joe had a lunch of sandwiches and salads waiting for them. “This is so beautiful,” Prince Jon sighed as he took the seat Lance offered. “I’ve seen many places, but this garden is amazing.”

“Thank you. I’m lucky to have an incredible gardener,” Lance said. “I don’t know the first thing about plants or flowers, but I can appreciate them.”

“At home, I have an herbal garden,” Prince Jon told him. “I’ve been studying their medicinal purposes…it’s amazing what a simple tea can cure.”

“From what my parents told me, you’ve been traveling?” Lance asked as a steward poured glasses of water. “I was surprised when they informed me you were coming…I didn’t think our lands were all that close.”

“Down at the southwest corner of your realm, our lands border yours. Just for a few miles,” Prince Jon told him. He frowned. “So…they didn’t even ask? They just told you I was coming?”

“Well, technically, this is THEIR palace,” Lance said with a smile. “And it’s not like it’s full of people or anything.”

“Still.” Prince Jon poked at his salad. “I don’t like being an inconvenience.”

“You’re not! I assure you,” Lance said quickly. “It was hardly any work at all.”

Nick choked on his sandwich. “Excuse me,” he gasped as Justin quickly handed him a glass of water. “Went down wrong.”

Lance glared at him. “So…you’re returning home, then?”

“Yes. I haven’t been home in over five years.”

“Why?” Justin asked, then blushed. “I mean…”

“I don’t know if you remember the storms that came through six years ago,” Prince Jon said. “They devastated the southern part of our realm. Truly horrible destruction. I’ve been living down there, helping the communities to rebuild. I had to travel through your realm to reach the area where we were getting some of our supplies. Now I’m on my way back to visit my parents and, well, get back to my normal life.” Prince Jon sipped at his water. “If that’s possible,” he said quietly.

“Where did you stay?” Lance asked, intrigued.

“In tents, for a long time, then the people insisted on building me a house. I told them it wasn’t necessary…it was a waste of time and resources. But they insisted. They said their prince deserved a castle, even if it was only a bit more than a shack.”

“Interesting,” Nick murmured. “Well, we haven’t had the chance to help the people in that manner, but Lance is quite the humanitarian.” He ignored Lance’s stare. “Just recently, we found a poor stranger wandering on the beach, naked as the day is long. He couldn’t speak, and Lance brought him here, gave him one of the best chambers, took care of him.”

“That was kind of you,” Prince Jon said to Lance, his smile bright and beautiful.

“Oh, well, um, anyone would have done it,” Lance stammered. 

“Not anyone. I know many princes who would not have bothered with a stranger.” Prince Jon finished his sandwich. “Speaking of other princes, I hear you know Prince Kevin?”

 

JC hummed as he added scales to one of the smaller fish in the corner of his painting. He had decided to divide the wall into six sections, so he would feel that he was accomplishing something, but at the same time, he wouldn’t feel too overwhelmed. Every once in a while, he went over to his small table and took a bite of the sandwich Joe had sent up for his lunch. JC had discovered a love for cheese, and Joe had made sandwiches with three different kinds of cheeses, one of them toasted with tomato on it. JC made a mental note to ask Chris if they could get cheese the next time they shopped in town.

JC finished his sandwich and picked up a large container of green paint, holding it by the top with his left hand as he painted with his right. He had spent a half-hour mixing colors to get just the right shade of green for the plants, and he was excited about his success. He was so involved with his work that he didn’t hear the four men enter the chamber.

 

“Do you like art, Prince Jon?” Lance asked almost shyly as they entered the palace after lunch. They’d taken a long walk through the extensive gardens, Justin and Nick almost forgotten by the two princes as they chatted. 

“Yes, I do, though I’m not good at it myself,” Prince Jon said with a sigh. “I love music the most, though I’ve always been proud of my parents’ extensive sculpture collection.”

“Then we may have something that will cover TWO of the arts,” Lance said enthusiastically. “We have a young man here in our village who is both a wonderful singer and a talented artist. He’s been working in what used to be my sister’s chambers, painting a large mural on the wall. It’s a shame you didn’t arrive a month or so from now…it might have been done, and I could have given you these chambers.”

“There’s nothing like seeing something before it’s complete,” Prince Jon said as they climbed the stairs. “You really get a feeling for what’s driving the creative process.”

Lance smiled as he watched JC apply green paint. JC already had two fish completed, and they were so lifelike they looked as if they’d swim right off the wall. JC was in his own little artistic world, and didn’t even flinch as they entered the room. “JC?”

“Oh!” JC gasped, whirling around.

 

JC stared as the container of green paint flew out of his hand, hitting Prince Lance in the chest and throwing paint everywhere. JC gasped in horror as green paint dripped from the prince’s blond hair, his pale face, and his beautiful blue shirt. “Good…good afternoon, Your Royal Highness?” JC bowed low, his trembling legs barely holding him up.

Lance sputtered a bit, wiping paint from his lips. He coughed, trying to decide what to do. He heard Justin’s sharp intake of breath from behind him, and then Nick’s barely suppressed chuckles. Lance blinked as a white piece of fabric fluttered in front of him. “For your face,” Prince Jon murmured. Lance finally met his gaze, and saw that the prince was having a terrible time keeping a straight face.

Lance wiped at his face and brow, finally removing any paint that might continue to slide down into his eyes or mouth. “Prince Jonathan, may I present our rather clumsy artist-in-residence, JC…”

“Kirkpatrick,” Nick interjected quickly. “JC Kirkpatrick.”

“You may rise, JC,” Lance said to JC, who was still bent over in a bow. JC slowly stood up, his eyes dark and his face a mask of misery. “JC, this is Prince Jonathan, the visitor I mentioned.”

“I…I…” JC stammered. He drew a shuddering breath. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Your Royal Highness.”

“The pleasure is mine,” Prince Jon said. He made a point of staring at the wall and avoiding looking at Lance, who was now peeling the soggy shirt from his body without thinking twice about it. “Prince Lance was right…you’re very talented.”

“Thank you, sir,” JC whispered.

“The detail in the fish…incredible.” Prince Jon took a few steps closer to the wall. “And what a gorgeous shade of green.” The prince studied the plant JC had just started painting.

“I mixed it myself,” JC said unhappily, looking at Lance.

“I hear you sing as well, Mr. Kirkpatrick. Perhaps you could sing for us while I’m here? I love music.” Prince Jon looked at JC.

“If…if you wish, sir.”

“Prince Jon, please,” the man said kindly. He put a hand on JC’s shoulder. “Accidents happen, my boy. And you can see…” Prince Jon trailed off as he watched Lance use his shirt to mop at his hair. His muscled chest was pale, the skin smooth. “You can see that the prince is not truly upset,” he finished weakly.

“I’ll call someone to clean this up,” Nick said, motioning to the floor. He casually removed his own jacket, handing it to Lance. Lance looked down at his chest and blushed a deep red. He’d forgotten for a moment that there was a visitor in their midst.

“Please carry on, JC,” Lance said. “I think Prince Jon is probably ready to rest after his journey. Justin, please see Prince Jon to his chamber.”

“I look forward to that song, Mr. Kirkpatrick.” Prince Jon held out his hand and JC shook it.

“JC, please, sir… I mean, Prince Jon.”

“JC.” Prince Jon left the room with Justin.

JC opened his mouth, but Lance held up a hand. “Don’t. We’ll talk another time.” Lance left the room, and JC crumpled to the floor.

“I can’t…I don’t…shit,” JC mumbled into his hands.

“You learned a curse word. I’m impressed.” Nick folded his long legs and sat next to JC. “Chris is rubbing off on you.”

“I cannot believe that happened. Cannot believe it. I’ll be on my way out of this realm by sundown.” 

“Oh, stop being so dramatic. Lance isn’t going to banish you for what was clearly an accident. Besides, you got him to take his shirt off…and I think Prince Jonathan liked what he saw,” Nick said with a sly grin.

“I know Prince Lance wanted to impress Prince Jon…”

“And he did. By taking his shirt off,” Nick said again. “Relax, JC. I promise everything will be all right.” 

 

“You WHAT?” Chris gaped at JC.

“Dumped jar of green paint on Prince Lance. In front of everyone, including the visiting Prince Jonathan.” JC angrily poked at his dinner. “So, you may want to love me now, because it may be the last time you see me alive.”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Chris said, echoing Nick. “If he was going to banish you, it would have been done already. You brought a murderous sea monster onto his barge, for God’s sake.” JC moaned and buried his face in his hands. “Did he even seem angry, JC?”

“No,” came the muffled reply.

“Then just don’t worry about it.” Chris picked up his knife and fork, and began to laugh. “I would pay good money to have seen that.”

“It was a good color on him,” JC said through his hands, and Chris howled with laughter.


	31. PART TWO CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

SOUND OF THE SEA  
PART TWO  
Seventeen

 

A few days passed before JC saw Prince Lance again. He’d made it a point to avoid the prince and pretty much anyone else close to him; the horrific memory of Lance dripping in green paint was too terrible.

JC had about a third of the painting done, minus some outlining and details. He had discarded his original sketches almost immediately, and was now drawing purely from memory and homesick inspiration. It took everything he had not to put at least one merperson in the painting, but he didn’t need Lance dumping paint on HIM.

A knock came at the door a little before lunch. JC had already been painting for a few hours, finding that he did his best work early in the day. “Come in,” he called from his ladder, expecting to see Brian bringing in a lunch tray. He almost fell to the ground when he saw Prince Lance walk into the room. JC tumbled from the ladder, wincing as his feet hit the ground hard. “Your Royal Highness!” JC bowed low, thankful that most paint was at a safe distance.

“JC…I just wanted to see how things are going.” Lance walked past JC, motioning for him to rise. “Incredible,” Lance breathed, looking at the tan octopus and pink starfish. “I feel as if I could reach out and truly touch them.”

“I’m glad you approve,” JC said softly. “Justin and Nick have told me it’s good, but…your approval means the most, of course.”

Lance turned to look at him. “Really?”

“Well, you’re my employer,” JC said. “And this is your home. You have to live with it. I can leave it and never see it again. The only person whose opinion would mean more than yours would be Chris’.”

“Ah. Of course.” Lance walked the length of the wall. “You’ve gotten a lot done in such a short period of time. I’m very impressed.”

“Thank you.”

“Prince Jon has mentioned you singing for us.” Lance turned to face JC. “I was wondering if you would have dinner with us tomorrow evening, and perhaps sing afterwards?”

“I…I can’t…I couldn’t!” JC protested. “You’re…he’s…” Lance waited for him to get a logical sentence together. “I’ve never sung for royalty before.”

“You sang for your own king, yes?”

“Well, that was different. That was my job.”

“And this is your job. You just said I’m your employer. I would like you to sing for us…as part of your job.”

“I…all right,” JC murmured. “If you wish.”

“I do wish. Prince Jon wishes.”

“If I may say so, Prince Lance…he seems to be a very good man.” JC had run into the foreign prince one time after the paint disaster, and he’d greeted JC in a friendly manner, asking if he’d managed to remix the same color green.

“He is. He’s done a lot of good things, and really cares about his people.” Prince Lance blushed a bit. “Well, I will see you tomorrow for dinner, then. You can work as long as you like, and then I’ll have Brian prepare a bath for you. Your clothes are still here…if you’d like to wear them.”

“Thank you, Prince Lance.” JC bowed low. Lance started for the door. “Oh, Prince Lance? Can…may…may I ask Chris to come? For dinner, I mean.”

“Of course, JC. That’s a wonderful idea. I’d love for him to hear you sing, and I’m sure he’d like to see your progress here.” Lance motioned to the wall. “By all means, invite him.”

 

“Absolutely NOT.” Chris brushed by JC, almost knocking him into the doorframe.

“Why?”

“You should know why by now.” Chris scrubbed at his hands, water flying everywhere but in the basin. “THIS is why, JC.” He held up his hands. “I have to scrub FISH smell from my hands every day. I’m not going to be dining at the palace tomorrow night, or EVER.”

“But…he said I could invite you,” JC said unhappily, hurt and confused. “He wants you to come.”

“Unless I get a royal decree telling me I need to come or he’s chopping my head off, I’m not going.”

JC leaned in the doorway, stomach churning with hurt and embarrassment and anger. He couldn’t WAIT for Chris to return home so he could tell him the good news. This was NOT the reaction he’d expected. “Chris,” JC began slowly, then waited for Chris to wash and dry his hands. “You have a job. Your workplace is the sea, and the ocean is your master, your employer. I’m working at the palace. The prince is my employer. He has asked me to sing for his guest. Along with that, he’s done me the honor of inviting me to dine with him and his friends. It IS an honor. For both you AND I.”

“He didn’t invite ME, JC. YOU did.” Chris grabbed the back of a chair and took a few deep breaths. “You’ve lived there, eaten there. I have not. You’re not invited as a guest, and you’re not invited as an employee. You’re something in between. Something strange. I’m not a part of that at all. I would not be comfortable eating at that table. I don’t have anything to wear. I have nothing to contribute to that conversation.”

“Thank you for pointing out how strange I am,” JC said softly, and Chris’ heart was pierced by the pain and injury in JC’s blue eyes. “Because it’s not like I don’t think that way every day.”

“JC, I’m…” Chris began.

JC ignored him. “What you wear is of no consequence. They obviously know you don’t have a wardrobe of silk, satin and lace here. And you’d have something to contribute because you’d be talking to ME. And to Justin. And to Nick. I asked you to be there so you could see my work, how it’s coming along…and because I’m nervous and scared and really need someone there to help give me confidence.” JC stood up straight, hand fisting for a moment before he relaxed. “But the last thing I want is for you to do something you don’t want to, for you to be uncomfortable because of me. I will do this on my own. When the painting’s done, I hope you’ll come see it.”

“Of course I will,” Chris said, but JC was already on his way towards the door.

“I’m going to take a walk. There is soup over the fire. I’m not hungry.” 

“Fuck,” Chris mumbled to himself.

 

JC’s work the next day progressed much slower than any other day. He knew his heart wasn’t in it, and he took his time, not wanting to make any stupid mistakes. After lunch, he finally took a break, walking over to the large windows and looking out at the small patch of garden below. His eyes were normally immediately drawn to the sea, but this time, he looked down and saw Prince Jonathan and Prince Lance walking together. Lance was animatedly describing something, his hands waving in the air. Prince Jon nodded as Lance spoke, the light sea breeze ruffling his dark hair. They were a contrast, one light, one dark, but JC thought they went together perfectly.

“They seem to be getting along, don’t they?” Nick said, walking up to stand beside him. “I hope you don’t mind me coming in. The door was open.”

“Of course I don’t mind,” JC said, not turning away from the window. “Prince Jon seems to be very nice.”

“He is,” Nick agreed. “And he’s smart, too. He knows many things, things that you learn from life, not from books. Lance’s never had the chance to live a life like that, and he’s been drinking in everything Prince Jon’s told him.”

“I think Prince Lance is the same kind of man,” JC observed. “Or, he could be.”

Nick looked at JC with an amused smile. “I think you’re right.”

“Prince Lance deserves to be happy,” JC decided. “He deserves someone who can make him the best man he can be.”

“Is that what Chris is for you?” Nick teased.

JC turned away from the window. “I thought so.”

“I’m sorry. Did I say something wrong?” Nick put a hand on JC’s arm.

JC sighed. When he’d returned from his walk the night before, Chris had been sitting on his favorite chair, staring at the fire. JC had gently kissed him on the head, then gone to bed. They hadn’t spoken more than three words to each other since. “Well, I hope it’s safe to assume that all human relationships have their problems?”

“Most definitely,” Nick agreed. “No relationship is perfect.”

“Then we’re doing fine,” JC promised. “He just won’t be coming for dinner tonight.”

“I didn’t figure he would,” Nick said, and JC looked at him in surprise. “JC, have you ever heard the phrase “fish out of water”?”

 

“Oh,” Justin said in surprise as JC slowly came down the stairs. “I’d forgotten how nice you clean up.”

“You’re the one that taught me how,” JC said with a shy grin. He wore his favorite dark green suit, and his curls were pulled back with a dark green ribbon. 

“I do good work,” Justin said admiringly. JC laughed.

Nick joined them at the bottom of the steps, and they chatted as they waited. The two princes appeared together at the top of the steps. Jonathan wore light grey, and Lance was in a suit of pale blue. “They really do look good together,” JC said almost without thinking.

“Evening, gentlemen,” Lance said as they reached the bottom. All three men bowed. “I hope you’re hungry. I know Joey has prepared his favorite chicken and rice dish, one I remember you particularly enjoyed, JC.”

“Whatever Joe makes is wonderful,” JC answered. “Except seafood.”

Justin laughed. “Seafood makes JC ill,” he explained to Prince Jon.

Prince Lance led the way into the dining room. JC felt uncomfortable all over again, but at least this time he could join the conversation. “JC, your guest isn’t coming?” Lance asked.

JC blushed. “He, uh, wasn’t feeling well. He had a hard day.” 

“JC’s partner is a fisherman,” Prince Lance told Prince Jon. “A good worker, good man.”

“How interesting, to spend your day out on the sea,” Prince Jon said with a sigh. “We have a decent fleet of ships back home, but it’s been years since I’ve been out on the water, except for traveling here and there.”

“Chris is a great captain, and a good fisherman,” JC said loyally.

“Ironic that you can’t eat fish, then,” Prince Jon said with a gentle smile. JC nodded and blushed a bit. “Mr. Kirkpatrick, I hope you don’t mind, but I poked my head into the chamber to see how things were progressing. It looks incredible. You’ll be done in a week or two, I would think.”

“JC, please, Prince Jonathan,” JC asked. The prince nodded. “I’m not trying to rush, but things are moving quickly. Inspiration hits, and…” JC shrugged a bit.

The first course was served, and JC withdrew from the conversation. He watched the two princes talk. They addressed comments to the others, but for the most part, only spoke to one another. JC smiled a bit, looking down at his soup. They were meant for each other, and he hoped they knew it. 

Dinner moved quicker than JC would have liked, and suddenly they were pushing their chairs back. “JC, I thought we could have our coffee and tea in the parlor, and you could sing for us there?” Lance suggested.

“As you wish.” JC bowed, hoping his legs wouldn’t begin to shake.

“You’ll do fine,” Nick whispered as Lance led Jon out of the room. “Just pretend you’re singing to Chris.”

“I wish,” JC said with a sigh.

When they reached the parlor, a steward was pouring coffee. Lance motioned to a separate cup, and JC smiled. He knew he’d find tea in it, not coffee. He took a few sips as Prince Lance and Prince Jon sat together on a chaise. Nick stood by the fire, and Justin took a chair nearby. “Whatever you wish to sing is fine with us,” Prince Jon said encouragingly. “I know we’ve put you on the spot a bit, and I appreciate you sharing your gift.”

“It’s not a gift,” JC began.

“It IS,” Prince Lance interrupted. “No argument.”

JC bowed slightly, smiling. “Yes, sir.” He thought for a moment, looking around the room. He caught Justin’s gaze and smiled more broadly. He began the song he’d sung at the pub with Justin, and Justin laughed a bit. JC noticed Prince Jon keeping time with his foot, and he relaxed as he sang the now-familiar song. 

“Wonderful,” Nick said as they all applauded. 

“One more, please, JC?” Prince Lance asked, looking at the joy on Prince Jon’s face.

“Of course.” JC thought for a moment, then began a song of courtship all merfolk sang as they came of age. The song was quiet and romantic, yet passionate. He noticed the princes look at each other, unconsciously moving a bit closer together. 

As the final notes drifted away, everyone clapped, but the applause was more heartfelt and respectful. “Well done, JC,” Prince Jon said, getting up to shake his hand. “You do have a gift. You are a very talented young man.”

“Thank you, Your Royal Highness.” JC bowed low. “I’ll say good evening, if you don’t mind. I still have to walk back home.”

“You may stay here,” Prince Lance offered.

JC shook his head. “Chris will be waiting for me, wanting to hear how the evening went. Good night.” He bowed again.

“I’ll walk you back,” Nick said. They were quiet as they left the palace, then Nick said, “That was the PERFECT song choice, JC. Did you see the way they looked at each other?”

“I hope Prince Jonathan makes Prince Lance very happy,” JC said. “He deserves it.”

“Yes, he does,” Nick said. “Are you all right with it?”

“Me?”

“He was the reason you came up here in the first place,” Nick reminded him gently.

“The prince is not the man for me. Chris is. And I’m not the man for the prince. I only wish him happiness.”

 

When JC entered the house, the fire was low, and Chris was snoring in his chair. JC picked up the bottle at Chris’ feet and sniffed it. He wrinkled his nose at the scent of ale. “Chris. Chris.” He gently shook Chris’ leg.

“Hmm?” Chris’ eyes fluttered open. He gave JC a lazy grin. “You’re home.”

“Of course I’m home. Let’s get you into bed. You’re probably going to feel this in your neck tomorrow.” JC helped Chris to his feet. Chris stumbled and JC caught him just in time. “You’ve been drinking?”

“Sorry,” Chris mumbled. “I didn’t…didn’t think you were coming home.”

“What?” JC whispered. Chris leaned against him. “We’ll talk tomorrow. Bed now.”

“Bed. Sleep with me?”

“Of course I’m sleeping with you.” JC helped Chris into the bedroom and undressed him. He tucked Chris under the covers, then undressed himself. 

When he climbed into bed, Chris immediately wrapped himself around JC’s slender body. “I love you, JC. Love you so much, baby. So sorry.”

“Love you, too,” JC said. 

 

When Chris woke up the next morning, he groaned as he felt a rhythmic pounding behind his eyes. As he slowly opened them, he saw JC staring at him. “Hello.” Chris smacked his lips together and closed his eyes again. “Why do I drink like that?”

“I don’t know. Explain it to me. You look sick.”

“I am. It’s called a hangover.”

“I’ve had one of those. That night after Adam.” JC gently poked him so he’d open his eyes again. “We need to talk.”

“Now?” Chris opened his eyes again.

“Now.” JC’s blue eyes were sad. “Last night you said you didn’t think I was coming home.”

“When people drink alcohol, JC, they…”

“No. This has nothing to do with you being drunk. You thought I wasn’t coming home?”

Chris sighed. “I figured you’d get a taste of what you used to have, and…”

“Chris, for the last time, I don’t belong there! I belong here with you.” JC sat up and glared at him. “Why do we keep having this conversation?”

“Do you know you’re very attractive when you’re angry?” Chris smirked as he ran a hand up JC’s thigh.

“Stop it.” JC slapped his hand, trying not to smile.

“Very attractive. Pretty even.”

“I am not pretty. Don’t try to distract me. I’m angry with you.”

“I see that.” Chris pulled and wiggled until JC was flat on his back and Chris was pressed against him. “Do you forgive me for being an idiot?”

“Yes. This one time.”

“I hate to tell you,” Chris said as he kissed him, “but I’m an idiot on a regular basis.”


	32. PART TWO CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

SOUND OF THE SEA  
PART TWO  
Eighteen

 

ONE WEEK LATER

 

“Oof!” JC collided with something hard at the bottom of the palace stairs. “I’m so sorry…oh.” JC caught his balance, then bowed. “I’m sorry, Prince Jon. Nick.”

“I’m lucky you don’t weigh more,” Nick said, rubbing at his chest. 

“You seem to be in a hurry, JC,” Prince Jon observed.

“Yes, I…I need to get home,” JC answered shyly.

“Is everything all right?” Prince Jon asked with concern.

“Oh, yes! I just…my days have been so long up here. I lose track of time, and the next thing I know, it’s after dinnertime. Chris hasn’t complained, but I…I miss him. So I wanted to try and get home before he did tonight.”

“Well, don’t let us stop you,” Prince Jon said, stepping aside.

“You know there’s no hurry with the painting, JC,” Nick pointed out.

“I know. Prince Lance hasn’t said anything about needing it done by a certain time…but I just…I want to get it done,” JC said, shrugging.

“Have a good night, JC,” Prince Jonathan said with a smile.

“Your Royal Highness. Nick.” JC bowed again and darted out the door.

As he hurried down the beach at a jog, he thought about what he’d said. It was true, he got so caught up in his work that he lost track of time. Chris had been wonderful about the whole thing, never complaining, never saying a word about the time JC spent at the palace. But JC felt that something was off, and he knew it had to do with the amount of time he spent in the prince’s home. JC knew that it was only his work that kept him there, but Chris never seemed to really believe that.

JC skidded to a stop in front of the house, eyes widening at the wagon parked in front. He said hello to the horse and patted her for a moment, then went in the house. “Oh!” JC said in surprise.

“Hello, JC,” Drew Lachey said with a grin. “Your bed is finally done.”

“I…did Chris know you were coming?”

“Yes. He gave Nick the key.” 

“Yet again I’m doing all the work!” Nick yelled from the bedroom.

Drew grinned at JC and went to help his brother. JC curiously waited in the kitchen, figuring they didn’t need him hovering over their work. He had wondered what had taken so long for the bed to be finished; originally, Nick had seemed to think it would be a quick job. “Everything all right in there?” JC called anxiously.

“Just getting the…Drew, move your fat ass…need to put the frame and…that was my HEAD, Drew!”

“Keep it up, and you’ll be putting this together yourself!”

“JC would help me. Just shove…and put the…there!” Nick soon came into the kitchen, rubbing at his head. “Okay. It’s together. Just needs made up.”

“Your head is so hard I didn’t do any true damage, big brother,” Drew said. “C’mon and see.” He waved at JC.

“I’ve seen your work, so I’m sure…” JC stopped short and stared at the large bed. The frame was well-made and sturdy, but what caught the eye was the large oak headboard. The oak was shiny and smooth, and carved into its surface were four fish, with a merman in the middle. “Oh,” he whispered.

“Chris described what he wanted, and Drew carved it,” Nick said proudly. “We’ve never done anything like this, but it turned out so well, perhaps we’ll start offering it to everyone else.”

“It’s…gorgeous.” JC fought back tears as he lightly touched one of the fish. “How much did something like this cost?” The thought hit him like a hammer.

“Don’t worry. It’s taken care of,” Nick promised. “I hope you, ah, enjoy it.”

Drew snickered and shook JC’s hand. “Have a good evening, JC.”

“Thank you,” JC said absently, still staring at the headboard. Nick handed JC the key, and the brothers left.

 

Chris quietly sang to himself as he walked up the path to the house. He had some ideas for dinner, and he was in a fairly good mood. He just hoped JC would be home before he went to bed this time. He hated falling asleep alone, though he’d done it most of his life.

“Dumbass,” Chris muttered as he saw his front door standing wide open. “Sawdust for brains, Lachey.” He reached the doorway and almost choked as someone grabbed him by the shirt, yanked him into the house, and pressed him against the closest wall. “What the…”

“You are the most wonderful person on this earth,” JC said, giving Chris such a passionate kiss it took his breath away. JC was naked from the waist up, and Chris’ hands scrabbled for purchase on the slender waist as JC’s hands fisted in Chris’ hair. “So…generous…gorgeous…incredible.”

“I…what did I do to…oh fuck…” Chris gasped as JC bit at his throat, then pinched at a nipple through Chris’ shirt.

“Every time I think you’ve done something completely amazing, you do something else.” JC ripped and tugged at Chris’ shirt until it was in a pile on the floor. “I never thought…when I came up here…so good…” JC slowly sank to his knees, tongue trailing across Chris’s chest as he went down. His nimble fingers made quick work of Chris’ pants, and soon he was licking and sucking Chris’ cock.

“JC…oh, GOD…” Chris’ head hit the door with a thud as he threaded his fingers through JC’s curls. JC gave a little growl, taking Chris into his mouth as far as he could. His hands dug into Chris’ bare thighs. “JC…holy shit…you’re…I’m…” Chris couldn’t remember coming that fast or that hard. “Damn,” he said weakly, gasping for breath.

JC gave his thighs and softening cock gently kisses as he slowly stood up, bringing Chris’ pants with him. Chris panted for breath as JC fastened his pants, hands petting over JC’s back and head. “I love you,” JC whispered.

“I…thank you?”

“No, thank you,” JC said, kissing Chris’ pink cheeks.

“What…what did I do?”

“The bed,” JC murmured. “It’s beautiful.”

“We could have USED it,” Chris pointed out. 

JC giggled. “I wanted to surprise you.”

“You succeeded.”

“That was so thoughtful,” JC said seriously. “I can’t believe it. It’s…perfect.”

“I just wanted to give you something nice,” Chris said.

JC wrapped himself around Chris and kissed him. “I’m so glad I came home early.”

 

But unfortunately, that was the last day JC managed to get home early for a long time. He desperately wanted to spend time with Chris, but he wanted to get the painting done as well. And, to be honest, he often lost himself in his work. Not only because of the creativity that swept through him, but because he missed his home. When he was adding scales to a fish, or a swirl of white to indicate the waves, it was like he was there.

The room eventually grew dark, and JC walked to the windows, wondering where the time had gone. According to the clock chiming in the hall, it was half-past four, yet the sky was a strange green-grey. JC sighed as a strong wind started to blow in off the sea. He hoped Chris would make it back all right.

“Looks like we’re in for quite a storm,” a low voice said behind him. 

“Your Royal Highness.” JC bowed, then turned back to the window. “I hope it doesn’t get too bad.”

“I’m sure Christopher will return safely,” Lance said, correctly reading the concern on JC’s face. “From what I’ve seen, he’s an incredible sailor.”

“Yes, he is,” JC said softly. “Thought I haven’t been out on his boat since…before.”

Lance stood next to him for a long moment. “How are you, JC?”

“Fine, sir. I…” Lance raised an eyebrow. “I’m all right,” JC said finally. “This painting has taken a lot out of me.”

“I imagine it has. It’s truly beautiful, though. I owe you so much for giving it to me.”

“It’s not that beautiful,” JC said modestly.

“Even Prince Jonathan says so, and he’s seen more museums and works of art than I knew existed,” Lance told him.

“Prince Jonathan?” JC asked with a small smile. Lance blushed. 

“Why don’t you stay here tonight? The storm could get bad.”

“Oh, no, thank you, Prince Lance. I’d rather be home, so I know Chris has gotten back safely.” JC quickly began to put his things away.

“Let me walk you home,” the prince said suddenly.

“Oh, no, I couldn’t. The storm could get bad, as you said.”

“Then I get wet,” Lance said. “I love storms. I love the wind.”

“I’ve never really felt one from this side,” JC admitted shyly. “From under the water, though, I used to go up as close to the surface as possible, to watch the waves. I loved the power of the water.”

“And the wind,” Lance added as they walked down the stairs. “Unfortunately, that water and that wind can sometimes do great damage.”

“I know,” JC said soberly, thinking of the boats and wreckage he’d find floating on the waves after a storm. 

They walked quickly down the beach, turning their heads from the water as the wind picked up. “I want to give you something,” Lance said, putting a hand on JC’s arm. He handed him a large bag from his jacket pocket. “It’s the payment. For your work.”

“But it’s not done!” JC protested.

“Nick said he thought you should be paid, and I agree. Autumn and winter will be coming before you know it, and you’ll need warmer clothes and supplies. Plus…I just want you to have it. I want you to know how much your hard work means to me. How much YOU mean to me.” 

“Prince Lance,” JC whispered, the wind whipping through his curls.

“Not the way you think,” Lance said quickly. “You…you and Chris…and…”

“You’ve fallen in love with Prince Jonathan,” JC said with a slow smile. “And I’m so happy for you, sir. You deserve happiness. You’re a good, kind man. You took me in when I had nowhere to go, when I couldn’t take care of myself. I was so scared, yet you always made me feel safe. I fell in love with the image of a prince that I saw from afar, but the real man is so much more.” JC blushed a bit. “You were definitely worth losing my voice for.”

“JC,” Lance mumbled, blushing. 

“Things didn’t quite turn out how I expected the day I gave my voice to that monster…but I think, in the end, it’s exactly how it should be.”

“YOU’RE the good man, JC. You’re everything every other human should aspire to be.” Lance put his hands on JC’s shoulders. “I’m glad that you’ve found happiness as well, and if there is EVER anything I can do for you, all you ever have to do is ask. No matter what, no matter when.” They stared at each other for a moment, then Lance tilted up his head and gently kissed JC on the lips.

JC remembered when he’d dreamt of kissing those lips, but now, it was simply a gesture between friends. JC pulled back, smiling at the prince he’d given up everything to love. “You’d better get back, Your Royal Highness. I’m close to home now, and I don’t want to be the reason the palace sends out a search party for you.”

“Don’t come to the palace tomorrow,” Lance ordered. “Stay home with Chris. The storm will probably last, or at least create some dangerous waves that he shouldn’t be out on. I will see you later in the week.”

“Yes, Prince Lance.” JC gave Lance one more smile, and hurried along the beach towards home.

 

Chris barely maneuvered his boat back into the dock before the wind began to pick up. He moored her as tightly as he could, then headed up the beach. He was going to MAKE JC come home before the storm got too bad. 

He froze as he saw JC and the prince standing and talking about halfway down the beach. JC dipped his head in a way that Chris recognized to mean he was probably being complimented. Chris smiled. He loved how adorable JC got when he was feeling modest. His smile faded as he saw the prince put his hands on JC’s shoulders and kiss him. JC allowed the kiss for a moment, then pulled away smiling. Chris turned his back, heart thudding in his chest.

“Chris!” He heard JC call above the wind. JC ran to him, thudding to a stop as he reached him. “Oh, thank GOD. I was afraid you wouldn’t make it back safely.”

“I made it back,” Chris said weakly. 

“I’m so glad,” JC said. He linked his arm through Chris’, and they fought against the wind until they reached home. “Oh! Look what Lance gave me!” He plunked the bag onto the table.

I saw exactly what Lance gave you, Chris thought, but instead said, “What’s that?”

“Payment for the painting!” JC said, beaming. “I’ve been working so hard to get it done, but he insisted on paying me now. We can buy whatever we need now, food or whatever…and have something for when we must prepare for colder weather.”

“That’s great, JC,” Chris said.

“Are you all right?” JC frowned.

“Fine. Tired.” Chris went to the basin and slowly began to clean up as JC started dinner. Chris was thankful for the water, for he could use it to hide the tears streaming down his cheeks.

 

Later that evening, when JC was sound asleep in their new bed, Chris got up and sat by the fire for hours. When it was finally time for him to get ready to work, Chris rose and silently dressed, ignoring the clouds and wind that still raced through the skies. He sat down and wrote a long note to JC, placing the bag of money on top of it. He then went to the bedroom, lit a candle, and stared at JC for a long time before finally leaving the house.


	33. PART TWO CHAPTER NINETEEN

SOUND OF THE SEA  
PART TWO  
Nineteen

 

“You know what your problem is, Justin?” Prince Lance said to Justin as he pulled the pot of coins towards himself.

“What?” Justin muttered, glaring at the pile of coins.

“You show everything on your face. Every good card, every bad card.” Lance smiled in satisfaction as he looked at his winning cards. “No one has to guess what’s in your hand.”

As the storm winds continued to whip outside, Lance, Justin, Nick and Prince Jon were playing cards in front of the parlor fire. Lance had barely made it back to the palace before the rain started, and Justin had given him hell for almost allowing his beautiful suit to get wet. Joe had made an amazing soup for dinner, and they had retired to the parlor to gamble for small change.

“I’m just glad we’re playing for pennies,” Justin grumbled. “Not all of us are wealthy royalty.”

“What Lance said is true, Justin. You have a very expressive face.” Prince Jon looked at Lance in amusement. “Not all of us are able to keep such an unreadable face like Lance here.”

“He’s not human,” Justin said.

“God, Justin…I didn’t know you were still such a poor loser.” Nick turned to Prince Jon. “When he was little, he’d CRY if he lost a game.”

“I did not!” Justin protested.

“You did,” Lance insisted. “You’d pout…kind of like you are right now.”

“I don’t need to take this abuse,” Justin said, pouting as he stood up. “I’m going to bed. Good night, Prince Lance. Prince Jonathan.” Justin gave a sharp bow and left the room.

Nick snickered. “Some things never change. I’m going to retire as well…if I can sleep through all that noise outside.” Nick stood and bowed as well. “Good evening, sirs.”

“And what are you going to do with your newfound wealth?” Jon asked as Lance began to stack his coins.

“Oh, the possibilities are endless,” Lance said with a grin. “Maybe I’ll pay JC to paint another wall.”

“I think anything you paid him wouldn’t be enough. He is very talented.”

“And very humble, which only makes him a better man,” Lance said. 

Prince Jon thumbed through the deck of cards. “How long have you known him?”

“Not long,” Lance said. “He’s the man we rescued from the beach. The one who couldn’t talk?”

“Really?” Jon gaped at him.

“Yes. He’d been through a lot. Thankfully he’s regained his ability to speak,” Lance said truthfully. “And now he’s with Chris, and learning how to support himself. He comes from somewhere quite foreign, and he’s had to learn to read, write, figure…”

“Amazing,” Prince Jon remarked.

“Shall we sit?” Lance stood and motioned at the sofa.

“Of course. I’m not tired just yet.” Prince Jon gracefully sat down, and Lance sat a few feet away from him on the large sofa. “So…I was thinking this evening. I’ve taken advantage of your hospitality long enough. I should get back on the road.”

“Really?” Lance said unhappily, and blushed as he realized he was whining. “I mean…it feels like you just arrived.”

“Yes, it does,” Jon admitted. “I’ve had a very nice time here with you, Lance. You’ve been so kind and generous, letting me blather on about my work and my travels.”

“No.” Lance unconsciously moved a bit closer. “It wasn’t blathering at all. I loved hearing your stories. It made me realize how empty my own life has been.”

“Your life isn’t empty, Lance. You haven’t had the opportunities I’ve had. And hopefully your land isn’t wrecked by storms and disaster the way mine has been.” Jon chuckled a bit. “Plus I’m quite a bit older than you, so I’ve had a few more years to find adventure.”

“You don’t seem older than me,” Lance said truthfully. “I forget that you are.”

“Thank you.” Jon seemed to fidget. “Besides, I’m sure you have other things to do than entertain me. I’m sure you have…other acquaintances that you’d rather spend time with. Like Prince Kevin.”

“Prince Kevin comes to this palace for one reason, and that reason is Justin Timberlake,” Lance said with a grin. Then he blushed slightly. “If…if you’re asking if I have…anyone of interest, I don’t. At least…I…didn’t. Before.” Lance shifted uncomfortably.

“And you do now?” Prince Jonathan asked softly. Lance looked down and slowly nodded. “I’ve never been able to find that right person. I’ve tried, but they’ve either not been interested in me and the things I hold dear, or they’ve been good men who live the right kind of lives, but are not attractive to me.”

“Oh,” Lance said softly.

Prince Jon put a finger under Lance’s chin and tilted his face back up. Lance’s beautiful eyes gleamed gold in the light of the fire. “But I think I’ve found someone who is a perfect mix of all that I want. Good heart, strong mind, beautiful face.” Prince Jon leaned in to kiss him, and Lance was very thankful he was sitting down. When Prince Jon finally pulled away, he said, “And I hope he’d be happy with an old man whose idea of a good time is rebuilding a church.”

“Sounds like a party to me,” Lance said breathlessly, and Jon chuckled before kissing him again.

 

JC stretched and yawned, wondering what time it was. Knowing he wasn’t going to the palace that day had encouraged his tired mind and body to sleep good and hard. He frowned as he realized he was sleeping alone. “Chris?” 

JC pulled on a pair of pants and padded out of the bedroom on bare feet as the clock struck nine. The house was empty, though the wind still raced. JC frowned. He knew the waters would be rough, and there was always the chance of another storm. Maybe Chris had gone to the village for supplies. The bag of money on the table made him smile proudly, though his smile faded as he saw the letter pinned under the bag. He picked it up. The letter was long, and Chris’ handwriting was messy, though JC recognized three things: his name, Chris’ signature, and the words “good-bye.”

 

“Your Royal Highness, Master JC is here to see Master Carter,” Crawley announced to the dining room.

“JC?” Lance put down his coffee cup. “I told him to stay home today. Please bring him in.”

“Very well.” 

“He must really want to finish the painting,” Justin remarked as he cut his ham. “He’s been obsessing.”

“You just don’t know what it’s like to put in a good day’s work,” Nick teased. Justin glared at him, not wanting to say anything too bad in front of their guest.

“Nick!” JC gasped as he entered the dining room. He bowed almost before he stopped walking, which caused him to lose his balance. He tripped forward, then caught himself.

“Calm down, JC!” Lance stood. “Are you all right?”

“I don’t know,” he said unhappily.” JC bowed to Prince Lance and Prince Jonathan. “I’m so sorry to bother you. I…”

“Sit down,” Prince Jon said, pointing to the empty seat beside him.

“Tea,” Lance barked at the closest steward, who nodded and ran away.

“Relax,” Jon said soothingly, rubbing JC’s back. “Tell us what’s happening.”

“I got up this morning and Chris was gone. I thought he might have gone to the village, because I cannot even THINK he’d risk going out on the boat. I found this.” JC pulled a letter from inside his shirt. “I can’t read,” he explained to Prince Jon.

“Would you like me to read it for you?” Prince Jon asked.

“I was going to ask…” JC began, then wilted under the prince’s kind gaze. “Yes, please.” 

Prince Jonathan waited until a cup of steaming tea was placed in front of JC. “Dear JC,” he read aloud. “I’m sorry to do this to you in this manner. I know it’s the coward’s way out. But I cannot bear to discuss this with you. I cannot listen to you tell me what I know is no longer true. I know that your place is at the palace, or at least not with me. I know you love someone else.”

“But I DON’T!” JC interrupted.

Prince Jon continued, “I’ve tried to give you everything I could to make you happy, but I’ve always know that you were too beautiful, too special, and too talented to settle for someone like me. I know he will make you truly happy. I’ve gone out to the place I belong, the sea…out on my boat, alone. It’s how things should be. Please know that I love you more than life itself. Good-bye, Chris.” Prince Jon folded the letter and handed it to JC.

“I don’t love anyone else!” JC protested. “I have no clue what he’s talking about!”

“Are you sure, JC?” Nick asked. “You have no idea what would make him think this way?”

“He’s been unhappy that I spent so much time up here lately,” JC said. “But I told him I was just doing it to make money, that it was a job. But he’s always thought that I belonged here, with you.” JC looked at Lance. He heard Prince Jon’s sharp intake of breath. “But I told him and told him that I loved HIM, and that I belonged there, with him. With Chris.”

Lance slowly sat down. “I just thought of something. Yesterday…I turned around one last time as I headed back here, to make sure you were all right. I saw you meet up with Chris.”

“Yes, he was coming here to make sure I…” JC’s eyes widened. “Oh, no,” he whispered.

“Oh, no,” Lance repeated. “I think he saw something and interpreted it completely wrong.”

“I guess I can understand that,” JC said quietly. “But he should have TALKED to me about it. He’s an idiot!” JC jumped to his feet. “I’m going to kill him, if he doesn’t die out on that water!”

“Calm down, JC,” Justin said, surprised at this sudden flash of violence. “He’ll come back.”

“Let me walk you home,” Nick said. “We can stop at the docks, and ask someone to go out and search for him.”

“No,” JC said. “I mean, yes, walk me home, if you like, but we will not send anyone out on the water on a day like this. I’ll just have to pray that he’s a good a sailor as I’ve always thought.”

 

It took every bit of Chris’ strength, skill and courage to control his boat that day. He had headed out to the water with every intention of never returning. He didn’t care if he wrecked, or if he floated to a strange land. Life without JC seemed foreign to him now, and he couldn’t imagine his tiny house without JC in it.

The pain that had stabbed through his heart when he watched JC kiss Lance had surprised him. He knew he loved JC, but he often wondered if it was because JC had loved him first. Chris wasn’t used to people outside his family loving him. He’d had lovers, but very few people could actually say they’d claimed his heart. And one of the reasons it rarely happened was because Chris guarded his heart carefully. He hated heartbreak, and tried to avoid it at all costs.

As he struggled with his sails, he stared out at the grey-black sea, wondering what it would be like to sink to its murky depths. Would one of JC’s kinfolk find him? Would they know who he was? Would they realize that THIS was the man that had captured the heart of one of their own? This cowardly man who had all but jumped to his death? THIS was the thought that made Chris put up a fight…and change his mind about returning home.

Chris spent hours fighting against the wind, pushing the boat to its limits to return home. If JC didn’t want him, it would be all right. Chris would survive. He always had.

 

When Chris finally let himself back in his house, it was dark. He was cold and wet and exhausted. All he wanted was to wash himself, eat something, and fall into his empty bed. Maybe, if he was lucky, he could still smell JC on the sheets.

Chris lit some candles in the kitchen, and inhaled some bread and cheese. He shivered and went to the fire, quickly coaxing some flames from the cold logs. He peeled off his wet clothing, shivering in front of the fire.

“I would LOVE to know what in the world you were thinking,” a cold voice said behind him.

“Fuck!” Chris cried, almost falling into the fire. “JC?”

“I know…you didn’t expect me to be here.” JC looked at him from his place on the sofa, his face completely devoid of expression. Lance would have been proud. “Since you pretty much gave me to the palace.”

“JC, I…” Chris’ teeth chattered. “Um, can I get dressed?”

“I don’t care what you do. This is YOUR home, remember? The one you so kindly threw me out of?”

Chris slowly walked to the bedroom and pulled on his warmest pants and shirt. When he returned, JC was now sitting up, in Chris’ favorite chair. “I…”

“I hope you don’t mind that I let myself in. It’s YOUR home, after all.”

“Of course I don’t mind. It’s your home, too.”

“Is it?” JC pointed to the sofa. “Please, sit down. You look ready to fall over.” Chris sat. “I’m going to talk, Chris, and you’re going to listen. Just like on that very first day, when I appeared at your door. Except I’m not going to the ale to help me get through it. I’m going to do this all on my own.”

“JC…”

“Shut…up…” JC snapped, and Chris blinked. JC stood and started to pace. “I have been sitting here for hours. HOURS, Chris. Since, oh, ten o’clock? I woke up and you weren’t here. I thought maybe you went to the village, to get some food or do some shopping. But what do I find? A letter, from you. I only know it’s from you because I’ve seen your signature. I figured out my name, your name, maybe some small words like “to,” “and,” “the”…and the word “good-bye.” That didn’t sound very good. So what did I have to do? I had to take it to someone to read it.”

“I know. But I…”

“Be quiet, Chris.” JC’s tone was lifeless, and Chris’ mouth snapped shut. “Of course, the first place I ran to was the palace, which is what you must’ve figured I would do, since you thought I was moving there, anyway. And WHY did I go to the palace? Because these are the ONLY people who know the truth about me. The ONLY ones that could understand what it would mean to me if you asked me to leave. They’re the ONLY ones who knew I have nowhere to go. I could have gone to one of the women in the village…but then I would have had to listen to them read the words of the man I love, telling me to go to someone else, that my place wasn’t with him. Like listening to Prince Jonathan read it in front of the others wasn’t bad enough…THAT would have been a nightmare.” JC stood in front of Chris, arms crossed over his chest. Chris could see that JC was trembling. “What I don’t understand is, if you were so eager to just give me away, why didn’t you let me become a prostitute, Chris? At least then I would have been giving myself to other men for some money.” JC looked away, blinking hard.

“I wasn’t giving you away,” Chris whispered. “I saw you kiss Lance!”

“What you SAW was a friendly kiss, Chris. He’s in love with Prince Jonathan. We were talking about it, and how things ended up so very differently from how they started. I know human friends don’t normally kiss like that. It just felt like the right thing to do. I can only imagine how it looked to you. If I would have seen you kiss Justin, or Drew Lachey, or any other man, I would have been scared to death. But I would have asked you about it. I can only apologize for any pain that caused you, but it was not intentional. If you would have asked, I would have explained it.”

“I’m sorry,” Chris said in an even smaller voice.

“You were so quick to push me away. To…throw me back,” JC said sadly. “Like a fish that’s not good enough. EXACTLY like a fish. Interesting, isn’t it?”

“I’m sorry,” Chris said, and a sob caught in his throat. He hadn’t thought about it that way at ALL.

“I sat here for HOURS, Christopher Kirkpatrick. HOURS. I didn’t know if you were alive or dead. Nick wanted to send someone out to look for you, and I refused. I saw the water and how dangerous it was. No one else was stupid enough to go out on it but you. But then again, were you even planning on coming back? I had to sit here and WAIT. I didn’t know if the next person I saw would be you, or one of the other sailors, coming to tell me they’d found pieces of your boat strewn across the waves.”

“At first, I wasn’t planning on coming back,” Chris admitted. “Then I decided it wasn’t how I wanted things to go.”

JC’s eyes were blue ice. “How do you want them to go, Chris?”

Chris yanked at JC’s arm, pulling him down to sit on the sofa. “I want…oh, God, JC, I’m so sorry. I want you to forgive me, if that’s possible. I saw you, and I couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe. I knew all along you were too good for me. I wasn’t pushing you away, or throwing you back. I was trying to give you what I thought you deserved.”

“How could I have a life there, Chris? Look at me? What am I? NOTHING. The prince could NEVER love me as an equal. I know that now. Unless I lied to him for the rest of our lives, there is NO way I would belong there. A prince commits to royalty. I’m not royalty. I’m just a stupid animal from the sea.”

“No, you’re not! You're gorgeous and smart and talented and beautiful, and oh GOD, JC, I’m sorry. I never loved someone like this, no one ever loved ME like this, and I didn’t know…I wasn’t sure…” Chris actually buried his face in JC’s lap and sobbed.

JC sighed, feeling some of the dull weight start to lift from his shoulders and the base of his throat. He paused, then began to tenderly stroke Chris’ wet hair with a shaking hand. “Shh. It’s all right, Chris. Please don’t cry. You’re the strong one…the strongest man I know. Don’t cry.”

“I’m not strong. I saw you kiss him, and I never felt weaker.”

“Until I die I will feel guilty for that kiss. I’m so sorry you saw it. I promise you that it was nothing…nothing but friendship. Prince Lance is in love with Prince Jonathan. And I’m in love with you.”

Chris sat up quickly. “You are?”

“Chris, no matter what you think, my heart is not that fickle. I know I fell in love with Lance, but it was the idea of him from afar. I’m in love with YOU.” JC put his hand on Chris’ face. “Please stop crying.”

“I’m so sorry.” Chris threw his arms around JC, wanting the trembling to stop. “I didn’t mean to scare you, making you wait like this. I didn’t think you’d actually come back.”

“I DID come back, and so did you.” JC gave Chris a chaste kiss. “Nick told me that human relationships are never easy. Well, I guess we have a normal human relationship, then.”

“I guess so.” Chris drew a shaking breath. “Can you forgive me?”

“Only if you forgive me for hurting you.”

Chris shook his head. “That was not your fault. Unintentional. This…what I did…I wasn’t thinking straight. I will NOT let that happen again.”

“I hope not.” JC rubbed Chris’ arms. “You’re shivering. Let’s go to bed.”

“I won’t make this mistake again, JC.” Chris was as serious as JC had ever seen him, his brown eyes solemn. “I will not make the mistake of not trusting you.”

“Good.” JC kissed Chris again. “And I won’t kiss another prince.”

Chris smiled, but it wasn’t his normal smile. “Let’s go to bed. I’m tired.”

“Yes,” JC said, wondering if things would ever be back to normal again.


	34. PART TWO CHAPTER TWENTY

SOUND OF THE SEA  
PART TWO  
Twenty

TWO WEEKS LATER

 

“I hope you like it,” JC said anxiously as he and Chris walked up the beach, hand-in-hand. “I just…”

“JC, I’m sure it’s wonderful,” Chris said. “You’ve put so much of yourself into it.”

“I tried to make it like where I used to live,” JC whispered.

“You mean home,” Chris corrected.

“No. Our house is home,” JC said, and Chris blushed pink. JC slowly smiled. “You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed.”

“Be quiet. I am NOT embarrassed. It’s the wind making my cheeks red,” Chris scoffed, tugging on JC’s hand and pulling him along.

“You’re embarrassed,” JC said in a sing-song voice. “And I love it. It’s adorable.”

“I’m not adorable. Baby ducks are adorable. YOU’RE adorable.”

“Can we see some? Baby ducks, I mean,” JC said. 

“Oh, shit. I told myself we’d do that sometime…I know a farm we can go visit.”

JC clapped his hands with glee. “Good! I’ve always wanted to see a farm.”

“Once you SMELL a farm, you’ll never forget it,” Chris told him.

They walked up to the palace, and JC rang the bell. “Hello, Crawley! The prince is expecting me.”

“Of course, Master JC.” Crawley nodded and stepped aside. “Good afternoon, sir,” he said to Chris. 

“Um, hello,” Chris said, standing very close to JC.

“Are you nervous?” JC asked, smiling.

“It’s the palace. I’ve been in here one time, the night you…the night Adam happened,” Chris hissed. 

“Hello, JC.” Lance came down the stairs, smiling warmly. “Hello, Christopher.”

“Your Royal Highness,” Chris said as he and JC bowed. 

“Good to see you. I know JC has been waiting for you to see his masterpiece,” Lance said.

“It’s not a masterpiece,” JC mumbled, dipping his head in the endearing way he had.

“I beg to differ,” a voice said from behind them. “I’ve seen quite a few masterpieces, and this rivals the best.”

“Mr. Kirkpatrick, may I present Prince Jonathan? He’s visiting us from a neighboring land,” Lance said.

“Your Royal Highness. I’ve heard much about you from JC.” Chris bowed.

“And I’ve heard much about you,” Prince Jon said. 

“JC is going to fidget himself out of his skin,” Lance teased. “Justin and Nick are already in the bedchamber. Let’s go up.”

JC ordered himself not to take the stairs two at a time. He knew Lance was pleased, which was the most important thing, but Chris’ opinion meant more to him than anyone else’s, and he needed to know that Chris thought the painting was good. “I hope you like it,” he said again as they approached the bedchamber.

“JC, relax. You’ve been paid for it, so it doesn’t matter HOW bad it is,” Chris teased as he waved to Nick and Justin.

“Stop,” JC muttered, shoving at him a bit.

Chris stepped into the room and stopped short, almost causing everyone behind him to fall. He took a few more steps, his eyes never leaving the colorful wall before him. Any creature he’d seen in his book and in his own work, and creatures he never could have dreamt of. They graced the wall in front of him, moving through a world of blue and green. “Oh, JC,” Chris whispered. “This…this is how it is?” 

“It’s how I remember it,” JC murmured so only he could hear. “Look.” He pointed to a corner, where two mermen lurked behind some plants. “Those are Howie and AJ…my brothers.”

“I…it’s incredible. You…” Chris shook his head. “I knew you had talent, but good GOD, JC. This is something.”

“You like it?” JC’s cheeks were pink with pleasure.

“I love it. I see now why you were here so many hours, why you were so distant when you were home.” Chris spoke softly, but the others politely retreated to a far corner of the room. “This had to be so difficult for you.”

“Sometimes,” JC admitted. “I don’t know that I’d ever want to do something like this again, but I’m glad I did it. It released me.”

“JC, I wanted to ask you a favor,” Prince Jonathan said, coming back over. “I would like to commission a painting.”

“Oh, no,” Chris groaned in an exaggerated manor. “Let me guess…you wish him to paint an entire palace?”

“No,” Prince Jon said, holding up his hands. “I promise. Nothing like that. I would like a small portrait of Lance to show my parents.” Lance blushed beet red. “I need them to see the wonderful man I’m committing to before they meet him.”

Justin gasped. “Commit?”

“Yes.” Lance beamed with joy. “He asked me last night. I wanted to wait until we were all here to tell you.”

“Oh, Lance, that’s wonderful!” Nick gave him a hug. “Congratulations to you both.”

“I’m so happy for you!” JC exclaimed. “Of course I’ll paint that for you, Prince Jon. Whatever you want.” He turned to Chris. “And I’ll be able to do most of it from memory, so I won’t need to be here…I can paint at home.”

“You can paint here. It’s fine,” Chris said, and he meant it. JC smiled at him. 

“We have another request,” Lance said, moving to stand next to Jonathan. “We’d like you to sing at the ceremony.”

“Me? I can’t!” JC gasped.

“Why not?” Prince Jon asked.

“Because…” JC looked at Justin. “Some people might not…they’d think…”

“What some people may or may not think doesn’t matter,” Lance interrupted, knowing full well that JC was thinking of Prince Kevin. “Your prince is asking you a favor, but could very easily command you. Prince Jonathan loves your voice, and wants you to sing at our ceremony.”

“Then I will do as my princes ask.” JC bowed low.

“Wonderful!” Lance clapped his hands. “Champagne for everyone!”

“Except you,” Nick and Chris said to JC at the same time.

 

JC chattered happily the entire way back to the house, bouncing along at Chris’ side. Chris didn’t say much, just watched JC beam with excitement. When they entered the house, Chris finally said, “Why are you so happy, exactly?”

“Well…” JC finally stopped bouncing. “I’m happy that you liked the painting. I have wanted you to see it for days now, and the fact that you think it’s good…” JC sighed happily. “And I’m so happy for Lance and Prince Jon. Lance is a good man, Chris, above and beyond being a prince. He has a good heart, and he’s so generous and kind…he deserves someone equally good to love him. And now he has that.”

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Chris took JC by the hand and led him into the bedroom. “You love me.”

“Yes, I do,” JC said, looking at him strangely. 

Chris slowly removed his shirt, then took off JC’s shirt as well. “No. I mean, you’ve said it a hundred times, but you mean it. You love me. You want to be here with me…you BELONG here with me. Forever.”

“Yes, Chris,” JC said softly, realizing that something important was happening, but not sure quite what. “We could be living on your boat…I could have to work with you catching fish…and it would be all right because I’m with you.”

Chris’ rough hands tenderly slid up JC’s chest. “I want to make love to you, JC.” Chris kissed JC as he walked him towards the bed. “I want to show you how much I want you, how much I love you.”

“Please,” JC begged in a sigh.

Chris continued to kiss him, long, deep, passionate kisses that had JC weak in the knees before long. Chris slowly sat on the bed, undoing JC’s pants and sliding them down. His hands slid up JC’s thighs to stroke JC’s cock. “You are the most beautiful creature I’ve ever laid eyes on,” Chris told him. JC said nothing, just smiled and fisted his hands in Chris’ hair as Chris started to suck him. Chris licked and sucked and kissed JC’s cock until he felt JC’s thighs quivering beneath his hands. He then stood and removed the rest of his own clothes. He reached for the jar of oil he kept under the bed. “I want this to be good for you, JC, but it will hurt. The first time hurts. But the next time it won’t hurt as much, and soon you will forget the hurt every happened.”

“I trust you,” JC said, laying back on the bed. Chris closed his eyes for a moment, trying to control his emotions. He kissed JC again as JC’s hands wandered over his back. JC’s long legs spread and his hips unconsciously arched up to Chris.

JC sighed as Chris’s mouth slid down to his neck as his fingers moved inside. This part was very familiar. He loved the feeling of Chris’ strong fingers inside of him, moving and stretching. Usually, Chris sucked him as he did this, pulling every nerve ending out of his cock as he came. But this time, Chris stayed close to his face, kissing and licking at his skin while he murmured in JC’s ear. JC was wriggling beneath him before Chris finally seemed ready to move things further. “Remember I love you,” Chris whispered as he moved to kneel between JC’s legs. He pulled JC’s legs up to his chest, then slowly began to push inside.

JC winced, one hand grabbing at the blankets as Chris broke through what felt like a wall of closed skin. He felt Chris slide inside, and JC took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. “I…”

“Relax,” Chris said, kissing JC’s forehead. “I’m all the way in, and God, JC, you feel incredible. So tight and hot…I can barely take it…”

“Do whatever you want to do,” JC panted. “If this didn’t feel good, no one would do it.”

Chris chuckled. “True.” He slowly pulled out, and moved in a bit faster this time. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Chris, quit asking me if…” JC gasped a bit. “That…wasn’t so bad.”

“Mmm,” Chris said, burying his face in JC’s neck. He braced himself on his forearms as JC wrapped his legs around Chris’ waist. “So good…”

“Chris,” JC moaned, loving the press of Chris’ body against him. It didn’t quite feel good, but it wasn’t as bad as… “Oh!” JC said. “That was it, Chris, like…” JC gasped as Chris moved in just the right manner. 

“I want to be good for you, JC, but I can’t…” Chris moaned as he felt JC’s heels dig into his skin. “Baby…”

“Chris…it’s right there…oh please don’t stop…” JC begged, urging Chris on.

Chris leaned on one arm and awkwardly reached down to stroke JC. His eyes widened as JC moved his hand and reached for his own cock, something he’d never done before…at least not in front of Chris. “Oh fuck, JC, that is so…” Chris moved back up to concentrate on thrusting into JC.

“Chris…I can’t…please…” JC begged.

Chris moved a little bit faster, making sure to control his movements but still hit the right spot every time. “JC, I can’t wait…I…” Chris was almost disappointed as he lost control and pushed into JC one last time.

“Oh!” JC felt Chris come inside him, and that thought was just what it took to push him over the edge. JC arched his back as he came, pulling Chris inside even deeper.

“Fuck,” Chris moaned, panting against JC’s chest. 

JC wrapped himself around Chris, trying to calm his own breathing. “That was wonderful,” he said quietly. “Thank you.”

“Thank you?” Chris started to laugh. “Um, you’re welcome?”

“I just feel I should thank you for something that incredible,” JC told him, and Chris laughed harder, slipping out of JC as his body convulsed with laughter. “And just so you know, back when I commented on the size of your…well…manhood? I’m VERY glad it’s as small as it is.”

“It’s not small!” Chris protested, barely able to speak, he was laughing so hard. He tried to glare at JC, but couldn’t do it. “Idiot.” He gave JC a slap on the chest and slowly got up. He went and found a cloth, wetting it from the basin and giving it to JC. “Get up.” JC slowly stood and Chris put a clean blanket on the bed. 

“Ah,” JC hissed as he stretched.

“You’ll feel that for a day or two,” Chris said apologetically. “Soon it won’t hurt that way anymore.”

“I don’t care if it hurts,” JC said. “Try growing legs. THAT hurts.” Chris started laughing again, and JC smiled. “I like making you laugh.”

“You make me do everything,” Chris said, climbing back on the bed and pulling JC down with him. “You’ve made me laugh, cry, smile, get jealous…”

“Everything that humans do,” JC said, snuggling close to him.

“Everything that humans do,” Chris agreed. “You’re the best fish I ever caught.”

“And you’ll never throw me back,” JC said drowsily.

“Never,” Chris promised, kissing JC’s forehead.

THE END


End file.
